


A Wolf among Warblers

by Valdyr



Category: Glee
Genre: Animal Death, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, F/M, Knotting, Kurt spends his senior year in Dalton, M/M, Rough Sex, Sebastian irritates him, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Kurt, Werewolf Sex, he has no idea what he is messing with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has kept a secret for years and been safe. Yet when Karofsky kiss-rapes him, he is so terrified that his fight or flight reaction kicks in and his self-control slips. The truth is that he is a werewolf and now that the beast has woken up inside of him, McKinley is no longer safe from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Change

Kurt was reeling. He had been stunned first, not at all having expected Karofsky to kiss him of all things. But when the taller, broader jock had leaned back in for more, he'd been terrified. How much more would he try for? He was a teenage gay in Ohio, he knew how much further these things could go. He'd heard all the horror stories, when his dad warned him not to go with anyone just because they were 'like him'.

The gay like him. Not the other like him. And he'd heard about Sandy Ryerson touching his students. He knew what to fear when someone made 'unwelcome sexual advances'. And he definitely hadn't welcomed his worst bully. Not to do th, at least. He'd expected a hit. And he could deal with pain. Physical pain and humiliation were both things he was used to and could brush off with ease.

But not this. Karofsky had left for now. But his bullying had gotten worse, too. Would this behave similarly? Would he develop from kissing to touching and some day everything he wanted? Because now Kurt knew that he wanted him and temptation was not defied. Trying only made it build up and get worse. So was that the inevitable end? Would his bully try to rape him?

He was more terrified than he ever remembered being before and right then he felt it click inside of him. A surge, a need to do something. If Karofsky had still been there, he might have hit him. But he wasn't and yet the terror was still present and Kurt remembered the surge from before and knew what he needed to do. He could already feel his fingers pulsing and a dull ache creep into his jaw while all colors became shades of gray.

But he was in the middle of the school, he needed to get out! He forgot his things and ran as fast as he could to the car park to get into his Navigator. His feet felt funny as he was running. But then he got in and started the car. When he saw his hands on the wheel, he almost choked. His nails had already shot out, leaving them thick, hard and pointed like claws.

And the searing in his gums that had his eyes water also let him know without looking that those were not the only weapons growing from his body. He was changing back into a monster. In his panic he was sure he broke the speed limit several times over, but he couldn't be free when it took over his mind.

Once on his driveway, his clothes already painfully tight and seams starting to tear, he jumped from the car without a care about leaving it open and rushed into his cellar. He vaguely heard his father call out an oblivious greeting, then the door closed behind his back and he stumbled out of his shoes as his feet deformed before his designer jeans gave way to his tail.

He could hear his father's steps approaching the door, but his vocal chords were no longer in any shape for him to speak and tell him to leave. So he jumped down the stairs, hoping his father would realize the problem and close the door again before he could get through again. And safe to say, his father knew the instant he looked in to see his son transforming.

He gasped at the sight. The beast was so much bigger than ever before, his child almost grown and the monster along with him. Then yellow eyes turned up to meet his and there was no recognition in them. No guilt, sadness or fear. The beast was in control. He had only one moment to pull the door shut and then it was shaken in its hinges, growls emanating from behind.

Then the rasping started as the wolf in his cellar clawed at the door, trying to get out, willing to rip him to pieces. He knew that it wasn't really his son now, but it would kill him if it could and his son would wake to a lake of his blood. He couldn't help it and didn't even feel his manliness questioned when he started to cry. He could cry for his son. And his wife. He remembered it in such horrid detail...

_They were camping. He wanted to go fishing, but Kurt refused to touch anything slippery, so he stayed with his mother at the tent, a little way away from the river. It was not a very easily yielding river and had only one fish, yet. Not enough for dinner for them. He hoped for one more at least._

_Then he heard something, he looked around, but saw no-one. Still he felt like he was being watched. Uneasy he pulled out his knife, originally for gutting fish but his only weapon. There was a pat-pat so light he thought he'd imagined it. And then silence. He was still not comfortable, but he had been sitting for hours with only the one dead fish for company. Maybe he should just leave it, before his only catch started to smell..._

_Suddenly there was a scream. From their camp! He jumped up, pulled the knife, his fishing rod forgotten, and ran to his family. A growl sounded next and he was terrified. His heart was beating frantically when he reached their camp and there he saw his beloved wife dead on the ground. Her eyes were wide open and so was her belly. Only then did he register the huge gray wolf that had its nose inside her and licked her liver before biting into it._

_He felt sick, but then he saw behind the wolf Kurt hitting its side furiously with his little fists, tears running down his contorted face. But the wolf didn't even seem to register his presence. If t did, though! That beast could kill his son! With a courage born out of desperation he ran at the wolf with his knife held high and saw yellow eyes lift from the corpse of his wife._

_The wolf turned to him and bared its bloody teeth, but Kurt saw the change, too. And as little as he was, he wouldn't watch a monster take his daddy, too. It had already taken his mommy. Before they could clash, he pushed at the monster with all his meager might. And went ignored. So gripped its ear and ripped at it. The wolf's body was hard and unyielding, but its ears were sensitive._

_It yelped in surprised pain and snapped on instinct. Burt was left to see the creature that had killed his wife close its fanged jaws around his son's throat. He reached it a moment too late. Kurt cried out in pain before he could ram his knife into the monster's fur. But as it howled in pain, its jaws reopened before they had fully closed and it ran into the woods, the knife still in its back._

_Burt had been terrified for his son, but he was alive. There was only one scratch at the side of his throat. But a wound brought on by the fang of a monstrous wolf. He could get blood poisoning or something! They had to get an ambulance. In the hospital, the doctors calmed him about his son and said the greatest fear was the trauma of losing his mother. They had no idea._

_Kurt seemed to get better fast, but he also became irritable and outright aggressive. The doctors said it was normal after a trauma. Then his son's pure blue eyes turned amber and only a door could save him from the beast his son became, howling all night for a wolf with a knife in his back. Or any other wolf, werewolf really, that would answer his call._

Kurt had learned control, though. He had learned to suppress the beast inside of him. He had not turned in years and now it all came back.

 

When he woke up with a raging headache, he found himself curled into a ball on his bed, his sheets ripped and down feathers all around him, tickling his nose. But there was no blood. He almost cried in the joy of relief. No-one had been hurt. He pulled something on from his closet which had luckily been closed during his change and made to walk up the stairs to check on his Navigator.

But even from below, he saw the long, criss-crossing recesses in the wood of his door that hadn't been there before. The marks of his claws. And he knew that checking on his car was not what mattered now. All his resistance against their bullying was useless now that the mere thought of meeting Karofsky in the hallway made him want to crawl into a cage and never come out again.

If he lost it inside the school, he could kill people. Several of them even, before he himself would eventually be shot down by the police. And he could infect others with his curse. But even if he only just scratched someone, ...what would happen if they saw him as he was? He didn't want to know who would get to him first. The religious mob that wanted to exorcise the monster or the government agents that would carry him into some secret facility for experimentation.

No-one but his father knew and no-one else could know. But McKinley was mine field for him now. A danger to himself and others. He couldn't go back there. Then he thought about Blaine, about Dalton. Could that be a safe haven for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't start this earlier, since I am already working on so many others stories, but now the draft was about to be deleted. So I wanted to ask you to decide: Should I dismiss or continue this?


	2. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the (stunningly quick) replies!

Talking to his father about leaving McKinley to go to Dalton was not easy. Not the Dalton part, his father fully agreed that he needed a safe environment. But he also wanted to know what had triggered his decision, what had triggered his change. But Kurt couldn't tell him. His father was so angry he was bound to do something with the knowledge, like talk to David's parents or the school.

And as horrible as Karofsky had been to him, no-one deserved to get outed against their will. Especially in Ohio. Kurt couldn't do that to him. Although, even if Karofsky was already out, Kurt was not so sure he'd be able to tell his father that he was scared his main bully would try to rape him, which he would then have to force himself to let happen if he could, since the alternative meant murder.

And he was rather a victim than a monster himself. He thought. If it happened, he might change that opinion. But his other self likely wouldn't let him decide anyway. It would take control and butcher every living being in sight. That was a danger his father understood, though. He was scared of the day Kurt lost control in a room with someone else just as much as Kurt was.

So he didn't insist to know and just assumed that the bullying had become a notch worse. He'd have to talk to Carole about how they could pay for the bullying-free private school, though. And he would have to talk to Carole about Kurt. They were engaged to be married and about to move together. He would have to tell her, and likely also Finn, the true extent of how different Kurt was.

And before that happened, he needed to get Kurt's consent to share this knowledge about him. It was highly dangerous knowledge after all. So he agreed to have him transfer and asked for his agreement and help with telling their family about him. Especially since telling might not be enough. He'd never believed in werewolves before he had seen Kurt change for the first time. So how could they believe him saying that his son was one? Unless they saw it. And that was generally quite dangerous.

But Kurt agreed that it would be hard to keep that kind of secret from someone they would live with. And he had a plan. So the next day, Burt asked Carole and Finn to come with him. They were curious, although slightly concerned due to his serious tone, and they followed. Right down into Kurt's cellar. Finn stared at the inside of the door, a "Dude, what happened?" dying on his lips when he saw his mother's worried glances. But he only really freaked out when he saw Kurt sitting on his bed in nothing but a blanket to cover himself:

"Hey, I said I'm sorry and I'm fine with Kurt doing whatever he does with guys that are not me, but could I not be part f that, please? Mom?"

Carole was slightly bewildered, too, but more concerned with the fear in Kurt's eyes than his state of clothing. So it was left to Burt to calm him, somewhat, by saying that this had nothing at all to do with Kurt's orientation or his acceptance thereof. That it was about the circumstances of his first wife's death instead. Finn was only puzzled then as he saw no connection between that and a naked Kurt, but he listened. Carole on the other hand, was too nervous to just listen now.

"Honey, but I thought you told me she died in an animal attack on a camping trip?"

Finn had not known that. Camping as in family camping? Like: Did Kurt see his parent's corpse? Or even watch it happen? He felt so bad right then. That must have been horrible. Suddenly he was glad he'd never met his father. He had stories now. If he had watched him die, what nightmares would haunt him now... But then Burt responded, most cryptically:

"I believed that it was an animal at the time."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what are you trying to tell me. And why does Kurt have to sit through this? Hasn't he suffered enough? He could at least put some clothes on."

"I'm trying to tell you that what killed Elizabeth looked like an animal, but wasn't one. And I understand that after Kurt, who had been bitten by that monster, had to live the consequences. He is here, because you two deserve to know as part of our family, but I have to ask you to keep our secret. And he doesn't want to ruin any more clothes. Bud? When you're ready."

At Burt's changed focus, they also turned to Kurt now, who faintly nodded to acknowledge his father's words. Then he let the blanket slide down a bit, just around his naked shoulders. But that already revealed that he had more than just a blanket on him. To their surprise, the boy had an all metal prong collar around his throat and a chain lead from it under the blanket to a hook in the wall. Finn was seriously freaking out now and Carole was losing her faith in Burt, but Kurt intervened:

"Please. I need it. I don't want to risk hurting you. But we agreed that you wouldn't believe us without a demonstration, and we need you with us on this. Just... just watch, okay? And I heal fast, so don't worry about me. Now, please, look into my eyes."

They were really worried now, but did as he had asked ad both gasped, Carole's hands flying to her mouth, when those sad blue eyes suddenly turned amber. It changed Kurt's air completely, making him seem far more dangerous than he had a moment ago, and it was scientifically impossible. But then even more impossible happened. Kurt's face elongated and his ears and then, from his near white skin, snow white fur began to sprout, covering him completely.

Within a few minutes, that felt like only seconds, the boy became a beast. A wolf. And it smelled their fear. When he jumped free of the tangle of the blanket, Finn jumped back on instinct. But you should never run from a predator. That told them like nothing else that you were prey. And the predator set off after the prey.

Finn stumbled in panic and the wolf would have had him before he ever touched the first step of the stairs. But before it got into an arm's reach of him, the chain pulled taunt, the wolf was abruptly stopped as the prongs of its collar dug into its throat. The wolf howled in pain and stepped back to ease the strain, but it did not go back to its human mindset. There was prey just in front of it and it licked its mouth.

Finn and Carole were equally terrified, all thoughts of a boy forgotten, but Burt rushed to the emergency wake-up call Kurt had installed. He pressed start and DVD player instantly lit up and the room was filled with 'Defying Gravity'. The wolf's ears perked and it looked for the source of the sound, but the animal mind couldn't comprehend electronic devices.

Slowly the familiar tunes registered in its brain, though. And a whine came from the wolf, before it howled along, completely immersing itself in the music. Himself, actually. The next time Burt muttered "Bud? You in there?", Kurt turned to face him and several emotions shone in his eyes again. Most prominently sadness and concern. Kurt was in control again.

Burt was so relieved he walked up to the wolf and went down on his knees to hug his son no matter the form. And Kurt, although awkwardly with his arms turned into forelegs, hugged him back, burying his face in his father's shoulder. It wasn't easy to understand, but Burt babbled reassurances over his furry neck, telling him that everything was alright and no-one hurt, everyone was fine.

Finn would not have agreed. His little soon to be step-brother had just turned into a huge wolf. He was a wolf. Bitten by a wolf and turned into a wolf. Hell, he was a werewolf! He went through every time he had overseen Kurt getting dumpstered in the past and thanked the Grilled Cheesus for every time that Kurt had not just turned into a wolf and payed them back for it. Or just stopped them. Because that thing was huge and he knew for a fact that he would have run screaming. He almost had just now.

But then his mother moved forward. He stopped her at once, but she just told him to look. Everything was calm and he should calm, too. Then she went to Burt's side and held her hand out. For a moment Finn thought that the canine would sniff it or lick it or something. But this was no animal. It was Kurt in a different shape. So he leaned his head into the palm and let it caress him, a grateful look in his face now.

He was grateful that she didn't run or shout at him or Burt or call the police. He was grateful that she accepted him. That was all he'd ever wanted, wasn't it? And being a werewolf was much freakier than being gay and obviously also dangerous, but he had had just as little choice in it, hadn't he? He wasn't born that way, but no decision of his, either. And how could one draw a line between the different that was okay and the different that wasn't?

Finn felt bad for how he had acted again and tried to figure out a way to make it up, but he couldn't just dress up like Lady Gaga again. What could he do? How could he show that he accepted him? He was still shivering, so touching him was out of the question. But how could he say 'Hey, you are a good guy and I like you.' to a werewolf?

Wait, he'd read something about picking up girls - Puck had given it to him before Quinn had come up to him to tell him that quarterback and head cheerleader were naturally together - that might help him now. First step: Demystify. Okay, he shouldn't think of it as a werewolf. It was just a wolf. Well, that still scary. So it was just a dog. He'd always wanted a dog. He was fine with dogs. Demystified.

Step two: Find common ground to spend time together. They both liked to sing. But Kurt couldn't sing right now and the howling was creepy. Maybe play together? Dogs loved playing outside just as much as he did. Except Kurt didn't like it. But Kurt wasn't entirely Kurt right now. It was worth a shot. And he might get at least some points for trying.

But first he had to get them in the mood. So he took a funny-looking stick-like object and started wagging it, trying to entire Kurt, who was looking at him curiously by now, to jump at it. Then they could go inside and he could throw the sort of  stick. And then they'd play and everything would be fine again without any crying, heartbreak or disappointment.

When Finn took his feather duster, he was a bit puzzled. But then he moved it as one would for a dog. Now that was just insulting. Except Finn was making his cute face again, the one he always made when he was trying to be good and expecting epic failure. That was usually the point where he went to Kurt for advice, because he knew girls better than the boys interested in them.

But now he mimicked a dog game and had that face. It was an unintentional insult, an attempt at peace. And that face was so cute. He'd pay him back for the slight, by licking him in the face maybe. That was okay for dogs, after all. But he knew to honor the attempt, so he hummed at their parents and wagged his tail. It felt unnatural, but he couldn't communicate better.

Finn instantly grinned and now their parents stepped back to watch, as Kurt visibly followed the feathery end of the duster, still wagging his tail to show his interest in playing. But he wasn't stupid and waited patiently until his father unclipped the chain, before jumping the feathers paws first with a happy yelp. He didn't know how to bark, if that was even biologically possible. Dogs barked, wolves didn't. But he could make other, unnamed sounds of joy.

So Finn lead him into the back garden and actually made to throw his duster. Now that wasn't fine. He snapped it for real and ripped it from Finn's hand with a single strong jerk, before putting on his best bitch face. It looked menacing with his wolf features, but Finn recognized it at least and didn't fear him going beast again.

Then Kurt pranced back into the house, laid his duster down by his door and went into Finn's room to get his football. With that in his mouth, he pranced out again, past a curious Carole and amused Burt, and held it out for Finn. That one expectedly first checked it over for indents from Kurt's teeth, but he'd been careful, so there were none.

After a nod to acknowledge that, the quarterback threw it and Kurt allowed the instincts of his form to guide him as he sped after it, chasing the weakened bird - uhm... toy - and catching it in the air. He would not take it into his mouth again, if it fell to the ground. That was just disgusting. But he was quick and caught his prey - ...still just a toy - every time that it tried to escape him - that Finn threw the toy, dammit.

But he felt the beast inside himself and it didn't rip his control from him. It just loved the chance to run and hunt, even if only in a game of fetch. And even though he couldn't see Kurt's thoughts, Burt cried in happiness at seeing his boy for the first time happy in his other shape as he was innocently playing with Finn. Carole pulled him aside for a kiss and thanked him for the honor of having told them, making them part of the innermost circle, their tiny family.

When they called the boys back in due to the darkening of the sky, both were tumbling over the ground. Finn was rubbing the belly of his 'dog' and Kurt was half-heartedly trying to shove him off with all four paws. he wasn't serious about that, because he liked it. But it tickled him. When called, they begrudgingly stopped and came in, though.

And both were dirty. When Carole took one look at the formerly white fur that was caked with earth and grass now, Finn instantly sighed and turned, mumbling he'd wash it out. And that put Kurt in a really odd position. A straight boy he had until recently had a crush on wanted to bathe him now. He would have run, but now that the endorphins were fading he realized how disgustingly muddy he was. Stupid animal instincts.

But then Finn had the bath filled and got Kurt's shampoo out. Okaaay. When he next told Kurt to hop in, it became undeniable that Finn intended to stay. So Kurt did as he was told, curious to see when Finn would realize that he had his dripping hands all over a naked gay boy now. But Finn didn't make the connection. He washed his new pet, positively surprised about it cooperation, since most dogs didn't like bathing. According to the TV.

Then he rubbed him dry(-ish) and started undressing himself to get his dirty clothes in the hamper. He hadn't wanted to dress nicely only to get water and bubbles all over from a rebelling dog, only to have to change again. And his mother would expect him to dress nicely. At that point, the dog did leave. And Kurt was so grateful that his fur covered his blush.

Thus he fled to his own room and tried to fixate all his thoughts to turn back human. Most of the time, that just happened in his sleep after the beast had exhausted him. But he knew how to change into his wolf form, that really wasn't hard since his body wanted it all the time, but now he had to change out of it. That was harder, but with the focused power of his will and the dismissive agreement of the beast inside he soon felt the ache again the colors returned.

He dressed and joined his family at the table. Finn seemed surprised to see him for a moment, but then just started babbling about what a cool pet he made and if he could show him off to the other guys. Kurt was slightly exasperated, but agreed with himself that it might be best for everyone if Finn treated him as boy and him as wolf as two different beings. If it helped him not to freak out...

But he still disagreed with Finn. No-one could know or they would expect to see his 'pet' while Kurt was also there on their frequent visits to the house. But Finn was full of questions that Kurt had to answer about what werewolves were like. No, he did not depend on the moon. Humans just needed the light when it was full to see what was growling at them. But to think werewolves turned because of the moon phase was like thinking wolves howled at the moon. It didn't matter, it was just there, somewhere in the background!

Yes, biting had infected him. Which could, by the way, be explained by science. Some reptiles hunted by biting their prey with poisonous saliva, which got into the prey's bloodstream during the bite and thus infected them. And many viruses carried DNA (the others RNA), which some could even integrate into the DNA of the host as part of the lysogenic cycle. If that happened with the host's stem cells, accessible through that one's blood, it could spread through the entire body, Kurt theorized.

He had researched that all in his 'how do I cure myself'-phase. But once he had presented a summary of his findings ton Finn, he realized that biology was not exactly Finn's favorite subject. Or any natural science. Or any school subject at all. He liked singing and sports. So Kurt just abbreviated: "Yes, I was infected through a bite."

He answered some more questions like: No, I've never met or even heard another one. No, I don't hate cats, I feel like chasing every animals runs away from me and protection myself when they bare their teeth at me is just natural, isn't it? He also had no problem with silver in particular, but any weapon could harm him. His fur just offered him some more protection than skin would and he healed fast. A side effect of his transformations, he assumed. He also didn't care about wolf's bane and he had no hunger for human meat.

It was a bit tiring, but Finn's childish curiosity made it very obvious at least that he was well over his fear. Burt reminded him not to tell anyone as they cleared the table and finally Kurt could go sink into his bed. He was exhausted. And he had a full day tomorrow. Since his father had arranged to meet the principle of Dalton about his transfer the next day and expected Kurt to join him.

It wasn't much longer now and he wouldn't even have to think about McKinley anymore.


	3. Armor or Cage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was updating other stories. (~7.7k words, not including this)
> 
> There might be jumps in time, when there is no (noteworthy) deviance from canon. And WARNING for animal death.

At first sight, Dalton was amazing. He could walk the halls without the need to keep a look-out. He felt safe. And that made him feel free. Also he could spend every day with Blaine, his gay role-model and first crush on someone capable of loving him back. It seemed almost too good to be true. And it was.

He had to learn very quickly that even though the Warblers were run by students, the rest did not have any more chance to see their wishes honored than a teacher-governed club. Or maybe that was just him. Because Dalton was all about unity and tradition. And he was the new guy and very much an individual, not just one of a number.

But most of his fellow Warblers were utterly interchangeable. And he refused to be. On top of that he had to take care of a pet and he had never had a pet before. But definitely not since the bite. It looked cute, but it was a prey animal without any way of escaping him and it just sensed his other side. So it chirped all the time in an instinctual warning.

It kept him awake all night. And the beast was already agitated from his ideas getting so bluntly rebutted. It drove him mad. He was insulted and annoyed and he needed an outlet. Not wanted to still feel like this among the other students the next day, he locked his dorm room door and undressed, before turning in the school. But he couldn't get out and endanger anyone and he was fairly controlled. Not panicking, anyway.

True to his expectation, he was in control of himself almost immediately after his change and felt even relieved. Like he finally gotten out of too tight shoes. But then Pavarotti let loose a cannonade of chirping and the wolf was so enraged that it took over and jumped the cage, frightening the little bird almost too death. But he couldn't bite through metal. He bit over the bars of the cage, but only hurt himself in the process.

Just the act of biting was a little relief of its own and he was appeased by the bird's fear that its pheromones carried into his nose, but he didn't like his gums bleeding. He'd have to clean the cage. Yet, if biting was meditative for him, he thought maybe he should get a chew toy? It might compensate for how impotent he had felt at the Warbler meeting. He just really needed to vent his anger from the treatment of a docile little lap dog.

But he held out until the weekend now that the first shock of how unimportant he was to them was over. And then he went into a pet-shop. With Finn. Who was even more excited than he was and instantly found a menacing looking studded leather collar.

"I have a collar, Finn. And the pointy end are no use on the outside. You wanna live? They need to be on the inside. Also I can claw myself through leather, so that just slows me, but it doesn't hold me."

Next Finn brought him a sparkling leash, but also said that his own was too crass to use in public.

"But no-one will walk _me_ in public! And it's too weak, I'll bite through it in half a minute."

Next Finn came with a toy for tugging. That Kurt could accept, but only for the two of them. It would be no use for him on his own. Unless he wanted to destroy it prematurely. When they came by the dog bowls, a very pointed glare sufficed to make Finn go past and continue walking. Until they reached the chew toys. But Kurt was a bit concerned to find them all products of rather thin plastic. Some squeaked and he instantly argued against Finn's interest.

"I do not need anyone walking past my dorm wondering what all the squeaking inside means. And it's meant to imitate the outcries of wounded and dying small animals, attracting any predator to the easy prey. I really don't need the encouragement. Or the association. So no. A silent one and best a thick one. Or more than one, since all of these look like they'll be in pieces after one session."

"...Kurt, I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away then."

"Is it really alright if you turn at Dalton?"

"Locked inside my dorm, it's okay. Not ideal, but I can't do any harm in there. To be entirely honest: I hadn't expected to turn again after my transfer. But my nerves are still pretty on edge from all that happened at McKinley and I adapting to the new school is harder than I thought it would be. It's still far better than McKinley, though. I just need some time for things too calm down again. And I do have a nice, safe and yet close-by retreat. It will be fine."

He hoped so, indeed. But he still packed half a dozen bones from cow-skin. Just to be safe. Because Dalton had one huge disadvantage. The uniform. It had first seemed like an armor against bullies, but now he was coming to think of it as more of a cage for his true self.

At McKinley, his flashy clothes and bitchy attitude had worked as an outlet for his personality and will to control. He was really a bit of a control freak and, having taken over the role of the woman in the house at a young age, he was quite dominant. People always thought that the man ruled in the house, but that was just bullshit.

The woman shaped the house by decorating it as a man would never bother to. The woman made the meals, deciding what was eaten and when, since only her being done with it allowed the rest of the household to eat. And even in cleaning, the woman maintained the house. Kurt certainly had. His father had rarely commanded anything of him, until he'd told him to get on some team.

So Kurt was used to considering his house his sovereign territory and that made him the uncrowned alpha. It was not quite the same at school, but even there he could easily consider most of the student body and teachers beneath him for already being or being destined to being Lima losers. They were untalented, extraordinarily ordinary ignoramuses. Beneath him. And his wolf had always been fine with that and let them be. That thinking had, although it was certainly arrogant, saved him from wolfing out at their bullying.

But now he couldn't think that anymore. He was surrounded by the upper part of Ohio now. These people were rich and well-mannered and most would probably study after graduating. Here he was no longer the only gay teen brave enough to be out in an Ohio public highschool. He was no longer one the underappreciated best. There were many more here who embraced their talents and pursued them.

He felt weaker. And that was something his wolf, who was used to being on top, just couldn't bear. It wanted to reinstate its dominance. And that was dangerous. And it was something he had not anticipated when transferring to Dalton. It was a cage and his wolf hated it. It wanted to break free. Safety was no longer enough for it.

His chew toys came in really handy at that. But they were trash indeed and he shredded three in the first night back, before finally feeling like the boss again enough to sleep peacefully. In the morning, he woke naked but human in his locked dorm and could just clean away the pieces. Thus it was as if nothing had happened.

Yet he had distraction from his inner quarrels, too. For one, he actually had to learn something here. And that felt good. He no longer had to just boredly sit through a lesson until he was allowed to go. He listened and learned things he both needed for the frequent tests that allowed him to prove his mind to his teacher and that were interesting.

And his teachers didn't look bored or sleeping, either. They liked their subjects, had actually studied them, unlike most of McKinley's teachers, including Mister Schuester. Some were really passionate about the things they said and they wanted their students too learn. He had never seen such enthusiasm in class that actually had something to do with the topic of the class.

As a school, Dalton was unparalleled. It was interesting and it was challenging. His inner geek loved it and his pride loved the frequent tests. At McKinley, most groaned at a test and Kurt rolled his eyes. Here, everyone became eager and got their pencils out. Tests were a way to prove oneself, to teacher and students both. No-one considered just passing, they wanted to be class best, or at least on the top five. It was a competition among students, not just service to the teacher.

But that was not the only advantage of Dalton. Well, not the only other advantage, beside the utter lack of any bullying. There was still Blaine. Part of Kurt was scared to be near him. Because that, too, made his wolf territorial. His wolf wanted to take what it desired. And he really didn't want to hurt him. But he was so alone without any pack and away from his family that he pushed the feeling down and followed his crush everywhere anyway.

 

But his dream was sorely tested when his wolf noticed something else. They said that everyone had a fair chance, but it was favoritism all over again. Blaine was the soloist of the Warblers and no auditions would ever change that. He was glad that they would progress to Regionals, but it was getting irritating.

He knew unrequited love, so that had been no massive shock. Even when rivaling another guy became rivaling a girl. And Rachel of all people! But he had dealt with it. Hell, he had dealt with his crush calling him unsexy. But he had known that before, so it was no shock. He had even had a really uncomfortable talk with his dad about it, or rather two, and he had dealt with that, too.

But this was too much. He couldn't even sit at the side and do his homework anymore! And Blaine sang of misery? He didn't know the meaning of the word, because everything always went as he wanted it. Kurt was so frustrated with that that he even told Blaine. Albeit with a more polite wording. But he didn't think for one second that Blaine would do anything. And why should he? He was the star.

After that he went back into his room. He felt so held down, so caged right then. And then he looked at Pavarotti, who had become much more timid since his first encounter with his master in wolf-form. And he sung less, too. There in his cage. He reminded Kurt of himself with that. And on an impulse he opened the cage. The door and window were closed, but for the canary even his dorm was huge and it instantly flew out chirping in joy at its 'freedom'.

For a moment, Kurt was happy, too. He could almost be happy for him and let him be. Maybe he could even open the window and let at lest one of them be free for real. But then he imagined what the Warblers would say about that, how they would criticize him again and how Blaine would act so disappointed in him for not accepting things as they were.

And that made him angry again. So angry. He wanted nothing but freedom, was that so hard! And he got really worked up about that, all the little things building up. He had never hurt anyone, but everyone always reprimanded him for it. For his orientation, his preferred hobbies, his choice of clothing. He always had to hide and calm himself and fight it down for the sake of other's. Well, being a werewolf was part of him, too! And he had to hide and cower like a dog!

He was mad that he screamed in frustration. But it was no scream that came out. It was a roar. In shock he stared at his yellow canary and found it gray. He was turning and he hadn't even noticed it. He jumped to lock the door so no-one could come in and ripped his tie of so he wouldn't choke himself. He undressed as far as he could, the rest was torn.

But this shift was not controlled as the others, he was mad. And there was another difference. Pavarotti chirped in a frenzied warning from its perched position on his desk lamp. He was outside the cage. And he was prey. The wolf could smell its fear. The wolf could hear its rapid heartbeat. The wolf looked at the bird without mercy. And he pounced without the second thought.

Pavarotti flew to escape him and he could avoid the first strike. But the birds path took him across the bed and that allowed the wolf to jump on the elevated surface and reach higher. He missed the bird by a paw's length and chased him across the room. When the bird thought himself safe on his wardrobe, the wolf dug its claws into the wooden side and pulled himself up after it, chasing it away again. It couldn't flee upwards.

As the wolf knew, he couldn't flee at all. But the bird was panicked. He tried to get higher, but the wolf got closer again and then he saw the window. He had tried to get out earlier, sat on the still and knocked against the glass. But the tny animal, with its tiny brain, didn't think about earlier then. It just needed to get away from the massive predator and flew right against the glass.

It wasn't fast enough to break its neck, but it was dizzy from the light collision and didn't get away from the sill fast enough. The wolf saw his prey, easy as a sitting duck, and reached it just as it tried to fly again. One paw swipe had it on the ground, a wing broken on impact and one moment later, the wolf closed its jaw around the canary, crushing every single bone in its body.

It gave a squeak. Just like the chew toys. And with that, the taste of blood spread on the werewolf's tongue. It bit down a few more times, trying to get more squeaks out, but then it just gnawed on its broken toy. Overall, though, the wolf was appeased. The chase had felt good and killing had been quite cathartic, all his anger leaving along with the bird's life.

 

When Kurt woke up again, he was surprised to hind himself on the floor rather than his bed. And he had a funny feeling in his mouth. A strange taste, too. It tasted like... like blood. He was shocked and looked around for anyone injured, but he was alone and his door was locked. But then he saw the empty cage and all came back to him. He had killed Pavarotti.

He felt sick and he was heaving. He ran for the ensuite bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. But when he saw the stray feathers and at last the mangled body of his pet, it only got worse. By the time he heard a knock on the door and Blaine's voice asking why he hadn't showed up for their first lesson, he was leaving against the bathroom wall, shivering and crying.

He still had school. But by the time he had pulled something on, Blaine was already back with an adult. He opened the door prepared for trouble, but when the faculty member saw how pale, sweaty and yet cold as well as trembling he was, Kurt was excused as ill. He should rest for the remainder of the day and his teachers would be informed, the adult said. If it got worse, he was to contact the faculty, so his parents could be called to get him.

Blaine was worried and wanted to stay with him, but the adult advised him to stay away lest he got sick, too. Kurt was fine with that. He just wanted to be alone. And for the rest of the day, he lay in bed and stared at the cage. If Pavarotti had been inside, if he had been caged, he would be fine. Flustered maybe, but still alive.

And that was how he understood what Dalton meant for him. What the uniform really was. Because it was not just armor. It was also a cage. But the cage was also armor again. Pavarotti's cage had protected him against the monster outside. Until he left it and the monster got him. Kurt was in a cage, too. But that cage protected him, too. He had to conform.

The next day, he told them that Pavarotti had unexpectedly died and lamented him, secretly his own idiocy. He no longer minded if he never had solo. It might just be for the best. Spotlight would only make his wolf possessive and that was dangerous. When Blaine suggested the duet not much later, he was surprised.

But that didn't matter anymore, when Blaine kissed him and told him that the song for Pavarotti had changed his mind. In that, Kurt saw his own new mindset proven right. His guilt and acceptance had brought him a boyfriend. He didn't really believe in God, but this felt like reward for his change. He had to suppress his surges of dominance and egotistical claims for more along with the beast. Then he would be gifted what he truly wished.

When the New Directions won Regionals with originality, he was briefly in doubt about that. Being oneself had its perks. But for Kurt, being himself meant being a monster. And Blaine knew how to comfort him. He could live a quiet life, as long as he had love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is mostly about the third season of Glee (with Sebastian in it), I'll end the school year in the next chapter and he'll enter in the next one after that.


	4. Irreversible Denaturation

Dalton was comfortable for him now. He had finally learned to just let solos go, though Blaine kept arranging duets for him every now and then, and even the uniform no longer bothered him. He had become insanely possessive over Blaine, but no-one threatened him there.

Some were interested, of course. They were not the only gay boys at Dalton, but Blaine never even glanced at someone who couldn't even recite at least one musical whole, much less sing. And the only other openly gay members of The Warblers, where all singers gathered, were already in a relationship with each other.

So, with good grades and an amazing boyfriend, Kurt was utterly content as he was. Of course, whenever things seemed to be okay or even nice, something had to change again to steal that away from him. This time, it was especially cruel. Even more so than when he had been forced to leave McKinley behind. It was the offer to return.

Karofsky apologized for everything he had ever done to him and promised to never do anything of the like again, but to protect him instead from all others who would as part of Santana's Bully Whips. All his friends asked him to come back to them. He could go back to seeing the friends he missed so much every day and strut the hallways in fancy clothes and go to New York for Show Choir Nationals.

Except he couldn't. He was a deadly predator just waiting to break loose from under his thin cover and no bodyguards would change a thing about his primal anger and lust to tear something apart if slighted. Dalton had spoiled him with its safety and lowered his resistance. If an ice-cold load of sluggish liquid hit him now, before any bully whip could notice the one little movement it took, he was sure he would retaliate and make his attacker pay in blood.

He had just become too calm, too content, his outward armor had replaced his inner one so readily, that his inner - mental - armor had thinned under it. If the outer was ripped from him now, he would be vulnerable to any triggering situations for his fight or flight reflex. And facing humans, his wolf always reacted with fight.

If he returned to McKinley, he would become a ticking bomb and at the first lapse he would slaughter his way through his school. No, he could never go back. This offer was cruel, because he longed to take it like nothing else, but was forced to refuse their attempt to help him for the sake of all. He had to disappoint their hopes and couldn't even tell them why. He had to make himself the bad guy in their eyes, ungrateful for their fight for him.

 

Understandably, his rejection of their reaching out was not well received. Schue, the definition of uselessness when it came to protecting one's students from bullying, inquired about his reasons like he owed him. Santana, who had done the most to get him back, looked at him like an enigma. Most just demanded that he at least tell them why.

He understood that. But he couldn't tell them the whole truth and they were not appeased by "It's not safe here." anymore. They believed that that was taken care of. And if he was just an ordinary gay boy, it would have been. But he wasn't. And he couldn't tell them more. He couldn't tell them that he was a werewolf. Not while they demanded of him to bare his soul as he clearly wasn't ready to.

In an ideal world, he imagined, friends could live with one another without having to know everything. He wanted them to accept it, to accept him. Then he might be able to tell them. Right now, he felt like he had to pay for their friendship with personal information he was not willing to give. And that meant that they were not deserving of the truth, even if he could have trusted them. Which, in truth, right now, he didn't.

Only Finn was on his side. Because Finn already knew. And he tried to soothe the others' moods, but with little success. Rachel even tried to turn Finn against him, but his brother remained loyal. However, Finn's disagreement with her did not have the desired effect on Rachel. In fact, it had the opposite effect. She turned to Kurt and shouted at him that he was traitor and everything else she could come up with.

That he was a hypocrite after judging her for Jesse and that he was a snob who didn't want to step down from his private school again. His all-boys school. At that point, she thought herself clever and accused him of being just a lowly slut unwilling to give up his harem. Even Santana winced at that. But they had no idea...

They could hear his gasp and see how he clenched his eyes shut and tightened his hands into fists. How he bit his lips and a single tear ran down his face. Mercedes chastised Rachel for her sharp words and made to hug Kurt to comfort him, but he smelled her approach and jerked back, hushing "Finn?!".

Rachel instantly made to unleash another tirade for his attempt to win his 'gullible brother's sympathy'. But Finn saw the dark shade of red taking over his lips, when he opened them for the whispers and realized with a start why Kurt was crying. He was not hurt by the words. He was despairing because he was about to wolf out in the middle of his friends. His fangs were already emerging an dug into his bleeding lips.

When Rachel uttered her first word, Finn yelled at her to "Shut the fuck up!" with a vehemence none had heard from him before and certainly not against Rachel. But he didn't wait to see their dropped jaws. He rushed to Kurt and steered the boy who dared not open his yellow eyes out of the room, all the while whispering for him to calm down again.

Once outside, Kurt opened his eyes to his gray surroundings, but only stared at the ground as they ran out together. He felt that if he looked at anyone, he might target them. At the car, he got into the backseat. He couldn't be right next to Finn now. And his tie was so tight in his panic that he tried to take it off. It ripped in his hands. His claws were fully out. And Finn was just starting the engine. They were still at the school.

Even as Finn started to drive home faster than he should, Kurt knew that they would not be able to reach it while he was still human. He might even attack Finn on the drive. He had to stop himself. He had to slow it down somehow. On an impulse he took off his his blazer and wrapped the fabric around his calves then tied the sleeves as tightly as he could, knotting them to bind himself. To hinder himself, well, his body. To hinder the wolf.

He also took his ripped tie and carefully looped it around his wrists, tightening it with his lengthening teeth. Finn saw him in the mirror and it scared him. Kurt was turning fast. Not nearly as fast as he had when demonstrating his true self to them, but that had also been voluntary. Now he was fighting it. He just had to hold out.

And Finn had to keep the course and avoid a car accident. Despite his fear. Despite hearing Kurt groan and grunt from the feeling of the forced shift behind himself. Despite hearing the groans and grunts turn to growls. Finally they reached home and he droveright into the garage, then looked back to see a wolf biting through a bond around his front paws. But then the beast looked up and right into his eyes.

He saw the shift in its muscles as it made its move and he jerked back. A heartbeat later, two huge jaws snapped shut just an inch from his nose and the wolf looked back in anger. Its back legs had failed it, immobilized by dark blue fabric. Finn almost had a heart attack as he realized that without the restricting clothes the wolf's launch for him would have succeeded. And its jaws would have snapped shut around his head.

The wolf turned back to bite the restriction apart and Finn just ran. The fabric was nothing between the wolf's teeth and it ran a lot faster than any human ever could. It was only his bit of headstart that allowed him to throw the garage door in the wolf's face. It'd have to use the handle to get out. Or use the remote in the car. But a wolf couldn't do that. Everything was safe. Well, the beast would be angry and might just rip the interior of the open Navigator to shreds. But all life forms were safe for now.

At least that was what he thought and he could hear different material tear behind the door as the wolf rummaged through things to destroy. But it remained restless. Even ten minutes later. Twenty. And thirty. Then the handle twitched. And Finn was terrified to see the door open for a still murderous looking wolf. He desperately told himself that only Kurt knew how to use a handle, not the beast.

Kurt had to be in control. The beast didn't know how handles worked. It had to be Kurt directing that vicious body. But there were no human emotions in those amber eyes. Only the cold fury of the wolf. And Finn thought that this might actually be the end. The wolf was right in front of him. He couldn't outrun it. He had no weapon and he had no protection. It was over.

But the wolf only scanned him coldly and moved passed him. Finn almost collapsed in relief when it went away. He took several long moments to catch his breath and let his heart rate go back to normal. Then he worried about where the wolf had gone to. Following the trail of open doors he went into the garden. But there was no wolf to be seen. It was gone.

 

Now he was frantic. Their garden had a fence as high as his shoulders and the wolf, Kurt, was just gone. Could it have gotten over the fence? The wolf seemed huge, but mostly because it was so terrifying. Objectively, its withers barely reached Finn's hips. But if the beast was out and feral in the neighborhood, everything could happen.

Maybe he should call Burt. If the school hadn't called him already. He must have made quite the exit back there. Oh God, he had yelled at Rachel! She would be so mad. And then Quinn would be mad at him for caring about what Rachel thought. He was totally screwed. But not as screwed as Kurt if he was caught in someone else's garden. Burt was not the only one around who had a shotgun for unwanted intruders.

He was frantic and didn't know what to do, when suddenly there was a vicious hiss. Finn whirled around and saw a ginger cat leap over the fence from their neighbor's composter. As if the fence was just a log on the ground. Well, if a cat got over it, so could Kurt. But why would their neighbor's cat r-? Oh. The cat rushed over their lawn and half its length behind it, but silent as night, a determined wolf chased after the smaller animal.

The cat was fast, but the wolf knew their garden and snapped its jaws at one side of its prey, driving the cat to run into a corner. It tried to turn and evade him and it was certainly more agile than the bigger wolf, but the redirection had taken its headstart away and the wolf bit down on its tail. The cat instantly turned around and attacked the wolf with its claws.

And indeed, the wolf recoiled with a yelp, but the cat should have used that moment to run again. A human would have. But cats were not like that. They knew that they could scare dogs, too. Some cats even provoked fights with dogs. Except, this wasn't a dog. The cat hit it in the face with its claws and caused deep scratches that could get infected, if it was just a dog.

But it was a werewolf and the shock value dropped fast. When the cat realized that the tides had turned again, it was already to late and the wolf's fanged jaws closed down around its body, cracking ribs and even the cat's spine under their vice-like strength. It meowed pitifully and kept hitting the wolf with its front mitts. But even those hits weakened and slowed fast, while its entire back half was already limp upon the crack.

Finn felt sick just watching it. But the wolf just spit the dying cat out and walked around it, awaiting a new attack. When it was clear that its defensive prey was no longer capable of putting up a fight, the wolf moved in and stood on the weak body with its front paws as it took the meekly hissing head into its snout and ripped it off in one motion.

Now Finn's stomach lurched and he had to face away as the wolf sniffed the cat and ripped out another limb. The beast had not liked the fighting back. Only when the cat was no longer recognizable as anything but a bloody mess with tufts of fur in it did the beast stop and lay down on the mess instead.

With that unreadable wolf-expression on its face, it rolled on its back and literally wallowed in the blood and flesh to get the scent all over itself. Its white fur was dyed red. And then, as if pleased with itself, the bloody beast turned on its front again and throned over its kill like a second sphinx, daring anyone to challenge it for its meat or the grounds it had claimed. It stared hard at Finn.

But he would never near that. He was nauseous and hastily went back inside, into the upper bathroom. He couldn't even look nor listen to that any longer. Kurt? Was he really still in there? He didn't throw up, in the end. He sat down in the cool bathroom and weakly hit his head against the tiles. What was that thing?! What monster would do something like that?!!!

 

While he didn't throw up, he did cry. He understood Kurt's fears. If that had happened back at school... Or even just to him in the garage. That had been so close. If not for Kurt's forethought, he might have been that cat. Headless and torn apart, limb by limb. Except that the wolf had seen him and walked passed him. He didn't understand this. Maybe the wolf had calmed behind the door. But then why had it killed the cat? And like that?

He just didn't understand all this and wanted a hug. But then he heard the other bathroom's shower run. Kurt's shower. He must have turned back at some point. If he had woken up in that, he must need a hug, too. Or a hundred hugs. So Finn went down to Kurt and found him in the bath tub, crying and sobbing and desperately trying to scrub off the blood that had already dried on his body.

He hesitated for a moment. This was still a totally naked gay guy and straight guys just didn't touch other guys in the shower. But Kurt was so distraught that he hadn't even noticed Finn's entry, when he normally laughed at Fin's attempts to sneak. And he hadn't tried to be quiet now. And the door had creaked. Kurt needed him now.

So he bent down and took his little brother in his arms. Kurt stiffened in fright, but Finn just pulled him close and rubbed his back, telling him that everything was okay. Everyone was fine. Maybe not the cat, but cats killed cute little mice and song birds, too, so that was okay. He didn't know why speaking of song birds just made Kurt cry harder. But he tried another approach:

"Kurt, what happened... That wasn't your fault. It was someone else inside you. The beast. But it's not _you_."

"Oh, Finn, but it is. It is me."

"No, it's not. That wa-"

"How would you know? You didn't feel it, Finn. But... In that room, I wanted to kill her. I wanted to shove her to the ground with my paws and rip her throat out with my teeth to silence her forever. Because she annoyed me. She didn't even mean all that and I knew that! She has never cared that I am gay and girly. I knew she liked me inside. She was just hurt that I rejected them. But I didn't care. In that moment, I wanted to kill her."

"But that was the beast coming forth."

"No, Finn. The beast broke down my impulse control. But the impulse was mine. Hell, I let myself out! I opened the door, Finn. I was so angry and I wanted to hurt something. But here was nothing in there. So I let myself out and found something that I could kill."

"But... But you looked at me. The beast tried to bite me in the car. But you went past me."

"Because you didn't run. I could feel it thinking. I didn't want to hurt you. But if you had run, I just know that I couldn't have stopped myself. I wanted to hunt, to chase. Had you run, I would gone after you. I felt it. Finn, what is happening to me?! It used to be such a clear line! There was me and there was the beast. And either I was in control or it was. There used to be a line between us. But now? Now that line it smudged. It's blurred. I can't tell anymore where I end and the beast begins. And I'm afraid, Finn. I'm afraid that we might be merging into one."

Finn was too shocked to comment on that. Kurt couldn't have wanted that. He was just scared and confused, right? He didn't know. And Kurt cursed the bite anew. As if being gay in Ohio wasn't bad enough. But that was natural to him. He had been born that way. This was a change forced upon him. And he couldn't change back.

Like an egg that was boiled. It might have become a normal life form, but now it was no longer capable of that. It was denatured, as science called that. And not the kind that goes back to how it was if the circumstances normalize. He would never be cured. He was transformed, away from his original being and had no option for return. He had suffered irreversible denaturation.

 

When Kurt insisted on staying at Dalton and after that display, the New Directions were severely upset. Not as much as Finn, who had become unnaturally quiet in what looked like grief for his brother and caused everyone to avoid the topic of Kurt around him. But they all felt off about it. They had thought that if they could just put the bullies in line, Kurt might come back. And now they were starting to realize that they had already lost him completely.

When the glee club celebrated being as one was, celebrated with Lady Gaga of all artists, they thought they could entice Kurt to even just join them for a song, if not the school. But they only reminded Kurt that he was not born that way. He was bitten. So he reclined the chance. He didn't want to face Rachel again, either.

He used to fight her with his words. But the beast was too close to the surface. If she hit him with a word, he might hit her back with claws. He couldn't risk it. He snuggled with Blaine instead. They didn't ask him if he wanted to sneak into prom then. Finn told him that, likely through their mix of intimidating the cool kids and helping the rest, Karofsky and Santana had won the crowns. The false couple.

He laughed himself silly at hearing that. What did it say about homophobic McKinley hat they had elected a gay king and lesbian queen for prom. The irony. Finn was a bit concerned at his laughter, but still glad to have lost. All evening he had dreaded having to dance in front of everyone. So it came as a relief to him.

But the 'in front of everyone' was also an issue for Kurt. The New Directions went to New York. Without him. But should he be sad about that? He wanted to be a performer and preferably on Broadway. But would it really be a good idea? Putting a highly irritable werewolf in the most aggressive city in the world? He wasn't into comics and stuff, but he had seen The Incredible Hulk, for Finn.

Maybe New York was not the ideal place for him. Maybe he should go somewhere more quiet. Not Ohio! But somewhere the wolf could run free and kill animals without any fears of facing a human. He clearly couldn't suppress his other side anymore. He needed to vent its urges. So somewhere remote might be better for him.

But what could he do there? For a living? ...He loved designing and generally did that on his own. He'd spent years in his cellar with just his sewing machine for company. And unlike performing, designing was making art that would last. Longer than the echo of his voice, at least. Designing could be done behind the scenes and far apart from its application in the public.

That actually sounded really good. He didn't want to isolate himself completely, but it was a lot calmer than performing and he loved both his hobbies equally. Yes, he should become a designer. Maybe he could even do an internship over the summer. If he liked it, he would only have to complete school, but would already know what came afterwards.

At once he set to gather a portfolio of his realized designs and further sketches to apply for internships for the oncoming summer break. Preferably with his favorite magazine, Vouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next starts his senior year and that means the entrance of Sebastian!


	5. Fresh Meat (aka The New Guy)

His summer had been great. He really loved designing. And his boss had adored him so much that she had even offered him a job, as long as he graduated with an average of B at least. But that was just company policy. His talent, she'd told him, was unquestionable. That had almost made their goodbye sad.

But he would see her again and he was way too happy right then to be saddened by anything. Because the end of summer also meant going back seeing Blaine every day. They had, of course, stayed in close contact over summer, but both had been busy with other things, so it hardly compared to now. Because now, they could walk hand in hand every single day of the week.

And he was also glad to be back among the Warblers. He wasn't overly close with most of them, but singing together always brought a sense of community with it that he no longer found with the New Direction. Not since becoming a 'defector'. So he was delighted to see them all gather again. Or not all. Everyone present took their seats, Blaine and him beside each other, and then Thad moved to the table and took Wes' gavel.

At first he, as only remaining council member of the previous year, solemnly named the Warbler alumni no longer singing among them, but didn't end on a bad note. Instead he encouraged them to seek the ranks of new arrivals for fledglings. He said that a transfer had already been announced to join them, but admitted that he had not yet been contacted by that one. And they were a sure five minutes into their meeting by that point.

But Thad changed the subject again quickly and announced that he was a candidate for the council again and others could be suggested now. That caused a wave of serious muttering about possible candidates, but then there suddenly was a knocking and another boy slipped in. And what a boy.

He was tall and well built, his toned pectorals clearly visible under his ...half open shirt, which he was buttoning up just now. And then his smell hit Kurt's wolf senses. Oh Gaga, he reeked of musk, sweat and semen! And he was smirking as he redid the last button.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys. But there was this total hottie on the lacrosse team. Last year's captain and... Well, we had to decide who was captain now. So we naked-wrestled it out. And finding all my clothes again took a lot longer than anticipated. Anyway: You are the glee guys?"

Every last member was stunned. But Thad was sort of in charge, so he spoke for them, or tried to at least:

"Uhm... yeah. We're the Warblers..., Dalton Academy's glee club."

"Great! I feel gleeful already. And I love feeling full of things."

He was so smug, and then checked out Thad very obviously, before also suggestively eyeing the gavel clutched in Thad's hand. He was visibly rejoicing in the discomfort he spread. He was showing his dominance. And try as he might, Kurt couldn't restrain his enraged wolf completely. He had to all allow it some outlet. Even if it was just a spiteful muttering:

"Yeah, like you're full of yourself."

...That had sounded a lot louder than in his head, though. Or maybe the room was just so completely silent that it sounded so loud. But it sure drew everyone's gazes. Blaine beside him was instantly embarrassed and jumped up to apologize in his own unique way, by beaming at the new guy.

"You really look confident. Have you sung before?"

"Not professionally, I just have some trophies from a couple small competitions around Paris."

Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine was almost doubling over in "Wow!"s and "Seriously?"s and most others were just the same. Hadn't they heard how utterly fake his modesty was? The smug had dripped from every syllable out of his foul-smelling mouth! But they were like moths, eagerly buzzing into his flame. Right until he asked Blaine back for who he was.

"Oh, I'm Blaine. Anderson. I'm the Warblers' main soloist."

And he was so flattered. Kurt cringed at his boyfriend's blush. But it got worse. The stranger leaned back on the table, almost sitting on it and looked Blaine up and down, before almost cooing:

"Sebastian Smythe. And I'm impressed. You really must know how to work that throat. And you're solo..."

But Blaine just blushed more, not even understanding the innuendo as he shyly responded "I g- I guess... I mean I do my best...". Oh Gaga, that was too much for him. Kurt just couldn't let it continue.

" _Singing_. And he did not say that he was solo, but our solo- _ist_. Or do you have jizz in your ears?!"

And with that he firmly gripped Blaine's hand and pulled him down beside himself again, showing the newcomer his claim. But as the silence continued and he noticed Blaine's shocked expression, he went back over what he just said... Well, shit. Did he really just say that out loud? Crap, what had gotten into him? Well, he knew that. The wolf had gotten into him and right now, it was rearing. He had to save that somehow. He had shocked even the new guy, Sebastian, even though it had not been enough to wipe the amusement from his face.

"...Because _singing_ is what we do here. And for all your acclaimed trophies, it is mandatory that a potential member auditions. Then all the Warblers, as he don't have a council right now, will vote on whether or not you are accepted as one of us. ...Do you have a song prepared for your audition?"

That thankfully put the ball in Sebastian's court and it took the attention with it. But Sebastian handled attention well. He was instantly smug again as he laughed:

"I don't have to prepare a song. There is only one thing I do prepare. And that's far more slick and hot than any song. But songs can be hot, too. I'd love to show you. However, for my official audition, I'll go with classy. We can get down and dirty any time afterwards."

Kurt sincerely doubted that Sebastian would sing anything with depth. He seemed more like the 'It's getting hot in here' kind of guy. But then he surprised them all with actual musical talent, as he started off with the sad and smooth tones:

_"You want all my love and my devotion_  
_You want my loving soul right on the line_  
_I have no doubt that I could love you forever_  
_The only trouble is, you really don't have the time_  
_You've got one night only, one night only_  
_That's all you have to spare_  
_One night only, let's not pretend to care_  
_One night only, one night only_  
_Come on big baby come on_  
_One night only, we only have 'til dawn."_

And he could hold a tone for a really long time, but then his smirk returned as the mood turned and speed and volume picked up:  
  
_"You want all my love and my devotion_  
_You want my loving soul right on the line_  
_I have no doubt that I could love you forever_  
_The only trouble is, you really don't have the time_  
_You've got one night only, one night only_  
_That's all you have to spare_  
_One night only, let's not pretend to care_

_One night only, one night only_  
_Come on big baby come on_  
_One night only, we only have 'til dawn_  
_In the morning this feeling will be gone_  
_It has no chance going on_  
_Something so right has got no chance to live_  
_So let's forget about chances, this one night I will give_  
  
_One night only, one night only_  
_That's all you have to spare_  
_One night only, let's not pretend to care_  
_One night only, one night only_  
_Come on big baby come on_  
_One night only, we only have 'til dawn."_

When he was done, he even made a little bow and the entire room exploded in applause. Blaine above all. Yeah, Sebastian had owned his audience. And Kurt, while he could admit that Sebastian had talent, was seething at the boy, who had kept sending his boyfriend glances throughout the song and even little winks. He quietly complained to Blaine, while Thad proclaimed the opinion of the Warblers clear without a formal vote and welcomed Sebastian among them.

But Blaine called it harmless and told him not to be so mean. Sebastian was new at DAlton and they had best befriend him, he said. After all, he told him, Kurt had been the new guy last and should emphasize. He wanted to be friends. Well, Sebastian obviously wanted more than friendship from Blaine. It was so hard not to rip the invader's dick to shreds and serve it back to its owner in a meat pie.

He controlled himself, though. He had to. He even forced a smile as everybody started engaging Sebastian in conversations about this and that and couldn't stop flattering him. But that was just the novelty, he told himself. It would wear off. Thad even left the meeting to fetch one of the Warblers' canaries for their new member. And for a single moment, Sebastian looked at it like 'You gotta be fucking kidding me!?', but he schooled his features back to easy confidence before anyone noticed. Anyone beside Kurt, that was.

Did they really all fall for him with his sleazy smile and sex smell? Well, Blaine sure did. And basically everyone else in the Warblers followed Blaine. ...Indeed Sebastian was kind of a dazzler with all the talent and looks anyone could possibly wish for. So fine! He understood what they saw in him. But Sebastian was also arrogant, lecherous and utterly immoral, openly flirting with someone he knew to have a boyfriend.

What hurt more than Sebastian's behavior, though, was Blaine's. He blushed at every compliment and responded in kind. He loved every scrap of attention the new guy showed him and totally ignored his own boyfriend over that. Kurt was soon repeating 'It will wear off.' to himself like a mantra. He had the patience.

Even though he felt like wolfing out every day that Sebastian passed them in the hallway and winked at Blaine, instantly causing another blush. But no matter how often or how intently he told Blaine that he didn't trust Sebastian and that their interactions concerned him, Blaine brushed it off as friendly and after the hundredth time even asked him to stop trying to isolate Sebastian just because he was an astounding new soloist. He actually told him that the Warblers valued friendship more than spotlight. Kurt mauled three plastic toys and a large chew bone before the hour was up.

Right now, he felt relatively fine. After all, he was on his way to Blaine's room for a date, of which they had far too few. But now they had one scheduled and he was greatly looking forward to it. He reached Blaine's door and... heard voices within. In dread he sniffed the air from the keyhole and knew who was in there with his _boyfriend_. He opened the door abruptly, making both boys jump and greeted them with a smile more like a grimace:

"Blaine, Sebastian, how interestingly to see you both together in here!"

Thankfully, Blaine was at his desk. But the way in which Sebastian was lounging on Blaine's bed left no doubt about his intentions. Even though he seemed to have been boredly toying with his canary in the cage on Blaine's bedside table. But now that Kurt was there, he was no longer bored. He was smirky. While Blaine was flustered.

"Kurt? Hey... what are you doing here?"

"What I'm d-? We had a date! Remember?"

"Oh, right? I mean I asked if you could help me with French..."

"Exactly. And we both had the rest of the evening off. Translation: Date night."

"Really? Sorry, I didn't interpret it like that. You should say what you really mean next time."

"I will. But even then, what are you doing with Sebastian?"

"My French homework, of course."

"You mean the same homework that you originally wanted to do with _me_? Since I'm class best in French and you always love spending time with me?"

"Yeah, well... It's really important that I learn this. And I know you're great at French, but Sebastian actually lived in France. It's practically his mother language."

"So you just asked him instead..."

"...Yeah? School is really important for me, Kurt. And it's not like I went to him and asked him. He said he needed help with Carreras. And I said he had nothing to be shy about, I had trouble with French and that was more important for school, so he suggested that we help each other out."

"So he just came to you out of all the Warblers he could have asked?"

"Well, no. We were already talking. It just came up."

"And why were you together? You told _me_ that you were busy."

"I was! I had fight club. We're in it together. Sebastian just started, obviously, and I introduced him. We even fought today and he totally tackled me into the mattress!"

And Blaine was so enthusiastic as he said that. He was so oblivious. But not so oblivious that he failed to see the shock on Kurt's face when he turned to look over to a broadly smirking Sebastian. Unaware of Sebastian's intentions, though, he misinterpreted it:

"It's okay, Kurt, I'm not hurt! See? I'm fine!"

But Kurt didn't look to him. Only to Sebastian, who had satisfaction written into every line on his face. Yes, he had already had Blaine underneath him. Not in the way he wanted to. Yet. But that was only a question of time. The wolf wanted to devour him, but Blaine's voice cut in again:

"Look, I know you're protective. Maybe you could join, too? I know that you said that you don't condone violence of any kind, but maybe just to see for yourself that everything's alright?"

Not condone violence? Right now, he definitely did. The only reason he had always said no to joining Blaine in Dalton's fight club despite the possibility to vent aggression through it was that he doubted his ability to pull back after a fight with a human had begun. His wolf was murderous and loved fighting. It would make sure he won, no matter the cost. But Sebastian didn't know of his hidden powers. He only saw the slight boy he was now. And he laughed at the thought.

"What? Princess here joining the fight club?"

And his tone was so mocking, but Blaine thought the question sincere and jumped to support his earlier claim:

"Yeah! He was even in his old school's football team!"

"Seriously?"

That one had surprised Sebastian for real. He eyed Kurt again, but saw nothing footballer-ish about him. Blaine tried to piece together what Kurt, Burt and Finn had told him over dinners, but eventually Kurt decided to take over. This was his turn to smirk and - only metaphorically - bite back with a scathing tone:

"Yes. I was the kicker. I'm just great at _kicking balls_ , you know."

And the double meaning was clear to Sebastian, whose smirk only returned, though. He was not one to back down from a challenge. So he answered Kurt's glare with his one, locking their eyes on each other until one would look away, losing. Even Blaine realized at this point that there was a burning tension between the two. And it burned hotter with every moment. And hotter.

Suddenly there was a clatter and both boys broke away only to notice the crazed canary clamoring in its cage, which had fallen off the table from the impact of the bird against its side as the terrified animal tried to get away from Kurt. Blaine jumped to calm the bird, which also had him step between the other two boys and those each followed their own thoughts.

Sebastian cursed the stupid animal and considered getting a cat, except he was more of a dog person and kind of hated cats. And Kurt was sickeningly reminded of Pavarotti's fear just before his canary had died in his mouth. Carreras knew what he was just as Pavarotti had. And it had sensed before any human could that he had been a hair's breadth from transforming. That had terrified it so. He had almost transformed in a tiny room with two humans in it, one of which was Blaine.

This could have gone so horribly wrong. Blaine kept soothing the bird and Sebastian stared at it like it was a rat, or a cockroach. Whatever the new guy had planned, it wouldn't happen now. Not after this. The situation was safe. With that security, he excused himself and hurried away to his own dorm. He fingers were throbbing from the claws wanting to push out.

Sebastian must have a death wish, he thought. But he didn't know. He couldn't fathom what a monster he was teasing, willing it to explode. Kurt had to be strong now. But he could already assume that Sebastian wouldn't stop poking the hornet's nest. Not until he'd get stung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write, first impressions and all, so it'd be really helpful to have them feedback. Please?


	6. Scandalous Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this chapter contains events similar to those of the First Time. So I'll add a warning for a rape attempt here, as that is what it looked like to me in canon. (And I hate canon for that. I mean seriously? Blaine doesn't want to take no for an answer one night and the next Kurt goes with him willingly like nothing happened?! Their canon-relationship was so unhealthy. Like the writers were asking for him to be shipped with someone else...)

Dalton by itself was a nice place. But Dalton with Sebastian in it was a hell house. He spent all his free time with Blaine and he had even taken to calling Blaine 'Candy', supposedly because his skin looked so much like caramel. And that was also his justification for calling Blaine 'honey' and 'sweetie'. Right in front of Kurt. And other people, who often raised their eye brows in surprise, meaning shock, the first time they heard it.

But Blaine basked in the attention of the more experienced singer and even told Kurt not to be so spiteful, since he could also still learn a thing or two from Sebastian. That was definitely a step too far for him, but coming from Blaine it at least didn't make him angry. It just hurt. But it didn't provoke the beast. Not until he saw Sebastian's beyond any scale smugness beaming from his smirk. But this time, Blaine actually noticed, prompting an action:

"Look, guys, I know you have some kind of problem with each other. Which I can't understand, by the way, because you two have sooo much in common. You should be best friends! But you're not. So how about this: I like you both and I want you two to be able to breathe in the same air without being at each other's throat all the time. Figure it out, okay? I'm getting coffee."

And Kurt just thought 'Oh, shit!" as Blaine got up and left the two alone. There was almost a minute of silence after that, while Kurt considered that everyone might get out of this alive if they just didn't talk and Sebastian was busy staring at Blaine's ass. But then Blaine was out of sight and he turned to Kurt with a foreboding smirk:

"Well, I'm insulted. Did you hear that? He thought we had a lot in common. Gross, really. However, he did take you as a boyfriend... But then again, he didn't have much a choice, did he? You were kind of the only option at the time, as I heard it. So I should rather pity him for having to resort to this."

"Very funny, meerkat, but he would always choose me over you. He wants a boyfriend, not a bed-warmer. And that is clearly all you're good for. I mean, Gaga, you stink of sex even now."

"You noticed? Wow, somebody has got to be desperate. Blaine didn't seem in need at all, does he get his elsewhere?"

"I'm not desperate, I'm disgusted. And you better stay away from my boyfriend, Gildery Lockhart, 'cause I'm not fooled; I see through your mirage. You use your charm and stage aura to cover up your mediocre singing, but you don't even feel the stage in your heart, you just use it to get laid. I mean how could you feel it? Without a heart to feel it with? Or is your heart just so broken it doesn't function anymore? And as a result you must break others, too?"

"I don't break hearts, tinkerbell, I just steal them and put them in a jar to keep as trophies of my conquests. Just like Blaine's will be mine and you will stand at the sidelines where you belong. Like the background singer you are."

"Watch it, rodent. You don't want to poke me or, I swear, it's gonna bite you in the ass."

"Go for it! If you dare. But everything about you is just screaming that you don't put out. Poor Blaine, I think I might be doing him a favor to free him of his cock-cage."

"I'm not refusing him anything, you presumptuous idiot!"

"Oh? He never asked? Wow, you really are just some twisted version of arm candy for him. I wonder who's been warming his bed..."

"Nobody is. Blaine is not such a slut as you are."

"Sorry to break this to you - well, not sorry - but somebody is."

"No. I'd know."

"Keep telling yourself. But for real: What teenage boy is not horny every now and then? And what teenage boy in a relationship wouldn't even ask their partner for sex? And I've seen Blaine. He looks far to relaxed to not be getting any."

He couldn't believe how hurt he was. But he would know. He couldn't really tell Sebastian, but he would smell it. Even a shower could only lessen the smell, but not reduce it so greatly that his wolf senses wouldn't pick up on it anymore. Sebastian clearly rejoiced in having silenced Kurt, though. And that instantly reanimated Kurt's fighting spirit, but then Blaine came back.

"Hey, guys, did you get somewhere? ...You didn't just sit there in silence all the time, did you?"

Kurt's jibe was so abruptly cut off on his tongue that he couldn't think of something positive to say just then. Blaine had wanted them to make up. And they had done the exact opposite. But in his glee Sebastian replied with ease:

"Not at all, I just gave Kurt something to think about. 'Cause I think that we should all go out together. Don't you agree?"

"Sure! Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"I was thinking about this place called Scandals."

Blaine's eye brows shot up and he looked to Kurt in uncertainty, but Kurt seemed puzzled. So Blaine explained that it was a gay bar in West Lima. And then Kurt was not puzzled anymore. He gulped down a tirade about how Blaine knew this bar, Sebastian's remarks about Blaine getting it elsewhere still too fresh in his mind.

Yet, after his initial hesitance, Blaine did haltingly answer that it was not really their scene and Kurt had to fight down the urge to shout 'Not ours, but yours?!'. Instead he looked into Sebastian's mock-pitiful face and forced himself to ask in his most sugary tone:

"Why not? We're young! This is the time to try new things. I think we should go."

 

They shouldn't have gone. The place reeked. It was pungent with the stink of spilt beer, musk, sweat, smoke, semen and urine. Kurt had to fight down his retching and the urge to just run out again for a deep breath. But this was about showing Sebastian that he was in no way inferior. It was a challenge. And he couldn't give in. So he bore it. Even when Blaine moved to the dance floor, already drunk, and Sebastian instantly followed him, leading to them dancing together.

Blaine did not seem to miss him. He rather looked like he enjoyed himself greatly, dancing and talking with Sebastian instead. That hurt. But he knew that he couldn't talk to Blaine about it. He thought about how he might be able to address it and was so deep in thought because of it that he failed to notice someone he knew approach until he sat down right next to him and softly greeted him. ...Karofsky?

They talked more or less awkwardly, but his wolf was on edge now in remembrance of what had happened. And then the wolf burned his hurt over Blaine's actions and focused on Sebastian's trespassing. Because that dancing was more grinding by now and that was not allowed. That was Kurt's property - boyfriend - and he would not allow his rival to leave his scent all over it - him.

So he jumped up and joined them, turning Blaine to squeeze between them as a re-staking of his claim. But at that he noticed how very drunk Blaine was and got him out of the place, supporting him as he stumbled. One beer my ass, he thought, Sebastian had probably spiked it or something. Or maybe Blaine was just a lightweight. In either case: If one was too drunk too walk, one certainly was too drunk to dance. Or to be left alone with Sebastian in case he needed to leave for the bathroom.

And he must have said the last part out loud, because Blaine's perpetually grinning head whipped up and he giggled a comment:

"Noone uses the bathroom of Scandals to use the bathroom. Just for sex!"

"Interesting that you know that."

"Sepsep! Seb sept? Seb- Bas saipt that! He saibd that everybody jus goes there to fuck."

"You talked to Sebastian about sex?"

"Hm. He asd if you were really stilla virgin."

"He-?! What did you tell him?"

"Truf, course. Yup."

"Blaine, why did you have to talk to Sebastian about our sex life? That's private!"

"He was talking about what he liked an how hard it was to find someone who really matched his prefefences. He jus asd if I was happy, if we liked the same stuff and I said I dunno."

"Blaine? Could you just tell him that that's private if he starts the topic again? I am really uncomfortable with you talking to Sebastian about us like that."

"Okay, kay. Don wanna make you uncomfable with sex. But I still hava guestion?""

"Can't you just ask me?"

"Kay. But dontell Kurt!"

"...Okay, I won't. What's the question?"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"The wait. Till I can have sex?"

"Um... You were waiting? But you never asked!"

"I can't! No pressure. I don wanna scare Ku-you? Not with what karo...kofsky did."

"Oh Blaine. I'm long over that! It's okay to ask. I'm not scared. And I'm... I'm curious, too."

"We can have sex?"

"Well, not now. Obviously. How about we have a good, clearing talk about this when you're sober? Tomorrow sounds good to me."

"...Why wait? You said it's okay!"

"Because you are far too drunk now."

"I'm not. I'm good. We can do it."

Blaine was getting eager now and Kurt sighed. He shouldn't have tried talking to Blaine drunk. They had thankfully reached his Navigator by now, so he opened the back door to lay Blaine inside and minimize the risk of him throwing up. But now the idea had gotten into Blaine's head and he started gripping at Kurt.

"Oh, come on, you just said it's okay! I don't wanna wait any longer. And you're curious, too! Let's just do it right now!"

And a shock ran through Kurt as Blaine tried to kiss him and pull at his clothes as he turned them over to get on top of him. He tried to tell him 'no' civilly, then more harshly. He shouted at him to stop. But then he felt Blaine's hand go for his crotch, fighting his zipper to get inside. It was that moment the wolf surged.

Kurt became abruptly aware of how close Blaine's throat was to his teeth; he could just bite him. To infect him with the virus of the wolf or to rip his trachea out. It would be be so easy. And he would deserve it... No, he wouldn't, he was just drunk and didn't know what he was doing! But Kurt took in the gray skin, torn between the desire to taste it and the blood he could hear swooshing beneath it and pulling away to save his boyfriend's life.

His claws were out, he felt them brushing against Blaine's belly. It would be so easy to cut his abdominal wall open with just a single claw and watch his bowels spill out. Or with all of them to make the 'wall' look like shreds and shavings. So easy. But Blaine pushed down more and tried to kiss him, tried to push his tongue into Kurt's mouth. If he let him push the muscle passed his teeth, he could just bite it off.

He wanted to. He knew that it was really the wolf, but he was so enraged by Blaine's actions, trying to take control from him like that, that he felt like he _wanted_ to rip him open. But he couldn't. And when Blaine tried to get his tongue inside, he was afraid. His fangs were out, what if Blaine got himself hurt on them? He would be cursed to become a monster, too.

And Kurt couldn't do that him, but he was already fighting his desire to tear the offender apart. He needed to get away, but he was on his back underneath him. He had to get Blaine off him! And with just his will and the wolf's strength to support him, he acted without thinking. He pushed Blaine with both hands in the chest, shoving him up against the hard roof of the car.

Blaine cried out and dropped back down on him, but as Kurt lay still, awaiting the next action to react to, Blaine didn't move. Then Kurt's nose picked up the trace of a scent. Blood. Instantly he turned them around and felt around Blaine's back until he found a tiny trickle on Blaine's head. From the impact, he assumed. And now it was clear why Blaine wasn't moving.

He was alive, but knocked out cold. That was ...a relief? He thought he should feel guilty. But that was negated as his chest was flooded with warmth. With pride. With ...victory? Suddenly Blaine's skin turned back to caramel. Everything around him regained its color. Stunned he looked at his nails. Just nails. No claws. Odd. But great! He was not about to kill a human being! But how? He had been turning a moment ago...

Never had a change aborted. Once over the edge, it had always gone all the way until the wolf had calmed again. ...But it was calm now. More than calm. It was... appeased. It felt righteous and victorious. It had been triggered by a threat, but now that threat was knocked out. It had been defeated in a single strike. The wolf was pleased with itself and completely content.

...Wow. He'd been really scared for a moment there. But what about Blaine? Softly he nudged him, called out to him and at last shook him awake. Blaine was puzzled, but found his eyes:

"Kurt? Wha happened?"

"Um... You were drunk. Still are. And I was trying to get you into the car, but... uhm... uhm... you tripped! And because you tripped, you hit your head on the door frame. Sorry, couldn't stop it. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Hurts. Kind of. God, I should have stayed away from the booze."

"I absolutely agree. Should I get you home or would you like to get that checked out by a doctor?"

"Home. I'll get a doctor if it's no better in the mornin. God, I'm so drunk. I almost thought you had yellow eyes for a moment!"

"Yeaaah. That's the alcohol messing with your head."

"Hmph. So drunk. Sleep?"

"Sure. Sleep it out. I'll get you home. And then we can just forget about all this."


	7. To sleep with a Wolf

"He what?!"

"Stop it, Finn, you promised not to act out. You promised! I didn't even want to tell you, but I couldn't keep it to myself and I couldn't have told my dad! Or Blaine, who has a total blackout after entering Scandals. I've been thinking that Sebastian might have put something in his drink..."

"Could we get back to the point where your boyfriend tried to rape you?"

"But that's not the point, Finn! He didn't know what he was doing... But, Finn, that was so close! I could have freaking killed him!"

"And he could have freaking raped you!"

"No, he couldn't. He didn't mean to, in his heart, and he never had a chance for real. You think a boy could hold me down? A grown man would have fallen under the power of my wolf. Which is the problem! I mean, I'm glad I got away. But I could have murdered him!"

"It wouldn't have been murder. That was clearly a situation of self-defense."

"Against a younger and smaller boy so drunk he couldn't even stand straight? Yeah, sure. And Ohio officials would also have accepted my claim after finding me outside a gay bar with a fake ID. They'd have said that I clearly wanted it. They would never have believed me. And you don't go to Juvie for murder, Finn. They would have sent me into a real prison. They would have put me in a cage with hundreds of horny criminal men. And then my wolf would have had a field day! And everyone would have seen..."

"That would have been really bad. But it won't happen! Because nothing happened with Blaine. You didn't kill him, at least. But I might, if he ever comes near me."

"Don't, Finn. Nothing happened, as you said, he didn't mean it and he doesn't even remember now."

"But he's... I don't think he's good for you. And I don't like that he is still your boyfriend. You should have dropped him right there."

"And then what? Finn, you don't understand that. You have always been wanted! By several people. They fought for you. You're the big, straight, quarterback. But me? The only one who ever came to me was Brittany and that was just because I was the only boy left that she hadn't been with. Then Karofsky kissed me, but he hated me! And Sebastian hates me even more. Blaine is the only boy who ever wanted me. If I lose him, I have no-one. Without him, I have nothing. I know that what he did was not ideal, but I can't condemn myself to loneliness because of one drunken mistake. Because I tell you, the moment I drop him, Sebastian will be there. And then I'll never get him back. Not him or anyone. And I can't be alone again. As I have been. All those years."

Finn wanted to argue with him. He wanted to tell him that he couldn't let Blaine get away with everything just because he thought that no-one else would love him. But he was afraid that Kurt would close up if he did and not tell him of his troubles anymore. So he just took Kurt with his watery eyes in his arms and consoled him in his misery. And he silently swore to himself that if Blaine ever tried something like that again, he would bash his head in before the wolf could get Kurt into trouble.

 

Kurt just tried to forget about the night at Scandals, but Sebastian was constantly there to remind him. And Blaine, whose memory was mostly wiped. But at Sebastian's explicit reminding, he did remember that he had talked to Kurt about sex. He just didn't remember what Kurt had said and what had happened later.

And that meant a chance for him. Just like with the head injury. Blaine didn't know the truth, so he could adapt his story to his current needs and wishes. He could reveal what he had said or pretend to have said something else. Because he didn't really feel like having sex with Blaine now. The memory of their almost first time was still too fresh.

But he'd meant what he had said to Finn. Blaine was not dangerous for him. He stood no chance in a real fight, despite being in fight club. The wolf was just stronger. And fiercer. And it had a thick coat to guard it and sharp claws and fangs to attack. He had no reason to fear Blaine or any advances from him. And he didn't.

But he still wasn't sure whether he should sleep with Blaine any time soon. He wasn't scared, but he also didn't feel like he wanted to. But if he didn't... He could smell Blaine's arousal every time that Sebastian vividly told them about one of his escapades. Blaine wanted sex. So what if Kurt refused him? Blaine couldn't force him. But he could get it elsewhere, just like Sebastian had said.

And it made Kurt paranoid! Every time they met, he sniffed Blaine before all else. And especially in the mornings, he could smell semen on him. But no other boy. Not yet. And he tormented himself with fearing the day he'd smell another boy on Blaine, too. The day he'd smell Sebastian in Blaine's pants. If Blaine asked him and he refused his boyfriend what he wanted, what one could expect from their boyfriend, would he drive him away? Probably right into Sebastian's waiting arms.

That thought scared him. Because Sebastian had great chances to begin with, coming from Blaine's own class and charming almost everyone he passed. So if Kurt didn't put out, those chances might exponentiate. Maybe he should just do it. To solidify his bond with Blaine. And it would serve him well in marking his territory against Sebastian. Yes, he should. He just hoped that the wolf would stay out of that one.

And thus it came that in their next make-out session was not like the previous ones. Normally they just kissed and held each other and felt each other's warmth. It was comfortable, but calm. This time was not so. Blaine's movements were a little more insistent, but he held himself back. He was sober and very respectful of Kurt's boundaries. A good boyfriend.

So Kurt decided that it was indeed okay to move on and made the first step. He moved his kisses from Blaine's lips down his jaw and throat to push at his collar. Blaine whined at the sensation, but didn't otherwise react, yet. So Kurt moved his hands, too, nudging them against the hem of Blaine's shirt.

At that point, Blaine stopped and looked at him in curiosity. So Kurt put on a reassuring smile:

"I know your memory is fuzzy, but you said that you remembered us talking about moving on?"

"Y-yeah! But I didn't remember what your answer was..."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"You're okay with it?"

"Very okay."

And a wide smile spread across Blaine's face before he kissed him anew, now very insistent and not holding back anymore. But Kurt wore many layers again and so he hurried to get rid of them all. He wanted him naked. And Kurt let him, helped him even. The sudden urgency held a whole new thrill their previous comfort hadn't even alluded to.

He still watched his teeth, when they kissed, but no longer his hands. And soon they were everywhere on naked skin, just like Blaine's were all over his. It felt wild, but not the wolf kind. A good wild. It felt like singing, like passion. And without his consciousness noticing, Blaine maneuvered himself over him and got his hands on his ass, kneading the cheeks and feeling for his entrance.

They were probably too quick about that. But deep inside he knew that it really was the insult to his unquestionable dominance. His wolf was to be on top. Because now that he was underneath, the beast reared and he had to shove Blaine back and scaredly rub his eyes, desperately hoping that he would see in color when he opened them again. He carefully tested his hope and found colors indeed, although they were still faint.

But the wolf calmed as it took in Blaine's suddenly afraid expression:

"Kurt? D-did I do something? Or trigger something? Because I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to!"

"It's okay. I just... got claustrophobic. Could we try the other way around?"

"Sure! As long as you're comfortable."

And they tried. And for a moment Kurt could forget about the beast inside of him. But slowly he could feel it moving. Being on top excited the beast. And it wanted to take, to mark, to ravish and bite Blaine to make him his bitch. Aghast he jerked back, his teeth were out and ready to pass on the curse to his boyfriend. He almost choked in fear and that served to extinguish the wolf's carnal excitement. But Blaine was puzzled.

"Kurt? Why did you stop?"

"I...um, didn't want to get overexcited and freak you out. I'm not the only one in this and you should be comfortable, too."

"I am."

However, Kurt was not at all. He knew if he stopped now, he might never get together the courage to try again. But what should he do? If he topped Blaine, he could bite him, if he bottomed for him, he could make the wolf mad enough to attack him, too. So what should he do? What _could_ he do?

But Blaine just sighed over his distress and pulled him down beside himself, back into the same position as they had been in when making out. He had accepted that they would not have sex after all, at that point. Yet... Lying together clothed and lying together naked were two very different things. Especially with two frustrated erections between them.

A simple little movement to lie more comfortably sufficed. Their heated organs touched by accident and it was like an electric shock that went through their entire bodies. They shared a look and found their solution. Nobody had to be on top or inside or anything. They their needed to rub their extremely sensitive genitalia together and found a little firework between them.

The wolf didn't acknowledge it. Everything was okay. Not just okay, but great; amazing! Hands joined the fray and everything was just an uncoordinated, jerky mess of frantic rubbing right until the end. Which had the virgin blacking out for a moment. BUt they woke again quickly to a pleasant afterglow.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

"...Can we do it again?"

"Now?"

"Nah. I'm kinda exhausted right now."

"Agreed."

"But tomorrow? I don't want to be pushy, but... That was just awesome."

"Yeah, it was. I really enjoyed it."

"Exactly! So?"

"Sure, we can do it again. I'd like to."

"Hm. We can move slowly. I'm mean we can work up to more slowly. I really liked this, Kurt. And I'd like to do more. With being inside someone, too. But we can take our time. This was great as it was."

"Yes, I agree. We can do _this_ again and take our time building up to penetrative sex."

Blaine giggled at the term, he was so high on endorphins. But Kurt was concerned. He had really enjoyed himself, but the fright still lingered in him. The wolf did not stay out of it. It was dangerous topping and it was dangerous when made to bottom. But even if they moved on still lying beside each other, penetrative sex did require for them to take roles. Someone would have to be opened, made vulnerable. And the wolf would never allow that for himself, nor could it be trusted doing that to Blaine.

He couldn't do that with the beast running wild. It would hurt Blaine, no matter their roles. Not if he didn't magically find a cure or some way to tame it. But what should he do? Knock Blaine unconscious to calm the beast? Hardly. He couldn't calm it. Restrain it, maybe? He did have a collar and bindings had saved Finn once, even though he had still been able to sever the makeshift restraints then. But that might look a bit odd during sex.

And he could still turn. Even if he was restrained. And Blaine just couldn't see that. But how would he stop it? Maybe... The wolf was his protector first of all, so maybe if he was restrained in a way that the wolf couldn't healthily be, the beast might swallow its pride for his health... His human anatomy was very different from his wolf anatomy, so maybe he could utilize that.

If a situation damaged his pride, but changing would damage his health, surely the wolf would not make him change, right? He should try that in safety before he tried it with Blaine, though. But even if it worked, Blaine would be freaked out! Who would tie someone up for sex? According to the TV, people did weird stuff for sex. But restraining one partner into immobility?

Likely not. But he didn't know, so he googled it. Ten minutes later he was still staring at the screen in shock at what he had just unearthed. Bondage seemed like quite the thing in sex. Collars, too. So, okay, tying one partner into immobility was not weird. It was just 'kinky'. But he still had to test his theory.

And that was safest at home. He also recruited Finn to help him, although he didn't tell him what he was testing this for. He just said that he had an idea about how to stop himself from changing. So Finn accepted. It was a good purpose, after all. Now the greatest difference between his wolf and human anatomy, concerning things he had as human but not or not so as wolf, were his hind legs. The wolf's legs were all equally long, roughly as long as his human arms. But not nearly as long as his human legs.

With that in mind he decided to bind them stretched to their limit, so he wolf couldn't shorten them into its own without ripping them out. Finn looked at him definitely green at that and no longer so sure about their experiment. But Kurt calmed him saying that he would still be there to cut the bonds if necessary. For his safety, they could put the collar on, too, and leash him to the wall.

They did that first and then Kurt tied ropes around both his ankles individually, while Finn argued with himself about what a terrible idea this was. But Kurt was determined. Even with Blaine out of the picture, he wanted to know. He needed to know more about the wolf. It was clearly not just a stupid animal as he used to think. If it was, it would have killed Blaine while he had been knocked out in the car. But it hadn't. So the wolf or some unconscious part of Kurt's psyche controlling it had intelligence.

Maybe it wasn't even just him and the wolf. Maybe there was an intelligent mediator who decided whether Kurt or the wolf controlled their shared body. Because the wolf had always seemed like just a wild beast. Whatever it was, he had to know. And this might give him insight. So that gave him determination.

He could tie the rope from one ankle to one leg of his bed, for the other he relied on Finn. Now he hadn't been a cheerleader for many years, but under Sue Sylvester. As a result he had learned countless 'figures' and moves. And while he was rusty at them, he could still get close to doing the splits. When he was as far as he could reach, Finn pulled the rope taut and tied it to the leg of the bed down from the first.

And then came the hardest part that took the most convincing. But at last he could talk Finn into it and with a grimace, the quarterback hit him in the face. It hurt for about half a second. Then Finn had to jerk back his hand not to be bitten. Kurt's eyes were amber and his fangs out, just like his claws. And Finn was ready to count their experiment as a failure. Kurt was clearly turning.

But then Kurt choked on a whine and the change stopped. Then his wild look became eerily calm. It became cold and calculating. That didn't look like the wolf. But it wasn't Kurt, either. It didn't look like him at least. This was the creature that had opened the garage door as the wolf couldn't have and Kurt wouldn't have. And it eyed the bindings, growling. And then it eyed Finn. And then Kurt just turned back, body and mind.

The experiment was a success.

"...It worked! Finn, it worked, I didn't change! At least not much."

"Yeah, well, you gave me a fright. But you didn't become a wolf. It was really creepy, though. First you were like rabid and then like the children in ghost films. That was _really_ scary. ...Did you feel it? The ...other change?"

"I did. I lost control. At first. But then I was just... just kind of detached. It was odd. But I felt like I wanted... I don't know. But there are definitely three of us. And um... Could you get me loose again now?"

"Yeah, sure. But what do you think that was?"

"No idea. But if it can stop a change, that works for me."

 

His trip home had raised quite a few new questions, but it had also enlightened him somewhat. And one thing it had told him was that he could force the wolf into submission, as long as his eyes, mouth and hands were obscured from Blaine. Which might not be that easy. But he had a way. And after all, he still had time. Blaine and he greatly enjoyed what they did so far.

And they did it again and again and basically whenever they could. And for a while, it secured them as a couple. Especially against Sebastian. But as time passed and the excitement of Sectionals came closer, Blaine's hands started to stray. They would knead Kurt's ass and trace his crack. And he didn't know what to do. He wanted more, too. But he was scared of the wolf. Even after all his hours of practicing to control it, the wolf still came forth as easily as it ever had.

But he also didn't want to tell Blaine that he needed more time. He didn't want to drive him into Sebastians's arms and he had made no progress with the wolf that made it look like he was close to a solution. Only restraints could keep him from wolfing out completely, but the first signs were always there. And even if he was turned away from Blaine for more, the wolf would growl in warning. So should he tell Blaine to gag him?

He checked the internet again and found that that was actually also practiced. So okay. He could try. So when Blaine tried to get more again, he said that they had to talk. He admitted that he wanted more, too. But, while he didn't specify that, he vaguely said that he had issues and was afraid that his subconscious might connect something he consciously wanted with bad experiences. Blaine wanted to back-paddle at that and give him more time, but time was not the point.

So he told him that only positive experiences could really help him and that he wanted to fight through his anxiety to show his subconscious that there was nothing to be afraid of, because it felt good. Blaine was sort of open for that, but when Kurt tried to explain it, he blocked.

"What? You want me to tie you up and gag you?! Kurt, are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm serious. If I freak out, I could hurt you! ...As a self-defense reflex sort of thing."

"But to... Kurt, that's just wrong. That's serial killer stuff. I won't tie you up. There is no BTK stuff happening with me involved!"

"Blaine, calm down! I'm not asking for pain, just for restraint. And it's not that far out. Lots of people do it."

"Oh, yeah? Who?!"

"People. Just google BDSM."

"There is so much sick stuff on the internet, you can't really-"

"Fine! Then why don't you ask Sebastian, huh? You always listen when he talks about his sex-life. Why not ask him about this? I'm sure he's a fan and if Saint Sebastian does it, there can't be anything wrong with it for you, now can it?!"

 

He never meant to. He thought Kurt would just leave it and they could both forget about his crazy idea. But Kurt didn't leave it, so he did as suggested one day after fight club.

"Um..., Sebastian?"

"Bashful always gets me, honey... What do you desire?"

"I-I have a question. ...About sex."

"My favorite kind! Do ask, please."

"Uuu... I... Have you ever tied someone up for sex? Or been tied up? Or do you think that's weird?"

And that definitely stunned Sebastian. But after a minute or so of shocked silence, a smile spread across his face:

"You've come far. Never the latter, I don't trust easily. But the former on a number of occasions. When I spend the whole night, I wanna use it. Why ask? Were you curious and skirtie-Kurtie shot you down cold?"

And that answer sincerely surprised Blaine, which in turn shocked Sebastian once more.

"...You weren't curious."

"No, I... Kurt asked me to tie him down and I thought that that was so wrong, but he suggested I ask you about it. And you-you've done that? And liked it?"

"Of course. Absolute control over another living being is intoxicating. The good kind. It's... You can just do anything you want. Whatever you desire. You can just do it."

Blaine pondered that. He had been called a puppet master, so maybe that would suit him well... But Sebastian was thoughtful now. Letting the inexperienced couple play with BDSM was a sure way to drive a wedge between them - Kurt would never allow Blaine the deep dark desires he had to harbor - but he might even get something more out of this.

"You need some equipment, though. You know that, right?"

"...No?"

"You need restraints, toys, talking about control maybe a blindfold or gag?"

"Yeah, he mentioned a gag."

"Wow... Well, do you have any?"

"No."

"Then you should get one, of each kind. There are many, you know. Loads of kinds. You'll have to try all to figure out what you like. Although that would be quite a waste... Most will likely end up sorted out."

"Oh."

"...But I already have the stuff. Why don't you try mine, before you buy what you like for yourself?"

"Um, thanks for the offer..."

"It's alright. But it's a lot. How about you just borrow my room for a night. I'll show you where everything is right now, if you like. And tell you how to use it..."

"Thank you, that's really generous of you. Alright."

And Sebastian grinned like the Cheshire cat. He had installed mini-cameras all over his dorm ages ago so he could relive his own sessions in times of need. And now he would get to see Blaine before they were even broken up. Oh, Kurt would fume if he could drop little hints he shouldn't know. That would be amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, but the next chapter will mostly be from Seb's POV. But he doesn't just get infos to tease Kurt with. I'm still arguing with myself about the title, though. I do, however, know that I want to name the ninth 'Mauled'. For obvious reasons.


	8. Taming the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tricky to write, but I hope it worked out. Minor warning for rough sex and doubted consent, but it is at all times given.

Sebastian had no trouble finding someone who let him stay the night and rose early in excitement about the state of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. So he went to get breakfast in the great hall mainly to see them and quickly enough he spotted the couple. Which was apparently still a couple. They sat together just like before and, while Kurt seemed a bit subdued, Blaine was elated enough for the both of them. And both were ruffled. As in: They had bed hair. At the breakfast table.

They had both gone through with it? Now he really had to see the tape. As soon as his immediate duties of the day, meaning classes, were done he hurried into his room and got his laptop out to review last night's recordings.

The first bit was really funny. Blaine entered eager to show Kurt everything. Kurt entered more hesitantly. He looked left and right as Blaine started babbling away about what he wanted to try. Then Kurt looked into the closet. And into the bathroom. And under the bed, eventually prompting Blaine to ask what he was doing, chastising him for spying Sebastian out after his gracious offer.

Sebastian laughed at the screen at that sentence. Gracious? Fool. And Kurt was not the one spying, but then Kurt responded saying that Sebastian was anything but gracious and too likely to hide somewhere to spy them out for Kurt not to check. At that point, Sebastian was not sure whether he should be concerned about Kurt's accuracy, respect him for his intelligence or be amused that even Kurt could not have guessed the extent and professionalism of Sebastian's espionage.

But Blaine clearly disliked Kurt's caution and complained that he was ruining the mood. Only frame by frame analysis allowed him to see the exasperation on Kurt's face for the brief moment it was there. But within the blink of an eye, it was replaced by resignation, then concern and all too soon, Kurt was coaxing Blaine, trying to reignite the mood.

He purred almost seductively that they were already there and didn't Blaine want to show him everything? Blaine was persuaded with ease and leaped to Sebastian's toy box to rummage around for what he liked. He was such a ready puppet. But Sebastian focused back on Kurt and chuckled to see him wrinkle his nose as he sniffed Sebastian's bed. Yes, it was well used.

And Kurt had said that _he_ reeked of sex, so what would his bed smell like? On the other hand, Kurt was there for kinky sex, so the smell of it should not deter him. It should excite him. And while that didn't seem to work, looking up clearly did. Well, looking up meant for Kurt to look to Blaine bent over the box and thus pretty much presenting his ass. That worked for him.

And once he was back in the mood himself, Kurt took charge and directed Blaine to bring him four individual bindings and a firm gag. ...Okay, Sebastian thought, it was totally usual for the supposed dominant to run around like a servant for the supposed submissive. Didn't those two know what they were doing? Or maybe Blaine was scared of bondage, so Kurt had to show him by reversing their roles this once?

Because it was clearly Kurt who dominated this scene. He had started the whole thing and he had the exact vision that he wanted to make into reality. But still he would be the one bound? Strange. But Sebastian was drawn out of his thoughts again, when Blaine had gathered everything, Kurt having elected the ball gag out of Sebastian's arsenal, and they realized that this was the point to undress.

Now Sebastian was really curious and watched avidly as Blaine laid bare his caramel skin, stretched taut over beautifully defined muscles. Fight club was so good to him. Then Blaine dropped it all and Sebastian could follow a rising hedge of dark wires from his naval down to his already half-raised pole, so eager with a dark auburn shade. He should thank Kurt for his kinky side that had led to this.

But with that thought his gaze briefly twitched over to Kurt on the screen and just as it returned to Blaine he froze. He looked back. Wow, that was not what he had expected. He might not have been happy to meet Kurt in fight club after all. But how? Did Kurt do some kind of sport? Not that he knew of, but clearly he did. Sebastian didn't know of Kurt's four-legged running and hunting. But he saw the result in Kurt's body. Like an iron fist in a velvet glove.

And damn, he was hung like a horse, too. The hell? That was definitely not in any way fathomable when he was in his uniform or his free time girl clothes with just that kid-like gay face visible of him. Naked, though, he sure was another story. But that was okay, Sebastian told himself, he was just a little shocked. But Kurt didn't know how to use what he had anyway.

Clearly not. He was assertive and strong like a master, but he went on his hands and knees on the bed like a pet. They were serious about the bondage, though. Sebastian had not expected them to really restrict one, just to get a kick out of using handcuffs for once. Kurt was insistent, though. He spread his legs wide, pushing his feet off the bed and had Blaine tie them to the legs of the bed by his ankles. He basically made the lower part of the bed his spreader bar and he was not yet done.

He also had Blaine tie his hands wide apart to the remaining two legs of the bed. Without help, he would never get out of that. A lot for beginners, Sebastian thought, but Kurt was determined. And he had a nice ass, laid out so prettily on Sebastian's bed like a little buffet. Sebastian halted the feed and took a snap-shot then, just as Blaine bent to fix the last knot. They both had nice asses. He looked from one to the other a couple times, but he couldn't really say which he would prefer. Both looked equally enticing.

So he continued the video and watched Blaine ask if everything was okay, like a perfect little sub. Kurt pulled at all the bindings, flexing the muscles in his back and ass nicely, but he stopped again soon. Too soon. Sebastian let it replay twice more. His own trousers were tight by then. Next Kurt reminded Blaine of the gag and although he fumbled a bit first, he finally had it seated nicely between Kurt's teeth, his lips curved around it.

Sebastian didn't overly like gags, personally preferring to hear all the noises someone made or muffling them with his own cock, but not a gag. He kept them for show rather than use, but it looked good on Kurt. And it could keep in that weirdly high chirping he called a voice. But now all focus turned away from Kurt's head. Blaine had grabbed the lube.

He got his fingers slick and without warning dribbled more on Kurt's ass, making him jump and twist his head back to look. Now Blaine behaved like a dom. Momentarily. He didn't look very experienced with ass, though. Well, they had only been sleeping with each other for a couple weeks... Or maybe it was intentional. A show of power. Because once he was kneeling between Kurt's legs, Blaine pushed the first finger in rather quickly.

Kurt visibly tensed, but Blaine was not deterred. Sebastian understood, though. Tensing meant tightening. His finger was getting a taste now of what his cock would feel soon. Sebastian grew harder in sympathy and he pushed his too tight trousers off. He really had to thank Kurt's kinky side later. Because now, Blaine replaced one finger with two, his eyes all black in clear anticipation and lower lip swelling as he bit into it while his breathing picked up.

He was so excited and his cute little cock got all ruby and curved towards his stomach. He pushed his fingers in and out a couple times and then lined up his cock. Almost as an afterthought, he pulled back to slick up his cock, too. Wow, he had to be really eager to almost forget about that. Sebastian was surprised, though, that they didn't use a condom. Sure, it felt better without, he vaguely remembered, but even if they knew each other they should be more cautious than that.

But then the best part started and he paused the video to get lube himself. He slicked one hand with a thin layer and continued the feed with the other as he slowly started to work himself. Blaine pushed at the ring of muscle guarding the deep heat he desired, but clearly met resistance still. Yeah, his prep hadn't been overly thorough, but that was most likely due to Kurt's tenseness. A good dom would calm his sub now and slowly push inside, pausing every now and then to let him adjust.

However, that didn't happen. Maybe Kurt liked it rough, or he had been bad and needed punishment, though Sebastian would deal that in another way. But Blaine kept pushing, his hands around Kurt's hips to better fixate him. His face betrayed his concentration and that was just cute on his childish face, but then there was jolt.

Kurt winced all over and Blaine was passed the barrier and pushed all the way inside without a moment of hesitation, his mouth a perfect 'o'. Sebastian stopped then. Both the video and his hand on himself. That... That had not looked good. Blaine's face could inspire many a wet dream like this, but Kurt... It looked like that had actually hurt. Blaine certainly wasn't easy on him. And some liked that...

He continued the video and watched Blaine wait for half a heartbeat inside, before he pulled halfway out again and thrust in again, fucking his boyfriend with abandon. But without having let him adjust... Okay, that was not just 'Kurt liked it rough' now. He didn't push back into Blaine's thrusts as he would if he liked it like this. So it was more tolerating than liking.

Note to self, Sebastian thought: Never bottom for Blaine, 'cause he is a fucking selfish top. Kurt clearly just indulged him, but he did take it without complaint. Yet, how could he have complained? He was gagged. By his own choice, though. Bound and gagged and... fighting it? Sebastian moved his focus from their junction and took in Kurt's exact appearance.

He was completely tense and actually pulling at his restraints. Concerned Sebastian switched to another camera to get a better view and finally looked into Kurt's face. The ball gag made his mouth look delicious, puffy and salivating, but the rest of his face seemed contorted, his eyes clenched shut. He was in pain. ...Or was it pain? It almost looked like despair.

Sebastian abruptly flagged and for a moment thought about storming in or calling the cops, but this was no live feed. It was just a recording. It all was already over. He thought back to how Kurt had seemed at breakfast. Not as joyful as Blaine for sure, but also not traumtized as Sebastian would expect right now. Subdued, but not like a session went out of control from the lack of a way to safeword. How could they have even started without talking about that?

He was really panicking now. He had only agreed to this to drive Kurt into a freak-out so he would bitch at Blaine big time and their relationship would suffer, maybe even break. But he had never wanted for someone to be abused! Then, however, he noticed something strange about Kurt's fight. It was a fight, definitely. But he tossed his head as it to shake off a plaguing thought. Sebastian re-analyzed each of his movements.

Yes, he was fighting, terribly so. But he was not fighting Blaine. His struggle with the bindings went back and forth and his head jerking to the sides... He fought himself? His struggle seemed internal. Maybe he was freaking out but tried to keep it from Blaine... It was just strange. But his panic was clearly unfounded. Kurt was not fighting Blaine, just himself. So it was not a bondage problem that Sebastian was in any way responsible for. It was a freaky Kurt problem and thus only his problem.

Or not a problem at all. Kurt's struggles shifted him around constantly, right until there was a second jolt and he stilled as he was. This jolt was not bad at all. By chance Blaine had hit just the right spot and apparently cleared Kurt's internal battle. When Kurt started moving again, it was not fighting anymore. He was chasing the pleasure, groaning loudly around the gag and pushing back into Blaine thrusts.

Blaine seemed unaware of what had been going on. But Sebastian couldn't resent him for it. Kurt's tenseness and resulting tightness combined with his permanent movement must have made for some divine friction. Sebastian started hardening again just from imagining it. Blaine was a shitty top, but he was also a lucky guy. And now that Sebastian watched them working together so beautifully, he considered just taking them both.

Evidently Kurt was ready to take a lot in order to keep Blaine. So if he could get Blaine, he might just get Kurt as a bonus. His own jerks sped up along with Blaine's thrusts and he once more enjoyed the recording. But this time, thankfully, there were no more disturbing developments and he could just old-fashionedly jerk himself off as the lovebirds toppled over one after the other.

Blaine first, of course. And he was exhausted by that, but woke again from Kurt's unsatisfied squirming. He finished him with a hand and Sebastian got a little laugh out of the situation. If Kurt was a sub as the bindings suggested, he would have been made to wait. But Blaine jumped at his grumbled urging. Clearly Kurt was really the dom. But then his laughter died in throat.

When Blaine pulled out again, there was blood on his cock. He was concerned about that and let Kurt loose again to ask him if he was okay. But the changed angle showed even more on the inside of Kurt's thighs. Sebastian wanted to yell at Blaine how the hell he could ask such a brain-amputated question. But he was shocked anew by Kurt's response:

"I'm perfectly fine. That's probably just from a fissure or something. It'll heal."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, love. And I heal fast. It's really nothing. Besides, girls bleed the first time, too.  ...Don't you ever dare tell Sebastian that I compared myself to a girl or I swear this was also our last time."

Sebastian laughed at that, but the sound was hollow as he processed all the information he had just received. Girls also bleed on the first time. The first time. The first? The fuck?! Blaine had tied Kurt down, gagged him and fucked him so roughly he'd bled for his first time bottoming?!!! He was a madman. And Kurt reassured him after all that. They were both mad. Hot, especially together, that was true. But also totally and utterly mad.

They needed someone who knew what he was doing. Someone with experience. Someone like him. He could be both their master... But that was a daydream and he knew it. Kurt was an idiot, but he was dominant inside and he would fight Sebastian with tooth and nail. The best he could get out of this was Blaine as a sub. He just needed to break their relationship up and hammer some sense into Blaine. Kurt was a lost cause and could just take his madness and go to hell.

Because he had to be mad, comforting Blaine like that when he should find help for himself, and telling him that he didn't even feel it anymore, or rather that what he felt of Blaine was only good. Blaine preened at the praise, of course. But Sebastian didn't know why Kurt had said it. It certainly wasn't true. But was he trying to calm Blaine, to appease him, or to condition him?

At last Kurt suggested that they check for blood after a nice shower together, telling Blaine that he was sure that there wouldn't be any. After that they left the bedroom.

 

He kept staring at the screen for several more minutes before he turned it off. Somewhere around the middle, he had been really aroused. He had even come. But now he was actually kind of disturbed. Kurt had not complained. Sebastian still would have felt less guilty for making this possible if there had been a safeword or if Kurt had been able to speak at least.

Almost in trance he rose and went over to his toy box. Then he took the ball gag that had been in Kurt's mouth last night and promptly froze at the sight. The rubber was extremely hard and would have defied metal scissors. But this, he was stunned to find, bore indentures from teeth that had not been there before last night. And they were not just light impressions, there were holes in the rubber. Serious holes, pretty much little abysses!

Kurt had fought a lot to bite down that hard. A little harder, he thought, and the gag might have broken in two. Something was wrong. Really wrong. If not for the tape showing Kurt's clear consent, he might have been tempted to call the police about this. Because it just really didn't look like the playful struggle of a bratty sub in a session. It looked like a serious fight with a great stake depending on it.

Concerned again he went out to find the couple and ask them about their night and each one's view on bondage now. In the hallway he saw them and he made to jog after them, but then he realized something else and stopped at once. They were walking in front of him hand in hand, both walking normally. Kurt, too, was walking utterly normally. How?

Passionate sex had a tendency of causing a light, pleasant limp. For him. For the first time more so. Rough sex more so. When there had been blood even more so. Kurt should have a clearly defined limp now. He should be incapable of sitting still. He should be obviously affected by the events of the last night! But he was unbothered. As if nothing had happened. Nothing at all. Could they have faked it all to teach him a lesson?

But then Kurt turned with a look that asked 'Are you seriously staring at my ass right now?', so he turned away and went his own way. Kurt was just weird and Sebastian was clearly making a mountain out of a molehill, so he should just stop and go fuck someone to get these unfamiliar thoughts out of his system.

As he left, however, Kurt was concerned. Sebastian had definitely been staring at his ass for at least three minutes flat. The hell? Wasn't he after Blaine? Hadn't he only ever insulted Kurt? But maybe Sebastian just stared at every ass he saw. He might not even have registered that it was Kurt's. Whatever.

Blaine was already asking if they could do it again soon and that was something Kurt really had to think about. On the one hand, it was a great risk and had seriously scared him as he felt his body try to turn with Blaine in the room. Inside himself. And it had hurt a lot more than he had expected it to...

But only in the beginning. He thought back to when pleasure took over and swayed the wolf with its primal urges, to the intensity of his orgasm that had blown him away and the sweet afterglow. It had been good eventually. And then there was the other aspect. The wolf had tried to stop it. But he had done it anyway. He had managed it in spite of the wolf. That was an amazing victory. So he thought to himself:

'Fuck you, you little monster. I'm sleeping with my boyfriend whether you like it or not, because it's _my_ choice and _I_ want it.'

Pleased with himself, he agreed to do it again soon. In fact, he was so delighted that he even told Finn about it, vaguely of course. He just said that he had fought the beast in a matter of control and won. But Finn surprised him. He was not delighted, but rather concerned and asked whether it was really that great an idea to fight the beast.

"Of course! It's a monster, Finn, I have to fight it."

"Is it? It's part of you and I don't think that fighting yourself is very healthy."

"That thing is no part of me! It's a parasite."

"Parasite? But it defends you. We found that out, didn't we? And that's not parasitism. Your biology book said that that's endyosy...endyosym...something."

"Endosymbiosis. A mutually beneficial relationship of different organisms, one of which resides within the other."

"Yeah, and parasitism was if one profits at the cost of the other. So it's not a parasite."

"It uses me as its host and I hate it, so I call it a parasite. And who said that our 'relationship' is beneficial for me? It ruins my life!"

"But if you're attacked, it can save your life."

"It cripples my activities and blocks what I want."

"So it's like a parent?"

"No, it's not. It's a raging madness that I must control."

"But then you really shouldn't make it angry. That's tempting fate."

"I can keep it in."

"Forever?"

 

That night Finn was abruptly woken by an abominable howl-roar. He jumped from his bed and almost ran into Burt in the hallway. Together they moved to Kurt's room, from where labored panting noises were coming. Carefully they opened the door by a few inches and peeked inside. In Kurt's bed there was the white wolf, blowing a little storm from its maw and lashing at the air with all four of its clawed paws. But its eyes were still shut.

"He's dreaming."

"A nightmare? Should we wake him up?"

"Not if you want to live. But I don't think it's a nightmare. I think he's running in his dream. Maybe chasing something."

"But he turned in his sleep!"

"He did and that is not a good development. What could have prompted that?"

"...He said he tamed the beast."

"Wolves aren't dogs. Raised by them, they may tolerate humans, but they will never cease to be wild animals. There is no taming the beast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wolf is already on edge and Sebastian is not gonna like that his plan to sever Klaine blackfired. Perfect combination, isn't it?


	9. Mauled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as the title suggests: Warnings for grevious bodily harm.  
> In other words: The beast is unleashed in all its monstrous glory!  
> (For the first time, but not the last.)

As disturbing as it had been for him, Kurt and Blaine seemed only closer after what had happened. Blaine even asked if they could use the room again the next night. But that was in so many ways wrong for him. It didn't part them and messed with his head. So he pretended to need it himself and put Blaine off.

For good measure, he suggested that Blaine rehearse more for Sectionals. The soloist was persuaded at once, like the gullible little boy he was. Truly, Blaine was manipulated by Kurt and by Sebastian himself, but he didn't really do anything noteworthy on his own volition. How had he not yet disappeared into a stranger's car never to be seen again was a mystery to Sebastian.

And it reminded him that Blaine could have been so easy, fallen in a day, if not for Kurt guarding him like a trained watchdog. But Sebastian had his next opportunity to break them apart soon enough. Sectionals. When the Warblers asked for his experienced advice, he told them to just consider the audience.

They were in Ohio, so the all-boys private school was disadvantaged from the start, since the judges would think them snobbish and gay. To win they would have to prove the prejudice wrong. So: No Broadway, as that was too fine arts for the local rednecks and no duets like the last year. When they reached Nationals and that was in a big, modern city, perhaps. But not in Ohio.

He blamed the duet for their defeat in the last Regionals and prohibited the like for this year. It wasn't even a lie. It was in fact absolutely true and he believed it with all his heart. Stupid Neanderthal Ohio. But he still had to smirk at Kurt like it was all scheming and he was expectedly answered by the diva's best evil eye. It was softened by sadness, though, when Blaine and the others agreed.

Eventually the council decided to give the two solos to Blaine and Sebastian, with Kurt left out again. Blaine did not stand up for him, not even as a gesture. But he understood the reason and therefore he also stood by Blaine. Sebastian was a bit pissed off by that. Or rather lot. But part of him had to respect Kurt for it. Which the other part hated even more.

Even winning Sectionals with him in the front and Kurt disappearing somewhere in the back could not sate his ego. But what did Kurt have that he did not? He got everyone he wanted. He was a rockstar and top athlete at Dalton and a hot piece of wicked youth outside of the school's walls. But Kurt still managed to keep Blaine from him.

Not that Blaine as a person was even worth so much effort. He was a shitty top and although he might make for a nice bottom, he was inexperienced. He had his looks and he was bound to be tight. But beyond that? Nothing. The only reason Sebastian even cared that much was the principle. He got what he wanted. And no mechanic's son would ever keep him from it.

This was about Kurt more than it was about Blaine by now, so his next attack was aimed at Kurt directly. He took the mangled ball gag to breakfast and dropped it on the Warblers table right in front of Kurt.

"You're replacing that, Hummel."

Oh God, Kurt's face was golden. The whirlwind of embarrassment, shame, fear, shock and anger all together. Everyone was staring. But Kurt didn't know how to react to his sex-life being laid open like that. In front of all the Warblers. He just couldn't deal with that.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

But Sebastian only smirked in triumph and as if that wasn't bad enough, Blaine jumped to apologize for both of them and promised to replace it, dragging Kurt down further. Kurt rose from his chair with a look like he wanted to hit Sebastian and Blaine pulled him back, chiding him for damaging Sebastian's toy and not even saying anything.

And that was the last bit. Kurt stormed away to cool off before he ripped Sebastian's forked tongue out and ate it right in front of them. Blaine ran after them and their shouting could be heard for a long time after. Sebastian grinned to himself and seated himself smug like a cat on a couch cushion.

Some of the other Warblers were grinning, too. They didn't even dislike the couple, but trouble in paradise was always funny. Some others were not fully awake yet, but most were just concerned about their soloist. A few were mildly angry at Sebastian. But they had just won Sectionals, so no-one was really in a bad enough mood to reprimand him for stirring a little mess.

Or so they thought. But the mess was not little. At first, maybe. And the original fight died down soon enough. Kurt calmed down somewhat and he and Blaine could even smile again. But Blaine wanted makeup sex before they'd have to go back to other people 'just to get everything out'. And while he had calmed a lot since almost turning at breakfast, he was still very angry underneath. The beast was far too close to the surface for sex. So he said no.

But Blaine saw no reason not to and Kurt could hardly tell him the truth, which led to wrong assumptions and further fighting, ultimately leading to things being said that would later be rued. Especially at the end, when Kurt shouted at Blaine to go fuck Sebastian then, as he would be up to it any time. That one he really regretted. Mostly because of the reaction it lead to:

"You know what? I just might! At least Sebastian is not such a stuck-up hypocrite cock-tease as you are!"

He stormed out after that, probably in Sebastian's general direction. And Kurt was left to think about whether he had really just lost his boyfriend to Sebastian. Part of him wanted to run after Blaine, but he knew that he would not be able to control himself if he did. He felt like his skin was stretched taut and thin over the bulk of the wolf, so close to ripping and revealing the monster underneath. If that happened, he'd definitely lose Blaine.

Right now he could still believe that Blaine had only said that out of anger and would not really sleep with Sebastian for the single purpose of hurting him. They loved each other, right? It didn't keep his tears at bay, though. They still came and kept him in his room for hours before he finally found the strength to stand up, wash his face an go out again. He couldn't be missing a whole day of school because of this.

 

Fortunately, his teachers - everyone actually - had heard of the great fight and since he had never before missed a class didn't criticize him for this exception. He was glad. His skin felt too thin for discussions. In fact, everyone gave him space. Out of pity more than self-preservation, since none of them knew, but it worked. ...Until he came across the one person he had least wanted to meet.

Classes were already over by then and the hallways were vacated, most students outside or in their rooms. But he still managed to run into Sebastian. The bastard must have been looking for him so he could boast his success. Because he smelled of Blaine. Not of musk, fortunately. More of ...salt? Blaine must have used him as a shoulder to cry on.

Sebastian raised his eye brows at Kurt's obvious sniffing, but he was too pleased with himself to care much for the other's antics.

"Hey Kurtie! I hear it is you I have to thank for Blaine's sweet little ass?"

"Don't try to lie to me, Sebastian. I know that you have not had sex in at least sixteen hours. He wept on you and that's it."

"...You might need to check up on your stalker hotline again, necause that's not it. We kissed. Made out, I dare say. Between the weeping and hugging and the sudden realization that he still technically has a boyfriend. But he was quite enthusiastic in the heat of the moment. Next time you stand him up, I don't think he will be stopped again like that. Next I'm gonna fuck him like you never have, never could, only ever the designated bottom. It's time for you to realize that you were only ever a willing hole to him; the kind that is replaced the moment it's not willing anymore."

Not in all his years of being bullied had he ever been hit like that. He was a hair's breadth from turning. He needed to shake Sebastian off right now.

"And if I'm replaced, so be it. That's still better than being just a filthy slut destined to get AIDS before reaching the legal drinking age."

And he almost couldn't believe it. Sebastian's face scrunched up and he recoiled as it for once Kurt had actually landed a hit himself. It affected Sebastian so much he couldn't even think of a proper comeback and just hissed:

"Bite me, Hummel!"

But that was so fitting and Sebastian so naive that Kurt actualy laughed. And that weirded out Sebastian until he said something he really shouldn't have:

"The fuck? What's wrong with you?! You look like a boy, but you sound like a girl, sniff like a dog and then you bend over and let Blaine fuck you bloody and even tell him it's okay afterwards. What kind of a freak of nature are you?!"

And that was too much. Too much that Sebastian shouldn't know and too much hurtful truth. Too much revulsion in his voice. Kurt shut his eyes and hissed at him to run. But Sebastian wasn't buying it. He whimpered in rising despair that he didn't want to do it and for Sebastian to run for his life.

 

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He was not going away just because Kurt was in a weird mood. He was not backing down after that. What was gonna happen? Didn't Kurt want to him see him cry or what? Well, he was not gonna be nice now. So he stepped up to Kurt in provocation and froze as the smaller boy's eyes reopened.

For they were no longer pale blue, but amber now with a thick black ring around the iris. And this time that Kurt shouted at him to run, his teeth stood out pointed and sharps like tusks. Like fangs. For a moment Sebastian just stared in a mixture of disbelief, horror and a weird fascination. But mostly disbelief. And then Kurt lunged for him.

On instinct he ducked and was hit by the urge to run. His mind told him that he had to be dreaming. Whatever this was, it couldn't be real. So he had nothing to fear. It was probably just his conscience punishing him for how he'd been treating Kurt. It was all in his head. His rational mind told him so. But to his luck, his instinct was stronger and he ran.

He could hear a strangled growl behind himself, but he didn't look to the transforming beast fighting off its Dalton tie. He just ran, subconsciously glad about the additional time he was given as the wolf freed itself from its clothes and fully transformed. Not nearly long enough later he heard a furious howl. The beast was complete. He ran faster.

But humans like him were slow, as far as mammals went. Whatever that was, it was bound to be faster than he ever could be. So he rounded corners trying to throw it off while his heart started hammering in his throat. But even Kurt had sniffed. The beast he had become would be able to follow his scent. He didn't hear or see the predator no doubt chasing him, but he had a distinct impression that it was catching up fast and he was not going to be able to throw it off.

He needed to get among people. That would divert it, right? But Kurt had said that he didn't want this. He had no control. So going among people would not divert the monster, it would only slow it at the cost of more lives. He needed to fight it. But he had no weapons. He needed to... he needed.... he was breathing hard by then and knew that he would not be able to keep this speed up for much longer.

He needed to get to safety. Then he remembered where he was. He had found Kurt by his rival's dorm. There were dorms all around. He needed to get into his own dorm; that he could lock. But frst he had to stop to catch his breath and figure out where he actually was exactly. In all the running and taking turns left and right he had utterly lost his orientation.

He needed only a moment. But in that moment he heard it over his panting and turned. Not even thirty yards down the hallway, a massive, shaggy white wolf rounded the last corner and looked right at him. It bared its fangs, but did not growl. There was no sound from it at all, but for the scrape of its claws on the wooden floor when it sped after him again.

He couldn't waste another moment and ran off again, towards his dorm. He could only pray to reach it before the wolf reached him. A wolf. An actual wolf. Kurt was a werewolf. This had to be a conscience-induced nightmare. It just had to be. Because he was not gonna make it.

He ran as fast as he could, took his turns as sharply as he could and just tried. And there he saw his dorm. He might actually make it after all! And just as he thought that, pain ripped through his left leg and he stumbled and fell. He fell hard enough to crack his left wrist also, as it had taken the brunt of his weight, but on instinct turned over onto his back.

There was the wolf his feet, one paw red from the blood of his leg. The beast had tripped him like the cheetahs always brought down gazelles in the TV, right before they went in for the kill. And the wolf was about to, too. With desperate courage he used his right leg and kicked the nearing beast right on its soft wet nose.

It recoiled with a yowl and he jumped up, his panicked adrenaline fighting the pain. He made a last effort, but the beast recovered fast. He could lunge through the door and turn to close it, but it didn't shut. The wolf had gotten its head and neck between the door and its frame. He tried to keep pushing against the door to force the wolf out, but another paw swipe through door crack broke his hold with a new wave of pain.

And now the wolf was in his room. Finding a safe place had not worked. But what else could he do? He was grasping at straws! But then he grasped something else. There was a spark of hope in him and as the wolf jumped at his face, he brought his lacrosse stick between them. The wolf bit over the stick, but as Sebastian pushed, it almost choked from the pressure on the joint of its jaws.

He could hope. But the beast was furious and its claws ripped through his chest. He screamed in pain and his strength broke down. Now the beast was in control of the stick and bit through the plastic with minimal effort. He had two pieces now and the wolf's head between them. In despair he tried to hit the wolf with the jagged ends of the pieces, but it just snatched one and tossed it over its head and swiped the other to the side with a paw.

Then the wolf made for his throat. In blind panic he brought up his empty-handed arm in front of his thoat and screamed his lungs out at the agony of the wolf's bite, crunching the bones of his forearm as easily as the lacrosse stick. He almost passed out, but this moment decided over life and death for him and in one last desperate try he hit the wolf in the face with the the splintered end of the stick.

It howled in pain and backed away, pieces of the stick still protruding from its bleeding face. On adrenalin alone he dragged himself into the bathroom as the wolf whiningly tried to get the splinters out. At last he shut the door.

 

A strange calm settled over him then. He was bleeding all over and perhaps bleeding out, to death, but he was calm. There was nothing left he could do. Whether he lived or died was not up to him anymore. He could rest. He heard the wolf cease its whining and start to sniff under the door. It hit the door with a paw, too. But that was a token effort at most.

He got kind of sick as he heard the wolf start to lick up his blood. But even that didn't matter anymore. He couldn't move, only wait. So he just waited, bleeding, until the blood loss stole his consciousness and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb will obviously not die, but speaking of dying I have a question:  
> Would it be okay with you guys if Kurt killed someone? (I was just thinking of OCs with that, or maybe Blaine. This story is not planned out yet, so I'm open for everything.)


	10. New Day, New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the answers! And the majority has decided: Killing is okay, but preferably only in defense. So it shall be. Right now, however, the focus is on Sebastian. Hope you like it!

Wow, that had been one hell of a vivid nightmare. He could still feel the phantom pain in his limbs and chest. But that was definitely his own bed under him, no bathroom floor or hospital bed or anything. So he was calm. It had all just been a terrible dream. As he had thought all along. Werewolves didn't exist, so Kurt wasn't one. Still sleepy, he slowly opened his eyes and was suddenly wide awake.

"What the-! Kurt, what are you doing in my room?"

"Calm, it's alright. Just don't freak out now, I need to talk to you as a person and you are also still healing. So just stay calm."

"Healing?"

He was definitely freaking out now and looked down at his torso in dread. Where his blanket had slid down, he could clearly see at least eight angry red lines. Just where the monster's claws had ripped through his chest in his dream. But they were not the open wound he remembered. So he took in his bitten arm. The bones had been broken. But now they seemed intact.

He could still see the jagged lines where the wolf's teeth had ripped into his flesh, but all wounds were closed and seemed like scars. They were old. Much older than one day for sure. So the dream was still a dream, not the truth.

"Did I have a traumatic accident some weeks ago and am just now remembering or something?"

"No. That was yesterday. But you heal faster now. You would be dead now if you didn't."

"Heal faster? I-I'm not following..."

"I know that this is a lot to take in. It was for me, too. But I think, inside, you already know what I'm talking about, what I am and what you are, too. Now. Accelerated healing is a side effect."

"What you are? ...That was no dream. None of it. Was it?"

"No, it wasn't. I'm a werewolf. And last night, I bit you. So you have become one, too. And I am really sorry for that. So sorry. I've been fighting it for so long, but I just couldn't hold it anymore. I just exploded. I mean, you are still live. And that's great. But you are forever changed now. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Not even you!"

"Okay, leave the dramatics. I'm all for practical thinking. Werewolves are apparently real. And you are one. Obviously. A mean why not? I've never been lucky. So why would the one person in this whole damn school I love to tease the most not be exactly the one who happens to be a freaking werewolf capable of tearing me to bits! Or wait... Is everyone here something? Like the x-men school? And just nobody bothered to tell me?"

"Uhm... no. Not a far as I know. I think I'm the only one."

"Great. I mean what are the chances that I piss off the one werewolf of all these hundreds of students?"

"Pretty good, actually. Because of my condition, I had to learn not to react to insults like everybody else and that made me the greatest challenge for you."

"And I love challenges... Damn it. Okay, back to practical thinking; Wait. It's not even the full moon!"

"That's a myth. Just like people used to believe that wolves howl at the moon."

"Okay, facts. What's changed?"

"Your healing rate, temper and ability to shapeshift into a wolf. Nothing more. Nothing mythical or religious."

"My temper?"

"Yes. You will get increasingly agitated now until finally you shift for the first time. That will be seriously painful. And you must lock yourself in for that. If you don't you could kill people. Trust me, you won't be able to control yourself. You will rage and you will destroy. Whatever you can. You should also give away your canary before that."

"Why?"

"Because as a wolf, you will try to eat it."

"Yikes. With feathers and all?"

"Yup. But if it's still in the cage as you try, the bars will cut into your gums and that hurts. Trust me, I've been there."

"Yeah, I never liked it anyway. So that's no loss."

"Good. Just... Lock yourself in alone at the first sign of turning."

"Which is?"

"The Graying."

"What?!"

"All colors turn to gray."

"Why?"

"Because wolves, like dogs, are color blind. When you become color blind that means that your eyes are changing. Next you'll feel your gums and nail beds start to ache. But by that point, you should already be on your way. And don't think that you can suppress it. I've lived like this for years, so trust me, you can't."

"Okay. When colors fade, instant return to room. Got it."

"..You're handling this quite well."

"This is not the first time I've been told that my life is drastically changed forever. There's also no cure, right?"

"As far as I know. But I'm an autodidactic werewolf. I never had a teacher."

"How did you become like this then? Out of thin air?"

"No, I was bitten, too. But the one who did that ran away before I realized that it was not a normal wolf."

"Bastard."

"Actually, I understand that. My father stabbed it in the back. But I doubt I would have listened to it anyway, after it butchered my mother."

"Shit. Sorry to hear that. I mean, I wouldn't mind if a werewolf killed my parents, especially my father. But you don't seem so."

"Not at all. But how could you wish death on your parents?"

"Perhaps because my mother is a gold-digging whore who only cares about her children as pawns against her strategically chosen lovers and my father would have all gays euthanized 'for the greater public good' if he could."

"You're not serious."

"Actually, I am."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. I don't tell people. I don't even know why I told you. Why did I just tell you that?!"

"Well, maybe because we are the only two of a kind, as far as we know, and thus fundamentally connected?"

"Whatever."

"...So I guess you won't tell your parents about this?"

"That I am also a werewolf now? No! Did you?"

"I didn't so much tell my father as we both learned it at roughly the same time. But we did tell his new wife and her son. And they can both live with it."

"Lucky you. But I won't tell anyone that my life has taken yet another step downwards, when I already thought that that was not possible anymore."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"None of your business."

"Fine. But being a werewolf does have its perks, you now."

"Yeah, what?"

"The better senses, for one. I smell fear, arousal... I could smell that Blaine had contact with you and that he cried, but that you had no sex. Remember?"

"...That's really good. It's gonna make hook-ups so much easier."

"Oh, about that..."

"What about that?"

"Yeeeah, uhm... You can't have sex."

"WHAT?!!!"

"You can't just hook up with anyone. Sex it animal. It will draw out the wolf, I've tried. And you will end up at the very least biting your partner. But you might even do more. Oh, and you should drop out of fight club, it's too aggressive. Is lacrosse aggressive, too? I don't know how it's played."

"Stop right there, Hummel. I can't have sex, fight or play lacrosse? Do I look like a monk to you?!"

"It's for the safety of everyone, including yourself. What do you think happens if you are seen for what you are now? You will be lucky to be hunted down and killed quickly! Before scientist get you for experimentation. And if one is discovered to have been hiding in plain sight, you will start a witch hunt for more. We are werewolves, Sebastian. If people found out, they might argue that we are no longer humans and we could be denied basic human rights!"

"Wow, hold your horses; I get it, okay? I get it. But really? Nothing? ...Wait. That's why you let Blaine tie you down! You are clearly the dominant. But you let him bind you..."

"I bound the wolf inside of me. We tried to have sex normally and I almost changed right in front of him."

"So he knows, too?"

"No. I explained it only vaguely and distracted him with the prospect of sex."

"You manipulated him."

"I had to."

"...So the only way I can have sex now is like that? I don't think I want to do that."

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you. But there is no other way."

"...Except you."

"Pardon?"

"You. You're a werewolf, too. It wouldn't change you if I bit you during sex. So that's an option. And a good one, too."

"No, that's not an option. I'm not having sex with you."

"Don't you think you owe me after you ruined me for everybody else?"

"Nope. You've been pestering me for months until I finally had enough. You deserve it."

"O come on! I swear I'm a better top than Blaine. Not that that's hard. But I am really good."

"And if you're the best in the world. I'm not a cheater and I am still with Blaine, so I won't have sex with you. ...And how do you know so much about what Blaine and I did together anyway? I didn't think about it yesterday, not with you almost dying on my hands, but Blaine would never have told you all that. More than I'd like, but not that I bled. Which healed within minutes, by the way."

"Uhm... I kind of have cameras in my room."

"What? You watched us?"

"Afterwards. None of my cameras have wifi. Do you have any idea how easy that would be to intercept? I want to be the only one with a tape, thank you very much. But yeah, I saw. Afterwards. You look hot, by the way. Where did you get the muscles?"

"I'm a werewolf. I run. A lot. And could you not make fun of me now?"

"Fun? What?"

"I know what I look like."

"Yeah, surprisingly hot. Below your collar I mean, especially below your belt. And that's usually what I care about from a boy."

"You are repulsive."

"I prefer 'single-minded'. And now I can't have sex! This is so horrible. And your so-called perks don't really make up for that, either."

"That's one perk. Doesn't the healing matter?"

"Yeah, physical injuries disappear more quickly. Great. Except I've never been one for bar fights. I hardly ever get seriously injured."

"I didn't speak only of injuries. You don't get infections or other viruses, either. Beside the werewolf virus itself. At least, I never have. As a kid I'd always get the flue, every season. But now? Never again. Not once since I was bitten."

And suddenly Sebastian was still. He stared at Kurt in amazement and pondering. Even his breathing pattern changed. As if he was too scared to make a single noise. He was deep in thought and didn't hear Kurt ask him for what was wrong. Immunity from all diseases was a lot more than just improved senses. So okay, Kurt's statement was rather an assumption based on his experiences than a reliable fact. But if it were true...

He needed some time to himself to think that through and potentially make a call, so he thanked Kurt for not running away after biting him and told him to take a good look at the clock, after which Kurt hurried away. Classes would start soon. And they could still meet up again later.

 

That day he skipped lunch to make the call without any chances of another student overhearing him. He was never risking that again. But after classes were over, he technically had fight club. Should he just tell the supervisor that he was out? No, that would be too odd and he didn't want people to ask questions.

So he did go to fight club, but asked the supervisor if he could keep to the punching back. Questioned, he explained that he was very agitated due to a personal incident and didn't want to hurt a fellow student. That was accepted. By the adult, at least. His fellow students were confused as he was always the first to roll over the mattress with another boy and they tried to entice him to join them.

He also couldn't take off his long-sleeved shirt or they would see the fading wounds. He even had to wear jogging pants. And that was entirely uncharacteristic of him, as he loved to show off his chiseled chest and calves. So in a way he understood their confusion. But mostly they just got on his nerves. What about 'Mind your own business.' was so hard to understand? Were they deaf?!

They just insisted on knowing. Even Blaine. Who smelled of Kurt. Because he could have Kurt. Blaine. A crap top with no experience, no technique and no worth! He was a notch on the bedpost, nothing more! He didn't deserve Kurt. He didn't even know him! He wasn't like him! He was just a shitty little human who couldn't fathom the gift he'd been given! Who didn't value it!

Sebastian didn't even realize how much harder his punches got as he mentally ranted. Because Blaine thought Kurt to be just a boy. But he wasn't. He was a wolf! He was a werewolf! An Alpha! Sebastian's maker and his alpha. And Blaine did not deserve to be allowed on top of him!!!

Suddenly there was a harsh noise and his eyes burned. He groaned and rubbed at them, stumbling back from the source. He could hear running. Then someone, by the smell their supervisor, led him a short way and he heard water running as the adult helped him wash he sand out of his eyes. When he could open them again, he looked around in confusion about what had happened.

And there he saw all the others standing still and staring. And his punching bag. It was ripped open and sand lay everywhere. Panicked he looked around for colors. But he could still tell them apart. He had not ripped the bag with claws. He was not turning. Not just yet. But those colors... They were still there, but they seemed kind of dim. He was affected.

Kurt had been right. He couldn't stay in fight club. So he got his bearings, said sorry for the bag and told the supervisor that he didn't think fight club was good for him any more. Then he left. And the next hour he just paced through his room, thinking about what had happened. Was he actually jealous? Well, the tides had certainly turned. Right now, Blaine was in his way.

He didn't belong with them, but Kurt still preferred him. Even though he wasn't like them, he wasn't... He wasn't pack. Sebastian and Kurt were. They only had each other. There was no one else. Why was he side-lined? He was pack! He didn't know where that was coming from, but he wanted to cry. No, not cry. He wanted to howl. And to hear his alpha answer him. Only him.

His heart felt like a yo-yo. What was wrong with him? Did Kurt forget to mention something? Because this was not normal. He was never this emotional or whiny. That just wasn't him. But he had no idea where Kurt even was and he was desperate to get to him. He couldn't lose him! He needed to know where his alpha was. Always. But right now he didn't. He could almost feel his throat flutter in preparation of a howl.

But he fought it and tried to think rationally. He looked to the watch, trying to estimate where Kurt might be right now. It was supper time. He would be in the dining hall. Sebastian wanted to run there at once, but with the promise of seeing Kurt soon enough, he managed to change back into his Dalton uniform first.

 

When he got to the hall he instantly looked to the Warbler table and found everyone to be there, only one free seat remaining. But it was between Blaine and Thad. Kurt was seated at the other side of Blaine. Well, he was not sitting with Blaine between Kurt and him. Nope, not happening. So he determinedly strode up to Trent on Kurt's other side and rather harshly spoke his mind:

"Get off of my seat!"

Trent jumped at once and quickly grabbed his tray and went to the other seat, freeing his own. Pleased with himself, Sebastia then dropped into the seat, right beside Kurt. Something inside him yipped in joy at being so close and he could only just suppress the urge to nudge Kurt with his nose. The rational part of his brain was freaking out about that urge, though.

And thus he also didn't realize that everyone was staring at him. After all, he had just rejected a seat beside Blaine. And Kurt was looking at him offended over his treatment of Trent. But that he noticed. He could smell Kurt's disapproval and without even thinking he just said sorry. He never said sorry. And so the staring intensified.

But Kurt was not mad at him anymore and looked to him rather in concern. Because Kurt could also smell his unrest. But Sebastian didn't want to cause Kurt concern, so he just said:

"You might have forgotten some minor details in your earlier explanations. Can we talk privately? After supper?"

Okay... He had been meant to sound demanding, because he really wanted an explanation for these weird impulses, but it had come out more... pleading? However, Kurt didn't think him weak for it. He exuded calm and care and just nodded. But then he looked in front of Sebastian and, following his gaze, Sebastian realized that he had totally forgotten to get himself something to eat. But he didn't want to go away from Kurt now.

Wordlessly, Kurt pushed his own tray over. He had not eaten much so far but he also wasn't hungry and he needed to care for Sebastian. For some reason. He felt responsible for him. It was probably the guilt. But in his focussing on Sebastian, who wolfed down Kurt's gift with fervor, he failed to notice that the staring had taken a new dimension.

It was widely known that Kurt and Sebastian didn't really get along. But now? What? Jaws dropped and looks were exchanged. Some whispered in question about whether anyone had any idea what on earth was happening. Some concerned glances were also directed at Blaine, but that one just smiled in hope of his boyfriend and possibly best friend finally having overcome their differences.

Only when Sebastian was done with his ravenous 'supper' and sipping from Kurt's drink, which he had apparently asked for with just a pointed gaze and pleading expression to Kurt and been allowed with an amused smile and a barely perceptable nod, did Cameron muster the courage to speak.

"Hey, Sebastian... I hear you dropped out of fight club?"

"Yeah, but I only joined to tackle Blaine to the mattress and I've done that. So that's no loss."

Everyone held their breath for a moment, awaiting an epic fight. But Kurt didn't react. He watched as Sebastian drank up and then left with a 'Bye' for everyone and a kiss to the cheek for Blaine, Sebastian following only a heartbeat later without any words or gestures for anyone but Kurt. And that was so not like them. But what had happened?

Quietly, so Blaine didn't hear it, Nick then shared something else he had heard with those closest to him:

"You know I tutor some freshmen? Well, one of them has a big brother who also goes here. And this afternoon, he said that his brother told him that his bestie, who has his dorm only a few rooms down from Sebastian, told him that someone left Sebastian's dorm this morning. Someone who looks exactly like Kurt."

"You think Kurt was with Sebastian this morning?", was Richard's response as they all huddled closer together over the table.

"He said that someone left this morning. But no-one entered. Not this morning."

More than one gasped in response and Ethan put together:

"You think Kurt spent the night with Sebastian. You mean they ...fucked?"

"I can't imagine Kurt going behind Blaine's back, but I for one have never known Sebastian to spend a night with a gay boy and not fuck. I guess that fight between Kurt and Blaine was worse than we thought..."

"Oh, fuck. That's gonna be so messy."

But then Richard chimed in again:

"You don't know messy. I wasn't originally going to mention it, but after that fight, I wanted to go to Sebastian to ask him to tone it down before he split the Warblers. And when I got there... Well, I didn't go in, not with those sounds coming out of that room. But I peeked through the keyhole."

"And? What happened?"

"Sebastian... he was totally making out with-"

"Kurt? So it's true..."

"No, not Kurt. He was making out with Blaine."

"He... With Blaine? He had both? Are they keeping some kind of three-way relationship from us? Or..."

"Personally, I think the shit is about to hit the fan."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

"...Assuming that Sebastian told Kurt about Blaine; Is someone going to tell Blaine?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Definitely not."

They looked over to Blaine. Officially, he and Kurt had talked things out and reconciled over breakfast, both apologizing and everything. But really? And they had thought that Kurt's stories about his former glee club, New Directions, were crazy. The Warblers could get a lot crazier it seemed. And that was without knowing about the werewolves among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was some insight into Seb's mind... Btw, he will turn for the first time in the next chapter.
> 
> (P.S.: Klaine is fast approaching its expiration date now.)


	11. Together (Forever?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for bodily harm again and body modification. (Just to be safe.) Seb's transformation hurts.

"Come again?"

"...As far as my experience goes, you'll have three minds now and sometimes impulses from another blend into the one in control."

"Three minds, okay. That would be?"

"The one currently in charge, the animal - that one's usually madly enraged and forces you to shift - and another one. That one only shows very rarely, but it can stop shifts and return you to human. It feels kind of cold, detached. But it can keep the animal in check and spare the lives of loved ones - if it surfaces - and it protects you, when the wolf endangers your self. Like when shifting is physically impossible, but the wolf tries anyway. Then the mediator takes the control away from it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty complicated, but-"

"No, just: Wow! You realize what that sounds like? What that might be seen as evidence for?"

"...No? What do you mean?"

"It's... Well, sort of... Okay, maybe not. But it sounds like it to me."

"What are you talking about!"

"Dichotomy. The Dichotomy of the mind according to ancient Romans and Greeks."

"...Isn't Dichotomy a partition into two parts?"

"That's why I said not really. But seriously? All twos are actually threes. There are the opposites love and hate and both between them and opposite to both is indifference. Heaven and Hell are opposites with Earth between them, but they are also similar as worlds of the afterlife and opposite to Earth as world of the living. And coins! How many sides does a coin have?"

"Normally I would say two."

"Two opposites, yeah. And the rim that connects them. Thus: three. Now the ancient philosophers believed that all creatures had an anima, where their base desires reside. And humans, unlike other animals, supposedly also had the animus, a divine part of them where logic, where reason resides. That cold, detached mind you speak of? That soundly a lot like an emotionless, rational mind to me. And 'the wolf', where rage and all those urges are so strong and uncontrolled? That sounds like the anima to me. Your current mind is the true mediator. There, urges and reason meet, battle and compromise."

"But then..."

"Kurt, normal humans never know what goes on or what is in control in their heads. But we do."

"Why? What does that have to do with being-"

"A part-time animal? Animals have far stronger instincts and when we turn, I assume, we need those. So we need a mindset in which humanity takes the backseat and we are truly like beasts. But nature always balances everything and thus we not only get a more animal state, but also a less animal state. A state in which divine reason is in control. Which has its advantages and some serious disadvantages."

"What's bad about reason?"

"It knows no affection. It's cold. Unsentimentally practical. Without sympathy. Basically a psychopath, or sociopath, I keep forgetting the difference..."

"Oh. Great."

"The animal doesn't seem so bad anymore, does it?"

"No. ...Wait. This 'animus' spared Finn! It could have killed him, but it didn't!"

"Would his death have been beneficial for you?"

"No!"

"Then why would it kill him? It's rational. His death would likely have meant trouble for you, so it kept the raging beast in check and you remained unbothered by any repercussions of unnecessary actions."

"Oh. Really great."

"Hey, it helped with the outcome."

"Yeah, but now I feel like I have two psychos in my head."

"And they level each other out, so everything's fine. Besides, I may have been harsh. It's true that psychopaths have no sympathy, but they are often driven by other urges like lust or pride, so that was a bad comparison. It's more like you got Hal and Hulk in your head."

"Hal?"

"The AI from... forget it. It's a computer that reasoned that humans are a liability, so it killed them."

"Even better!"

"No, well... I'm not helping, am I? What I am trying to say is that the animus may be unfeeling, but it clearly protects itself and you can easily get into trouble if you do something bad, so it won't act out. The anima might, but the animus can control it. Stop it, even."

"I doubt that. I almost killed my brother once. The ani... reason only took control much later."

"Well, it's easier to give in to your urges than to return to reason, isn't it? Maybe they are stronger, but maybe you have been neglecting your reason. You did say it's hardly ever shown itself... Maybe it-"

"It only rises when my urges are impotent! When they want to kill, but there is nothing around to be killed. Or when I'm bound in such a way I'd only hurt myself by fighting it. But normally my urges are stronger than my reason."

"Aren't everyone's? A hot temper needs to cool before reason can take charge. Unless you're going with the flow and tell reason to go fuck itself. I do that a lot."

"I dearly hope that you mean that you _used to_ do that a lot. It's a lot more dangerous now, Sebastian. With all this new strength and the secret you must keep..."

"I get it, Kurt. I don't need the spiderman talk."

"Sorry?"

"Spiderman. 'With great power comes great responsibility.'"

"I don't really... You like comics? Because this is the second reference in like five minutes."

"Yeah, so what?"

"You don't really strike me as a nerd. I mean you get laid and everything. You're a jock."

"Yeah. But I am also a grade A escapist. Comic books portay a better world, where there are still heroes and actions have meaning. It's the modern version of religion. Just with genius billionaires instead of archangels. And considering the recent changes in my life, I don't think that they are that far away from reality anymore."

"The greatest 'change' has yet to come, Sebastian. And I'm sorry, but that's gonna hurt."

 

He hadn't needed the reminder. Part of him wondered what it might feel like to be a wolf. But Kurt's words had not exactly calmed him. He had called it the worst night of his life. Worse than losing his beloved mother. Even though he barely had any memory of it. But there were five phases.

First the physical agony of his body reshaping for the first time. Second the silence and utter loneliness, the heartbreaking abandonment, when no answer came even as he howled his throat raw and bloody. Third the blinding madness of his first true rage as he rampaged to exhaustion. Fourth the pulsing ache going through every tendon in his body as he woke again as human. And fifth the shock and fear as he looked around at his work. Havoc. The realization that he was a monster.

Of course, Sebastian already knew what he was, so that changed it a bit for him. But he was still scared. And increasingly agitated over the next few days. More so every moment he saw Kurt with Blaine. That he wasn't getting any certainly didn't help his mood, either. Not that he hadn't tried. Kurt had been right about fight club, but not about lacrosse.

So okay, his need to chase and fetch the ball had felt not entirely like playing lacrosse. And he might have growled at another player who'd taken it once. No-one stole his prey. But he had caught himself before anyone got hurt and he had even been able to end the game normally. Well, sort of normally. His hightened senses had made him better in a way that was not quite normal. But it wasn't his problem if someone who tried to come from behind failed to realize that the wind had carried his scent ahead and right into Sebastian's nose before he could even get close.

It had ended normally in the sense of him not having to leave for fear of turning, though. And then something normal for him had followed, but changed and ended abnormally. A team mate had eye-fucked him in the locker room. Perfectly normal for him. Said team mate had showered right in front of him, dropping some kind of body lotion only to pointedly bend over to retrieve it. Also normal around him. So normal in fact that the others had been parted into those who rolled their eyes and got out quickly and those who smirked and watched.

Next they had left the showers at the same time and he had pushed said still naked team mate up against his locker. Also not out of the ordinary for him. Not everyone at Dalton was gay, but being deprived of female outlets for their teenage horniness made even straight boys adventurous, so he was never short of ass.

And he had been kneading that ass just short of parting the cheeks to prepare his wanton team mate, all the while whispering dark promises into his team mate's neck, when he felt the difference. His team mate had been none the wiser, facing the locker and already envisioning what the local sex god was about to do to him.

But Sebastian had felt the urges of his new animal side creeping into his consciousness. So close to his easy bitch's neck he had felt the want to bite. To shove his bitch down onto the ground and just plunge in, no matter the consequences, and just take. He had already been able to hear his bitch hiss in pleasure-pain. Wait, he'd thought, his team mate had really just hissed. Then he had felt a trickle of heat on his right thumb.

And what a shock it had been to look down at the black ink that had welled from a tiny nick in the other boy's skin. Well, dark gray. Gray. Only then he had noticed the light difference in the skin's shade. It had been pale either way, but in that moment a pale gray. And it had looked so delicious, almost asking him to ravage it and paint it with blood like a living canvas.

That had been the final shock then. His urges had been on the rise, his eyes changed and the nick had not come from a human finger nail, either. It had come from an emerging claw. Only his arousal had blocked the pain so far, but as that had faded into nothing in his shock, the ache in his fingers and in his mouth had become apparent.

In fear of himself and what he could do he had jumped and hastily thrown clothes on so he wouldn't be stopped if he ran to his room. The other boy had been confused and turned to question his odd and definitely not normal for him behavior. But Sebastian had faced away to hide his amber eyes and made up an excuse about having forgotten that he was supposed to leave practice early to meet someone.

The boy had been amused, but also slightly confused that Sebastian would leave what was right in front of him hanging for something far away, when he could take both, just being a bit late for the second. But talking himself out of trouble was as second nature to Sebastian as getting into trouble in the first place was, so he had countered that this one was uncharted territory that technically belonged to another, though, so getting him was the priority and being late might destroy his rare chance.

The other boy had whistled in respect and said he'd see him another time then and he could then tell him all about it. Sebastian had nodded and, dressed at last, run back to his room and locked the door. That had been three hours ago. Kurt had warned him that the first time was the hardest, and the longest. But he had not envisioned this.

He'd thrown off his clothes again the moment the lock had clicked, but everything about his body was slow. His claws, first barely discernable from that of a normal boy who'd just misused his manicure scissors for halloween had grown to twice their length since and four times their thickness. His teeth blocked his mouth so that he couldn't even speak anymore and his tongue had about a dozen nicks from accidentally bumping into them.

Because his jaw was still human, but bearing inhuman teeth. It was wrong, so wrong being this in between thing. His skin crawled like he was covered in fire ants and the base of his spine felt like he'd been fucked with a tree stump. Everything just hurt and it dragged on. The day Kurt had bitten him, he had changed within minutes. But this first time? It might just take all night.

More and more time passed and he felt like he was being flayed alive when all across his body, thick bristles drilled through his skin. Or so it felt. He was not even ashamed anymore that he cried an ocean in his agony. Kurt had been so right. So true. His spine creaked when it pushed out for the first time to form his tail. But even that could not match the torment of his crotch.

And what was even happening there? What on earth did it have to do with being a werewolf that he now felt like someone tried to give him a bloody sounding? So he was kinky, yeah, but this was beyond his understanding of pain play. What was this even? It got only stranger, though, when in all his pain, his cock was straightening out as if becoming erect. It just didn't feel like that.

He stared at that crazed part of his anatomy, that he used to love so much, in horror, when it leaned against his belly and seemed to fuse with it. The hell?! But then he remembered what dogs looked like underneath. And he was becoming a wolf. Oh crap, he hadn't thought about that.

But even that passed, just agonzingly slowly. And his enflamed chest took his mind off his cock. Every single bone in his body bent out of shape. And he just wanted it to end. But it didn't. It continued long into the dark of night. He almost passed out several times. One time, he thought, he really did. That was when his headache exploded and took skull-splitting dimensions. His teeth fellt better after that, though. Once his skull and jaw had elongated enough to hold them all.

He didn't know how long it took altogether. But finally, he didn't feel any acute pains anymore. Just the dull background hurt in every part of his body. Because it still hurt, even as he was fully transformed. And he still felt like crying. He felt alone and wanted someone there. Anyone to tell him that it would get better. Anyone to just give him some warmth. Anyone at all!

Anyone there? Anywhere? He was miserable and he could still feel wetness under his eyes that made his fur cling together. But he didn't want to be alone! And he cried out. And his throat fluttered. And then he howled. He howled so loudly all dreams turned to nightmares as the sleeping boys all around him heard the gruesome sound in their sleep and their subconscious interpreted it as danger. As terror. And translated that feeling into their dreams.

But not all continued to sleep. Sebastian was despairing, his howling unanswered, him alone and already starting to feel abandoned, when suddenly another howl joined his. But it was not an outcry like his. It was an answer. His mood and feeling changed in an instant and he yepled in joy and ran towards the door.

He tried to push it open, but it didn't budge. So he clawed at it, willing it open. But nothing changed. The door was locked. He wauled in fear. He wanted to go to the origin of that howl! He needed to. He had to find his pack! He howled anew in prayer, begging the answerer to come to him instead. He couldn't leave.

He was truly despairing now that his hope seemed smashed. But then the answer sounded again and from somewhere else now. Somewhere closer. He spurred in on and then he could smell someone on the other side of the door. His alpha had come for him. He was ecstatic, but the other wolf didn't open the door either. A nose huffed under the door and he followed the huff, touching his nose against his alpha's.

They were together. But that stupid piece of wood was still between them! He wanted it gone! He was becoming aggressive, but a soft yowl from the other side calmed him again. He was not alone. His alpha was there. Everything was okay. His urges quieted from their earlier turmoil and reason pushed through the weakening storm. He saw the lock. And with his rage gone, he remembered how it worked.

Unable to use his hands, he used his mouth and turned it. Next he had to deal with the handle, but that was already being pushed down from the other side. And then his alpha pushed through the door. He could barely contain himself! He felt like a puppy in his joy and licked his alpha's mouth and pushed his nose into the white wolf's neck, his face being caressed by the soft fur.

The alpha humored him for a moment, but then it turned away again to push the door closed and relock it. Easy. Relaxed. Like a boss. Next he smelled around the room, Sebastian ever at his side and keeping contact. He liked the bed. So he jumped onto it and curled into a ball. After all, he had just been woken in the middle of the night and he still had school tomorrow.

Sebastian jumped up after him and tried to make some room for himself, but a single low growl let him know that pushing his alpha off the bed was not the way to deal with this situation. So he nestled himself next to his alpha as closely as he could, laying down his head on his alpha's front legs, just beside the white wolf's own.

Only together like that did they find rest.

 

When he woke up, he felt strangely blissful. Did he have sex before bed? He remembered that he had been offered some after lacrosse. And then he remembered the rest of that day and was wide awake. But his shocked jolt woke the body next to him. And that was when he realized that he was lying in bed with Kurt, both of them stark naked.

He looked at him, frozen, at a loss of what to do. And then Kurt opened his eyes and next he knew he landed hard on the floor next to his bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"Actually, that's my bed. But you can have it, apparently."

Kurt looked around, recognizing the room and only then remembering his late night adventure. He had woken up, already turning, to the sound of a desperate outcry. And he had gone to help. He hadn't been sure whether that had been a dream or reality, but now it clearly seemed real. Well, shit. He had spent his night in bed with Sebastian.

And now the sun was already up. Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He jumped off the bed to pull his clothes on, ....but he hadn't brought any. He had come covered in fur. Scared now he looked to the clock. Crap. He had missed breakfast and had to be in class in half an hour. And he was without clothes, several hallways away from his room, while those were already buzzing with students. Crap shit stupid ass!!!

How was he supposed to get back now? And he still had an also naked Sebastian starring at him.

"Would you turn away?"

"Why? I've seen it all. Cameras, remember?"

"Well, one: It's common curtesy. And second you should get rid of last night's tape. A sex tape getting into the wrong hands is bad enough, but that? Not a risk we can afford to take. ...And...uhm... Can I burrow some clothes from you? I used to hate the uniforms, but maybe I can get to my room without anyone noticing that I'm wearing someone else's clothes..."

"Fine with me, I'll pick something out for both of us."

And he did. But he had a naked Kurt standing in his room. A very good looking Kurt, who was also looking in his direction. And he might not have turned around to see if he was right, so he wouldn't jinx it, but he felt like Kurt might just be looking at him, who he was also naked. It was so hard not to ask Kurt if he liked what he saw.

So he picked out the clothes slowly, letting Kurt see his fill. Just the thought of Kurt appreciatively staring at his ass aroused him. And as his cock twiched, he suddenly remembered something else and stopped picking altogether. But how could he ask that without embarassment?

"Sebastian? Are you a werewolf or a weresloth?! We have to hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah... Hey, why did I feel like I got a sounding last night?"

Best right out, right? But Kurt just stared at him in confusion.

"What on earth is a sounding?"

"What on... You don't know what a sounding is? Never even been to an androlo... right, you don't fall sick. Well, a sounding is when something is shoved up your cock. So what was that?"

"Oh, I totally forgot. I hardly feel that anymore, I'm so used to being a wolf. That was your baculum."

"My what?"

"You know how humans talk of having a boner? That's bullshit. But most mammals, wolves included, do actually have a bone in their penis. It's called baculum."

"No shit?"

"Yeah. That's why they're ram rod straight and hard before even becoming erect, which only happens when they're in so they can knot."

That explained a lot of things he had never thought about before he himself had so drastically changed. And it sounded really hot to him. Kurt was picking his clothes himself now, as Sebastian continued fantasizing next to him, now definitely becoming erect. He so wanted to try that. He wanted to have sex as a werewolf. And going by Kurt's scandalized expression in the middle of getting dressed, he might have said that out aloud.

But he was not ashamed that Kurt knew that. Had he never thought about it? He must have. And Sebastian did now as his eyes caught the last bits of Kurt's gorgeous body disappearing under his own clothes. He didn't care that he was staring. He couldn't have fought it if he'd tried. But Kurt just sighed.

"Don't even think about it, Sebastian. I am with Blaine."

"But you can't even use that awesomeness that you have on him... He'd freak out. But I would be fine with yo-"

"No, Sebastian. I am not with Blaine for the sex. We are a couple. A romantic couple, in love."

"Romance and love? Really?"

"Yes. I want that. And sorry, but you wouldn't give it to me. You negate that."

"Because it's lies! It's Santa Clause for adults! Blaine is no good for you. He brutalized you and he didn't even notice it!"

"He is my choice. You know, I really thought you were done trying to break us up. But we stay together. Hopefully forever."

"You won't, Kurt, I get that you don't want to be alone, but that's...not..."

"We have a lot in common and hold each other dear. It is a bond between two hearts that I value, Se-"

"Bond? Kurt, _we_ have a bond. You are my... my maker. And I am your making. _We_ have a bond. _We_ are bound together. As pack. _That_ is nature. But 'love' is just a romanticizing of urges that never cared about candles and roses. It's an abstraction. _We_ are real. He is not even of our kind! He doesn't belong to you!"

And within the blink of an eye, Kurt was above him with fury in his amber eyes and growling through a row of pointed teeth. Without even thinking, he dropped on the ground and leant back with a whine as he bared his throat. He didn't want Kurt angry at him. He needed forgiveness. Comfort from his alpha. He hadn't meant to insult him.

And Kurt held himself there, towering over him. But he could hear the clock ticking away. And Sebastian remembered his place now. The gesture calmed his rage considerably. And he didn't want to hurt him anyway. He clearly admitted that he had been wrong, or else he would still be standing, challenging him. But like this everything was alright.

Satisfied with Sebastian's submission, he indulgently nudged him against the temple once and turned away. He had classes to attend. Sebastian dressed and sped towards his own classes afterwards. He had not messed up unforgivably. But even though his manner when speaking to his alpha had been wrong, he still believed the content of his speech to be right. Blaine was not long for Kurt.

He didn't even know how right he was with that, though. Because someone had seen Kurt leave Sebastian's room. Early in the morning, in clothes that were too long for him, and very much dishevelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it?
> 
> (Sadly, updates are likely to take longer in the future, as uni starts again for me next Monday and I will have less time to write then. But I'll keep at it.)


	12. The Solo-ist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last!  
> Wow, that is such a difference... And I'm not even through with week one! But I did manage to scrap together some time. I really needed some breaks inbetween.  
> Hope you like it!

Catastrophe was imminent. That much was clear to the Warblers. They had regular catastrophe-prevention meetings now. With all Warblers minus Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian. The songbirds had become hawks. Or at leasts it was in the manner of hawks how they watched the trio and especially Kurt and Sebastian.

As far as they could put it together, Sebastian had caused a massive fight between Kurt and Blaine, which had driven Blaine into Sebastian's arms, or rather lap. And once Sebastian had collected that notch on his bedpost in typical Sebastian fashion, as he was simultaneously infamous and famous for around Dalton by now, he had turned to Kurt, who he was sleeping with since.

Because they had been spotted repeatedly. Sometimes leaving one's bedroom in the morning, sometimes slinking off together during breaks. They always sat together, too, with Blaine on Kurt's other side. And while Kurt always talked with Blaine, never once with Sebastian, he kept a constant physical connection with Sebastian, that he did not have with Blaine. Their arms laid so close beside one another on the table, they always touched.

And if their arms were needed elsewhere, their knees took over. Clearly they were _really_ close. But officially Kurt was still with Blaine and subtle interrogations had shown that Blaine was indeed unaware of just how close his friend and boyfriend were. Well, he was then. But he already wondered about the jogging. Sebastian said that it was a replacement for fight club and Kurt said that he had been too lazy since the end of his cheerleading, anyway.

But it was a bit strange that they didn't invite him to join them. And that they disuaded him when he proposed it. They were right in saying that they could use some bonding time so that their getting along wouldn't just be a phase. But something about their reaction had seemed off. But well, he preferred to excercise indoors anyway. Away from the old forests that were supposedly the home of vicious predators like wolves and bears and mountain-lions...

The adults said that those were just horror stories and no predator larger than a fox had been spotted in there in all of their lifetimes. But some students were adamant that they had heard wolves howling not even a week ago. So who knew? He warned Kurt and Sebastian, but they shrugged it off. He wished them safety anyway and went back to fight club.

 

Kurt and Sebastian, on the other hand, could only just contain their laughter as they were warned about wolves. Then they ran out of sight and finally alone, meaning without witnesses, they could undress and hide their clothes. Not to fuck, though, as the Warblers believed them to. True, Sebastian generally did react to the sight he was given. But even those moments of nudity were dominated by giddy apprehension.

It had been Sebastian's idea. A countermeasure for their aggressions. Just letting out all that pent up energy. And since they were together, they could control themselves without any of the despair of a pack animal in solitude. They were safe. And they were thrilled, as they turned. Sebastian was not used to it, yet. But Kurt watched over him and guided him.

Since Sebastian still needed longer than him and he was a curious creature by nature, he let Sebastian shift first. That way he could calm him with the touch of his hand and take in the soft brown fur before it faded to gray as he changed himself. And then, just being together as wolves... It felt natural. It felt so wonderful to run as pack.

Sure, there were only two of them. That was not a great pack. But they had this togetherness. They had company, kin. It was a kind of family that he had not felt since he had been a tiny little child. Before he lost his mother and a rift opened between him and his father. Never since he had been bitten had he ever been with somebody like him.

And now he had such one at his side. And now they could run through the woods together, just feeling the ground give way under their toes and the wind brush their fur. He loved the feeling. Both of them did. And playfully they raced each other, finding Sebastian to be the faster of the two. He was slighter, as a wolf, not nearly as strong as Kurt, but with longer legs and fast as the wind.

He almost ran away in his rush, but just on a whim Kurt bit into his tail and tugged him back. Sebastian yelped, but looking back he saw the glimmer of humor in Kurt's eyes and the way his teeth showed more than they needed to, as if Kurt's wolf face was smiling. Foul play then. They snapped at each other and in the air, hearing the clunk of their jaws closing around nothing.

And they heard and smelled the woods as they never had before. Sebastian had always loved forests, but never experienced them with the senses of a wolf before. And Kurt had never dared venturing out that far before as a wolf. He had been too aggressive. If there had been a jogger, ranger, hunter or camper, the urge-driven beast would have killed them. But now? Now he was entirely himself.

Well, he was entirely in control with himself. But some things bled over from the wolf into his consciousness. Especially as he smelled the air and picked up a scent that he recognized. He stopped in his tracks and ended the race. Something better had come up. Sebastian slowed to a stop not far from him and turned around to look at him.

He inclined his head and yipped in question. So Kurt rolled his eyes over the oblivious little pup in front of him and pointedly sniffed the air again. Sebastian followed his example and considered the smells. The earth, various flowers, weeds and other plants, Kurt... Most smells were unidentifiable to him, though. Some were likely birds as they vaguely reminded him of Carreras.

He thought there might be a faded note of fox in the air, too. A stink he'd known even as a human. But other than that? He was clueless. Now he really didn't want to disappoint Kurt, but he just had no idea and in his misery he whined. But Kurt was forgiving. Well, he was amused. Sebastian was so recently bitten, he really acted like a puppy.

So Kurt led the way, following the scent he had detected. But he didn't run now. He crept silently through the underbrush. Sebastian had to really watch where he stepped to imitate that. There always seemed to be dry twigs waiting just for him to audibly break them or little stones for him to kick. He just didn't have the same amount of training as Kurt did. So he moved ever conscious of every step of the way and that had him utterly overthinking it.

With a mind too human in his wolf body, he didn't know how to move at all anymore. On just his toes and the balls of his feet. But with his hands being feet as well. He was a freaking quadruped! Suddenly there was gruff sounding grunt and he looked up into Kurt's now unsympathetic face. Then the alpha turned away and strode on without him.

He whined in despair and instinctly jumped after him to press into the white wolf's side, his front legs bent and chest thus lowered to lick his alpha's snout, begging for his favor. It took him all of five minutes and Kurt's renewed grin to realize that the reaction of the wolf had allowed him to subconsciously achieve what his consciousness had been too human to accomplish.

The trick was not to _concentrate_ , it was _not_ to concentrate. He just had to go with the flow. And that way he too could sneak through the woods. The beast knew how a wolf did it. He just had to let it. And with Kurt around, he had no qualms about that. There was no danger here. Not for them.

But as they moved on, he noted that only one smell he had picked up earlier was getting stronger. He knew what Kurt was after. Or at least what it smelled like. He didn't know what it was yet. But it was getting closer. So close by now that Kurt slowed even more and lowered himself almost to the ground. His white fur was easily visible against their green and brown surroundings, but the ground was rather hilly. So that gave them some cover.

And thus Sebastian found himself crawling up a small hill beside Kurt. Once almost at the top, they spied into the pit. That was the point where Sebastian realized what they were following exactly. A rabbit. Well, a number of rabbits. They seemed to be feeding on some kind of weed. And their little hearts beat away so quickly in their little bodies...

Sebastian blinked a couple times as Kurt observed each individual as if estimating the best prey. Were they going to hunt it? His inner wolf rejoiced at the thought. But his consciousness was in doubt. He was not the kind that judged all hunters as lust killers. Hell, he'd gone hunting himself back in France. In fact he much preferred it over factory farming. And meat just didn't grow on trees, already cut and packed.

He'd even had rabbit before. It tasted good. But usually out of the oven, not completely raw. Though that was just natural, he supposed. And he would go to hell before he wasted his chance to impress Kurt over one little bunny that nature had  designed as prey for wolves and other predators. It wouldn't die of old age anyway. And now that he kept staring it so, he actually did feel a bit hungry.

But they couldn't just run at them. Kurt picked one out. It was a bit beside the majority of the group. Kurt indicated it with a nod, but didn't make to run at it now, either. He caught Sebastian's focus and indicated a twirl with his nose, then pointed at a specific point on the opposite side of the pit. The message was clear.

Sebastian crawled back down and surrounded the pit, by about a third. Then he crawled up the hill, only just peeking over the edge. But his and Kurt's eyes met and Kurt's posture changed completely. He got ready to pounce. Sebastian did, too, and a moment later Kurt sped forth from his hiding spot. The rabbits jumped at once and took flight. All away from Kurt, meaning in Sebastian's general directon.

He waited for a heartbeat as they came towards him, then he broke forth, too. The rabbits skidded to change course and bypass him, but that slowed them and Kurt was right behind them. Sebastian was closer, though, and he leaped at the chosen one. It avoided him, narrowly. But then it had a free path and made a run for it. That would mean running up the slope of the pit, though.

A good place for eating, the pit, but not a good place for avoiding to get eaten. Because the werwolves had far longer legs that carried them up faster. The rabbit, however, was better trained at getting chased than they were trained at chasing. It jumped left and right in a mad sprint and on short distances, rabbits were quite fast. Thus it actually managed to build up a distance.

But wolves were far more enduring than rabbits. And these two were especially determined. So as long as they could still see the rabbit, they kept running. And maybe they didn't always see it, but its scent was strong in their noses, so they kept running, pursuing their desperate prey. They would chase it to exhaustion if they had to.

 

And indeed, while they had no track of time anymore, at some point they could feel how the rabbit tired, long before they did themselves. And as it tired, it slowed. Now the predators were gaining on the prey. It was coming closer and closer and closer. Then Kurt gave Sebastian push with his snout and egged him with a low yowl. And Sebastian understood.

He broke into a sprint, even though it would tire him out faster, but the rabbit was so close now. He put everything he had into his legs and he came so close. The rabbit tried to break away to the side again, but Sebastian pounced and hit it. With one paw only and it staggered his own run, but the rabbit was sent rolling over its own back from the downward push on own side.

And that was enough. The rabbit made to get its feet back under it and run, but it never got that far. The white wolf reached it and fixed it to the ground with all its weight through both its front paws. Even then the doomed little creature still tried to wriggle away, but the alpha's sharp-toothed mouth descended on it and shattered the little body with multiple bites over its torso in quick succession.

Although bigger than a bird, the rabbit was still broken between the jaws of the pack leader as if caught between hammer and anvil. That actually stunned Sebastian, who was still new to it all, and he just looked at the limp fur ball between Kurt's fangs, thinking 'Wow, thaaat was over quickly.'

And his face must have given his mind away, because Kurt looked back at him in a way that just said 'Seriously? It's a bunny, not a deer.' But generally, they both felt relief. So okay, that was a lot more of a hunt than he had assumed from their good start, but it had worked. And while he might be sore all over tomorrow from this marathon, Kurt had to be impressed. He was certainly proud of himself.

He had brought the bunny down. He had been fast enough and made the hit that ended the chase. He was actually bubbling over with pride and joy in that moment and he just had to let it out, so he howled. Kurt looked at him for a moment, taking in the pheromones that gave away his mood and a moment later he dropped the bunny and chimed in.

That had Sebastian feeling even better. Great even, his alpha agreed! But the hunger was getting serious now, so he let his breath run out and went for the bunny. But he jerked back in fright when the alpha growled and even snapped his jaws inches from his face, hackles raised to make him even bigger than he already was, as his instinct drove Kurt to enforce his superiority against the rebel who would steal from his master.

That made Kurt really mad and even Sebastian's clenching of his tail under his belly and the lowering of his body to the ground did not appease him. So Sebastan turned over to lie on his back and bare his vulnerable throat and belly to the offended alpha. He gave himself up to the other's mercy completely.

Kurt still traced his bared teeth along his subject's soft underside to make the warning last, huffing angrily against Sebastian's skin, letting him feel where his fangs were. And Sebastian let him, let him do anything he wanted in utter submission. He didn't try to protect himself. That was good. His indignation abated and he calmed, his animal side receding once more.

And as his mind became more human again, he noticed that he had his mouth inches from Sebastian's belly, the lower half of which was occupied by the other gay's luckily still sheathed cock. A blink of arousal shot through him, but it vanished again just as quickly as it had come. He still had Blaine and he would never give up his one chance at romance for some fun with a slut.

Only his instincts disagreed. They wanted a werewolf. Someone like him. Who could handle the real him. But he refused to bite Blaine and Sebastian really wasn't an option, so he asserted himself and turned away from the other wolf. The bunny was his priority now. Behind himself he could hear Sebastian getting up again as that one smelled the change in Kurt's mood and deemed himself safe again.

But he still approached with caution, his tail still between his legs. And he didn't outright touch the bunny without permission. First he nudged Kurt against his shoulder and his neck, then he licked his now bloody mouth again, asking for his alpha's favor. And with a grunt, Kurt granted him access. Instantly the slighter wolf bit ripped into their raw meal. It tasted simply amazing in his empty stomach.

Yet since the rabbit had never been that big to begin with, it also didn't take long for two wolves to devour it. And afterwards, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to lie down and rest for a while. Rationally he knew that they should go back soon, but he didn't feel like it. So he did lie down. But he couldn't rest. Not while he could smell that Kurt was still restless.

Well, restless was a bit of an understatement. Kurt was anxious as he sniffed the air, trying to determine the origin of a specific smell. Sebastian sniffed too as he saw that, just in case Kurt expected him to know. And what he found had him shuddering. He knew that smell and instantly he was up. The stink of gun oil was in the air. And a gun in the forest meant a hunter.

He hummed to attract Kurt's attention without giving them away and once the alpha looked to him, he made a questioning face to convey: 'What do we do now?'

Kurt was sure about the direction that the smell came from by then, so he led his little pack to safety, minding the course of the wind so they would not lose the smell and remain informed of the hunter's position. At the same time, he had to analyze the surrounding smells to find Dalton again. Because they were pretty far into the woods now and he had not remembered the path during their chase.

But his nose held what it promised and in a trot they found their way back without any unfortunate encounters. At the edge of the forest they shifted back and redressed before jogging back into the school. It was very late in the evening by then. But they had had an eventful day. Positively for pack bonding and honing their skills at getting along in their wolf forms. But also as a warning. They were not the only predators in the woods.

 

And thus they stayed at Dalton for the next few weeks, telling a curious Blaine that they had gotten lost on their jogging tour and didn't want to risk that again. But for the first time, Blaine was not entirely sure if he could believe them. Not after they had just disappeared for so many hours. And not with how odd they were acting. How Sebastian deferred to Kurt. He never did that for anyone.

And after that, he looked more closely. And as soon as he looked, he saw. He noticed how close they sat or stood together and how, when they were talking and he joined, they suddenly stopped talking, covering it with smiling and greeting him. They whispered among themselves. And not with any other Warblers, either.

He got a bit concerned then. But it was probably just some kind of insider joke thing or something similar. It was just odd that he was not an insider, too. After all he was Kurt's boyfriend. So in his concern he went to ask Nick and Jeff, since they knew best how to interpret interactions between the boys of Dalton, being the oldest and longest-running couple of the current Warblers.

And when he asked them what they thought about Kurt and Sebastian, he could have sworn that their faces froze in shock for a moment. But it was over so fast he couldn't be sure if he had not just imagined it. And then they were smiley-faced, Jeff kicking off the discussion:

"Why? They're getting along wonderfully! Don't you think? ...Didn't you want that?"

But Blaine's face did not light up nd Nick sighed in resignation.

"You're worried about how very well they get along now, aren't you?"

"...be honest with me guys; could they have an affair?"

And Nick's expression told him everything he needed to know, but Jeff still spoke up harshly:

"Never. _Kurt_ would never do that to you. He couldn't."

He even turned to Nick directly and repeated that Kurt could never do that. But going by Nick's reaction, Jeff was simply in denial of something everybody knew. Still Nick did like Kurt.

"I wouldn't think Kurt the type, either. But he spent some nights at Sebastian. He was seen leaving in the morning. And Sebastian would definitely love it, just as payback, after you led him on for so long."

"I didn't lead him on!"

At that both Nick and Jeff raised their brows in obvious doubt, but didn't say anything more as Blaine stormed away. He couldn't believe that Kurt would cheat on him. How could he? How dare he?! So he went straight to Kurt's dorm and knocked out of habit, but didn't wait and just opened the door and went in.

Kurt jumped up in surprise, but Blaine had made up his mind. If Kurt had really been cheating on him, he would never admit it. He had to prove that he was still Blaine's. So Blaine did what seemed obvious to him. The easiest test. He initiated intimacy, kissing Kurt demandingly and urging him backwards until they reached the bed.

But he should not be demanding towards an alpha werewolf. Kurt felt the beast surging and although he would definitely like to be intimate with his boyfriend again after so long, this wouldn't work. Not unless Blaine wanted to be bitten and growled into submission for his audacity. So Kurt pushed him back and said no. But as he did so, he could see the anger in Blaine's face.

"Why? Because of Sebastian?!"

"What? No, but you act off. Something's wrong and that does not exactly put me in the mood!"

"Yeah, something's wrong, you could say that! What's wrong is you are a filthy slut! And for Sebastian of all people!"

"Wha... No!"

"Don't lie to me! I know where you've been spending your nights! Was I not enough for you?! Not sick enough for your twisted mind?! Does he chain you up better? Maybe flog you, too? Should I do that?"

He shouted so loudly he never even heard the steps until he was suddenly thrown into the next wall and an almost animalistic voice growled at him:"Dare you!"

A moment later the pressure disappeared. And he didn't see how one pair of amber eyes flashed in warning to make the other recede, but he lifted himself up again as quickly as he could in his disoriented state. Only to see Sebastian glowering at him while Kurt held him back with one hand on his shoulder, calming him, keeping him from attacking Blaine.

'Well, thank you, cheater.' he thought. So he stood straight, his chin raised high and spit at Kurt that they were so very over and not to come crawling back to him and then he ran away, leaving his first ever ex behind.

 

Kurt needed quite some time to calm down again. Blaine had just broken them up. It was over. His romance... just gone. Now a big part of him wanted to run after Blaine and tell that there was nothing between him and Sebastian and that he would never see him again if that was what Blaine wanted. But it was not nearly as strong anymore as it used to be not even that long ago.

Now the alpha werewolf in him was stronger. And an alpha would never abandon his pack. And he would not be a human's bitch. Not any dog. He was a wolf. A hunter of the wild. A creature of the night. He would not run after Blaine. But what was human in him did ache from the loss. Terribly so. And he leaned into Sebastian for comfort, allowing his nose to breathe in home, family, his pack.

They did not move again until Sebastian's phone attracted both their attention. The message was from Thad. 'Emergency Warbler meeting', it said. They could guess what it would be about and dragged themselves up, not even noticing that Kurt had not received such a message.

But they noticed that he had not been expected. Very clearly. Because all Warblers were gathered as if for an intervention and looked to Sebastian with grim determination as he entered, but then turned awkward when they saw Kurt join, too. And that just hurt.

It was clear in all their eyes and the way Blaine sat being comforted that he had told them all that Kurt had cheated on him. And despite his supposed role in that, Sebastian was still a valued voice that could be saved with this, while Kurt apparently wasn't worth the effort of reconciliation.

That really really hurt. Kurt, that was. Sebastian was not hurt, but so enraged on behalf of his alpha that he could barely keep himself from turning all these offenders into one massive bloodbath. Yet he controlled himself, for Kurt. And, for the peace, he found a new plan. A way to put things right. Because if he only just said that nothing had happened, he probably wouldn't be believed.

Instead he announced that he wanted to sing a song for Kurt that nicely expressed his feelings. Thad made to speak up, almost definitely to ask Sebastian not to sing anything dirty at least, but Sebastian had already begun. In a way no-one could possibly have envisioned him, with depth, sadness, hope and adoration in his voice:

  _"Mary, did you know_  
_That your baby boy_  
_Will one day walk on water?_  
_Did you know_  
_That your baby boy_  
_Will save our sons and daughters?_

 _Did you know_  
_That your baby boy_  
_Has come to make you new?_  
_This child that you've delivered_  
_Will soon deliver you._

 _Mary, did you know_  
_That your baby boy_  
_Will give sight to a blind man?_  
_Did you know_  
_That your baby boy_  
_Will calm a storm with his hand?_

 _Did you know_  
_That your baby boy_  
_Has walked where angels trod?_  
_And when you kiss your little baby_  
_You've kissed the face of God!_

 _Mary, did you know?_  
_The blind will see,_  
_The deaf will hear,_  
_And the dead will live again!_

 _The lame will leap,_  
_The dumb will speak,_  
_The praises of the lamb!_

 _Mary, did you know_  
_That your baby boy_  
_Is lord of all creation?_  
_Did you know_  
_That your baby boy_  
_Will one day rule the nations?_

 _Did you know_  
_That your baby boy_  
_Is heaven's perfect lamb?_  
_This sleeping child you're holding_  
_Is the great I am."_

It was beautiful. And everybody was confused. That song was neither sexy nor romantic. And Sebastian was known to be a proud atheist. Okay, so one time he had said that it was okay for him to sin, since he would go to hell anyway, being gay, and that he had no problem with getting fucked by a kinky angel who got kicked out of heaven for standing up to his tyrant (just what unquestioned and unchecked monarchs with absolute power were) of a dad. So either way, he should not be singing that song. But he looked to Kurt with such sincerity. And such adoration...

And it took a visible effort for him to rip his eyes away from Kurt. But once that was managed, he looked over the room, cold and hard, and said that he had never had sex with Kurt, hadn't even gotten a kiss. He said that he'd wanted it, but so far Kurt had denied him, since he was no cheater, unlike Blaine, who had been up to more than a simple kiss despite his relationship. And then Sebastian turned to Blaine directly:

"I do have to thank you. I kept telling Kurt that you were no good for him. But he didn't want to end it. Now you've done that for him. And you have just taken away his last reason to say no to me. Now you've only got yourself to blame, ...Blaine."

And without an explanation for his song choice he led Kurt out again. They had nothing left to say to those dicks. And leaving them to stew might teach them a lesson. Because they had really hurt his dear Kurt and it was so hard not to kill them for that. But his most important mission now was to care for his pack. For Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Klaine is over!
> 
> PS: I won't even pretend that the forest scene was not a foreshadowing. But to my defense: They do turn into predatory game and especially Kurt has a beautiful pelt.


	13. At the Top of the Food Chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. But, you know, uni. Whatever, better late than never:  
> Now you might want to kill me at some point, but bear with me. Everything will be alright, sort of.
> 
> !!!WARNING!!! (danger, blood and death ahead; seriously, it's not nice)

He just needed to get out. Yeah, he was grateful for how Sebastian had handled that, but he was on the verge of hyperventilating and he couldn't deal with Sebastian talking at him just now. Not even when it was meant to be supportive. He just needed an out. Out of that room and out of that building. Out of Dalton. Blaine's Dalton.

The school in which the first person he had talked to had been Blaine. The school where he had found understanding ...with Blaine. The school he had transferred to because of Blaine. He associated Dalton with home, safety and love. And that was also what Blaine was to him. Blaine had taken him under his wings back then, when he had come to Dalton. And now Blaine had cast him away and the Warblers, the heart of Dalton and all his friends in his everyday life, had turned against him to side with Blaine.

Sebastian supported him out of the school, feeling his explosive mood, and into the less populated woods. Loss and betrayal were not the kind of things an alpha werewolf could safely feel among humans. A hurt beast was a wild beast. And a betrayed leader was a furious leader. So Sebastian got him away from the cause of his mood, even when he craved to punish them. But Kurt would regret it. So that couldn't happen. He should just let it all out where no-one would be hurt.

And somewhere inside him, Kurt was grateful for how Sebastian handled this, too. He felt safer in the woods. But as grateful as he was, he still would rather be alone right then. Because in the end Sebastian was the original cause of his misery. Sebastian who had poked him and stung him ever since coming to Dalton. Sebastian had brought the unrest. And normally he wouldn't blame Sebastian for it all, since he hadn't known what he was doing, beside being an unreasonable ass to Kurt.

But right now, Sebastian was more than the first trigger. He was also a representation of his pain. He was a reminder of something he just wanted to push down and forget for a while. He just couldn't deal with it now. Just a moment. Being alone. To return to himself. But Sebastian wanted to be supportive and laid a supposedly calming hand on shoulder.

Kurt's head whipped around and he growled, eyes flashing and fangs snapping out. Sebastian jerked back in surprise, the triggered wolf not understanding, the human inside wincing as he did understand. So he stepped back and tried his damnest to be there for Kurt only as much as Kurt wanted. And Kurt wanted to be alone. So he tore his restrictive clothes off and ran, turning within the first leap.

He just ran and felt the wind and the earth. He felt wild and free. Free of worries, too. Free of Dalton and civilisation. Being an animal was such a comfort when humans hurt him. Animals had no first world problems. They were in some ways more shallow and that gave them more depth in others, but mostly they were simple in their worries. He wasn't hungry, tired, scared or wounded. So he was fine.

He had no idea how long he ran as all his hurts fell off of him. He could breathe with no weight on his chest. And finally he slowed and just walked, letting the forest in. He just listened to nature for a bit, hearing no chatter or discussions. No anger. Just tranquility. And he stood, just breathing in the fresh air around him.

But his tranquility was abrupty disturbed. The wind was not really in his favor in that moment. But he did catch a whiff. Just too late. He recognized gun oil, but he needed a blink of a moment before he could move to process what that meant for him. And that blink was enough to pull the trigger. Kurt did not even hear the shot ring out before a shock of pain ripped through his shoulder and chest, shattering a rib on its path into his lung.

 

He yowled in pain and his legs kicked into gear as adrenalin soared through his veins. His heart was still pumping and he ran, purely on instinct. He had to get away before the attacker could strike again. So he ran despite the pain. And despite the blood gathering in his lung. He coughed it up and spit it out as more ran from the wound on the outside.

It dyed his white fur red. But he ran as long as he could. It wasn't all that far. The bullet had first gone through his shoulder, after all. And his leg wasn't working properly with ripped muscles. But almost sixty yards were still in it before even the adrenalin of his fear could not keep him going anymore and he had to lie down. He just couldn't stand anymore. And his senses were getting fuzzy, too.

He was still bleeding inside and out, as he vaguely picked up on steps coming closer. Then he saw it. A man with a rifle approaching, standing only five yards from him and raising his firearm again. To finish what he had started. To relieve the pain that wracked through Kurt's body right now. To end it. He wanted to rise, but in his emotional misery and physical agony he just didn't have the strength.

He looked the hunter in the eye as the rifle was aimed at his head. His heart thumped. It was only a moment anymore and he thought of who he left behind. His human family. And his pack. Sebastian. But even he was no longer relevant. Not in this last moment. Except he was.

Kurt had almost thought that the inevitable had come for him. To slay the beast. But then, out of the shadows of the trees, sped a flash of gray and the rifle was snapped away under the push from another wolf. The jolt had it go off and a second shot bursting the bark off the tree right next to them shocked all three into a moment of stillness.

But as soon as the hunter registered that he had been attacked by a second wolf, he pulled back his rifle to aim it at the greatest threat, cursing about the pack he had not known about when seeing a lone wolf. But Sebastian was unhurt and ready to fight for his alpha. He was just brimming with adrenalin after having heard the shot from afar and Kurt's yowl and then smelling blood as he rushed to the origin of the disturbing sounds.

Therefore now he had no reservations and just bit into the wooden part of the rifle. The hunter was clearly overwhelmed for a moment and Sebastian ripped at the weapon. But the hunter was more seasoned at this than the young werewolf, he got his bearings back and let the wolf rip the rifle out of one hand, keeping a grip on it with the other. He knew not to let go of it completely or the beast would go for him directly.

So instead he kept the rifle in front of him like a shield and with his now free hand he went for his handgun. A reasonable hunter always brought a handgun in a dangerous territory. A rifle was too heavy and too long, too slowly readjusted. So he took the handgun and aimed it over the rifle to blow the second wolf away, too, before more wolves came. But he underestimated the notion of pack.

He underestimated the chaos of emotions and instincts that set free a tsunami of hormones in the wounded white wolf's body. He underestimated the relationship between a werewolf and his bitten. It was his creation. A werewolf would always value those he had created like a parent their progeny. And the only urge in nature that could grow stronger than survival was the protection of the progeny.

Driven by his last resorts Kurt surged to protect his pack. And even though the shot leg failed him, his weight behind the other sufficed to throw the human to the ground. Kurt was over him in a moment and he didn't care about either firearm. He just had to defend his pack. And the beast in control went right for the attacker's throat. Only his jaw in the way protected the man from having it ripped out. But the beast could adjust and so it just bit over the man's face, clamping its jaws around his skull.

He screamed in fear and pain as the beast's fangs sank into his cheeks and temples and instantly reaimed to shoot the white wolf in the stomach. But he was just a human. And even as armed as he was, he had no chance against two werewolves so close. Sebastian saw the shift of the revolver and abandoned the rifle that would be too long now to bring it between himself and either wolf. And he bit into the hand around the shorter gun and tore it away from Kurt's soft underside.

Some part of him registered the slight sound of the man's wrist breaking in his mouth. But it paled in comparison. Because the alpha was unleashed, not just out of rational control, but driven over the edge, its wrath incurred and blazing bright as it put all its strength into its jaws and for a moment Sebastian stared at the thick rivers running down the sides of the hunter's head. But then the human skull just cracked like an egg and his struggles were dead.

 

The fight over, their adrenalin dropped and Kurt loomed over the enemy for only a moment longer. But he already swayed. And only Sebastian rushing to catch him with his side stopped him from falling. His surge had abated and the blood loss was catching up to him. His resurfacing human mind panickedly tried to remember what a shot to the lungs meant for the victim, but he came up with nothing.

So he relied on Sebastian, who sensed the next problem. He had gone hunting himself in France. A shot to the heart was safer, but a shot to the lungs could kill, too. Deer easily. And humans were no better off than deer. But boars could survive many hours or even days. If only one lung was hit and no major blood vessel, some could even continue their lives as if they had never been shot. But wolves? He had no idea. Nor about what was damaged in Kurt.

He just knew that he needed to get help. But where from? Ambulances wouldn't take Kurt as a wolf and he couldn't turn back. There'd be hell to pay if Kurt got into the hospital with a gun wound and blood in his mouth. They'd investigate. And if thye identified the gun of a dead man or even just his blood, there was no saying what would happen to the gay outsider who killed a respected Neanderthal. They might even think it satanic because of the blood in his mouth. Was it still legal to burn someone as a witch?

He couldn't let this be found out. It had to be a secret. And that also eliminated the option of a veterinarian. A wolf with a gun wound? Once the hunter was found? They'd 'put the beast down'. Hell, they might decide to euthanize him for the grave wound alone. Humans were fought for till the last minute. Animals weren't. They were just killed.

But where else could he go with Kurt? He needed help! He was so glad that Kurt was still conscious then. His body might have been weak, but his mind held true and he steered Sebastian with an air of confidence. With hope. That reenergized Sebastian and he supported his alpha quickly towards his desired direction, almost carrying him with Kurt's chest half on his shoulders.

He didn't know the direction, or where they were going, but he had to keep going. He had to get help. And it was a long way that fried his nerves, but at some point he could smell urban things. And then he saw houses. They were going into a town? Then he saw the sign. Lima. Kurt's home town. His home. His family. Humans who knew about him. His family could help!

But Kurt could not go home like this. A huge white wolf drenched in blood limping through town? No. There'd be panic and more guns. And Kurt knew that, too. He slipped off of Sebastian before they neared the houses and laid down. He dearly needed the rest and he couldn't have gone further anyway. But Sebastian hadn't figured it out yet. How could Kurt just stop right in front of the finish line? He really needed the help.

Sebastian whined at him in fear and confusion and Kurt couldn't speak an answers, but his gaze spoke louder than any sentences. The way he looked to Sebastian and the town. 'Get my family' it said. And Sebastian understood. He was smaller and slighter than Kurt as a wolf and his fur was brown. That both hid the blood splatter to a quick passer-by and it made him seem like a dog on first sight. A German shepherd if you squint. So no panic.

For a moment he was concerned because he didn't know where Kurt lived. But he had his nose... So he made a run for it.

 

 

Oh, he hated maths. Especially without Kurt around to help him. And even more so when he knew that there were still sandwiches in the kitchen. But if he got one before he was done, his mother would give him one of her 'I-won't-say-I'm-disappointed-but-you-know-what-I-think-of-this'-looks again. And he didn't want that. But he was so hungry. But she was downstairs with Burt so she would almost definitely notice.

He really tried to focus on school, but he was famished, so he tried to sneak into the kitchen anyway. And one sandwich just wasn't very filling. So he had two. Okay, maybe three. But he had no fourth. He had made to grab for it, when a tortured yowl had his hand freeze in mid-air. What on earth was that?

Wood groaned and a dark crawling noise reached him, like carving into a tree. It came from the front door. THese noises kinda creeped him out, but they also ignited his curiosity, so he hestitatingly approached. But then there was another yowl and suddenly a thought shot through him: What if it was Kurt?

Instantly he went for the door and opened it without another care if it wasn't. But it was not Kurt and he almost jumped back in fright as he was faced with the sight of a strange creature. But the brown stray just gave him a sniff and started yowling at him, repeatedly tossing its head back as if to draw him out.

To say that he was confused would have been an understatement. That was not normal behavior for a dog. But it was also kind of big for a dog... And then the creature was suddenly silent and stared him directly in the eyes and he could have sworn that its face showed exasperation. It was almost... human. And cold shivers ran down his spine.

"You're not an animal, are you? You're a werewolf..."

And he gulped when the creature gave a curt nod. A strange werewolf. Okay, just don't freak out, he told himself. It clearly wasn't trying to kill him yet. Well, not 'it', 'he'. Or was it a he? It could be a she, too, for all he knew, and he was definitely not going to check. But what should he do? Invite it in? He didn't even know the creature. Why was it even at his door? Well, it was Kurt's home, too. Maybe the other werewolf wanted to visit Kurt?

He was clueless and could feel the werewolf getting frustrated with him, getting angry. And that was not good. But luckily, Burt was coming now and looked at the creature as puzzled as he was. So he told the elder that it was a werewolf and shared his theory about its intent, only to hear it emit an almost roar-like noise of anger and frustration and something else.

Burt jumped forth at that, instantly protective of his wife's child and scared for him with an angry werewolf so close. He tried to calm the creature with words and even tried to pet it for positive reassurance, but then his heart almost stopped a second time. He hadn't seen it before. But now, so close, he realized that its fur was not all brown.

There were dark reddish spots in its face. Almost in trance he touched them, feeling the drying wetness, and as he looked at the liquid on his pale skin and saw the deep red, he was sure. It was blood. A bloody werewolf crying out for them. Looking closely he saw even more red in the brown fur, on the wolf's back and down one side. So much blood. And the only connection between this house and werewolves was Kurt.

"Is my son okay? Tell me, is Kurt alright?"

But the werewolf shook its head with an expression that was clearly pain and then tossed it back once more, stepping back now, too. And now, that had a whole new meaning for them.

"You can lead us to him?!"

The wolf yipped in impatience and ran to the steet before halting once more and turning towards them. That was a clear message now and Burt commanded Finn to get the car as he went back to tell Carole that Kurt was hurt and they were going to get him, but they might need her nursing training when they got back. He didn't even know what was wrong with his boy.

So they got in the car and sped after the brown wolf. They had to drive to the other end of town and a bit out of it, but finally the wolf left the street and ran into the ditch. Burt jerked the car to a stop and ran after it, Finn right behind. But what they found was so much worse than they could have possibly anticipated.

The massive white wolf lay motionless and it was drenched in blood. His breathing was shallow, barely there when they reached him, and he had a big black hole in his shoulder. They had to get him to Carole right now. So both gripped the unconcious wolf tight and lifted him up, Finn groaning that he was even bigger than the last time he had seen him as a wolf.

Together they got him into the back, the brown wolf jumping in right after to lie by Kurt. And thus they drove back, as fast as they sanely could. If they had an accident now, there would be no chance to save Kurt anymore. But now they still had their chance, Burt was sure. Kurt healed so fast. Usually.

He didn't know what was wrong now. Not until they got back, lifted Kurt onto the kitchen table and Carole had a good look at him. She could explain it. The wound was blocked by the deformed bullet and one dislocated part of Kurt's own shattered rib. But they were lucky. The bullet was not meant for wolves, it was small and weak for such a target and hadn't gone far after being significantly slowed from its collision with the rib. As a result only one lung was affected, while the other remained intact and working, keeping Kurt alive.

The blood loss was severe, though. They had to close the wound. And for that she had to get the bullet out and put the dislocated rib piece back in place so it could reconnect with the other piece. Finn went green as he watched and soon excused himself to throw up his sandwiches while the images of bone shifting under Kurt's skin haunted him.

Burt could not leave. He had to assist Carole. And they still didn't know a thing about the other werewolf that sat by the table, keeping vigil over its kin. For the rest of it, Finn avoided the kitchen. His mother had also said something about stitches to close the wound and he definitely would not watch someone sewing away at another living being.

So he stayed out, trying not to think about his little brother's blood dripping down onto the kitchen floor. He waited, shivering with dread, until his mother came back out and took him into her arms, muttering that it was okay. Kurt was going to get better now. They cleaned him and laid him on his bed to wake up comfortably, while Carole scrubbed the kitchen.

They could all see these images replaying in their heads. The three of them at least. The other werewolf remained a mystery. But it had informed them of the danger, enabling Kurt's rescue, so they let it stay with Kurt without questioning. It might be better anyway, Burt argued, in case Kurt woke up feral from the pain. They didn't know when he would wake up or in which shape.

But that wouldn't matter. Kurt was already healing, Carole had said. Everything was where it should be and his body reacted by knitting itself back together. She had calmed him a lot. Burt not so much. He kept looking at the bullet. A bullet. Kurt had been shot. Not bitten by other werewolves that apparently existed, not fended off by some horned or antlered animal in the woods. No, he had been attacked by a human. And Burt dreaded what that meant.

And what it would cause for Kurt if there was a body with bite marks, because Kurt also had a blood drenched mouth. What it would unleash among the hunters if one of theirs was mauled by an animal. They would be so livid. Humans did think themselves to be at the top of the food chain. But that place might just belong to the werewolves.

He could only hope that they would not fight for it or there would be far more blood to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! *Ducks and runs away.*  
> I needed a proper justification for Kurt killing a human, didn't I? And it's a nice way for Kurt's family to meet Sebastian, I think. That will give them some reason not to kick him out the instant he opens his mouth being Sebastian next chapter. And it puts Sebastian in a proper thank-god-you're-not-dead mood regarding Kurt, if you know what I mean; with respect to Kurt still healing, of course.  
> Since some serious stuff happened... thoughts or opinions? Please?


	14. Another Warbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Now follows the 'morning after':

The first thing he noticed as he slowly crept back into consciouness was pain. It was dulled, fading with time, but still he felt it. When he tried to move, he instantly had to groan from the pulsing ache in his chest, but familiar smells and the sound of even breathing close-by calmed him through it. Slowly he opened his eyes.

And he saw colour. So he was back to human. And not lying by the road anymore, either. This was his room. He was home. But he was not alone. Sebastian laid next to him, grinning from ear to ear.

"And there wakes Sleeping Beauty!"

"Hmmff. Not to Prince Charming, though. Go away, I wanna sleep."

But then the last day came back to him. The reason he had fallen asleep, or rather fallen unconscious, in a ditch outside of Lima. The reason for his pain. A hunter. A human. He had killed a human being. But Sebastian saw his face change and guessed his train of thought from there. He couldn't let Kurt panic now.

"I'm so grateful!"

"What?"

"For what you did, Kurt, I'm grateful. You saved my life, don't you remember?"

"I killed someone."

"One someone. And a foul one, too. But you saved us both. Two for one is not too bad, right?"

"Sebastian, I kil-"

"I know, Kurt, I was there! But look at it objectively. He attacked you, didn't he? He shot first, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No 'but', Kurt. I've hunted, too. Deer, birds and the like. I have hunted, but I've always also eaten my game. Or shared it with others. It is okay to take a life to support the life of others. That's nature. Like you took that guy's life to preserve our lives. But he? He tried to kill a wolf, Kurt. In his mind at least. And do you know who eats a wolf? No-one! He wanted to killed, not to eat or save himself, but just for sport! Or for the trophy. He killed to brag, for pride! What a desicable reason to take a life! A petty reason, Kurt. And that's murder to me. You killed a murderer to save us. You saved me, Kurt. And yourself. And I am eternally grateful. That guy had it coming for what he did. So I thank you again, my saviour. Please don't regret that."

And his words were a balm for Kurt's soul. It would never sit well with him, but Sebastian was right. The hunter would have killed them both just for the sake of it. Sebastian's steadfast reassurances calmed him a lot, but he could still taste human blood and that was not so calming. Not at all. His tongue darted out on instinct and he shuddered as more human blood hit his taste buds, but Sebastian was already there for him.

The taller boy put a hand on his arm for comforting contact and, musing that he looked like a girl wearing lipstick, which got him a glare from Kurt, he promised to clean it up. And he meant to. But he allowed himself to act on instinct and a moment later he stared Kurt right in the eye in shock as he realized what he had just done.

He had wanted to clean Kurt's mouth. And guided by the insincts of a wolf, he had started doing that by lapping up the offending substance from Kurt's lips with his tongue. Until he had tasted said lips and felt them part under Kurt's gasp, which had then led to his realization. And now they were both staring at each other like deer caught in headlights.

But where do you go from licking over, almost into at the gasp, your crush's lips without their permission? Well, Kurt had not pushed him back or otherwise rejected him... So okay, that might be the shock. But Kurt _was_ officially single now. And he blamed it on the reckless hedonist in him, but his reaction was to lean in again and drag his tongue over Kurt's lips once more, tasting _him_ underneath the blood.

However, it became too much for his nerves, so he pulled back again and whispered breathlessly:

"All cleaned up, alpha."

And damn. He could have sworn he saw Kurt's pupils blow almost to the rims of his iris at that. He had no idea what his shy submission did to his alpha. An alpha who had had to hide and buckle before, but could now exact his dominace and claim what was his. Kurt's voice was deepened and throaty when he replied:

"No. There's still more inside my mouth. You can't leave me unfinished, now can you?"

And Sebastian was torn between amusement and adoration. He absoluetly loved this version of Kurt. So he hesitated not a second longer and leaned in to press his lips against Kurt's and lick inside, mapping out all the unknown territory in there with an eager tongue. He was so consumed by the sensation that he hardly noticed how Kurt pushed him down, claws growing from the soft fingertips that danced across his naked chest.

He did feel the claws rake down over his rib cage, though. It wasn't deep, but even without much pressure it left welts on his human skin and he hissed, drawing in breath from out of Kurt's lungs due to their persistent connection at the lips. But who would push Kurt away? He smelled like musk to Sebastian's heightened senses and he tasted like pack. Sebastian didn't even mind when Kurt's blunt teeth turned sharp, scratching at his tongue and drawing more blood from him.

To the contrary: He just responded in kind, tasting all the crazy hormones rushing through their bodies, from endorphin to testosterone. And he loved it. No kiss of humans could ever be as intimate as this. The shared mood, egging each other on. He was hard withn moments and pushed up against Kurt in a sudden, but already desperate need to get off. And he knew Kurt felt it, too. He could taste Kurt's lust for him. And he pulled him closer.

But then he was abruptly stopped. He must have touched the stichted up wound, because that groan was one of pain and he could taste and smell it, too. That killed his erection pretty much on the spot and he instantly wriggled out from under Kurt to look and see if he had ripped it open again. Kurt sighed at his panic, but tolerated the inspection. Everything was alright.

Still Sebastian hurried to apologize for hurting him and Kurt repeatedly told him to forget it. But Kurt was still on his fours, allowing Sebastian to check his back, bent over him while kneeling on the bed, both naked, when Finn opened the door and strode in without ever knocking.

"Hey, Kurt, I heard voices, so I thought you're awa- ...Kurt? What are you doing?"

"Having the wound checked out, obviously."

"You're naked. ...With a boy."

"If I dressed first, he could hardly check the wound. Or did you expect him to look through the clothes?"

"Yeah, no, right. But... He's naked, too."

"Yeeah. Remember how he got here? Hint: Wolves have fur to cover them. He has no clothes here! And mine are too small for him. You could borrow him some. Would you mind?"

"Oh, right. No, sure. Sorry, I'll just go get some clothes."

So Finn ran out again and Sebastian was left to stare at Kurt in amazement, that slowly turned his face into a smirk.

"You play that guy like a puppet."

"'That guy' is my step-brother. But yeah, he's quite convenient sometimes. I should really get dressed, though. My father is not that easy and me might have heard Finn."

So Kurt did and once Finn came back, dropping some random clothes off before he left to head down, not wanting to watch another boy dress, Sebastian could follow his example. He made a face at the baggy trousers that were totally not his style - uniform style to show his status or as tight as could be to show his ass, everything else was crap - but accepted them and together the two boys went down to face the adults.

 

Burt and Finn were already seated, while Carole set the last two items on the table. But all looked up at their entrance, with joy for Kurt and curiosity - or in Burt's case suspicion - for Sebastian. But Carole invited them both to sit and took over the official greeting:

"Hello dear, I'm sure Kurt will have told you some about us, but just to connect the names and faces, this is Burt, Kurt's father and my second husband, that's Finn, my son, and I'm Carole, Kurt's step-mom. But not in the Disney villain way, we all get along. And what's your name?"

"Sebastian."

"Slutty meerkat Sebastian?"

And that was Finn, blurting in from the side and putting a bright red blush on Kurt's face, while Sebastian himself as well as Burt and Carole had their eyebrows shoot up on their foreheads. For different reasons, though. Sebastian had not expected Kurt to tell his family about any gay things, there were in Ohio after all. Burt and Carole had never heard about Kurt calling anyone a slut. He was a nice boy.

But even as Kurt wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him, Sebastian put on a cocky grin:

"Go-to boy for all of Dalton, baby. You up for it?"

And if Kurt had not been so embarrassed, then yeah, he as well would have been rolling on the ground in uncontrollable laughter at that expression on Finn's face. But then he saw Burt's face and hissed at Sebastian, putting all his disapproval into it. He wanted the other to feel it. And Sebastian did. He sniffed and stopped at once, sitting back with hunched shoulders and a perfected kicked-puppy-look on his face, as he barely audiably whimpered under his alpha's scrutiny.

At last Kurt raised a single brow, so Sebastian sighed and faced Finn, looking pretty subdued:

"I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. It was a joke. I don't really fancy you, you're not my type, because I do have one, which is not actually called 'every body there is', and even if I did want you, I'd never pursue you. You're human. I could kill you if I tried, so I'd never even do that. Are you okay?"

"Hm. Yeah, I'm fine. But... you _are_ gay?"

"Yup."

"...So earlier, when you two-"

"Oh, for real? Do you seriously think gays so randy we can't even respect when people are hurt?! He was shot! My alpha was shot, he almost died! And you think I jump his bones before he's even back in health? He is still injured, okay?!"

This time Sebastian did not laugh at Finn's expression. But as soon he had let some steam off, in perfectly verbal fashion, he turned to Carole and spoke far more moderately:

"By the way, I think the stitches can come out now. He's been healing wonderfully through the night."

Carole nodded, not yet speaking again after Sebastian's little explosion, which Kurt suspected to have been fuelled by the guilt over not considering his injury before, and got some supplies before she asked Kurt to bare the wound. He unbottoned the upper half of his shirt and pulled it down a bit for Carole to take a look. She agreed with Sebastian and, after Kurt refused any kind of anesthesia, which would probably not have worked on him anyway, she swiftly cut the stitches and pulled the ends out.

He hissed a bit at the odd-feeling pain and Finn looked even worse for wear, but it was over quickly. He was just a bit concerned about his father's silence now. Or rather: He was deeply unsettled by it.

"Dad?"

"...Kurt, I need to know who shot you."

"I don't know. A hunter. I've never met him before."

But he already knew what Burt was really asking. They all knew and that knowledge laid itself over them like a thick blancket, heavy with water and ready to drown them despite all struggles to get out from under its weight. Kurt could not say it out loud and his father wouldn't, either. He couldn't bring himself to make it real. He had suspicions now, but at least it wasn't certain yet.

However, the tension was becoming oppressive and Finn and Carole would speak even less, so Sebastian took it upon himself:

"Yeah, he's dead. Horrible, I know, but I'm actually glad that we are still alive and since you are a supposedly loving father, I'd expect you to be fine with that bastard who attacked Kurt unprovoked and almost killed us both not trying it again. 'Cause if that guy had survived, you could bury your son now. If you ever got his body back. Who knows? If he realized that he had killed a boy, he might have disposed of the body never to be found. Or maybe werewolves don't change back, I don't know. So maybe you could have watched the proud hunter returning with your son's corpse and putting his pelt on display, everyone complimenting him while you could not even have claimed him back for a funeral."

Burt almost choked just envisioning it. He would never hold the hunter's death against Kurt now. Not ever again. But that was not all. His opinion was not the one that really mattered.

"But if there is a body, it can be found. And it will have bite marks. Other hunters will know that there is something. And they won-"

"I know. Humans do not grant the right of self-defense to any but their own. They won't care that he shot first. They will only care that there is something that killed a human. A 'beast'. Good thing we're two then, that was where this hunter failed, too. He thought Kurt to be alone and shot and he might have succeeded. But not against us both."

"There are more hunters than werewolves, though. They will set traps and lay out toxic bait. And they will shoot everything even remotely canine in those woods."

"I know. _We_ know. We know to be careful now."

"Good. Just... try to stay in, okay?"

Both Sebastian and Kurt voiced their agreement and Burt made to leave them with that, but then he turned back again:

"Oh, erm... Sebastian, should we call your parents for you, explain it maybe."

"What? No! They don't know."

"They don't know? Why? How is it even possible to hide something like this for so long... How long have you been a werewolf?"

"Well, they don't know because I'd be dead if they did and... couple weeks?"

"Just weeks? So there are more werewolves here?"

"Uhmmm, no? How would I know?"

"The one that bit you..."

Sebastian instinctively glanced over to Kurt, just for a second, but that was already too much.

"Kurt? You bit him?! You passed your curse to another?! I thought you hated it! I thought you would never!"

And Kurt shrunk under his father's anger and abysmal disappointment and once more Sebastian was forced to act. Kurt just wouldn't stand up to his father. So Sebastian pointedly stepped between them:

"Had our places been exchanged, I would have mauled him months ago. His self control is truly astounding. But it is not to my disadvantage. He is calmer with a pack I am most grateful for his gift."

"Gift? The werewolf curse?"

"You have no idea what he has done for me with that. And now that we are not alone anymore, the risk of hurting others has been minimized as well. We have found balance. We are both better people for it."

"You will never be normal again."

"You think I ever was?"

"...It doesn't matter. You took it well and that is good. He got lucky, but don't excuse his actions. He brought this over you. This-"

"Sir? You really don't know what he has done for me. Even without knowing it. Could we talk privately, please?"

Confused Burt accepted and they briefly left together while Kurt desperately tried to figure out what Sebastian was talking about. When the two came back, Sebastian was shivering lightly and pale, and when Kurt asked what it was all about he just said that it had been hard enough to say once and he needed time to calm down before he could face that situation again.

Burt on the other hand, went straight for Kurt and envolped him in a tight hug, whispering that he would always be his son and Burt would always love him, no matter what, and that being a werewolf had good things, too. Now Kurt really wanted to know. But Sebastian wasn't ready.

Kurt had a feeling that this was related to Sebastian's strange song choice and emphasis on calling him his saviour, but he could give Sebastian the time he needed. He would tell Kurt. And sooner than he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Seb has revealed some more about himself...


	15. Deliverance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more background for Seb now, but please don't be bored after the recent events, I'm building his character, trying to explain his past behavior and justify his future. Not that he's gonna be evil or something (though he is the canonical bad guy). But who doesn't love an antihero?
> 
> Also:  
> Heavy hints-dropping about! I challenge you to figure out what Kurt saved Seb from before the reveal and I really want to know at what point you do. Please tell me.

Sebastian was fighting with himself. That much was clear. Telling Burt had been a spontaneous decision and he had gone through with it before the better part of his brain had even caught up with what was happening so he wouldn't be able to change his mind. But telling Kurt was far more difficult. Kurt knew what he had been like before the bite. He would call him reckless, self-centered, worse than he had ever thought before.

It was not like he had ever taken any risks, he was really careful. Always. He would never hurt another like that and he had known that since the day the doctor told him that is was not the flue. But that didn't make him a nice person, either. He'd never been a nice person. Not even before his father told him that he would portray a united front to the outside world but a sodomite could never truly be his son.

He had been conceited before that, adopting his father's opinion about lower classes and races. Well, he had been ...like eleven or something? And talking about something you've never even seen in your big isolated mansion in rural France was easy. He'd never even left for school, his private teachers coming to him like the servants they were to his family. All humans he'd known had either been harsh to him or subservient to their master's heir, friends not an option.

Except for the horses and the dogs, his only true companions. Thus he had learnt to love and respect animals like no humans he knew seemed to deserve. But then he had realized that he liked the form of the stable boys more than those of his father's unofficial, female visitors. And idiot that he was he had answered his father's question about the staring truthfully.

Than he had gotten to know people, of all origins, when his father sent him off to his first boarding school. His father's mindset in him evaporated quickly under the new information, as he got to know different people. But they were all still humans and when he was sad, they poked to know why, and when he showed weakness around the wrong ones, it would come back to bite him.

They were not the animal companions that just laid their head on his thigh and looked up at him with big eyes, broadcasting their sympathy and giving him solace when he needed it. These did not growl in solidarity when teachers were nasty to him. Some cared about him, but never as much as they cared about themselves. He made friends, but he knew better than to trust a creature with the mind to have an agenda.

And those were his nicer days. Then his biggest problems were loneliness and his hatred for his father who used every family meeting to jibe at him for being digusting and his mother who just rolled her eyes when he was close to tears and go talk to someone who seemed better company. Because back then, he could at least retain some belief in himself.

Sure, he'd try to party his worries away even then. But he could still dull the pain and even escape it completely for a night every now and then by focusing on better things like sex and alcohol, the great (only) joys of his life. And his father might have been happy for it, because after some family meetings Sebastian could get drunk enough to not know for sure anymore if it was a guy he was sleeping with or in fact a girl. With a blood alcohol concentration of 0.20 per cent or more, the differences got kind of hazy.

And it wasn't like anyone cared whether he woke up in his own bed, someone else's or not even a bed at all. But that was all before, when he just didn't care about people. It was before he knew just how dark the dark side of people could really get. And he may not have been nice before, but he hadn't been mean, either. Not before. Afterwards, yes. Unable to take revenge, he had become bitter and taken it out on anyone and everyone. He had learnt to enjoy making people squirm and breaking them down with just his words.

Those were the little victories that made his day. Or used to. Kurt had turned his entire world upside down, of course, reset his priorities and given him new reason and hope and a real connection to another human. Well, to another person at least. But mankind was far too glorified anyway. So what of it, if his old habits showed again? She certainly deserved it.

 

After all, it had been a really nice day. He had gotten to good-naturedly tease Finn a bit and flirt with Kurt, who was healing wonderfully, Burt had gone to whatever it was he worked at on a Saturday and Carole had joined him for morale. So no adults, just fun. But then _she_ had come. And _she_ was basically a female version of Blaine. Just even worse.

First of all, she talked at Finn at a mile a minute for almost a quarter of an hour, sparing barely a "Hey" for Kurt without even looking at him, before she realized that there were not just two boys in the room. When she noticed Sebastian, she first stared for a moment and finally finding that she really didn't know him, she demanded in a shrill tone:

"And who are you? And where are you from? And how do you know Finn and Kurt? You are not in a glee club, are you?"

For a moment he considered just not answereing - Who was she to demand anything from him? But then he heard Kurt sigh and roll his eyes, his tension clearly showing that he was just trying not to have a fit. And even Finn looked seriously uncomfortable. This was a trouble-maker in their midst and Finn was too weak and Kurt too tense to confront her. His decision made, he did answer her, with a wolfish grin and wickedly amused tone:

"I am Sebastian Smythe and I know Kurt from Dalton Academy, where I sing solos for the Warblers."

"You are a spy!"

And with that she started to clamor at Finn loudly enough that Sebastian thought she might even wake the owls in Dalton's forest. She-Blaine was one furious little midget. And she had quite the voice for it, too. Now Sebastian had to wonder whether midgets needed to breathe, too. It didn't seem like it. Then again, her face was getting red as a beet, so maybe she did need breath and just forgot about it, too busy ranting at her ...boyfriend? Poor guy.

But he could feel a headache coming from the irritating noise, so he decided to give Finn the push necessary to get rid of her. She had actually started to demand that Finn throw him out at that point, Finn left to try explaining that Kurt lived there, too, and also had a right to bring guests, which She-Blaine - she still hadn't bothered to introduce herself - didn't really seem to care about, though.

Hence the push. And what a funny one. For Sebastian. And secretly also for Kurt, but he could not admit that one even to himself. That was a dangerous road to go. But Sebastian didn't care. He just interrupted the trouble-maker and proposed a sing-off to decide which guest should be allowed to stay, then promptly started:

 _"Hey there little red riding hood,_  
_You sure are looking good._  
_You're everything a big bad wolf could want._  
  
_Little red riding hood,_  
_I don't think little big girls should_  
_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone..."_

And he made sure to bare his teeth as he sang, his tone quite different from the original. It was breathy and haunting like the slower hackling of a hungry beast. And he made sure to put all his vindictiveness and maliciousness, all his lust to make her pay for causing Kurt to tense, into his eyes. She got very silent as even her weaker human senses picked up on the nature of the vibe he was giving off. And Finn promptly had enough and ushered her out, stating that Kurt got home and brought friends far too rarely already.

Once she was out, Sebastian laid back, totally smug. Kurt tried to be mad about his behavior, but he didn't really manage. Rachel had given him so much crap since his refusal to come back to McKinley or at least sabotage the Warblers for her. And the mood Sebastian was in right then really looked good on Sebastian. He was giddy with success and all the more flirty. So much so that even Finn realized and promptly asked how things were going with Blaine. Kurt answered indifferently:

"He demanded sex and broke up with me and told everyone I had been cheating on him when I told him no. Sebastian then told everyone that Blaine was the one who'd made out with him despite being in a relationship and we left."

"Oh. Sebastian made out with Blaine and you're... not mad?"

"I bit him, Finn."

"Ah, yeah, right. Sorry. I'm just... I'll just go to Puck's or something, if you two wanna be alone..."

Kurt sighed, but in amusement, and Sebastian told Finn they'd love to. But before Finn got away, Kurt called him back and told Sebastian that there were still some joys about being a werewolf that he didn't know. Then he stripped down to his underwear, confusing both others (and slightly disconcerting Finn) and changed, the last fabric giving way to fur. Sebastian's eyebrows were at the ceiling at that, but then the white wolf fetched a dog toy.

Finn instantly smiled and made for the garden. Sebastian watched them for a bit, not yet sure about it. But they had such innocent fun, throwing stuff and tearing at it. It wasn't that hard to bring himself to join them. He just stripped and turned and played with his alpha and the friendly human. It was great. For all of them. Finn still had the odd feeling that Kurt had grown, roughly half a dozen inches, in shoulder height alone. But that was probably just his imagination, right?

 

Sebastian ended up staying the weekend, sleeping on the couch in the living room. He had been going to sleep in Kurt's room, but then Finn told Burt about the break-up from Blaine and no-funny-business became more important than werewolves-calm-as-pack-together. But that was okay. The whole house smelled like Kurt, anyway. Needless to say, Sebastian loved it.

For Monday they returned to Dalton and Kurt was instantly approached by apologizing Warblers who regretted having made assumptions about him and confirmed that he would never cheat. But that also reminded the shape-shifter of the Warbler meeting the afternoon would bring. Would it be awkward?

And who would sing the solos now? Because Blaine still blamed Sebastian for having ruined his relationship, now for having seduced him, and Sebastian still had to fight himself not to rip Blaine's throat out with his teeth. So those two were pretty unlikely to manage a smooth transition from one's song to the other's.

Sebastian pondered that, too, over lunch in Kurt's room. He considered Kurt, too. He'd never heard him sing without other voices blending in. He'd aways kept him from it before. And it was not like many Warblers got to sing solo anyway. But now he wondered and when Kurt asked him why he was staring, he just asked, causing Kurt to huff in indignation over the question, which in turn caused him to whine low in his throat to beg his alpha's forgiveness for insulting him. Kurt let him stew for a bit, but then had mercy on him:

"I am a great soloist. Naturally. I was simply never given the chance to sing a solo in a competition and it's a bit much in small room. And a waste for an undeservant glee club's ears. I always considered it a bit of a reward for whoever granted me some spotlight on a real stage. But no-one ever did. And pride kept me from giving it up anyway."

"Naturally? It? Wait... Is this a werewolf thing? Something else you didn't mention?!"

"Um... Well, why don't you try ad hoc listing everything that changed in your life since you were eight and then we can check how much you missed?!"

"Sorry, that's true. But really? Werewolves sing better?"

"Sort of. It's not really singing better per se, but you've heard the howl. Our voices are far stronger, more versatile and more enduring than those of humans. We have more presence in great halls and we can put more emotions into our voices. It's a benefit of having to communicate without being able to use words."

"Damn. I've got to try that. And to hear you sing. Oh, I just love being a werewolf! Everything about it! Isn't it great?!"

"You think?"

"Kurt, it's immunity, super-recovery, super-senses, connection, super-strength, super-speed, even singing is better for it! What's not to love?"

"Maybe the instincts taking over? The killing?"

"The killing was self-defense, humans do that, too. If they can. And instincts? The pack levels them out. Although we are a pretty small pack."

"More than I intended for."

"But it helped us both that you bit me."

"Still I shouldn't have. I attacked you, you barely survived!"

"...Maybe you should have asked first. And maybe you should have been as calm as you are now. But it _is_ a blessing. I meant that."

Kurt nodded to that, but his face showed that he didn't believe him. Maybe he thought that Sebastian was just trying to pacify him. Well, he wasn't. But Kurt didn't know that. He didn't know what he had done. So Sebastian strengthened his resolve. It would be today. But he needed to use his head for this and he might be able to do something good with it. Something Kurt deserved, and secretly craved, even though he would never ask for it.

 

In the afternoon, the Warblers met. Blaine was surprisingly absent, probably ashamed after what he had done at the last meeting, or maybe he had been told that he was not welcome right now, while they tried to keep their lead singer in the club. But that was okay with Sebastian. It was probably better. There would have been no telling how Blaine would have reacted. Hell, there was no telling how Kurt would react.

He was sure that not all would react badly, though. He knew for a fact that at least four members of the Warblers, Jeff among them, were also members of Dalton's unofficial Twilight fan club, which occasionally had prank wars and nerd-offs with the unofficial Van Helsing fan club, which he had sometimes joined before and knew some others, among them Thad, to be part of. And a club would not have been enough to hold all the Supernatural fans, which since split by their favored pairings, often gathering quotes and looks as canonical 'evidence' to support their wishful thinking.

Kurt, in his mind, had lived to long with the repercussions of his wolf's solitude to see that they were not in the Middle Ages anymore. And adults might panic, but teenagers? Really? He didn't think so. Especially not with what more he had to tell them. Now he just needed to hold on to his nerves before he freaked out completely about what he planned to do.

So once the meeting was officially started by the council and Thad formally apologized to Kurt and him on behalf of the entire club for what happened last time, he asked for the permission to tell a story to explain it all. It was granted and Sebastian closed and locked all doors before asking the council to sit wth the others, which the three confused Warblers did, and sitting on the table in the front of the class.

He looked around, still extremely nervous. He really needed to start soon or he would bolt. But he could still check on thing beforehand and was relieved to see Kurt sitting at the edge of the group, almost by the door. He really didn't want to unleash a panic, so some distance might be good. But now that he had nothing left to do before started, he absolutely had to do it. Just how to start?

This was not like some stereotypical self-help group, so he couldn't go all "Hello, my name is Sebastian and I am..." He would probably have to start at the beginning. He just needed an introduction first, transition from now to back then:

"Hey, um... As probably everyone here knows by now, I'm bit of a hedonist."

There were chuckles at that. Everyone knew how much he loved his sexual exploits. He was literally the school slut.

"Well, you all do. But some of you, who've experienced that first-hand, also know that I am not senseless about it, I'm always safe."

Some raised their brows in surprise, others who knew mostly shrugged or nodded. One commented that it was kind of annoying, because bare felt so much better and it was not like anyone could get pregnant, but that it was probably a good thing. Nick smugly told the ones that agreed with that to get a boyfriend, because monogamous and both clean you never needed one again. Jeff blushed bright red at that, but couldn't really fight down his smile, either. When some started argueing about the pros and cons of suiting up, though, Sebastian took charge again:

"Safety is a must. I learned that the hard way, so get it into your heads now while it still makes a difference for you!"

And now the first speaker winced in sympathy:

"Shit, sorry. What did you catch? Gonorrhea? Chlamydia? Herpes??? Please let it not be herpes, that stuff never really goes away."

"No, it's not herpes. Can I speak without interruption now?"

"Yeah, sorry."

But the relief on the guy's face stung. Like herpes was the worst thing that could happen. So naive. But he had been there, too. Once. So he told them about it. How he used to chase the pleasure without a care n the world. How he thought it was fun, not realizing that he was just lying to himself, because in truth it was a desperate attempt to escape his misery. Like a drug.

He told them about how he'd wake up at only vaguely familiar places, covered in nothing but jizz and maybe a tie, and his only reaction would be a pleased groan since he would still be sore in all the right places. He had been so reckless. But several others knew the feeling. They knew the need to breathe and stop thinking for a even just a little while, when school and parents had too many expectations, became too much pressure. Sometimes everyone needed a break.

But not like that. So he told them about that time when he came down with the flue despite it being the end of spring, already warm, almost summer-like. And it had been a bad flue. Bad enough his friends had worried and gotten him into a hospital. Just to be on the safe side. And told them about that horrible day:

"You ever had an adult tell you everything was going to be fine? There is nothing like someone telling you that it's going to be fine to tell you that it's really not fine. But he didn't have to open his mouth to tell me that. His face... I really thought I had a bad flue, when I got in. I had no idea. But it was quite telling, when he asked about my sexual partners. But I didn't know half of them by name. Not even all the faces... He called my parents, too. And how great was that? My father got the chance to tell me that I had proven him right. I had become the diseased vermin he had always called me."

Some wanted to protest, others wanted to know what it was already, but they all kept their mouth shut as they watched silent tears run down Sebastian's usually so proud and smug face. Then it almost seemed like he would never speak again and one who couldn't bear it any longer asked the one beside him what STI looked like the flue. It started a murmur, because nobody knew. Not even a single one of them. And Sebastian chuckled mirthlessly as he heard them:

"Yeah. It's talked about so much. So famous. But no-one really knows a thing about it. Nothing useful, anyway."

It was famous. Well, infamous. So more murmurs went about, until finally one directed his words at Sebastian directly, rather than to whisper among the group:

"So which? ...Syphilis? ...Consumption? ...AIDS?"

And their faces froze, when he tensed on the last word.

"Oh my god, you have AIDS?"

"Erm... No. Not actually. And I never had. It's... It's only called AIDS, when you're almost dead already. But... But yes. What looked like the flue, was actually the first outbreak of HIV. And that... that doctor actually told me that I was lucky."

The former speaker scoffed and disbelief was on everyone's faces, so he explained it:

"Guys, the first outbreak looks like the flue and then there is nothing for years. I wanted to throttle him for telling me that I was lucky, too. But he was right. HIV spreads so easily despite a surprisingly low infection rate, because so many that have it never know about that until it develops AIDS and kills them. They can spread it in ignorance for ...eight, even ten years. Against popular belief, it's actually a pretty slow killer."

Which was still not good news. But that also had them realize just how much they didn't know. And it raised questions:

"So how long do you have? And when was all this?"

"I was... I'm not sure about the day, but it was a couple weeks after I turned fourteen. And the doctor said that, because it was discovered so early, treating it could give quite a few more years. HIV can't be cured, but it can be contained. Or at least they could try. But it mutates quickly so the cocktail to keep it at bay is ever changing. He told me, though, that he was certain I'd live to see my thirtieth birthday. But he was not so sure about my fourtieth."

He let that sink for a while. And he looked to Kurt, telling him with his eyes:"I had an expiration date set before the half of my life since I was fourteen years old. And that is what you saved me from."

And there was something more in his eyes, but Kurt could not identify it, before Sebastian went on:

"That was also why I came here. Not immediately. The friends who got me into the hospital weren't told what the doctor found and soon gave up asking, when I was rude enough to them. But felt ages later, someone saw me taking my medicine. I kept it hidden. I did there and I did here. But there someone saw it one day and investigated. I think he thought me a junky or something. His dad was a cop and he wanted to follow in his footsteps. Doesn't matter, though. He found out and he was so shocked and excited that he immediately told everyone he knew."

Some of the Warblers hissed in sympathy, but Sebastian didn't acknowledge it.

"It was not even a day before the entire school knew and no-one, no teacher and no student, dared go within a yard of me. I was a pariah within a single day and I just couldn't take it. The way they looked at me. Just like my father. That was the second time I thought about it. But I remembered the words of that one boy I'd met at the hospital, when I first thought about it."

"It?", one asked.

"Ending it. Even when I first heard the diagnosis... I had nothing to live for, couldn't speak to my friends that later proved not to be any friends at all when it got out, and my family... My father was right. He told me if I was a dog he'd have me put down before I could spread it any more. For the betterment of society. And after all my resistence I... He was right. I had proven him right about everything he had always said about gays."

Now they did protest, but it was not needed anymore.

"I thought that then and I would have done what was clearly the best. But then I met this boy, who had also gotten recently infected. He'd been innocent, though. His friends had dragged him to a party and gotten him drunk so he would finally 'man up and do it'. They had meant well, just wanting to give him the necessary push. But they do say that the way to hell is paved with good intentions. The boy didn't even remember anything of the night, but he had panicked upon waking and gone through all the tests. And he talked me down."

Sebastian needed to take a breather now. Such an innocent life ruined. The memory still hurt. Even though he never even knew the boy's name. They'd just had one single talk in the hospital.

"He told me not to listen to my father and said I hadn't proven him right. I said the evidence says differently, but he called it a self-fulfilling prophecy. My father's believes had had him pushing me away and down that road he later claimed to have forseen, while he had actually caused it. That boy I never saw again told me not to give my father the satisfaction of getting rid of me. He told me to fight. And I didn't end it and always made sure not to spread it and prove him right over my father... But in the end, you can't fight HIV. Or at least I used to believe that."

And that last bit had their curiosity perking. So he told them:

"I was sick for a long time. And I took medicine and went to regular check-ups. But something happened that science can't quite explain. My doctor here repeated his stupid tests three times and then again, because he just couldn't believe it. Then he told me to thank God. But God is not the reason it is gone, the reason this incurable disease has completely disappeared from my system. No god in heaven, anyway."

And with that he looked directly at Kurt:

"Because I meant it all. What I said and what I sang before. You have _delivered_ me from terminal, from fatal disease. You did what no doctor could have done. And I will forever be grateful for it."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He couldn't fathom the feeling that look in Sebastian's eyes gave him, that pure adoration, and he didn't know how to combine it with the discomfort of the entire rest of the Warblers staring at him. How on earth did Sebastian think to explain how he had done that? Because they were bound to ask and then they did. And he couldn't have guessed Sebastian's answer:

"By biting me. He bit me and thus made me a werewolf like himself. And the healing powers of a werewolf cured me."

For a moment, there was silence, while Kurt gaped in disbelief. Then someone chuckled and called it a nice one, thinking it a joke. But Sebastian just smiled at Kurt and didn't acknowledge it, which made the it's-a-joke-theory seem rather weak. One voiced a he's-nuts-theory. But they looked between Sebastian's hope and Kurt's dread and didn't see any support for that, either.

But what to believe now? Werewolves weren't real, so what- But staring at Sebastian, the other Warblers actually faded into the background for Kurt:

"How could you? Why did you say that?!"

"Because you deserve it. You are isolated, we both are! And these should be our closest friends, but we must hide from them and bear them speculating about what we do together behind our backs! Kurt, what... what we did with Finn, it showed me another way! It showed me a way out. I will never watch you run off on your own again only to be almost KILLED! But I can't presumse that you will always stand my presence, either. If we fight... we can't separate. Not while we are alone here. We are two. Just two. So if we fight, we are alone. And we can't be alone, you know that! Our friends deserve to know and we, you, deserve a real pack. Even if it's human. But you can't keep the isolation up. It only hurts. And you shuld not hurt. You should be embraced for the miracles you work!"

And even involuntarily, the deep longing in him and the pain of his alpha's rejection brought his amber eyes and fangs out from his human body as he whined. And their gasps reminded the werewolves that there were still others present. His werewolf traits faded as quickly as they had come as his mind was taken off the emotions that had brought them forth.

But that only served him now. He was not threatening. Not overly, anyway. And though there was fear in their faces, there was wonderment, too. And then Jeff of all people spoke up, his voice so small and yet unafraid:

"Your healing... does it work on diabetes, too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am assuming that everyone will have some kind of opinion about this chapter, so feel free to share it! Seriously, I'm dying of curiosity here. Talk to me!


	16. Wolven Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all those comments!!!!  
> And sorry for the delay. Bad cold. Hope you enjoy!

"O-on Diabetes? I don't know. Why would you ask?"

"Isn't that obvious? The right diet helps and regular exercise; mecidine can keep me going, but at the end of the day there is no cure. At least the doctors know of none. But if your bite can cure HIV, then maybe it could cure me, too! Right?"

"Jeff, no. My bite doesn't cure. It infects. You would at best be exchanging one incurable disease for another. But we can't even know if it would help you at all. Isn't Diabetes genetically determined or something? I don't think that it help with that."

"Actually, there is just considered to be a genetic predisposition, for type 1 at least. But there are also environmental factors, they said. So if it's not all set in my genes, you could help? 'Cause it's worth the risk of failure to me. At least I'd have tried everything."

"Why, Jeff? Why would you want to take such a risk? Why become a beast just for... what, comfort? Diabetes doesn't kill you, this can!"

"Kurt, you didn't see their faces. Yeah, it's mostly just annoying and you can't be scared of needles, but... On one weekend trip, hiking, when I I had to pack a lot of stuff and everything was hurried after school, I forgot my insulin. It wasn't a habit yet and I just didn't think about it when grabbing my toiletries. Kurt, I... It's just their faces when I woke up again. From coma, Kurt! My parents didn't want to let me go to school again for fear of something happening. Nickie's been watching over me like a hawk ever since. And it was the original reason for me to come here. The people at my old school always called me 'junkie' because of the injections. I could live with it, sure. Lots of people live with it. But do I have to? Should I have to? While you hold a potential cure?"

"I'm really sorry for that. Trust me, I know what it's like to sit by your family when they're in a coma. My dad... But you don't even know what you'd be getting into. Th-the pain of the change. These urges. That other side within that tries to break free. The risk, Jeff, to hurt people."

Now Jeff and those in obvious agreement with him did change their stance a bit, not so sure anymore. But that was also the point where Sebastian snorted and felt compelled to put things right. Because that had sounded an awful lot like werwolves got killer urges or blood thrirst or something. So he told them that that was not the case. Most were just animal instincts or habits, like cleaning one's skin with one's tongue rather than a napkin, at which some chuckled, or pack-related stuff.

He couldn't emphasise the value of pack enough. Even as he gave them a run-down of what it meant to be a werewolf, picking apart myth and reality, and what it felt like, from the completely new perspective on nature through the limited sight but by far expanded smells and sounds to the pure joy of the run. But even then, even pressing his fist to his chest and stumbling over his words, he couldn't express what this primal connection meant for him, how deep it went. And just that actually brought it across.

Now he didn't lie or gloss over things. Especially knowing that Kurt might use it as an argument, he also told them how Kurt had been shot, and after they had calmed down again from running at Kurt to help him and ask if he was alright or still in pain, he also told the other Warblers that they had been forced to kill the man in order to survive. But he repeated all his arguments that he had used on Kurt and his father and eventually some called it just deserts, while most just voiced their support for Kurt and their relief that he was still alive. Killing for sport or trophies earned all their repulsion.

Sebastian looked extra hard at Kurt after that, non-verbally telling him again that it was clearly okay what he had done. The Warblers had his back about that. Most of them at least. Blaine did not yet know. And Kurt was extremely glad about that. What would Blaine think if he found out what Kurt had kept secret from him? What danger he had put him in? Blaine would freak out. And Sebastian knew that, too. But he was less concerned with Blaine's mental state and more with the risk of Blaine spilling the beans, so he asked the gathered Warblers to keep the secret. From everyone. Even Blaine.

When one asked about Kurt and Blaine's relationship, Sebastian instantly growled, his fangs showing and he just very pointedly called in "Unhealthy and best not ever mentioned again". At that reaction they accepted that, but that also reminded Kurt of something else regarding Jeff:

"I can't turn you. You are with Nick."

"So?"

"I've had years of training to control myself and still almost mauled Blaine on so many occasions... without even being angry. The risk is too great. A werewolf can't be with a human."

Yet before Jeff could add anything more, Nick took over:

"But a werewolf can be with a werewolf, right? I mean, why wouldn't he? So if you turn us both, everything is alright."

"You, too? Nick, you are perfectly healthy! You can't seriously choose this with all that it entails."

"Well, I do. I would do anything for my Jeffie. And after what Sebastian said about the connection... I want us to be as close as two ever can be. And that sounded like intimacy humans just aren't capable of."

He looked over to Sebastian for support, the eyes of of the room following, and Sebastian answered with the softest and warmest of smiles:

"You have no idea. You know, the day after that whole Blaine fiasco and the great break-up, Kurt and I actually kissed. Just kissed, so far, but... what it felt like as a werewolf... I know kisses. All kinds. But that was so much more than I ever did as a human. I meant it when I said the first transformation is agony. And hours of it. But it's worth it."

Now Kurt did still want to feel betrayed. Both because Sebastian had outed him as a werewolf and because he was encouraging the Warblers to ask for something horrible. But the way Sebastian talked about it... And the way he looked at Kurt now... It said 'I know that it was horrible for you, but this is different. You were alone. A pack animal alone, as it never should be. We are not alone now. We could be pack.'

He couldn't deny that a growing, strengthening part deep inside of him wanted a big, huge pack to gather around him. A choir a howls. But he was still hesitant, when Thad shyly raised his hand. With a chuckle, Sebastian nodded to him and the Warbler asked:"I'm really sorry to hear about that hunter, but... how could he have possibly mistaken you for wolves? I mean the teeth and the eye thing that was all really cool, but..."

And Sebastian's laughter interrupted him:"You think that was a transformation? Seriously? Stop watching so much Teen Wolf. A real werewolf is not just someone with a strange face. ...Kurt? You're the beauty. And you're gonna need your biting jaws."

And Kurt was really not so sure about this. But their faces... They were all so ...curious? Eager? Hopeful? So maybe he could. It didn't mean he'd necesarrily have to bite anyone, but he could probably turn. Just to show them. And Sebastian smiled that warm, encouraging smile. And he'd called him beauty. Despite asking for his beast shape. So, before he could come to his senses, or rather before he could shy away again and hide forever, he pulled off his tie and shrugged off his blazer.

A tad self-conscious, he moved behind the front desk for the rest, while Sebastian answered the raised eyebrows by telling the humans that turning in one's clothes was a bitch with how the stuff restricted the growing body inside. But then they stopped listening. Kurt's eyes changed to yellow.

His fangs showed and his claws. And then all over him white fur rose from his body, longest and thickest around his neck and between his shoulder blades, seeming almost to create a mane, while his light brown hair dissapeared under its cover. He might have been an angel in that moment. Only then did his ears reshape and elongate and his mouth after them, becoming the snout of a wolf. Due to the table, they could not see when the tail had grown out until the movement of Kurt's restructuring torso had it raise the tip over the edge of the polished wood.

But then Kurt was already forced to go down on all fours, as his legs took shape. Briefly, the result was obscured from view. But then the completed wolf jumped onto the desk and its height was menacing, filling all the boys to the brim with adrenalin. However, Kurt was still in control of himself. So he laid on the table top like a sphinx again and just let them gape at his majesty.

 

Sebastian relaxed again at the sight, having been posed to step between them for the case that turning amidst humans triggered the beast in Kurt. Best prepared for the worst, right? But without provocation and with the comforting smell of his pack in his nose, Kurt was just fine.

And big. Even without the desk. Had he really been this big the last time Sebastian saw him change? Well, Sebastian was usually the first to turn and that was a whole nother perspective... In fact, the last time that Sebastian had seen Kurt in wolf shape while he himself was in human shape had been the day he was bitten. And as menacing as the white wolf had looked even then, it had definitely been a few inches smaller. Very strange.

But he had other priorities now, so he took his place as calming guard, while the Warblers started to swarm Kurt. They were so amazed at his sight. And they wanted to touch. To be sure it's real. That was kinda dangerous, though, and thankfully they knew that, too. So they just neared, but didn't really dare come close enough to touch.

Sebastian was just a bit amused at their healthy respect. Kurt was certainly flattered. But someone had to break the ice, so Sebastian demonstratively laid one hand between the wolf's shoulders and carded his fingers through the pale, silky hairs. Kurt leaned into the touch, his eyes falling half closed and he made a long drawn-out sound somewhere between groaning and purring. For a wolf, he really had a lot in common with a lazy house cat in that moment.

Still. It was a complete success. After a few chuckles, the first reached out, just brushing the wolf's shoulder with a fingertip. It was a giddy feeling, touching this huge predator. A real life werewolf. So they became more daring and soon Kurt was getting petted from all sides. And he loved the attention. And the contact. That must be what a real, big pack lying together and snuggling had to feel like.

But then came the moment of truth. Jeff tensed and stepped right in front of Kurt's face, meaning his mouth. But he didn't know what to do now and Nick was deeply concerned for him, too. And both wolves smelled the fear. It caused Kurt to tense, which in turn had all other boy retract their petting and caressing hands. And then there was just that deep, intense eye contact between Kurt and Jeff and Sebastian's and Nick's flitting looks to and fro.

Kurt could not speak right then and Jeff was clueless. Where should he even bite him? In the hand? The arm like Sebastian? The side like on Teen Wolf? The neck like a vampire? It would certainly hurt anywhere. And that was not taking into account what tasting blood might do to Kurt's mental state. Sebastian was there to intervene, but the beast could break bones within moments...

In the end, it was Thad who spoke up through the suspense:

"...Where did he bite you again?"

"Arm. But that was uncontrolled and he broke through the bone. ...Don't worry, though, it was fixed by morning."

"Damn. That's really awesome. And so cool. These powers... Erm, Sebastian?"

"What?"

"Do you have to be sick or in a relationship to get bitten?"

Sebastian's brows shot up on his forehead and everyone turned to Thad.

"You want to take agony and hiding for the rest of your life, because werewolves have cool powers?"

"What? It's like being a superhero. Powers, secrets. One just doesn't come without the other. And all injuries hurt, but this could make that pain go away in a night. Every pain of the future. And uhm... I mean I might get heart disease one day! My grandpa and uncle died of heart attacks before they were fifty. So?"

Sebastian wanted to be exasperated. But the superhero argument was a good one. They could be a show choir by day and undercover game wardens or something by night. Yup, that would be cool to him, too. And then he heard Kurt's snort and found the wolf to be looking right at him. Kurt knew exactly where his thoughts had led. But he couldn't help being a little hopeful. He could only imagine the feeling of a great pack.

And Kurt followed that thought, too. He dearly hoped that those who volunteered now would not regret it later. So he nudged Thad's wrist with his nose, expectation in his eyes. The one without the potentially hysterical boyfriend should go first. Now Thad was not exactly sure what the sudden touch meant, but with a sigh Sebastian gripped his wrist and pulled his sleeve up, before presenting the naked skin to Kurt.

Everybody tensed up, but Kurt did not bare his teeth. He leaned towards the offering, still lying, and first just licked over the skin. Thad shuddered, but was all the more exited, while the majority's tension calmed again and Kurt was thrown with all kinds of things he had not known about Thad before. It was amazing how many pheromones where in a person's sweat. But even more to be known about someone was in that someone's blood.

First he licked, though. To relax the tense boy. He licked over the plane and then at the sides, wrapping his long tongue around Thad's forearm. The others watched in curiosity. And then, when his tongue had circled the offered flesh, he needed only the blink of an eye to let his jaws follow suit. He didn't actually bite down for fear of really hurting the boy as he had hurt Sebastian, but he closed his mouth enough to lacerate the skin and outer layer of flesh that caught behind his teeth, when he abruptly pulled his head back.

Thad gasped and first in shock just stared at the small, but jagged tears in his arm as blood started to well up from them. But then Kurt went back to licking, to clean the blood away before it dripped somewhere and to get as much as he could of his virus-bearing saliva into the wound.

After a while it stopped bleeding and Sebastian reassured Thad that no scar would remain. Then it could be Jeff's turn again, but Nick stepped forth. Ever the protector, first to face any danger that might befall his beloved. Since the distraction tactic wouldn't work this time, Kurt just opened his mouth and waited for a suddenly really skittish Nick to gently, hesitatingly, lay his own bared forearm between the rows of teeth.

Without ado he snapped down on it, just trying not to push his teeth too deeply into the warm flesh. And that was quite hard. Nick winced, almost jerking away, which triggered a reflex to grip him tighter so the prey couldn't escape. But the sticky warmth and taste of blood grounded Kurt. Wow. Niff had been busy just before the meeting? Nick's blood still had quite the hormonal residue in it. The things you found out tasting a guy's blood. Werewolf senses really were beyond compare to their human equivalents.

Then he let the arm free and just licked it all over again for a while. Some were puzzled by that and wondered if it was an animal urge, but Sebastian explained. Next was Jeff. Now for real. Nick held his hand and he took this pain bravely. But Kurt and Sebastian already knew that this pain was nothing compared to the transformation.

 

Over the next few days, the two werewolves observed the three pups closely for any rising aggression. They needed to wait until all showed signs of the virus having taken full effect. Only then did they call all Warblers bar Blaine into one of the common rooms and locked the doors from the inside. They couldn't have constant howling everywhere, so this was best done together and the other Warblers that were still thinking about asking for the bite should know what it was they were asking for.

So they gathered, behind locked doors, and Kurt turned first. Once he was calm and the last assurances were spoken, Sebastian did so, too, showing his soft brown fur and slightly different stature to the humans and the ones that were not completely human anymore. Those three were all already irritable, but took the hint to start undressing. Each had a blanket, due to careful preparation.

And once there were unrestricted in their blankets, Kurt howled. The humans were shaken by the fearsome sound so close and Sebastian was compelled to join, but the greatest effect of it was the one on the three. The moment the sound reached their ears, their eyes changed to amber and their sight caught only shades of gray anymore.

Then began the tortuous turning on the first night. The already turned werewolves yowled in sympathy, while the humans recoiled. It was horror. As always. But Niff held hands through the pain and Kurt and Sebastian came to assist them all, pressing their faces against the shivering body and licking necks and foreheads to just somehow offer comfort.

It actually seemed to help and the slowly turning wolves sought contact with the older members of their pack. But it was still a drawn-out agony. It always would be. And Kurt and Sebastian's hearts ached for them. But Sebastian knew that it was worth the pain. Once everything was over. And hours after it had begun, it finally was. And then there were five wolves.

While the werewolves' own vision did not allow them to see their new member's colors, leaving them to be easily identified by smell, though, the humans saw Thad grown into the bulky matt black wolf, while Nick was taller and his fur, albeit also black, was glossy by comparison. And Jeff, almost as tall and lanky as Sebastian, could have put any Golden Retriever to shame with his long, light flaxen fur.

And all three newcomers sought out the alpha, howling lightly, since they were so close already and bustling about in excitement. Sebastian sat back happy and proud as he smelled the innate joy of Kurt, all their maker, facing his new creations like a father would his little children. But Sebastian was not forgotten, either, and the whole pack rollicked about, all pains forgotten.

The new ones at some point also noticed that there were humans in the room and in their bestial minds were wary of them, but Kurt led them among the humans and let himself be petted, inspiring the others to engage in gentle contact with humans, too. By the end of the night, the Warblers were cuddling with five massive teddylike quasi-pets.

The pack spirit did not allow for a single slip into remotely violent behavior.

 

And the next days were just awesome. None of the initial volunteers regretted it, there was pack almost everywhere they went, and then there was the singing. Kurt and Sebastian did their best to train the pups to control their shifts and get along with their new bodies. And as pack they demonstrated what Kurt had only spoken of before. As one they sang with the weight of the howl in their voices:

 _"On your palm an endless wonder,_  
_lines that speak the truth without a sound._  
_In your eyes awaits the tireless hunger,_  
_already looks for prey to run down._  
  
_So why do we keep up this charade_  
_and how do we tell apart the time to leave from the time to wait?_  
  
_What does tomorrow want from me?_  
_What does it matter what I see?_  
_If it can't be my design,_  
_tell me where do we draw the line,_  
_tell me where do we draw the line!_  
  
_The dance of flames and shadows in the street_  
_make poetry nobody's ever heard._  
_The weight of loneliness stands on your feet,_  
_the cage already there around the bird._  
  
_So why don't we join the masquerade_  
_before it all falls apart, before our love becomes insatiate?_  
  
_What does tomorrow want from me?_  
_What does it matter what I see?_  
_If I can't choose my own design,_  
_tell me where do we draw the line!_  
  
_What does tomorrow want from me?_  
_What does it matter what I see?_  
_If we all walk behind the blind,_  
_tell me where do we draw the line,_  
_Tell me where do we draw the line!_  
  
_Where's the cooling wind?_  
_Where's the evergreen field?_  
_Where's my mother's open arms?_  
_Where's my father lion heart?_  
_It's like the sun's gone down,_  
_sleeps in the hallowed ground now_  
_with the autumn's brown leaves,_  
_with the one who never grieves._  
  
_So why do we keep up this charade_  
_and how do we tell apart the time to leave from the time to wait?_  
  
_What does tomorrow want from me?_  
_What does it matter what I see?_  
_If it can't be my design,_  
_tell me where do we draw the line!_  
  
_Whatever tomorrow wants from me,_  
_at least I'm here, at least I'm free._  
_Free to choose to see the signs._  
_This is my line."_

The other Warblers were moved to tears by the end. They couldn't consciously pick up on the werewolves' subtle communication, non-verbal in their more sophisticated voices, but they felt it.

Jeff and Nick had been forced to close their eyes to hide the color and decided to spend more time on training to control themselves, even though being a werewolf couple offered things to do that even their alpha could not fathom, yet. Thad on the other hand found that Regionals were basically already won, though it felt really odd to decide anything for the Warblers now. He could hardly decide anything over the head of his alpha, now could he? And Sebastian and Nick had to feel the same... So was the council even useful anymore? Or just a formality anymore? He might have to talk to administration about changing the system.

Sebastian would support him. Just not right now. Right now, he was concerned about Kurt. The alpha seemed somehow weak. Drained maybe? He would almost call it 'exhausted'. But Kurt hadn't said anything... Well, he wouldn't. So Sebastian confronted him about it and instantly knew the answer from that weary look alone:

"You _are_ exhausted. What's wrong?"

"Dunno. I'm famished and parched. And I could drop dead here and now, I'm so tired."

"Kurt, you had twice as much as you usually do for lunch. And why didn't you say anything about sleeping problems?"

"I don't have any. I slept almost twelve hours just last night. I don't know what's taking so much out of me."

"You can't be sick, can you? I mean Jeff has missed... what? Six injections of insulin by now? And he's fine! I'd call him cured, so one more point for the werewolf powers. But now you somehow sick? You're not hypoglycermic, right? There's no way you took over his sickness, right?"

"Not magic, Sebastian. That's utter nonesense. And this is not hypoglycermia. I'm just ...drained. I don't know, maybe I have a tapeworm or something that's eating up my food."

"That would not explain the tiredness."

"Yeah. Something just steals my energy. Or maybe I just didn't notice how much the bigger pack strains me. There are some hyperactive attention whores right there. Not that I don't love it, but-"

"Kurt, the pack!"

"What of it?"

"Turn."

"What?"

"Turn right now, I need to check something."

Kurt gave him a serious glare at the command, but after a heartfelt "Alpha, please!" he acquiesced and Sebastian was stunned. The wolf that he had deemed bigger than upon first seeing him before his own turning was more massive than ever. The mane made it hard to gauge his exact height, but it surpassed Sebastian's waist by half a head at least now. And that kind of growth must have taken one hell of a lot of energy.

Kurt, too, noticed that Sebastian seemed sort of smaller than usual. Somewhow everything did. But the look on Sebastian's face offered answers, so he turned back and slipped the necessities back on again to avoid distractions once Sebastian started to explain:

"Kurt, you've grown again. That's what's draining you so."

"Grown again?"

"Yeah, Finn said something like that and then when you bit the others I noticed it, too. You were bigger than on the day you bit me. And now you're bigger again."

"What? But... I never have before. Not so abruptly it would have been noticeable."

"Just think about when this happened, Kurt. Oh this is awesome! You grow, alpha, when your pack does. You did after turning me and then again after turning them."

"But this is.. a virus, biology, science! How could biting someone cause my own body to grow?!"

"Well, it's more than biting. It's bonding, too. It's mental. And pretty deep-seated, too."

"So? I can't change my body with a thought."

"Sure, you can. A fantasy can cause part of you to grow without physical stimulation, too. Becoming father reflects in a guy's hormones, too, and that's nothing physical at least for him, either. So maybe getting a new pack member impacts your hormone balance in a way that it causes you to have a growth spurt. Puberty is triggered by hormones, too. Is that so unrealistic?"

"It's... Yeah, it is. For this to have developed in nature, there would have to be some kind of evolutionary advantage in it. But why would I grow from turning others? Why not all the time?"

"...Because you're exhausted. If you're on your own, you can't afford to lose so much energy. But this way, you have young fresh wolves to protect you when you're weak or hunt for you when you are tired. Or maybe a lone wolf is better off small like a fox, while the alpha of a pack has to be stronger than the others to keep his power and course of action, which evidently spreads to virus. I don't know, I'm just theorizing. But I would say that there a good reasons. And since you clearly are bigger now, I'd say I'm proven correct."

"You might actually have a point there."

"Thanks."

"But what does that mean for me?"

"What that means for you? No biting until you're completely fine again! You can do the others after that."

"The others?"

"...You didn't see their faces? There are new volunteers, Kurt. Lots. Oh and speaking of which: Guys!"

He got everyone's attention and finally voiced something that had been irking him since the first day, but he only now had a possibly acceptable alternative for:

"May I suggest that we adapt our emblem to the new reality? A wolf would be far more appropriate now."

"But we are the _Warblers_ ", someone said in a small voice and Sebastian promptly replied with all the charm of a butcher:

"Yeah. And we run around under the sign of a tiny bird of prey with his ass up for the taking, basically grabbing ankle if he had hands, and _farting_ a music note. That's really noble. Come on, it's barely three weeks until Regionals now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments are always welcome!  
> Next up are the events of Michael, although obviously very different from canon. But there will be a major New Directions v Warblers confrontation. And a certain body will be found...
> 
> PS.: The song Where do we draw the line is from Poets of the Fall and they are really amazing!


	17. Bad (but good at it)

The Warblers with their long traditions were extremely reluctant to change anything, but the farting prey bird argument and the fact that the Warblers were now graced with five werewolves could eventually convince them. After a democratic vote, they changed their emblem to a wolf howling music. It was much more fitting. At least for those who knew. The rest were a bit confused, but it had already spread that the glee club was currently in the process of reinventing itself.

Rumor was that they also wanted to have a captain instead of a council now and that they wanted to change their name to Dalton Academy Wolves rather than Warblers, but the latter was not possible right now. The 'Warblers' were qualified for Regionals, so they would have to remain them to keep that qualification. They could change the name once competitions were done for the year.

That they wanted that at all, though, was causing some debate. People wondered why the traditional glee club suddenly wanted to reinvent itself. And while it was just a curiosity for most, some were really thrown by it. Namely Blaine. He loved his club and he had no idea why everyone was suddenly against him, leading to him starting discussions every meeting and meal. Right until the morning he did not start a debate over breakfast. He was just sitting there, slightly queasy and staring at the newspaper.

The remaining Warblers were a bit unsettled by that, but when he noticed them, he did look up and spared them the need to ask by starting himself with a breathless whisper:

"Guys... Have you seen this?"

They hadn't, so they pushed closer together to look over his shoulders and they were really glad right then that Blaine didn't see their faces, the shock on them and the way the blood fled them, leaving all of them ghastly pale with fright. On the title page it said in big, bold, deep black letters: ' **HUNTER FOUND MAULED** '.

The werewolves were just short of hyperventilating, when Blaine told them about the corresponding article:

"Apparently a hound found the body yesterday and it was already decaying, so they don't even know how long it's been lying there. They don't even know what killed him! Just that he had lots of bite marks. Other animals must have started eating at the 'carcass'. I mean, can you imagine that? He died and no-one even knew! And now he's so ripped apart and decomposed they can't even tell how he really died. Or who he is! They're still trying to figure that out. That's so horrible. But it must have been wolves! Right? I mean there were these howls again... so they must be close, oh my god, they're close to Dalton!"

With that Blaine jumped up in a panic and ran, likely to inform the principal or his parents or someone, while the remaining Warblers were left to deal with the discovery. When there had been no immediate mess, public outcry and panic, after the hunter's death, Kurt had actually thought that that chapter was over, catastrophe avoided. But he had been enjoying his peace on borrowed time. Now the body was found, his victim, and now what he had feared would come true after all.

Instantly the Warblers regrouped in privacy and talked it out. They were still on Kurt's side about the self defense, even though that he had really killed someone just became more real. But Sebastian was completely convinced and very convincing, too. He calmed the situation. They just needed to stay inside and keep any and all howling to a minimum.

Since the majority of their pack knew only being inside and they could all entertain each other well enough, that would not be a problem. But the howling might be. How else should Kurt turn the rest of the Warblers? But that might not be too much of a problem, either. The reality of a human's death and the dread at the news of toxic bait being laid out, bear traps being set and hunting parties with hounds being sent out cooled the interest in becoming werewolves, too.

Niff and Thad did not regret it. Now that they knew what it was like, they could barely imagine living without all the new feelings and the pack spirit anymore. But those still human were just fine with staying as they were now. Sebastian was saddened and even angry about their fickle hearts, but he couldn't begrudge their self-preservation. Not really at least. So he just focused on his alpha, who needed his support and reassurances now more than ever.

They just tried laying low, not being seen or heard, not being perceived as anything but singing students. They tried not to react when the body was identified and the TV showed the dead hunters friends swearing to track the beast down and kill it. The werewolves were still glad that there seemed to be no consensus on what kind of beast it was. A wolf was apparently an option, but so was a mountain lion and even a bear. There were too many, even overlapping bite marks all over the body, which was in a terrible state.

The werewolves were glad for it and for the people protesting against the more extreme measures of the hunt, because house cats and dogs had fallen prey to them and there was the persistent fear of a person walking into one of the traps. So maybe the hype would even die down? They could hope at least.

And then they still had their official business to take care of. Like school. And the glee club. Administration had apparently been stunned by the request to change the executive system of the Warblers. It was tradition. But they accepted the request under one condition: The Warblers had to elect their captain with a supermajority on the first try. If no-one got at least two thirds of the votes, there would be no captain at all and the council would remain in power.

Sebastian could respect that condition, but he already knew that the election was a formality at most. The entire Warbler elite was already lycanthropic and thus naturally supported Kurt. And they made sure that everyone else knew that, too. When the time of the election had come, Blaine was the only odd one out and seeing that fell in line with the rest as to not become a pariah. No more than he already was at least.

So the council could return to administration with a unanimous vote. That raised some eye brows, but the condition was clearly fulfilled and by the end of the day, Kurt was the official alpha... 'Captain' of The Warblers.

 

He was in charge. He could put it on any application he might be tempted to send and just generally command the Warblers. They were his to lead to victory at Regionals and hopefully also Nationals, but Regionals first. Meaning: victory against the New Directions, his first friends, even his own step-brother.

And that was harder than he had believed possible. Because for many of them, it was the last chance, too. If the Warblers won Regionals, Finn and the other seniors would never hold their Nationals trophy. That chance would be forever lost. But he also couldn't just let them win. He couldn't do that to the Warblers, several of which would also never get the chance again. Just... working towards destroying his first ever friends' dreams was not an easy task. Actually, he felt horrible about it.

But he had Sebastian. He was so lucky. Sebastian was a great singer and an even better strategist. And now Kurt's vice captain/alpha. After all, he had been his first creation. He was the one responsible for the growth of the pack. He had the others' respect and he had no love for the New Directions. He could advise Kurt expertly and potentially make the hard decisions. Especially since he smelled how Kurt felt.

However, he was not infallible, either. His suggestion at Kurt's fear of facing his former club as their main enemy to pretend that the leadership over the Warblers was his, not Kurt's, so his friends wouldn't think to try pressuring him into using his influence for their benefit was very welcome. Yet its execution was somewhat marred by Sebastian's irritability.

Because the first time they, meaning Sebastian and Kurt, met the New Directions after that was at the Lima Bean, where the public school glee club was openly discussing its song list for Regionals. Well, sort of. But it was enough. Kurt subtly tried to avoid being seen and Sebastian was insulted on his behalf. He knew that Kurt dreaded a tirade from She-Blaine. He'd told him about that time he refused to come back to his old school. But just the thought of that tiny, human girl daring to get into Kurt's face and yelling at him, judging him... It had him right on the edge.

So he had to vent his bubbling rage. He was practically forced to do it, to let it out. At least he let something out. He put on his best wolfish grin and stepped right up to the careless circle, proclaiming that they couldn't do Michael, because the Warblers were already going to do that and they were singing first. At their disbelieving faces, he added that he was the new captain of the Warblers and just had to change the setlist now that he had heard their plans.

He was just messing with them, really. The Warblers' setlist for Regionals was decided and Michael had no room in it. But their shock and outrage and that look of "That's just not fair!" on their faces was too good to pass up. Sebastian was contented and swaggered out again, Kurt following unnoticed by his ex-club. He glared at Sebastian for good measure, but having smelled his deputy's aggression found that he couldn't quite dislike this method of dealing with it.

There was no blood and it felt like a nice bit of revenge. And he could already imagine Rachel's face when the Warblers just wouldn't sing Michael, even though the New Directions would have doubtless bravely fought against all odds, which weren't even there. That would really be funny. Their 'us against the world'-spirit did tend to put the New Directions on a high horse they just didn't deserve. So maybe this was a nice way to knock them off of it. Surely they would soon start their righteous campaign and the Warblers would watch in amusement at the futility of it.

And just as expected, the New Directions did not need even a single full day to challenge the Warblers to a street battle. The werewolves were impassioned by the prospect of fighting for their dominion, even though the 'fight' was just metaphorical. Or it should be.

The New Directions had dressed up to look badass, but it failed miserably. And then they sang 'Bad'. Well, that was just laughable. But the Warblers played along for appearance's sake. They didn't really take it serious, though. They had werewolves, for fuck's sake. Werewolves that smelled the New Direction's spite, their entitlement mentality, their holier-than-thou arrogance and it insulted them.

These humans paraded around so full of themselves and judging the alpha who had once left them like he had abandoned them, like he was less than them. And insulting their alpha was a grave transgression. The werewolves were brimming with rage and had to work hard to restrain themselves.

But with the pack together they managed. Until the song ended. Then the Latina said that they, meaning the New Directions, had been better than them, meaning the Warblers, and that was just... Sebastian scoffed:

"Not even close. Now crawl back into your girlfriend's pussy and hide 'till you're dust before we show your silicon ass what being bad really means."

Yeah, he was angry. And anger laid poison on his tongue. But at least he had kept the confrontation verbal. The same could, however, not be said for his opponent. She yelled that she was gonna go all Lima Heights on _his_ ass and her hand whipped out like she wanted to slap him. But she underestimated his reflexes. He jerked back and avoided the hit, allowing him to see her face go blank in her inability to comprehend what just happened.

And that face! He outright laughed, but it only enraged her further and she jumped at him, but he was not some boy. An apex predator, he didn't even need to sidestep her advance, he caught her and twisted to let the momentum carry them on, resulting in her landing roughly on the hard ground and him above her.

The wolf in him wanted nothing more than to finish her off, while she groaned in pain and stared up dumbfounded as to how she had gotten to the ground. But he didn't get that far as to decide whether to really do it or not. He smelled Kurt approach and already expected to be interrupted. But it didn't feel like Kurt when he was pulled off her.

And promptly he found himself face to face, barely a few inches between them, with the mohawked guy, who held him by the collar and tried to intimidate him. What a fool. A fool who thought to defend the girl. Like he had any better chances. Why? Because he was male? Because he was a footballer? Because he was packed with muscles? All that meant nothing to a werewolf.

Puck shrieked all the same and stumbled away so fast he fell on his ass and crawled back in terror when Sebastian let his eyes flash yellow and bared his fangs just for a single moment. But the badass' reaction to something they had not seen with him between them and Sebastian scared the others, too. The others of the New Directions. The other wolves felt righteous when the human learned respect.

Except, of course, that Kurt had to be responsible. He stepped between them, while Finn helped Puck up and Santana, too, scrambled back over to her own. Finn and Kurt exchanged one look and Kurt controlled his voice to keep the growl from it as he announced:

"This clearly wasn't a good idea. Next time you have one like it, suck it up. And now we should all go home and forget this ever happened."

Both sides non-verbally agreed and parted ways. But forgetting was not as easy as going home. Especially not for Puck. He knew what he had seen. He was sure of it. But it wasn't possible. Was it? He was torn apart by self-doubt and he felt like his head was going to explode. Finn accompanied him home, lending support. That was kind of strange, since the whole baby-daddy-drama had left their friendship sorely bruised and time had made it little better. But he didn't think about that. He was still trying to comprehend what he had seen. It had looked like a monster...

He was so deeply in thought that he didn't even pick up on the tone at first, when Finn held him back from the door with bated breath:

"Hey, Puck?"

"Hm."

"Could you- ...Don't tell anyone, okay? Please?"

"Tell?"

"No, please don't. Just forget about it, okay? Just don't tell anyone..."

Only then did he look up into Finn's face and saw that knowing look, the guilt and the dread. Finn knew exactly what he had seen. He'd known before. It was real, his brain hadn't just messed with him. It _was_ real! And Finn knew.

"What was that?"

"Nothin-"

"Finn! I saw a monster... and that was real? You know? And now you ask me not to tell?! How can you keep such a secret?! What was that even?!!!"

"A... A werewolf."

"What?!"

"Sorry, bu you can't tell anyone. Kurt will put that dick back in his place, it's never gonna happen again and we can just forget it. Okay?"

"Werewolf? A freaking werewolf?! Kurt?"

"Yeah. You can be grateful for his self-control, so he didn't eat you for all the dumpstering. But yeah, Kurt is a werewolf and Sebastian, too. He'll keep him in control, though. Just please don't tell, I don't know what they would do to my little brother and he never did anything wrong! He wouldn't deserve it. And Sebastian Smythe will get what's coming for him, don't worry about that. Kurt will make sure of it."

Puck nodded numbly. He would need some time to process that. But he wouldn't tell. He wasn't suicidal. And forcing a monster into the open was no way to safely live. It better stay in the dark and away from him. And if Finn said that Kurt would take care of it, he'd trust him on that. Kurt seemed small and slight, but he was a diva. He could go bitchy, even nasty. On anyone.

 

Maybe Sebastian should have kept that in mind. Because right now, the pack was gathered in Kurt's dorm, the smell of which every wolf loved most, and Sebastian lay naked on the ground. But not in his dream version of being naked on Kurt's floor. No. His clothes were ripped in anger, not lust, and in many places his skin had gotten caught in the claws cutting through the fabric, too, leaving him lined in red.

But he barely noticed the slight burn. His alpha was furious and deeply disappointed and he let him feel it, towering over him in full shape and with a heaving chest, the air being expelled from his nostrils reminiscent of hot steam. He had the aura of an irate dragon. But his temper cooled in the face of Sebastian's utter submission and sincere regret. He had never wanted to scare his alpha so. That could have gone so wrong...

Eventually Kurt turned back and let Sebastian sit up again, the scratches already healing away, while the others relaxed again. Once off the hook, though, his other urges came back to the forefront of hs mind. Sorely neglected urges that very much appreciated the sight of Kurt as he picked out new clothes to replace the ones he had ripped apart by turning before. 'Cause damn, Kurt looked too good to be true.

However, Kurt was not blind, deaf or whatever being unable to smell was called. Even turned away from Sebastian and towards his wardrobe, he still picked up on the increase of musk in the air as Sebastian got aroused.

"I only just reprimanded you and already you must irk me again? Ogling is bad, Sebastian!"

"Hmmm, I know, but I can't help it. I am bad, remember?"

"Not a good reminder, Sebastian. What more am I supposed to do with you?"

"You mean like punishment? I'm up for that, too. Maybe bend me over and spank me?"

Kurt looked back at him utterly incredulous. Was Sebastian serious? Or suggestive? Maybe both? Carefully Kurt stated that he was against corporal punishments and Sebastian showed that he had clearly been suggestive:

"Well, I'm all for it. And I think you know that, too. Don't you recall?

 _Feels so good being bad (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Now the pain is for pleasure 'cause nothing can measure (Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)_  
  
_Love is great, love is fine (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Out the box, out of line (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)_  
  
_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_  
  
_Na na na come on, come on, come on,_  
_I like it, like it come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it, like it_  
  
_Love is great, love is fine (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Out the box, out of line (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_  
  
_Na na na come on, come on, come on,_  
_I like it, like it come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it, like it_  
  
_S, S, S and M, M, M_  
  
_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_  
_It's exactly what I've been yearning for give it to me strong_  
_And meet me in my boudoir make my body say ah, ah, ah, I like it_  
  
_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_  
  
_Na na na come on, come on, come on,_  
_I like it, like it come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it, like it_  
  
_S, S, S and M, M, M"_

Kurt was red as a beet by the time Sebastian finally stopped. But also impressed. Didn't Sebastian usually refuse to sing girl songs? And Rihanna was definitely not a guy. This had to be more serious to him than his light attitude let on. And maybe that mysterious underlying problem was also responsible for Sebastian's earlier irritability.

"Sebastian, are you okay?"

"Sure. Just horny."

"Okay... You're sexually frustrated.

"Yeah? Obviously."

"I know I you can't safely jump anyone else's bones now, but can't you work that out yourself? Or are you too spoiled for that to have an effect anymore?"

"Excuse me? Okay, one: Masturbation is no replacement for sex. And two: How on earth am I supposed to do that?"

"...You can't seriously tell me that you've never done that before."

"Of course, I have. But back then, jerking off to a nice fantasy didn't have me shape-shifting into a fucking wolf! I can't suppress it in the throes of passion and as much as I love the advantages, these bloody beasts don't. Have. Hands!!!"

For a moment, everything was silent as Sebastian regretted his tone and volume and the remaining pack wondered whether Kurt would explode now. But then he just burst out laughing, confusing everyone. However, he brought himself back under control soon enough and shocked them even more:

"Sebastian, the wolf shape may not have proper hands, but it has a flexible spine and a really long neck and head. And a really long tongue, too. Curl, and you'll never want hands again."

He could pinpoint the exact moment Sebastian realized what he was talking about and his eyes went wide and his mouth made a perfect 'o', before he spoke, utterly breathless in his renewed arousal:

"Holy shit, I can blow myself...  I gotta try that right now."

"No, you won't."

"What? Why?"

"So you'll remember to come to me at once if there is a problem. Alright, Sub-astian?"

Ah, that look was glorious. But Sebastian accepted. Smug Kurt was too sexy to kick up a fuss. And, not that he would tell Kurt that, but orgasm denial was definitely S&M. So in his mind, Kurt was on the right path. He was alredy imagining it, but then he was unexpectedly interrupted. Jeff spoke up:

"Um, Kurt? I might have a bit of a problem, too."

"Tell me."

"It's...um... My parents. They still expect me to take insulin and it's not healthy for non-diabetics... The thing is: I don't know how much longer I can hide my miracle healing from them. But I also don't know how t explain it without telling them the truth and... I don't want to lie to them. Kurt, my dad takes part in the hunting parties, to protect his family, and he doesn't know. Sure, I don't intend to meet him in wolf shape, but what if I accidentally turn at home? Sebastian said you've turned from dreaming. What if I change at home and he thinks the beast has entered his house and threatens his family? I have to tell my parents..."

That thought was really disturbing and Kurt had to admit that his own father knew and they had also told Carol and Finn when they moved in. It was nigh impossible to hide from someone you shared a roof with. The only reason his new pack had been able to hide it at all was that they spent their nights at Dalton. But indeed, what if they visited home? Or rather when.

Still, it was a great risk and he had to first question Jeff on his parent's personalities to try estimating their reaction. But they seemed okay. They loved their son dearly and supported him against all odds. They didn't think him weak for being sick, got him out of the bullying and didn't even twitch when he revealed his orientation. Their love was unconditional. It might have something to do with his mother having lost her first baby and the second having been stillborn, he admitted, but he was instead the most precious thing on earth for them.

Maybe they wouldn't react badly. Maybe they could even appreciate the healing aspect. Still not sure whether it was a good idea, he accepted Jeff's plea. But he had to take Nick with him in case a demonstration was needed, or just a hand to squeeze for reassurance.

So the next weekend, Jeff went home to visit his family and brough Nick with him. Nick was always welcome. They had dinner and chattered while Jeff leaned heavily on Nick, trying not to freak out, and Nick tried not to show Jeff that he was just as close to freaking out as him. At the end of dinner, it seemed like it was time, but luckily the phone rang and his father went to get the call. Thank god, thought Jeff and Nick both. A little reprieve.

Jeff gathered his nerves and when his father returned, he felt as ready to ask for a Talk as he ever would be. But his father just kissed his forehead with an apologetic look on his face and said that he had to go. Why? Jeff asked him, feeling like he was never gonna work up the courage again. But he was not prepared for the answer.

"I'm sorry, but I must. They just discovered another body, fresher than the last, but also mauled. That beast killed again."

 

... "WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.  
> (This would be over far too quickly without some drama, wouldn't it?)


	18. The Power of Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No speculating about who or what killed the second hunter? Now I'm sad. But writing on...
> 
> Oh, and: Warnings for bestiality (sort of) + gore (the nasty kind)!

Jeff's mind was reeling and he found no sleep that night. Another victim? But Sebastian and Kurt wouldn't keep something like this from them, right? ...His father had also said that this victim was fresher. Maybe the alpha and his deputy didn't even know. But could Thad have done this or Nickie? No, they wouldn't. Not unless they had to, but then they wouldn't keep it secret. However, he knew that it hadn't been him and someone had to have killed that hunter.

So he tossed and turned all night in doubt and concern. But by morning he had decided on definitely asking his alpha what he knew about the second body, before anyone else. So it was also the only answer he gave to Nickie's question on whether he was alright when his boyfriend welcomed him at the gate, that he had to talk to Kurt. That didn't exactly calm Nick and part of him wanted to press, but his werewolf mind instantly deferred to the absent alpha. The news were his first.

And his alone, for Jeff asked him for a private talk before he finally revealed what the problem was. And Kurt's face told him at once that the alpha had kept nothing from his pack. He was just as clueless about this as Jeff was. But he had a far greater responsibility, so he called the pack together at once. Via text, though, despite his urge to howl for them.

Once the werewolves were gathered, he started as calmly as he could, vehemently trying to keep his tone and pheromones in check:

"Has anyone here experienced any incidences since turning?"

"Incidences?", asked Sebastian. That could literally mean anything and he did not like where this was going. At all. But even though Kurt definitely smelled their mounting distress, he remained vague:

"Has anyone shifted outside of our meetings or woken in a different place or state of either clothing or cleanliness than they fell asleep in?"

"Woken in... what?! Kurt, you're scaring us, what's up?"

"Answer me!"

Sebastian's jaws audibly snapped shut at the crude command, but he obeyed, shaking his head with a shrug of his shoulders to signal ignorance. So Kurt looked from one pack member to the next. No-one admitted to anything. And he would have smelled it, had any tried to fool him. He was sure. No-one knew anything. But that was not the relief he had been hoping for.

"Then we have a problem. Because last night, Jeff's father was called to a second mauled human body and if none of us did it then that means that we are not alone out there. This could be a rival pack, a lone wolf or a born predator, which killed when confronted with a hunter, meaning it could be hurt now, or due to rabies. In either case, watch out. The woods are close and if it nears the school, there will be a panic, which could set the beast off and that then might compel you to change. Which we can't afford in this evironment."

Everyone nodded grimly, heads a mess at such news, and they parted to hurry to their individual classes. But it was a lot to take in. And Sebastian was increasingly concerned for Kurt, who - from that talk on - was withdrawn. He didn't initiate a single conversation, didn't raise his hand, only picked at his food at lunch. If he were in wolf shape, Sebastian was sure, he'd have his ears laid against his neck and be dragging the end of his tail over the floor.

That was really not good. And Sebastian had to do something about it. So he did what he did best. When the pack met in the evening in the privacy of Kurt's dorm, Sebastian instantly walked up to him and put a smug grin on as he pointedly looked Kurt up and down. The alpha didn't even notice it at first. Not until he had the musk of Sebastian's arousal in his nose. Then he looked up into Sebastian's smug face:

"What?"

"I'd like to try now, alpha."

"Try what?"

"To blow myself."

Now irritation smothered the last of Kurt's depressed-like state:

"What?!"

"I wanna try blowing myself now."

"Then go try."

"But I need your help."

"Exactly what part of ''try blowing _myself'_ indicates the presence or even help of anyone else?"

"Well, I need guidance. Someone to talk me through it with detailed instructions or maybe give a demonstration?"

"I think you'll figure it out on your own."

"Not with these teeth! They're really sharp and that's a lot of blood going through a really sensitive part of me. I'm scared I'll hurt myself and I can't get off when I'm scared."

"...You are impossible, did you know that?"

Sebastian did his damnest not to laugh and instead made the best puppy eyes he could manage. They weren't really good, since he used them so rarely, but his maker's guardian instincts helped him with this one. Kurt was urged to help him. And the possibility to nick the vulernable skin during the jerky movements in the heat of the moment was not made up of thin air, either, Kurt had actually been there. The wound had been tiny, but bled like a bitch and hurt like hell. That wasn't even funny.

So he heavily sighed and offered the others to meet again another time, but they did not actually want to go. Thad had not dared speaking up himself, but he shared Sebastian's problem. His frustration had simply not been building for as long as Sebastian's due to his bite having been delivered much later. But he wanted to know, too. And Niff, well, they did a lot together and had no problem with sexual frustration for a lack of partners, but because of their teeth fellatio had never been one of them. Thus they could still learn.

So that was actually a thing of demand, Kurt found in surprise. Well, in that case he should probably deliver. Due to their frequent turning in each other's presence, nudity had become mostly unspectacular and he had no problem with undressing in front of them or with Sebastian and Thad following suit. Niff were content enough in their relationship that their inner wolves no longer forced them to shift to claim when faced with arousal.

Next Kurt turned. And what a beauty he had become. Sitting on the bed while they watched from around him he looked even bigger and more majestic. But there was something tender about him, too. More so when he bared hs stomach as he curled up, supporting the bend with his outstretched front legs while one hind leg lay sideways and the other lifted up and over his head, dewclaw hooking into the mane over his shoulders.

Because where his fur was thinner underneath, pink skin shone through. It looked so soft and sweet and innocent. Sebastian already entranced. And then Kurt's mouth neared and ...bypassed his cock? He actually ignored the still hidden appendix and instead started off with a long lick around his furry balls. That briefly threatened to throw Sebastian into an identity crisis over when exactly 'furry' had become attractive in his mind, but then the white wolf took his sack into his mouth and closed said mouth almost completely, no matter his teeth.

Sebastian was terrified that he would bite them off, but they did have some fur between teeth and skin and there was only the slightest of pressures on them. This was mostly about the warmth they were suddenly enclosed in, further warm breath being blown over them while a long tongue curled around them like wet fingers.

Kurt always found it a nice warm-up. Even though it was a bit odd to do in front of someone else. But that didn't change the feeling and he was a bit flattered by their amazed looks. The way their eyes followed even the teeniest and tiniest of nuances in his movements. Promptly he decided to show them something else. So he curled in a little further and licked further behind, over the sensitive strip between his balls and hole, over his rim... at which point Sebastian was hard as a rock.

And then he shocked them a little bit more by retracted his tongue and instead using his front teeth on the underside of his tail, which curved and shivered from the sweet sensations. Because those horrible, terrifying teeth could actually feel quite amazing, when used to nibble at a good spot.

His nerves were singing. Now his cock slid out of his living sleeve on instinct, no conscious thought necessary anymore, and Kurt could no longer ignore it. He had to uncoil again that bit to furnish the freshly exposed skin with kitten licks first and then wrap his wonderfully long and flexible tongue around the reddish shaft completely.

On impulse he looked over to his pack. Niff were trying to concentrate while subtly making out in the background, Thad was staring open-mouthed and Sebastian already had fangs and claws, yellow eyes and a thin web of fur creeping over his skin, so far was he gone.

The it was just a matter of speed-licking, like when one drank straight from the river. On occasion he also nudged his incisors against the rim of the sleeve, immitating the baubellum - the female counterpart of the penile bone. And that especially, fooling his body into bevieling that it was now inside its reproductive destination, finally let him come erect, expanding his impressive knot to and arguably beyond tennis ball dimensions.

Well, his size had increased a lot with the growth of his pack, and now Sebastian has a bit torn between his inner size queen rejoicing and his rational thought wondering how to get his alpha to bottom for him, because that was really big. And it would make him so full... and keep all that come inside him. He shook his head, berating himself. He first had to get Kurt to accept his advances at all before he went for penetration of any kind.

But just seeing him like this was such a gift already. His half-lidded gray eyes, his rustling mane twitching under his deep gulps, and the milky rivulets running under his chin as he tried to catch all of his own release lest he flooded the bed. Because it was a flood. But contained Sebastian himself was so entranced he forget himself and came all over the floor. Just from watching. But he noticed the growing puddle when it reached his paws and jumped up on all fours.

Only to notice that a fair share was getting caught up in the fur of his chest. Crap. Shit, he was ruining his fur and Kurt's floor. He was so stupid. Such an idiot! Then he saw Kurt moving. He was still erect, but had ceased to come now and was focussing on his pack. Sebastian wanted to apologise, that hadn't been his intention! However, he couldn't speak.

So he whined, subconsciouly emitting a scent of fear and humiliation. And Kurt understood him easier than any words. He nudged him in the shoulder with his nose to signal that he wasn't angry and then turned to cleaning his room. If Sebastian wasn't still coming, he woud have gone again in a moment. Wolf that he was, Kurt cleaned the puudle away with his tongue.

How were they not a couple? That was so erotic. For Sebastian, at least. For Kurt, it was taking care of a mess his biggest puppy had made. In that moment. Sebastian was a bit confusing for his instincts. A vice alpha he was sort of a mate for the alpha, but he was also one bitten by him. A creation of Kurt's. Progeny.

This was all so confusing. And it didn't help his mood at all. Even though he had briefly been distracted from the dread. But now he was thinking about it again, drifting back into that state that Sebastian wanted him out of. So he distracted him more, udging him and sniffing him suggestively. When they calmed enough to turn back, he even joked about blowing him to show what he'd learned.

Kurt told him to try again when they had the nationals' trophy. Sebastian playfully haggled it down to the regionals' trophy and mock-set the date in his phone. Nick and Jeff used the lighter atmosphere to leave together for some 69 doggy style. Now Sebastian was not exactly sure if that would work, but when Thad left, too, to try it himself, he had an opportunity:

"Kurt, what is bothering you so much? You've been withdrawn since we told you that we didn't kill anyone. Isn't that good? That it's most likely just an animal?"

"...And if it's not just an animal?"

"Kuuurt, don't you think another werewolf would have howled at some point? We didn't hear anything!"

"I also heard no howling when my mother died, Sebastian. There is only one other werewolf that I know of to have ever been around. The one that killed my mother and infected me."

"...So maybe this is your chance to draw a line. Maybe even get revenge. Are you so scared of him still? You're huge! And not alone, either."

"Exactly. I am monstrous in appearance and ability and I have made more monsters-"

"We're not monsters. We don't act like monsters."

"Yes! The one thing that keeps those around us safe is that we don't attack anyone. But what if he finds me?"

"So what?"

"Sebastian, he is my maker. And I have extreme influence over you all... What could he make me do? If he found out about me, if he found me? What could he make of me?"

That was not what Sebastian had expected. He hadn't even thought about that. Was it true? Was it possible? No, that didn't matter. What mattered was Kurt and there was only one answer he could bear to hear:

"Nothing. You're too strong."

"You know exactly that my power over you has nothing to do with strength. You _want_ to please me. Even against your own nature. Sebastian, I'm scared."

"Don't be, Kurt, he... Well, he... I mean... He can't... .... .... .... Wait. He is your maker, alright. But he has no influence over you. He's not your alpha."

"I would like to imagine that, too, Sebastian. That I am the alpha and no-one can take that from me, bu-"

"No, for real. He's not your alpha. He never became your alpha."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't become yours, when you bit me. I felt nothing for you then. Not even when I turned. I just needed someone. Not you in specific. I just didn't want to be alone. Just like you when you turned. I howled for anyone at all to answr me. Like you. But unlike your first howl, mine was answer. That was when I associated your voice with pack. That was when you made me yours. When you took me in, answering me and coming to me. That was when we formed this bond. When you became my alpha. But he never answered your call. No-one did. You never had an alpha, Kurt. So no-one can control you but yourself."

And the truest and happiest of smiles he had ever seen on Kurt beautiful face answered him for that, making not his cock twitch, but his heart flutter in his chest like an avid canary trying to burst him his cage in excitement and joy. Glee.

 

But not all remained cheery. More bodies were found, this time just of dogs. But they were not decayed, yet. Not even completely cold. Not nearly as cold as Jeff's blood ran when his father went to drive out after the beast. It had to be close. The part-time hunter said it with hope, but Jeff felt only dread. He was terrified that his father might indeed find the beast. Who was to say that he would survive that? They didn't even know what it was!

He couldn't sit still while his father risked his life facing an enemy he couldn't fathom. What if it was indeed a werewolf? They would think it a simple wolf and underestimate it terribly! They would all die!!! He couldn't sit at home while his father died out there. So he called Kurt, he begged his alpha to be allowed to go out after his father to protect him. After all, he had the means to fight almost anything!

But Kurt could not allow it. Not now that the hunters were going out. This was the highest possible risk! He didn't want to risk Jeff. But after the call was ended, he started to think. Lying awake, he imagined what Jeff had to feel. How would he feel if his father's life was on the line. He remembered the coma. What if he had been able to help? Could he have ignored it and stayed home for his own safety. No.

So he called Sebastian and asked him to watch over Jeff's father from a distance. He emphasised as much as he could that Sebastian had to imitate a dog if he was spotted. His brown fur gave him the benefit of doubt and he he behaved like a dog, then hopefully the hunters would not see him as a danger. Knowing how dearly sweet innocent Jeff loved his family and how important his peace of soul was for the pack, Sebastian agreed at once.

He felt kind of amazing about it, actually. Kurt had told him to howl if he saw the beast, so he was basically a scout on mission against the invader on their soil. And there definitely was one. He smelled the strong foreign scent even at the edge of the woods. An animal the like of which he had never met before. So okay, that included quite a lot of creatures. But it didn't smell like a werewolf, so he could probably take it down on his own.

Or so he thought. He followed the smell of humans and when he found Jeff's father's car for comparison, the smell of Jeff's father specifically. The hunters parted into pairs as they set out through the forest, trying to spot or flush the beast. That was not so ideal in his mind, as it cost him the overview over the hunters. He didn't exactly want to be spotted. He knew he had back-up within howling distance or Kurt wouldn't have given him that option, but he would prefer not to need it. Naturally.

And naturally, nothing came as he wanted it. They heard a scream first and a shot, yelling and more screaming. Instantly Jeff's father and his partner jumped to the rescue and ran over in the direction the sounds had come from. Well, shit. If he howled now, it would turn their dangerous attention to him. So Sebastian followed them silently, just hoping that the other hunter would deal with the threat befoe they reached it.

That hope was obviously futile. And the moment he saw the beast, he knew that there would be no way around howling. It was a freaking bear. It was huge and his fur and skin were thick. Too thick for whatever ammunition the hunters had in their guns to do any serious danger. Well, they had not expected a bloody bear!

But the shooting sure made it mad and the first hunter lay dead already. His partner now sought the protection of the would-be rescuers, but would need rescuing, too. They had expected a large feline or wolf, not a bear. Without some miracle, they were helpless. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, fuck! He hated to give himself away, but the bear was advancing and Jeff's father was family to his pack.

So he jumped from the bushes and past the men and howled his lungs out right between the hunter and the bear. A rock and a hard place in his mind. But both dangers were momentarily stunned. He heard one hunter jostling his gun, but another hissed not to remove the one thing between them and the beast. They bickered about how dumb it would be to shoot him right now, but Sebastian had another concern on his mind.

The bear was growling at him in warning, but Sebastian could not show himself as prey. He growled right back, bared his fangs and even swiped at the air between them with a paw, taking a step forth. Intimidating the thing about twice as high as him and perhaps five times as heavy did not exactly work, though. Or at all.

The bear roared and swiped at him with its own paw. But it had far longer legs and thus far greater reach. Sebastian tried to jump back when he noticed his miscalculation, but he still felt the impact against his shoulder and up and down mixed up a couple times before he found himself on the ground, aching all around.

He heard more shots being fired, but any bullet got stuck in the bear's felted hide or the layers of fat underneath. None helped. The only made the bear angrier and pulled his attention baxk to the hunters. But Sebastan couldn't allow that. He was clearly the only one with a chance. The only one with armor of his own. So he jumped the bear, biting hard into a leg and still tasting only fur, no blood.

The bear turned back around again, hitting him once more, but this time Sebastian could duck away and run around the bear, keeping its attention and still not getting hurt. It was a risky game, but he was quick and agile. He could keep the bear occupied until help arrived. Or he tried. But the bear was faster than he looked and Sebastian's ego bloated a bit too much over his ability to play the larger predator.

He just thought that he had the hack of it, but then another paw appeared out of thin air and he yowled at the sharp, bright pain that reminded him distinctly of breaking bones. The bear _was_ strong. And he was so glad that the hunter had too big egos, too. That they actually tried to shoot the bear again instead of running. But like that, the bear went back to killing off hunters, Jeff's father among them.

Well, Sebastian didn't care anymore. He would have preferred to save him, but he was not the martyr kind of guy and this was clearly not a fight he could win. Not alone. But that was, why werewolves had packs. They had not answred his call, lest they were stooped by hunters on the way. But now they smelled him and four howls echoed through the woods. The hunters could only stare wide-eyed.

Jeff instantly jumped between his father and the bear and Nick was right beside him. At a nudge from Kurt, Thad came from the other side and the alpha himself watched first. He had to be the commander in this. The strategist. So he needed a cool head and a strategy. Point one: Attack simulanteously so the bear can't fight it all off.

Thad went first, biting into a hind leg, which mostly just annoyed the bear. But at it turned, Nick buried his teeth into the outer front leg and ripped at it, loosening the bear's foothold. And when the bear made to bite him with ots massive jaws, Jeff jumped forth and ripped into its opposite ear.

The bear made a sound of pain, but instantly ignord Nick and bit Jeff. Through the angle, it reached only Jeff's midsection, not his neck, but it was strong and its teeth long and sharp, piercing fur and skin. In a panic, Nick bit into the bear's neck but he got just fur as Jeff howled in agony.

So Nick turned changed course and bit into the free ear, but the bear did not let go. Thad came running around now to bite into the bear's freed paw and try ripping at it. But the bear did not let go of Jeff, so Nick changed course again and bit over its snout, catching the bear's sensitive nose and ripping through it with his fangs. A nose more sensitive than any bloodhound's.

Now the bear recoiled and tossed itss head, trying to get rid of them. Jeff sank to the ground, whimpering in pain, but the black wolves did not let go. Not until there was a single noise from behind and the hunters jumped to the sides in fright over the abnormally huge white wolf that now joined the fight.

The black wolves parted, Thad returning to the back and Nick dragging Jeff out of the way. But the white wolf faced the bear directly. Its face was bloody, but it still roared and made to run at him. And the white wolf waited. He waited until the very last moment before he jumped over the speeding bear's head. It halted and turned its head up as the wolf landed on its back, where it quickly turned and hooked its claws into the bear neck's thick fur.

And there he stayed when the enraged bear lifted its front to stand on its hinds, making itself look even greater. But it could not fight the wolf on its back. It could only roar in vain, when the abnormal wolf drew himself higher and bit not into neck or ear, but over the bear's face, burying its incisors and fangs of upper and lower jaw each in one eye socket.

The bear let its front drop abruptly and shook itself madly, roaring in pain and fear all the while. But even when the alpha was thrown down, his mission was accomplished. The mutilation of its nose had given him the idea and now he beheld their work. The bear's ears were ripped up, albeit still functional, its nose was so bloody it could not smell anything beyond its own leaking life juice and its eyes were gone for good.

But the bear was desperate and hit and bit all around itself. And with two of his pack wounded, that posed too great a risk. Kurt had to get the bear down quickly, he had to think. The fur was nearöly inpenetrable. What to do? How to slay a much larger predator? With poison or technology. He had only technique. What te...

Suddenly he remembered a documentary on the TV. Honey badgers. He called Thad and Nick to help, to grip the bear by its front legs and hinder it from turning. And then he went really nasty.

The hunters had no idea what was happening. But suddenly the white wolf disappeared behind the bear and then it reared, but the black wolves kept pulling and tearing, destabilising its standing, and when it tried to bite one, the other pulled back, pulling the leg with it. The fight was stunning to behold. And damn scary. This was how wolves worked together?

And they had no clue what the apparently leader was doing, but the bear was in agony. And weakening fast. Its fight was getting slower, less vehement. And the creature became ever more pitiful. If this was not the beast that had only just killed another friend, they might even consider trying to save it. But then again, it was beyond saving already.

Some time passed, but finally it sank onto the ground, no longer capable of holding itself up. The creature was just miserable. And then the white wolf emerged again. But now, it was drenched in red. And it moved towards the hunters. They instantly raised their guns, so the wolf stopped.

It yipped once. And looked to them and then the bear. That was... confusing? Strange? Disconcerting for sure. But then one, Sterling had an idea. So he raised his rifle to the bear's head, slowly approaching until he almost laid the muzzle against one shredded ear. A weakspot of the skull. The wolves waited perfectly patient. He shot, little fur and barly any other tissue between gun and goal. And the beast died at last.

Instantly the lead wolf yowled and all others, as far as they could, came to him. Sterling was urged to take the injured ones to a veterinarian, but the alpha growled at his approached and he instincively stepped back. So the hunters could watch them supporting each other away. One asked if they should hunt them down. But another smacked him and told him to be grateful he was alive.

The former then proceeded to ask how to explain the state of the bear as they looked it over. Its head was mutilated, its legs injured and now they also found out what the alpha had done to weaken the bear so. The was a sea of blood between its hind legs. And its less armored testicles were ripped off, a deep hole leading into the carcass, where the wolf had utilized the opening to bite further into the bear and rip out everything it found.

These things were clearly no less viscious than the bear, probably more so, but there still Sterling answered in their favor, for he knew he owed them his life:

"Stray hounds did this. We can say that."

"They didn't look like hounds to me. Those were wolves!"

"You really think a simple animal could have cooked this up? This combination, this organisation? They were trained for this. A human trained them, a hunter. They might be interbred, but they are not wild animals. Just strays, but they still remember their domestication. They defended us and offered us the subdued game to be shot. That's no wolf behavior. It's hound dog behavior. It's a good thing for once. Let's just clean this up and be glad no more must die."

 

When the papers came out that said that the beast was dead, greater than ever expected, but the brave hunters had been aided by stray hound dogs patrolling the woods, it changed everything. Sebastian had a broken shoulder that thankfully healed over the next day and Nick spent all of that day nursing Jeff's frmerly punctured belly, but having protected their territory and family - and as a pack at that - felt just amazing.

And the remaining Warblers were not blind, either. They were enthralled. And they wanted to be part of that, too. They wanted the bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the pack is complete and it's time to sing!
> 
> ...This was still on the okay side of weird, right?
> 
>  
> 
> (For those who noticed the 'error': Indeed, wolves don't actually have dewclaws on their hind legs as I attributed to Kurt. And there is not even any 'but' following. It is so. That werewolves do have them - in this story - will come up again. Much later, though, I just wanted to say right away that that was intentional.)


	19. It's gonna be Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I got distracted with Supernatural for a while and then I started planning. And now I have titles and notes for the next 10 chapters!!! I also might have to rework the tags, or rather warnings. Somehow my plans just kept getting darker. But this chapter is all light and nice. Hope you like it!

And they all got it. Except for Blaine, of course, who still knew nothing. They should probably tell him, but Kurt didn't dare for fear of freaking him out and Sebastian wanted to keep that advantage over him. He knew that that was selfish, but if Blaine became a werewolf, he feared, Kurt might consider getting back together with him. That would be utterly idiotic in his mind, but he understood the notion of chasing a dream and Kurt wished for romance, which Blaine offered him.

Or he said so, at least. Sebastian got an uncomfortable vibe of 'Sorry I hit you, but stay, I love you, sorry I did it again, I swear it was the last time, sorry again, but I love you still' from him. And he was certain that given the time Blaine would be able to make Kurt believe that he was the only one who would ever love him. And that was the perfect preamble for an abusive relationship.

So it was Sebastian's first priority to keep Blaine at a distance. He had to protect Kurt. From himself no less than everything else. Like this turning thing. They should have taken more time, done only a few every couple weeks, but Kurt had insisted on getting through all before Regionals. And as a result, he was impossibly weakened.

Since they had known about the effect beforehand this time, Sebastian had already put Kurt on a diet of above all sugar and red meat. Kurt complained a lot about the unhealthy choice, but he accepted that not giving his body what it needed for the growth spurt would be far worse for him. So he stuffed himself full and slept on every occasion in preparation for their contest against the New Directions. And some other glee club, but Sebastian had already forgotten about that unimportant little detail.

Instead he watched over Kurt like a mother hen in concern and at the same time giddy expectation. He was dying to see how great Kurt would grow to reflect his new pack. After all, the count of werewolves at Dalton had bypassed a dozen now, their former number more than doubled in one night of howling.

And what a mess their mass of shaggy canines was, all strange limbs and lack of experience. But Kurt needed to recuperate and thus couldn't watch over all their pups and train them. So Sebastian took his position as vice alpha serious and took care of that instead. By delegating those tasks to Niff and Thad while he guarded their weakened alpha.

Well, they were not the new ones anymore. And in nature, real wolves did just the same really, the litter of the preceding year caring for their younger siblings both to relieve their parents and as training for their own one day, once they had their own pack. And the new pups had a lot to learn... about the three minds, signs of turning, voluntary turning, prevention thereof, using one's instincts to run on four legs and other wolf things, auto-fellatio and other boy things..

But when their alpha finally rose fully grown. Well, even Sebastian had no jokes left in his mind then. One of the nerds muttered something about 'direwolves', but Sebastian didn't really listen. He could only stare in amazement at the creature before him. Kurt's withers had officially reached his ....mid-chest... yeah, they were about as high as Sebastian's nipples when he stood normally, in human shape.

And at that point where a wolf can lick your ear while all four of its paws are still firmly on the ground, that's getting really scary. Even for someone who is a werewolf themselves. Kurt was just... majestic? Angelic? And he was a king (or rather queen?) and once recuperated led his folk out. It was just a short trip into the forest on the night before the competition. But they all went out together in shape. More than a dozen werewolves of mostly black and some brown, all around their titanic white alpha.

 

No matter how great Kurt grew, though, he would always have an even bigger heart and seeing his brother and old friends as they arrived to face off _against_ each other was like a blow to the gutts. But it got worse, they were spotted and Rachel took it upon herself to confront them and tell them that they were going to lose because only real talent could win. Finn was already trying to drag her away again and Puck looked at them just like a bunny getting ready to bolt.

But she was determined and her followers more so and where was Mister Schuester anyway? Couldn't he just for once actually prevent a conflict? Maybe by actually watching over his students? It would be a welcome change. Just once. But he wasn't there - as always. And his glee club, the majority of it anyway, was spoiling for a fight. They might think that they were only dishing out verbal attacks and that the Warblers wouldn't get physical... But even with their intentions pure, the werewolves were not so casually insulted.

And Kurt faced the greatest conflict. That between what he wanted to do and what he knew he ought to do. Reason and urges were battling in his head. He couldn't just suck it up like a dog with his tail between his legs, but he also couldn't fight his opponent down without grave consequences. What should he do? What could a compromise be?

Then he heard a growl and the fear of being discovered beat down pride and rage. And without them as counterbalance, reason swept over his mind and took control:

"ENOUGH!"

All his werewolves winced at once at his deep, scrunching alpha voice and even the humans shivered at the dark dominance in it. That was a no-nonsense tone if ever they heard one and the pack was just short of dropping to the ground and baring their bellies to him. All their inner beasts were docile in the face of such a display of their maker's. And though he knew Kurt the best, even Sebastian shivered in anxiety as he looked into Kurt's icy blue eyes. After all, reason was by definition heartless.

Now, though, with everybody in the vicinity shocked into silence, he could evenly, if coldly, speak to them all:

"We will no longer listen to this."

He was aware that he had probably just given away that it was actually him who was in charge of the Warblers, not Sebastian as they had made his former friends believe, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He had tolerated enough slights for one day. So he just left, with his pack in tow and his head held high, towards another area, out of sight from the New Directions. They didn't actually have to go anywhere just yet, but the peace had required a separation and his ego had needed the dramatic exit.

On their own once more, they could finally focus on their upcoming performance. Their songs were carefully chosen. De-gay and sex-up being their main priorities. After all, it was still an Ohio crowd. And then their performance began.

 

They all stood in tight formation, when the curtain fell. And for a heartbeat, there was silence, all full of anticipation and bated breaths as their rivals awaited to know what they would sing. Then Kurt, as the only one, raised his head to look up high and put all his range as a countertenor into one howling word:

_"Bromance!"_

And that started the rest, to move in perfect sync lay all their unity and pack spirit into their inhuman voices:

_"Bro-o-o-mance!"_

Then Thad got his first ever solo piece in a competition, because he could really sing (and he made the most convincing straight guy):  
  
_"It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre_  
_If I loved you more I might be gay_  
_And when I'm feeling down_  
_You know just what to say_  
_You're my homie!"_

 _"Homie!"_ , rang the power chorus behind him, their dance hipper and projecting a generally good feeling.

_"Yeah ya know me!"_

_"Know me!"_

_"Cause you're more important than the rest!_  
_I confess! I'm a mess_  
_If I'm not hangin' with my BFF._  
_You know it's true,_  
_You're my male boo._  
_Now sing the chorus with me_  
_If you're feeling the same way, too!"_  
  
_"Bromance!_  
_Nothing really gay about it_  
_Not that there's anything wrong with being gay_  
_Bro-o-o-omance_  
_Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it_  
_I love you in the most heterosexual way!"_

They did put emphasis on that last bit, just to be sure the rednecks and Neanderthals got the message. Because they might have gays among them, but the Warblers were not all about lust. They were also a little brotherhood and they wanted that to be known. Then Nick got his first solo in a competition and his werewolf voice radiated devotion as the Warblers showed off their next vocal talent:

 _"Hold me to a promise_  
_That I'll will be the kind of friend_  
_That in the end_  
_Will always keep you company_  
_Cause when the world gets tough_  
_And times get hard_  
_I will always love you_  
_I'll be your bodyguard_  
_Cause you're my bestie!"_

_"Bestie!"_

_"And if you test me!"_

_"Test me!"_

_"I'll prove it time and time again_  
_I got your back until the end_  
_A brother from another mother_  
_Never knew how much I loved ya_  
_'Til I started singing this song."_

_"Huh!"_

The chorus repeated and then the up-beat rhythm broke down, everybody stilled in apparent trepidation and all the moving light circles focused on Kurt, who brought all his parental caring and fear for his pack on his face and in his lone, angelically high voice:  
  
_"And now that I've told you how I feel_  
_I hope you feel the same way, too_  
_But if you don't_  
_This song was just a joke (Ha ha ha)_  
_But if you do_  
_I love you!"_  
  
The chorus repeated one last time as they moved closer together again until they reached a new formation in which they all apparently casually had their an arm around each beside them like a loose half-hug, portraying friendly relaxation, before Jeff jumped over his shadow of slight stage fright and with a huge, platonic grin concluded their first song:  
  
_"I love you, bro."_

The people cheered at the happy song and then the atmosphere changed. The werewolves actively turned it around from joy to hunger and the air was alive with the heavy scent of musk. Sebastian stepped forth with his trademark smirk. Kurt had wanted a solo and now he had the power to demand one, but reason had taught him better than to take what he wanted by hook or by crook. He had a pack to care for and he knew that Sebastian was best for this:

 _"It's gonna--be--me_  
_Oooh, yeah!_  
  
_You might've been hurt, babe._  
_That ain't no lie_  
_You've seen them all come and go, oh._  
_I remember you told me_  
_That it made you believe in_  
_No man, no cry_  
_Maybe that's why-"_

And the Warblers made a collective jump forth, letting their blazers flap open to display their rippling bodies barely contained by tight white shirts. They were pretty much a big boy band, after all. One with raw strength in abundance due to the beasts just underneath their skin. After that, they went acrobatic, giving everything they had as the chorus carried their inviting tones across the hall:  
  
_"Every little thing I do_  
_Never seems enough for you_  
_You don't wanna lose it again_  
_But I'm not like them_  
_Baby, when you finally,_  
_Get to love somebody_  
_Guess what,_  
_It's gonna be me!"_

 _"You've got no choice, babe_  
_But to move on, and you know_  
_There ain't no time to waste_  
_You're just too blind (too blind), too see_  
_But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_  
_You can't deny_  
_So just tell me why-"_  
  
_"Every little thing I do_  
_Never seems enough for you_  
_You don't wanna lose it again_  
_But I'm not like them_  
_Baby, when you finally_  
_Get to love somebody!"_

_"Somebody!"_

_"Guess what!"_

_"Guess what!"_

_"It's gonna be me!"_

The promise in his tone, surpassing even hope, was so real that Kurt briefly had to wonder about Sebastian's motive in suggesting this particular song. There was such raw sincerity in it as he called, for once without a smirk:

 _"There comes a day_  
_When I'll be the one, you'll see_  
_It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna_  
  
_It's gonna be me!"_  
  
_All that I do_  
_Is not enough for you_  
_Don't wanna lose it_  
_But I'm not like that_  
  
_Every little thing I do_  
_Never seems enough for you_  
_You don't wanna lose it again!"_

_"Don't wanna lose it!"_

_"But I'm not like them_  
_Baby, when you finally-"_

_"Baby, when you finally-"_

_"Get to love somebody!_

_Guess what!"_

_"Guess what!"_

And finally the smirk was back for a hungry growl dripping lust:  
  
_"It's gonna be me!"_

The smell of female arousal wafting over from the audience was almost suffocating and the applause deafening.

 

After everything was over, they could only wait for the reveal of their ranking. And try to avoid the New Directions that called him hypocrites for singing about bromance and alluring women even though they were gay. Thad instantly jumped up and said that they might be a minority, but there were also straight guys among them and he refused to be overlooked.

And since that didn't really help their point, Nick took over:

"I am in love with Jeff and I want him in every way and for as long as I live if not longer. And only him. But I do love the others, too. Not, however, in the same or one even close to being close to that. I love my choir mates like brothers, him as my other half. So how does my orientation change anything about our bond as pac- pals? It's not hypocrisy. Or do you as a straight chick fuck all your male choir mates?"

Someone, Blaine, audibly choked on their breath at that last bit, Kurt's eyes went huge, Sebastian laughed out loud and Jeff looked at his boyfriend like: 'Keep the dirty talk private, please, you know what it does for me!'

But it worked, and not just for Jeff. Rachel whirled away in mad embarrassment and the Warblers were left to chuckle and calm their nerves before the great reveal. It was an emotional moment, after all, and there better be nobody turning on stage. But there was no need to worry. Kurt managed to keep their glee in check, when they were handed the victory trophy. (With a suggestive wink from the presenter.)

And that meant exactly one thing: Party all night long.

 

They were gathered in their choir room at Dalton with snacks and light booze, reliving the event and playing silly games. And in many places also making out, while Kurt tried to keep everything halfway civil. They did still have a human among them. But his attempts were largely futile and his pack members invited him to let loose and enjoy himself.

But he didn't follow the invitation and Sebastian knew that, too. So he stood up to him and pulled his alpha close for a biting kiss and tease him, sing-songing that he had given his okay for when they had the Regionals trophy. But even though Kurt could not suppress his smile, Sebastian's was just to contagious for that, he did insist that he had given his okay only for Sebastian to ask again, and nothing more.

Like Sebastian Smythe was that easily deterred. So he showed just a little of how it hurt to be rejected as he sighed that it was probably for the best, since Kurt was so big now he'd probably split him in half. Reverse psychology usually worked and most guys were flattered when he called them big. But, alas, this was Kurt.

He was saddened about his apparently perpetual solitude and left to be alone in his room, while Sebastian stared after him wondering what had gone so very wrong. Maybe he'd overdone it. Or it was Kurt's eternally negative association of all things werewolf and his low self-esteem. Because for all he might say, it really was, at the very least concerning how desirable he was.

So Sebastian ran after him and apologized, saying that he hadn't meant it like that. And that was totally the truth, but Kurt did not look like he believed him, at all. So Sebastian went for what he was usually best at. No talking, just doing. And his claws dug into Kurt's sides, causing him to gasp into the kiss, so Sebastian could push his tongue into his mouth, savoring the pleasure-pain of his alpha's teeth carving into the wet muscle.

Even without conscious thought, that triggered Kurt in all the right ways and alpha no longer allowed for his subject to dominate the kiss. He dragged him into his den and pushed the taller boy down with force. And Sebastian loved the raw hunger in those yellow eyes as the line between Kurt and beast blurred and he made to take what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need a tag/warning for bestiality now....?  
> ;)


	20. More than Friends and the exact Opposite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for bestiality! (Should I be this happy about that? I probably shouldn't be. But I'm a deviant or I wouldn't write this, so I am! Hope you're, too.)

The alpha's mind was caught between human and animal, but his body no less. And it was gorgeous, all clothes ripped off within moments, his eyes a predator's, his ears already pointed like an elves, his claws out and his mane, too. The white fur did not cover him completely, yet, but it already covered his normal hair, his nape and a long thin stripe down his spine, thick already between his shoulder blades. A dusting of it was also nestled over his chest bone, hints from his collar bones down to his belly, leaving only his inhumanly defined muscles bare.

Those and one other thing. One big thing, impossible to miss really. Because, crap, Sebastian had been totally right with his earlier joke. Kurt's entire body was taller and wider than him in its wolfish form now and his cock was proportional to it in size. In other words: The more Kurt turned into his wolf form, the closer his bone-inforced member came to the dimensions of a human forearm.

And that was a bit much. Even for a slut like Sebastian. Especially without lube or preparation. So he should probably, definitely, arrange for those. Because Kurt might be a caring person, but he was not much of a person right that moment and in that state might not consider the consequences of his actions until his pack member wailed in agonized distress. Which might be a bit late for Sebastian's precious ass.

But Kurt was pressing down on him with all his weight and while Sebastian's inner power slut would normally love that, it did complicate his plan to get the lube had sneaked into Kurt's room once during a pack meeting for the event that Kurt would someday let him at him. In such a situation, he had deemed early, he would not be stopped by something as idiotic as a lack of lube. Because a bit of spittle just didn't do the trick.

He just couldn't reach it now, not from his current position on his back at the bottom of Kurt's bed, his legs dangling over the edge around Kurt's broadening waist. Not while Kurt stood firmly on the ground with his hinds and on Sebastian's shoulders with his front legs rather than arms by now. And then he got distracted on top of it. But there was just no looking away when that huge, glistening, rock-hard cock started to glide out of its soft sleeve.

He had to remind himself that that was what it was like when it was not yet erect. Damn it, he got so hard just looking at it. Yeah, he might be a bit of a size queen. So what? He liked to be impressed. But then he imagined it inside of him. That thing was so gonna rip him apart. He needed lube and prep. Now. But the beast was not aware of that and insanely horny. It nudged his opening and wanted to take him now and right then Sebastian was actually scared.

But he need not fear Kurt now. The greater werewolf hesitated and sniffed the air. It lowered its massive, now completely wolven head and traced its nose over his sweaty skin, smelling his fear. Then Kurt looked up, right into his eyes and Sebastian would see the concern in his animal face and his ears, laid back almost disappearing into his mane. Even as a beast, or maybe especially as a beast, Kurt had noticed his distress before everything went to hell and stopped.

He could barely contain a happy yip and took Kurt's softly furred head into both his hands before licking over the front of his snout. He was so soft! And thus one corner of his mouth pulled back in a relieved grin and his ears went straight up again as his concern flew away.

"I just need to stretch first, alpha. 'Cause that's not just any wood there, pretty much a whole tree, and I'd like to _enjoy_ it. As much as I possibly can. And I need to get stretched and slicked for that."

Kurt hummed and let him get up, deciding to just watch for now, as Sebastian first got rid of the last few tatters of what used to be clothes hanging from his body and then went over to the head of the bed, where he got down on his knees and lowred his chest to the ground to reach his hidden goods beneath the bed.

 

Focussed on reaching the package, though, he did not consider his position. His naked ass up right in front of Kurt. It was quite the sight. And while Kurt with his now more human mind was not going to use the chance without a care for his first creation's well-being, he couldn't exactly just stand by without doing anything, either. So he decided to speed up the process.

The first thing Sebastian felt was hot breath ghosting over his crack and it had him halting in his movements. After all, he could have been wrong in interpreting that sensation. But there was another gust of hot breath and then suddenly something wet and so cold Sebastian almost jumped. Kurt's wolf nose. But it might as well have been an ice cube after a hairdryer's blow. And those temperature jumps did something for his nerves.

But he had to concentrate to extract the stupid box his fumbling had only nudged further away so far. Which was extremely hard with Kurt's short but hard facial fur tickling the sensitive skin of his crack. And then, it was entirely impossible. Because now the massive werewolf had dragged his long, wet tongue all the way from Sebastian's balls over his perineum and through his crack, lightly dipping into his hole.

At that point Sebastian accepted that he would not be getting the actual lube that night at all. But than the perpetually wet, insanely flexible muscle wormed its way into him and he did not care anymore. Absently he noted that his ass had never burned that much from just a tongue, but then it was a pretty big tongue. And it wasn't even halfway in, but he would not complain now. He cried out, sure. But that was not even close to a complaint. That was a mewl for more.

Because - god in heaven! - that felt good. So good. A tongue was basically all muscle after all and that made it pretty much the mammal version of a tentacle. And that tentacle coiled and wound itself around and further in, demaning all the room he had to offer and stretching him open for more. And it felt...

The upper side was coarse, almost abrasive as it was originally intended to scrape clean the bones of prey, and lightly raked over his inner walls like a tomcat's penile spines. The underside, though, was littered in thick veines not entirely unlike an actual penis and he felt each one as the tentacle retracted only to sidle back in and this time deeper.

He moaned at the deeper penetration and the last part of his brain that still had a remainder of blood in it wondered just how long Kurt's wolf tongue could possible be, but then he felt his nerves sing with new sensation, sharp pressure leaving little nicks over his cheeks, his lower back, his inner thighs and his lower belly. And suddenly he realized that - to get more into him - Kurt had spread his huge jaws and practically enclosed Sebastian's groin area.

That should probably scare him. Just the thought that if Kurt bit down and ripped right now, Sebastian would lose all his genitalia and die within moments from the horrendous blood loss if the shock didn't get hhim first. But he knew that Kurt wouldn't. So all that remained was reason-crunshing arousal at the thought that his alpha was simulanteously deep inside and all around him, spearing and engulfing him at once.

It made the animal inside himself wild and his claws carved into the wooden floor while his own mane sprouted and his tail juted out only to tickle Kurt's palate and cause a single bark-like laugh, before Kurt retreated from his creation's body, leaving the slighter werewolf whining and bucking back to be filled up again. He was gaping open from the dark pink articulator.

And dripping wet from the sea of saliva that had come with it. Wet and spread enough, though? Well, it hurt like hell when - after a moment of readjustment that found one paw holding him by the shoulder with a dewclaw embedded in his back and four bloody grooves over his collarbone - the entire length of the alpha's phallus rammed into him with a single thrust. But he also almost came on the spot as the fire rushed through all his body of the extreme sensation and the overwhelming feeling of being _owned_ by his creator. Being _taken_ by the only one worthy. _Belonging_ to him and him alone. A union sealed with blood.

He barely heard his own howl over the torrents of blood coursing through his ears. And everything that followed, each and every hammering thrust, was like the pulse of a greater being. As though they had fused into a greater organism. It left both werewolves in a dreamlike state, all works going by instincts and their conscious minds far, far away. In trance. But together.

 

Reality took a long time before it started creeping back into their heads, shapes and shades ever so slowly fading back into existence before their eyes, sounds rising again from the dull background humming and smells biting back into their noses from ignorance. But the love bite kind; Kurt's room was alive with musk, which they revelled in.

But as reason returned to their minds, Kurt tried to dislodge from Sebastian, meaning to check up on their pack. Because he knew for a fact that Sebastian had howled, which was one thing, but he was not sure whether he might have howled at some point, too. And that would be a catastrophe. Blaine was with the Warblers, with the pack. And while the outcry of a pack member could go unanswered, the call of the alpha forced all his pack to turn. Meaning that Blaine might have gotten a really unfortunate surprise.

But his attempt to leave was stopped before it really began. He just leaned back and Sebastian cried out in pleasure-pain. That had Kurt looking down, which was a really stupid idea. Because he almost came again at the sight of his creation's angry red rim stretched taut around his cock. It was as far as it would go without snapping and there was no way on earth for him to get out before his knot went down.

That was kind of weird, though. And it sent a shiver of new arousal down his spine. He was knotted, actuall knotted to another living being. That had never happened before. Well, he had never fucked anyone ever before. Holy shit, he had actually just fucked Sebastian Smythe.

It felt kind of surreal now that he thought about it. But indeed that was the half-turned shape of Sebastian beneath him. Damn. But great, too. He just might need a bit to actually process what he had just done. It was not like he regretted it. Light years from it! But he had never seen this coming... And now he couldn't get out.

He was a bit worried that Sebastiaan might be in pain, so he did his best to assess the smaller as best he could from his current position. He tried to turn back as far as he could, but his upper half went only halfway and his lower half refused completely. It hang on to the part of his brain that wanted to stay in the warm body for as long as possible and wouldn't let him shrink down to his human size for fear of slipping out.

His paws were remotely hand-like again now and he gently traced the taut rim. It had Sebastian gasping, but the room was so reeking from sex that Kurt could not interpret which hormone his partner had released on the touch. Was it a gasp of pleasure of pain? So he reached around and found Sebastian's own cock straight from the bone within but also round as a base ball around the base. A useless knot in the open air, but a wolfish erection nonetheless.

Sebastian could not be in too terrible pain then and the gasp he gave at the rough paw-hand nudging his knot sounded identical to the one from touching his rim. So, Kurt interpreted, it had to be pleasure. And who was he to deny his perfect little sub, taking his big cock so very well, some additional pleasure?

Okay, he was a tease. But those sounds were so sweet! So he went on to scrape his rough paw skin against the sensitive flesh as he licked the smaller werewolf's head, mussing up his now wet fur. Sebastian purred in response and bent his neck back, trying to reach Kurt and licking everything he could find there as the taller started to lightly nibble on one of his ears. They had to wait for some time, what better to do than to trade caresses?

It simply was that kind of mood. The kind where Kurt wondered if he could blush under his fur when he accidently nudged Sebastian's belly, usually flat but for his abs, now slightly but noticably inflated from the amount of ejaculate kept within the meat-corked space. It was quite the load, but then again, he was pretty big in every way and Sebastian only purred again. He was still half in trance, perfectly content with the world as long as he had his alpha in him, all for himself.

Every slight his body had received was already stitching itself back together, much to his chagrin as he would have loved to be permantly marked by his alpha, but then his very form was a permanent connection to and symbol for his alpha. So he was content again. He had known that they were meant to be more than friends!

 

But not all were friendly. And one in particular was just becoming the exact opposite. Blaine had originally asked for Kurt's where-abouts to try for reconciliation. When Kurt had denied him a solo, he had thought it spurned purely by spite and malevolence. But now they had won and he still wanted a solo at Nationals. And his boyfriend back.

But the reply had not been a place for him to go to to speak with Kurt and put everything as it should be again. There had just been some chuckling and laughter and the suggestion not to go to Kurt right then. Because he was currently 'busy' with Sebastian. Jeff had tipsily yelled "FINALLY!" and Nick had toasted: "To the king and queen!"

Someone in the background had jokingly corrected him to "to the two queens!" and some had laughed in good humor, but Blaine had been too frozen in shock. He had thought Sebastian's comments about getting Kurt now were all bluffs to get a rise out of him. They really....?

He hadn't thought that Kurt would stoop so low. With Sebastian? The slut of the school?! It had been Kurt who had warned him off Sebastian! But he had made one little mistake and it had driven poor, gullible Kurt right into the arms of the devill. He had to save Kurt from Sebastian and the Warblers, too. They were so unhealthily ensnared.

He had to show them what Sebastian really was. Then they would all forgive him and Kurt would come back to him and he would be the front man of the Warblers again and lead them to victory at Nationals. He just needed to get rid of Sebastian. He needed to get dirt on him. He would break them apart.

And if Sebastian was really with Kurt in his room right now, that meant that Sebastian's own room with all his most private, dark little secrets was unguarded right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't have a good thing without a bad thing, eh?
> 
> Somebody please tell me I didn't scare(/disgust) you off! (Werewolf smut is not exactly an everyday occurence in my life.)


	21. Ignorance is Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam phase over!!!  
> Finally. Sorry for the wait. I technically still have a term paper left to do, but that's only due in more than a month from now and since I love grammar-based text analysis - no kidding, I actually do - it won't take long.

He felt sick to come back here. Even just looking around the room... It was so wrong. This was the place where Kurt and him had become one. Here he had - for the first time and the only one - truly owned Kurt. In every sense of the word. He had believed Sebastian an ally then. Now Sebastian was an enemy, _the_ enemy, and this was where that enemy slept in peace, secure in the knowledge that Kurt was his now. He should have listened to the warnings.

However, not all was lost. He could still remind Kurt of his initial aversion and with Kurt the rest of the Warblers would return to him, too. He was sure of it. He just needed some solid proof that Sebastian was horrible. The bondage stuff sadly wouldn't work, as Kurt for some strange reason liked that, too. Even though some of it looked like medival torture instruments to him. Disgusting pervert.

But what else was there? He searched every crevice, but found no drug stash or illegal weapon or anything. Well, there was still the computer... It was likely full to the brim with hardcore porn. But probably password protected, too. He checked. Of course, it was. But he doubted that Sebastian was a big fan of computer security. The password might have been a requirement, in which case he wouldn't have put much thought into it. So he tried:

 _Password. Sebastian. SSmythe. Warblers. Trophy._ No, wait. Sebastian liked being able to sing, but he valued his physique more. His skill in handling 'sticks and balls', as he had once called it. _Lacrosse_. And the password was correct. Now Blaine had access and instantly searched for everything bad, but what he found in Sebastian's files and browser history was mostly schoolwork, a strange amount of research about wolves, loads of music and then one huge file containing videos that had only dates for names. The file name was simply 'log'.

Strange. He would have thought it music videos, but the naming got to him. So he picked a random video file and opened it. At once he jerked back with a gasp at the sight. It showed the very room he was in. He stopped the video and in a panic of being discovered searched for the cameras, going by the angles in the video. He found the tiny things, now that he knew where to look, but they were turned off and there was even dust on them. They hadn't been used in a while. Good.

He continued the video and was shocked once more at what more it showed. This was a video about Sebastian banging some other student. This was porn, but not the kind he had been expecting. Wait... This room, cameras, own porn. Oh god! He scrolled down in dread to find the date of his and Kurt's night in this room and indeed found a file with the matching name. The third to last of all. And its name had an addition. After the date, there was a hyphen and then 'Kurt'.

Sebastian had actually recorded them having sex. In panicked trance he clicked on it, but a window appeared that demanded a password. What? He clicked on several other videos and none of them were password protected. Only the one with Kurt. Except... After the one that likely showed them having kinky sex, which Sebastian had strangely not thought to use for blackmail yet, there were only two files left. And both had a modified name, too. One was named 'death', not forboding at all, and the very last one 'rebirth'.

That definitely soundedly like they were extremely out of the norm and likely just the kind of thing he had been looking for. But both files were also password protected. And 'lacrosse' didn't work here. Typical. He tried to guess the passwords, even spent the better part of an hour doing so, but without success. Sebastian had really put an effort into protecting these. They had to be damning. But too import to him to erase for safety. Blaine had the holy grail to bringing Sebastian down right here in front of him, he was sure, but he couldn't access it.

And time was fleeing, every passing minute making Sebastian's return more likely. But he just couldn't get in. He had to take them with him to try again with more time, but they were too big to mail them. So he'd have to return with a memory stick. Crap. It could take ages until he got another chance like this again. But he couldn't risk getting caught, so he put everything back as he had found it and retreated with a plan as the night passed away.

 

It had been a really good night. But that morning was not too bad, either. That morning meant waking up warm and cozy, snuggled up to his alpha with a nose full of his scent. Sebastian was a tiny bit sad about his quick healing when he wiggled in testing and found barely a phantom tenderness remaining from their activities. But on the other hand, that also meant that he was ready to go again right away.

There was nothing like lazy sex on the morning after. Okay, maybe there was. Rough and passionate was better, but he still had to stand up and walk this day, so it might be best to just give a perfect night a perfect finish with some lazy morning sex. It fit his mood best anyway. Although he was not entirely sure if still half asleep counted as mood. He just felt like it anyway.

So he nosed around Kurt's neck, inhaling that addictve scent, and licked his chin and lips. A definite advantage of being in human shape upon waking up: Access to skin. Naked, salty, sweaty skin. He licked between those rosey lips as he dragged his hips closer to sluggishly rub up against the other boy, one hand creeping lower to grip his hips and thumb tracing the v.

Kurt shuddered in the best possible way as that one careful finger scraped a blunt nail inches from the root of his cock and his lids fluttered as he struggled to wake. He took a deep sniff and scanned his surroundings, but finding only Sebastian in the room with him and with an almost goofy grin on his bed head crowned face, he just chuckled and went back to dozing. It was way too early after such a night.

Just not for Sebastian with his infinite libido. And Kurt's reaction had not looked like a 'no'. Not at all, if you count in his reaction below the proverbial belt. He was way too sleepy to feel the urge or even passion, but he was clearly 'up for it'. And Sebastian more so. Even more so yet, when he noted that they were both already hard and still claw- and furless. Not that he didn't love both, but they were unpractical for sex.

Now he wanted to know how much further he could go without wolfing out. 'Cause this was a perfect state for preparing himself. So he got the lube, suppressing a whine at the brief loss of contact with Kurt, and smeared it over both his hands. One, he wrapped around Kurt's still all human cock, where he could watch for his claws, the other went behind himself to stretch himself more gently than in the past night.

He didn't want to cut himself, so he kept a close eye on the nails that softly scraped Kurt on every twist on the up stroke, and since that required his face hovering right above anyway, he used his position to lap at the head, mostly playing around in curiosity, like wriggling the tip of his tongue between glans and foreskin.

Kurt was definitely not sleeping anymore now. But he was not spending any energy, either. So he just remained sprawled on the bed, merely squirming a bit into the nice sensations and biting his lips against the noises that wanted to be let out with mostly blunt teeth. His canines were extending a bit and sharpening as undercurrents of lust began to course through his system.

But Sebastian's mind was dominated by curiosity, amusement, interest, frolic and alacrity. For all that he wanted sex, it was not the base animal urge driving him there. And thus his human side stayed in control, even as three became four and he deemed himself as prepared as anyone could ask for.

Now he dared not straddle his alpha, so he flopped down beside him and wrapped a long athlete's leg around that pale hip, feeling that tiny little bump where Kurt's tail considered jutting out. Blue eyes had gone yellow by now. But the alpha wolf was tired and deemed this subject bred already, leaving its advance slow and wavering. The beast would much rather sleep and recuperate to breed the rest of its pack later on.

But Kurt was in control and he liked where Sebastian was going. With showing, but short claws, he pulled his first closer to casually gnaw on his shoulder as Sebastian guided him inside. It wasn't nearly as tight in there as he remembered, but warm and slick. Snugly. A bit like a steaming hot bubble bath.

He rocked his hips heavily and deeply, but without ever building up speed. This was pleasant and they both wanted to prolong it. But everything ends and so did their morning session. Not with screaming to the feeling of a bang of exploding passion, but with sighs and whines as bliss washed over them sweet like honeyed liquor down the throat.

They obviously didn't stand up afterwards, either, but drifted back asleep first. It was a lovely morning.

 

It was a lovely time altogether. The Warblers were far more relaxed after their recent victory. It had been a pack effort and it had worked. Kurt was soon completely recovered from biting them all and the latest additions were really getting comfy in their new skins. Everything seemed good. And that spoiled them.

The greater wolf pack could no longer be confined in a simple dorm room and even the senior commons were getting small around a rough dozen of grown wolves with a far over-grown alpha. They were itching to go outside.

Most had never run wild, but they all had the instincts to long for it. And it was not like Kurt didn't understand it. In fact, he shared their sentiments exactly. Even more so, perhaps. Every room was a tiny confinement from his perspective. He didn't even comfortably fit on a couch anymore. He wanted to get out, too. He wanted to shake off the shackles and run free.

But those shackles were of his own making. For they were born from his own dread: What if they were spotted? What if they ran into another hunter? What if one of his pups was shot? The memory of that first hunter aiming at Sebastian was still too fresh in his mind. But, ironically, Sebastian was one of the strongest proponents of going out. He certainly remembered the horror of that trip, but he also remembered their last one.

The feeling of working together as pack to protect their territory and blood had been so amazing. So real. Sebastian had never been much of a romantic, but that had been a feeling... That could make a pessimist believe in knights in shining armor. A feeling of the kind you only get from comic books and fantasy novels. Usually. A feeling of heroism. Like what you do actually means something.

And that feeling where plain reality became fantastical, that was something he wanted more of, and wanted the others to get a chance at feeling to. Now he didn't want to lose his access to his his alpha's bed, but it was important for him and the pack, so he had to nag and let Kurt see him swoon. And Kurt had to admit that he had loved it, too.

But Kurt's concerns got the better of him. Well, they used to. Then Jeff told them about his father excitedly retelling the story of the stray hound pack for his wife, son, neighbors, colleagues and basically everyone else who would listen, too. And apparently, he was not the only one. They were well on their way to becoming a hunter legend. Meaning that most doubted their existence but everyone still talked about them.

And that argument finally managed to persuade Kurt. After the pack agreed to and successfully underwent 'doggie lessons', as Sebastian had dubbed them. For a wolf, appearing as a dog was just really hard and things like wagging one's tail had to be learned. The movement was unnatural and moving their tails at all was completely subconscious for most. Humans just didn't have tails anymore and purposefully moving something you don't usually have is not quite simple.

But with the right motivation, and they certainly had that, they soon managed to put on a perfect show of dog behavior. Then Kurt allowed the trip. After all, there was only a slight chance that they would meet a human. Well, technically. But with Kurt's luck...

The first thing they noticed was the smell. Kurt would no gun oil anywhere and instantly estimated the direction of the scent's origin. He warned his pack with a low sound a human wouldn't even be capable of hearing and they made to retreat into a direction that would keep them updated on the hunter's movement through the light wind carrying his scent there.

But this hunter was not like any other they had every met. He had something that Kurt had not considered. None of them had. Until they heard the sharp, sudden sound signals that hunters called baying and normal people: barking. A dog. A hound really.

Or sort of anyway. As the creature approached, some got a funny feeling in their stomach that would later cause them internal debates. They could smell that it was a bitch. Literally, for once. Not that that mattered to Kurt. His dread for the hunter following his gundog to their position made his feelings quite unequivocal.

Slowly he turned. Running would only entice the hunting dog to give chase to them and even then: Everything in Kurt rebelled even just at the consideration of running away from a dog. Pitiful domesticated pet, subservient to humans. He would never run from a wanton slave.

And he didn't like it barking at him, either. The ground shivered as he growled, fangs bared and hackles raised, pack backing him up. The bitch was silenced by their display, but only for a moment. She was brave, he had to give her that. Fearlessly she started barking at them again, holding her ground and awaiting her master.

And he came, rifle in hand, and took in the scene. The was a moment when his eye brows shot up and he pointed the barrel of his firearm right at Kurt, but then his eyes drifted over them all and he lowered the weapon.

"Shut it, Daisy!"

The dog stopped at once and looked at him with adoration and pride, awaiting his next decree like he was a god. Kurt and his pack did not think of him like that, but he ceased his growling and put an effort into appearing non-threatening, his own imitating him in an instant.

The hunter noted that, but also how guarded the lead dog/wolf's eyes remained. Any stray would be estranged from humans with enough time past and crossbreeds from wolves more so. The distrust was in their blood. So he took one hand off his rifle and held it out, speaking calming words in a soft tone to reassure the stray.

"Hey, it's alright, big boy. Ye sprung from some secret lab or nuke testing area or something?"

He reached out, somewhat unsure but not showing it, lest he set the massive creature off. And it apparently worked. Of course it did. Their pack bonding exercise had now officially turned into a PR stunt, so Kurt mimicked relaxation and slowly stepped closer, sniffing the hand for show and nudging it pointedly with his nose. He didn't like the smell of gun, but the human correctly interpreted that as permission to scratch him behind the ears.

Then the dog approached, too. The two alphas had made peace, or a truce at least, and now their subjects came forth, too. Sniffing each other and mingling.

"You wanna help me, hm? Maybe get some nice fat deer?"

He kept babbling for quite some to establish the peace with them all, then said something else Kurt really didn't listen to anymore, but noticed the tone changing, and then yelled:"Flush!"

What the heck was that supposed to mean? He knew only the basic dog commands and had never heard of flushing game, but the bitch had and instantly ran ahead into the thicket with her nose halfway to the ground. That looked like she was searching for prey. Alright, he could do that.

He non-verbally suggested his interpretation to the pack and they all went on their way, searching for any wild animal unlucky enough to come too close to them. They probably wouldn't be allowed to keep their prey or even just go in for the kill with a human around, but it was a good practise anyway. And soon enough there was a howl.

Sebastian's, he knew in an instant, and all the werewolves followed the call, soon smelling the buck, too, and giving chase. The dog tagged along and tried to run faster on the outside of the curve the buck took. For a moment Kurt wondered about that, but then he realized that the flushing dog was trying to drive the game into the direction of her master.

Right, the human. He sighed internally and took over, much faster than the dog. Soon they were moving back towards the hunter and Kurt had to wonder whether he could really trust the human to shoot and hit only the buck. But then there was an awefully loud and persistent trill and one look to the dog showed it throwing itself to the ground, giving on the chase.

What? Everything in him wanted to close in and bring the prey down, but this was important, so he stopped and dropped with a sharp growl for his pack to follow suit. It was hard, but they managed to obey. And two heartbeats later a shot rang out and the buck that had not stayed at the whistle command tumbled to the ground in a mess of long limbs.

So that was what hunting with a human was like? He hated it. They had to wait for the hunter to let them up again, but the dog was somehow superhappy and almost danced around her human as he tied a short leather rope around the buck's hinds and started dragging it through the forest, his gun over his shoulder and one hand petting his dog to words of praise. Wow. Hunting with a human was so lame.

He took that as his cue to consider their reputation served enough for one day, turned around and led his pack away. The hunter threw some nice words after them and wondered why they didn't come whining for a treat from the car, but he let them go. This had been just a try and it had gone well and he had to tell the others about it. Even just to shut Sterling the hell up about his miracle bear rescue.

The pack, meanwhile, hunted for real. Running until their lungs burned and plunging their fangs into bloody meat, grabbing the stag and dragging it down, biting into its throat and breaking his neck, ripping open its belly in a frenzy of blood lust and leaving only bones for the crows.

They had to find a steam to bathe in and clean off the blood before they could retreat, turn back and redress. Lest they got blood on their clothes. And some were mildly disturbed by their own actions after the adrenalin faded, but none had ever known such heat, such passion. And they did not regret that. The pack spirit was high and blazing bright when they returned.

 

It was almost heart-breaking after such bonding to part again, but everyone liked to go home sometimes and Jeff moreso as he kept thinking about when and how to tell his parents. So far, he was hiding the insulin he didn't take anymore. But he couldn't hide it forever and right now he was feeling brave...-ish.

But how tell them something like that? He was immersed so deeply in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the other car in the driveway. He did hear voices in the living room, but he didn't think about whether and if so where from he knew the other voice. Not until there was a bark and and brown white dog rushed at him.

He jerked out of his thoughts and held up his hands against it, but the bitch of a familiar smell only licked them in response, recognising him through his own scent. Next he knew, the hunter made a few quick steps towards him, "Easy, Daisy!" dying on his lips. And then he just stared baffled, while Jeff's dad approached and greeted him heartily before trying to introduce them, only to falter over the look in his friend's face.

"Have you met before?"

"No, it's just ...Daisy. She's only away growled strangers away, not greeted them. Have _you two_ met before?"

And this was just one of these moments. Like his mother asking at breakfast if he had taken his injection yet. He had to tell them. But not with another in the house. So he shrugged with a face of pretend confusion and lied that it might be some kind of lingering smell on him. It was a weak excuse, but he had nothing better. And he hated lying to his parents anyway. He had to tell them.

He retreated to his room and took out his phone. He took one deep breath and thgen he pressed speed dial number one.

"Honey?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	22. Silver, but not the Lining

The entire Sterling family had a nice evening together. Mostly anyway. Jeff was tense, his parents noticed. But he seemed about to open up and they didn't want to scare him into silence for good by trying to pressure him into speaking up already. So they waited patiently. Right until the doorbell rang.

Jeff jumped up in a heartbeat like he had just been waiting for it and now, his parents interpreted, they would hear whatever was the problem (or unproblematic, simply new information like when he had come out to them as gay). And now, too, Jeff slowly returned to them, firmly holding on to Nick's hand, who was focused entirely on their son and showing a supportive face.

But Jeff was struggling to speak, so his mother tried to soothe his tension:

"You know that we will always love you, sweetie, whatever it is. Right?"

"Yeah, I know. And I thank you, but... This is not something that just... was always there or came to me on its own or something. I did something. And I don't regret it, but... I should probably have told you earlier, before I made that choice. It's... it was a life-changing event and I should have talked to you first. I'm sorry."

"Okay... What is it?"

But Jeff couldn't get a single word out and that had their minds spinning with theories. Had the young couple married? Sure, they would have wanted to be there, but it was nothing bad in itself. And the boys weren't wearing rings. Had he gotten a tattoo? That might not be a good thing in their eyes, but nothing they would love him less for, either.

Jeff, however, couldn't bring himself to reveal it and looked to Nick for help. Nick nodded and took over from there:

"I think we all share our fears for Jeffie ever since he didn't have his insulin that time."

Both parents nodded, shuddering at the reminder.

"Well, you surely also know that science considered his ailment irremediable."

Both nodded again, seriously wondering and worrying where this might be going if it was indeed about their son's health.

"Thing is, we met someone who was cured from something doctors considered irremediable, too. And the doctors admitted that it was gone, called it a miracle even. Now we asked him how he was healed and he told us. So we went to the one he had told us about and... Jeff is healed."

For a moment there was just silence. Then his father sighed:

"Jeff, we really understand that you would like a cure, so would we, but there are just things that we can't change. I'm sorry, but-"

"I haven't taken a drop of insulin in weeks and I am healthier than ever before."

Jeff wasn't usually one to interrupt his father, that was rude and he hated being rude, but this flood of words had just gushed out. He had never considered that his parents would just not believe him, think him confused or fooled instead. But this hiccup would not be a problem for long. He had proof. He could only hope that it would not freak them out. So he croaked a shy: "Guys?"

There had been a reason he had gone to the door at the ringing. Nick, his parents could have let in just as well. But now his other guests revealed themselves and his parents drew sharp breaths and stood from the couch on instinct, ready for fight or flight if need be, when wolves passed the living room door and began to swarm around Jeff and Nick.

The family man and hunter thought he recognized one or two, but his focus was on protecting his wife from the animals in the house and understanding the connection between them and his son, who seemed perfectly at ease among them. And then the real kicker came in.

He remembered the white alpha well. But this was not the beast from his memory. White and wolfish perhaps, but this creature barely managed to get inside without knocking anything over. It was huge! Like a pony with the paws of a lion and the jaw of an alligator. It was a monster. And it laid its head on Jeff's shoulder on licked the tip of his ear, eliciting a small smile of gratitude for the apparent support.

"Sweetie, what's happening?!"

Jeff winced at his mother's fearful tone, but the presence of the pack encouraged him on a primal level.

"I wanted you to meet my pack. And thanks for not shooting us the other day, dad. We really meant no-one harm, I was just so worried about you."

"Jeff? Shooting us? What?"

"Mom, dad, i know what a shock this must be, but... I'm a werewolf."

For a moment it still seemed like they would not believe it, that or descend into hysteric laughter, but Nick let his eyes change color and his ears and nails change, too, for show. And Jeff did the same. His mother gasped and he instantly dropped the changes again, the atmosphere and control of the alpha giving him the power to do so at once.

Looking all human again, just like their boy, he hesitantly approached, apologizing over and over again that he had not talked to them about it earlier and promising that they didn't hurt anyone, reminding his father of the bear incident. They were good, nothing like the stories.

The pack had come to the agreement not to let any parents know about the true nature of the pack's beginnings. They couldn't understand the pack as outsiders, not really at least, and were thus bound to worry more than they should. So it was only fair to take one source of concern away. And admitting that the beast in Kurt had tried to kill Sebastian was definitely a source of worry that wouldn't help anyone.

The same applied for the first dead hunter. It wouldn't help anyone to tell them the truth and the bear was no further harmed by being blamed. This was for the best. In the end, admitting a secret was - albeit generally appearing unselfish - a very much selfish act in many contexts, such as this.

Jeff had wanted to tell his parents the whole truth because he felt bad for lying. But how would it make his father feel to know that a friend of his had died through a friend of his son's after unwittingly trying to kill a child? Would he really feel better knowing the truth? Would it do any good at all? How could it possibly do that? No, Jeff's father could only feel horrible under the weight of the truth, so the unselfish act would be sparing him the hurtful truth, even if it weighed on the own conscience then.

So they had agreed on a more parent-friendly story and told that to the two people in question now. Over the course of the story, most wolves took to lying on the floor, many huddled together. It was an act of feigned relaxation. The human's distress and the pheromones they consequently emitted into the air of the room to catch in the noses of the wolves had them on edge, not relaxed.

But their apparant calmness soothed the concerned humans and that in turn relieved the wolves for real. Kurt still unnerved them a bit and the memory of guns aimed at what he now knew were kids, his own son among them, unnerved the father greatly, but the simple act of talking took much of the tension away.

They still needed time to process that, though. Werewolves were real. And their son was one of them. But most horror stories appeared false, so maybe they could still handle this. It was just a bit more complicated than before. It was just... fuck. He remembered the 'stray hound' with flaxen fur just like Jeff's hair. Oh fuck, his son had turned into a werewolf and they hadn't even noticed!

He mentally scolded himself. He should be able to handle this better. He was a made man, husband and father, a fucking adult, but a big part of him wanted to run back to mama and hide under her skirt. Werewolves were real. And right there. A whole pack. With a leader the size of a pony. They looked like monsters.

But they _had_ saved him and his pals from that bear. And apparently cured his son's diabetes and other diseases. They had no murderous tendencies as legend had it and otherwise... They weren't even that terrible. Helpful wonders of medicine. It was probably an instinct thing to react so drastically at the sight of a carnivore of such dimensions.

He just felt like he had to get his family away and to safety. But a part of that family was one of them and the other had now decided to go around and shyly pet them, asking for their names and matching some with Warblers that had visited before.

Finally, an hour after the door bell had first rung, his wife was nestled into a mess of living pelts, surrounded by the huge and proportionately long alpha of the pack, while the rest of would-be pets that were actually equal friends cuddled with Nick and Jeff.

They offered comfort, even he knew that. Even as a human he felt how sad Jeff was. On the edge of heartbreak really, every time he looked up to his beloved father. He knew exactly what his father thought and it hurt him. That, the loving father did not want. Not ever.

But he had to come to terms with this first. As, despite not being overly religious, he couldn't help feeling like his son had made a deal with the devil. He had been healed from a scientifically incurable condition pretty much magically and was now bound to his 'savior'. And there was no going back from this, either.

But in times of crisis, and he did consider this a crisis, he was a pragmatic man. It had saved him before and might do the trick now, too. His son was a werewolf and in misery. Yet he was not in misery because he was a werewolf. He was in misery because his being a werewolf had driven a wedge between him and his father.

Now the werewolf thing couldn't be helped. Not as far as he knew at least and trying to find out could bring only trouble, since whoever he asked could only react with thinking him mad - and he had no interest in being forced to undergo a psychological evaluation, perhaps even in a closed mental institution - or with believing him. And that could only endanger his loved ones.

Thus they were back in the diabetes situation: It can't be helped, so they should just make the best of it. And that meant that even if he couldn't undo the werewolf thing, he could undo the wedge that was causing his son, and as he noticed in the corner of his eye also his wife, pain. She loved her husband and son both and the fear of having to choose one over the other had been plaguing her.

But not anyone. He understood his son's motives and even though he would prefer him human, Jeff was still a kid. And everyone made mistakes. And he had apologized. Sincerely. The best thing to do now was to alleviate his family's pain.

So he stood and walked up to Jeff, who looked up to him with a mix of hope and dread, and opened his arms for hug. Jeff leapt up at once and threw himself into the embrace, crying with relief and thanking his father a thousand times, with a couple of apologies thrown in.

And around him, the werewolves yipped in cheer, making them seem so much more like adorable family pets and less like the monsters of ancient lore. And in the end, these were just kids. The alpha as well, Jeff told him later. All roughly the same age. And none had violent tendencies. He had just overreacted. In retrospect it seemed obvious. He hadn't even noticed the change, because that was still his same little boy. And he was still loved the same.

 

The Warblers, barring Jeff and Nick, who stayed at the Sterling's, returned to Dalton late at night. Or rather really early in the morning. But in either case, they only came back to their rooms several hours after they left, in the evening of the previous day.

For several hours they had forsaken their rooms. And that had been plenty of time for Blaine to get back into Sebastian's room with a memory stick and retrieve the video files from his secret room surveillance. But no number of hours sufficed for him to break into those last three files. Those vital files.

He considered just going to Kurt with the other videos, as filming people during sex without telling them was terrible in itself. That and as most were still underage also illegal, called child porn. But Kurt knew of Sebastian's unsavory past and if this was not enough, Blaine would blow his chance. Because then Kurt would know that he had broken into Sebastian's laptop and likely tell him about that, loyal friend that he was.

And if Sebastian found out, especially with the other Warblers still backing him, that would mean trouble for Blaine. Now he could go to the police, but he had no proof that Sebastian had filmed this without the laptop. And knowing Sebastian, that sneaky weasel, his laptop would be gone instantly if police so much as neared the building.

No, that was all too likely to go wrong. He needed the three last files. But he just couldn't get in. And he had tried everything he knew about Sebastian in every variation of wording, abbreviating and spelling. His eyes were tired and sore from staring at the screen for so long. But he just didn't find the answer.

Okay, he needed help. But who could he ask for help with this? No professional, sadly. No adult at all, considering that one file was most likely a sex tape of his very self. It took a couple days of thinking about it, bringing himself to actually going through with it and finding a gay nerd to charm into it.

Now he was not the greatest seducer, but he had a beaming smile and, since the Warblers were extremely close-knit and secretive about their internal affairs, also still a great reputation. It wasn't that hard really. His pick blushed and gulped and needed to fan himself just from Blaine looking at the pimply dork. It was perfectly possible that no-one ever had before.

And now that unloved creature of a boy finally got attention from a real catch and the opportunity to impress him. He probably thought he had a chance at getting laid. Well, no. Not even with gloves on. Kurt was flawless and Sebastian Parisian, that was his league. Not this. This was just a means to an end. But an end that justified the means.

So he smiled and said that he had a problem and gave the nerd the stick, asking for the codes to the last three files. The sexless expert went at it immediately. He kind of reminded him of Kurt in that respect. The Kurt who had first come to Dalton at least. Unwanted, craving affection, open for everything. All these useful things that had made him so easy to handle... back then.

But he was working on returning to these simpler times. Well, he was having that worked on. For work the nerd did. Avidly. And he got a result soon enough. The first of the three files broke open. The correct password had been: _Clementia_. ...Say what? They looked that up and found it translated to: Clemency. Simple as that.

But it had been Latin and to the Romans, clemency was one of the virtues of a ruler. It meant that one powerful refrained from taking from the powerless or in a civilized society: To put mercy before justice. What? Blaine didn't get the connection to the video, as it had been chosen in such a way that it could easily be remembered, but it was the one the date in the name had indicated. Blaine and Kurt's first (and only) time going all the way. The kinky one.

Okay, but what were the other two? Because the first one's password didn't work for the other two. So the nerd needed some more time working his magic, but eventually he managed to decode the second one, too. That one's password was _Ira_ , ire or wrath. And Blaine's breath caught no less than the nerd's as they watched it.

Sebastian ran in and tried to throw the door shut, but didn't manage. They noticed that there was already red. Then what looked like a white shepherd dog or even a wolf forced its way into the room and basically butchered Sebastian until he managed to crawl into the unfilmed bathroom and close the door.

After his disapearence, the animal licked up the trail of blood he had left and remained mostly by the door he hid behind, before it stood up on its hind legs and gnawed at the door knob till it gave way. Then the canine disappeared into the bathroom, too. And it never reappeared. Hours later, going by the time stamp on the sped up recording, a naked Kurt carried Sebastian into his bed, both clean of blood, but glistening from water and Sebastian still injured.

Where had the beast gone, though? And where had Kurt come from? Had he been witing in the bathroom since before the beginning of the recording and kept the animal in there until after its ending? It was not overly logical, but the most realistic answer.

Still the tape was strange and Blaine got a bad feeling thinking about its contents in relation to the names. This was 'Death', followed by 'Rebirth'. What were they about to see? What the hell had they just seen? Even the formerly eager nerd seemed to be having second thoughts now. Blaine had to be extra charming and put a hand on his leg to get him to open the third one.

 _Complementum_. Its technical meaning was clear enough, but what did it refer to? They started the video and Blaine forgot to breathe altogether. The nerd eventually came to the conclusion that it was all computer-animated and wanted to know the program this realistic looking 'piece of art' had been created with, asking Blaine for access to the original files so he could find out.

But Blaine did not think that this was fake. It all made sense now. The secrets, the need for chains, the meetings and running through the woods. The howling. Kurt and Sebastian were a werewolves. That caused this loyalty. A union of monsters like honor among thieves. Blaine had no chance against Sebastian because Kurt had lied to him. Kurt, who could turn into a wolf and had basically ripped an athlete to shreds in the second tape.

But now Sebastian was like him. A werewolf, too. And he hated Blaine's guts...

 

Everyone was relieved by how well things had gone with Jeff's parents and it greatly lifted the pack's mood, even though no-one was really eager to undergo that kind of stress with their own family any time soon. And they didn't have to. They could take it easy. Or at least that's what they thought. But not all was peaceful.

They couldn't have pinpointed when it started, but the scent of animosity arose among the Warblers. Animosity and fear. It came and went with the one remaining human in their midst. Were they being too obvious with his exclusion? He was still a Warbler, surely he knew that. They considered their treatment of him and someone suggested biting him, too.

Sebastian instantly vetoed that, though, and Kurt was against it, too, which settled the debate before it ever really started. And no-one thought to argue on Blaine's behalf. But something had to be done. Blaine was eternally tense around them now and it put the wolves on edge.

So Kurt resigned himself to an uncomfortable talk with his ex and went to his room late for privacy. Blaine called from inside that it was open, but when Kurt entered, closing the door behind himself, Blaine went rigid and the scent of fear in the air climed to new heights.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Are you scared of me?"

But Blaine was breathing to harshly to form words, so Kurt tried the natural thing and approached, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. That didn't help, though. He wanted to calm Blaine with a comforting touch to the shoulder as he had a hundred times before, but...

As his hand neared the human's throat, Blaine freaked. He jumped away and grabbed something from under his pillow. Kurt was confused for a moment, but then he had to jerk back from the slash of a knife. The wolf within reared, but with the certainty that Blaine was no threat to him he managed to push it back down. Not even the knife was threatening. It was a butterknife! Blunt and as good as harmless.

He was seriously doubting Blaine's sanity. What did he hope to achieve with a butterknife? He did hold it like a weapon or shield between himself and Kurt. But then he gasped:

"Watch it, Kurt! Th-this is silver!!!"

'So what?', he first thought. But then he realized. Silver, legend's number one weapon against werewolves. He knew. And he was not taking it well.


	23. Scylla and Charybdis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The shit is about to hit the fan.

"Blaine..."

"What? You want to deny it? I know what you are, Kurt!"

"I got that, but you must understand: I never wanted this! I have been suppressing it for years! Years, Blaine! I've done my best to keep it locked away."

"Didn't work though, did it? I know why things changed between you and Sebastian. You almost ripped him apart and now what? You're wolf buddies?!"

"We are pack, yes."

"That's why you turned away from me. Because I'm just a human and you and him can go all supernatural together, right?!"

"No, Blaine, I tried to keep you, but you broke us up! You did that, not me. I only tried to keep you safe!"

"Safe?! Don't make me laugh! You are an infectious monster! And we, we kissed for God's sake! You could have infected me!"

"Not in my human form."

"Is that supposed to calm me down? You went wolf right here in these halls and chased Sebastian into his dorm!"

"He was driving me crazy, okay! And my control slipped. But trust me, I never ceased feeling guilty about that. Even after he forgave and thanked me..."

"Thanked you? Why the hell would he do that?!"

"Private reasons. I can't betray him like that, just telling you for my own defense."

"Oh, you can't betray _him_? What about me?!"

"What do you expect of me, Blaine? I've been keeping this secret since I was eight years old! More than half my life... You couldn't have expected me to tell you."

"But we're soulmates!"

Kurt sighed heavily and dropped down to sit on the bed.

"Seriously, what do you expect of me, Blaine? I can't stop being a werewolf. This is just me as I've been since long before we first met."

"I-I don't know. But you can't just..."

"Blaine, please be realistic here and just tell me how to make you feel safe, because your constant distress grates on us and that's not good for anyone."

"I would... I want... I don't know! How would I know how to act around a freaking werewolf?!!!"

"Maybe not yell it across the school for a start."

"This is serious, Kurt!"

"I know! This has been my personal bane for quite some time, so trust me, I know. ...How did you find out, anyway?"

"Sebastian's computer. I tried to get dirt on him, so I went through it and he had these video files... Did you know that he has hidden cameras all across his room?"

"I do, yes. But he was supposed to delete them. At the very least the ones incriminating us."

"Well, he didn't. He did put passwords on them, though. Really strange ones, just like the file names. I mean the content sort of explains them, I guess."

"Such as?"

"Death and rebirth and stuff. He's just weird."

"Hm, yeah, it does mean more to him. I guess he didn't have the heart to delete them."

"Heart? What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, you can't understand that. It's about his secret. But that doesn't matter now. Blaine, I can't change what I am, but I don't want you to be looking over your shoulder scared of a werewolf attack all day. So what can I do to smooth this out?"

But he could see in Blaine's eyes how the other boy was just despairing, wishing for the impossible and soon on the verge of hysteria again, so he intervened before it could come to that:

"...Would it make you feel better to wear a weapon of silver all day?"

"Yeah. For a start."

Silver meant nothing to real werewolves, but Blaine didn't have to know that. If it made him feel better...

"But you... You can't just run around like that. You both."

"I'm sorry?"

"You need something. Some kind of ...restraint."

Now that was a not so favorable way to go in Kurt's mind, but he couldn't flat out refuse, lest he wanted Blaine to insist. And Blaine had leverage, so he had to be handled with care.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know... When you have a dangerous dog, you put a muzzle on it."

"But that's not possible for us. We have to maintain our cover as normal humans."

"I know, I know, but... a collar? Maybe a training collar, just to be safe?"

"A training collar? What is a... Wait, you want to put a shock collar on me?!"

"For safety!"

"Are you kidding? Even ignoring that Sebastian would never wear a shock collar while you hold the remote, they are way too big to hide under a jacket collar, I can't wear a scarf all day every day and if anyone sees it... What the heck should I say to them? I think that might even be illegal or something. And if my family finds out... I could stop one, but whether it's my shotgun wearing mechanic of a father or my quarterback hulk of a brother that gets passed, you're definitely dead."

"Don't they care that you could kill someone?"

"They are my family. They love me and trust me not to go around murdering people."

"But you went after Sebastian and you-"

"They know about Sebastian. Blaine, my father is not exactly a huge fan of gays, either. But he loves me, so he accepts me as I am."

"How can you even compare that?!"

"Both are unwanted abnormalities of mine that mean mostly trouble for me, but I still can't change."

"But being gay doesn't make me a monster! And it's what you're born as! That is not! It's unnatural!"

"So I'm a monster now? I am a postnatally advanced predator, Blaine, but not a monster. And humans freak out, too. And they can do horrible damage when they do. That is independent of my condtion. But this is not about trading insults. We need to be practical here."

Wow, Seabastian's influence had done a number on him, he noticed as soon as the words were out. But he had no time for self-reflection in this crucial moment. Blaine was talking.

"Then a normal collar. Or a pronged one! With studs at least, so you won't go wolf on anyone again."

"Okay."

"But I keep the keys."

"Keys? Collars don't have keys."

"Then I'll put padlocks on them. You can't honestly believe that I am so stupid as to think you two wouldn't take them off the second you get out of my sight. Or if you make to attack. No, I want a security that you won't go wolf. I want collars with keys."

"...Okay. If you can procure them, I'll get Sebastian to agree to wearing one."

If that sufficed to get Blaine peaceful again, he would do it. And make Sebastian agree. At least Blaine didn't know about the rest of the pack. This way they were not completely defenseless. And a collar wouldn't restrain their fangs and claws if they needed them. Not now that they could control the change. This was acceptable. For peace and the safety of the pack from the prosecution that was bound to ensue if their secret was ever revealed.

 

As could be expected, Sebastian was not happy about Blaine's request. In fact, he was furious. But Kurt reminded him with a sharp hiss that this was his mess-up and they should be glad that Blaine hadn't just sold the tapes to the news.

Understandably enough, Sebastian was concerned about what more Blaine might coerce from them once he got a taste for it, but Kurt still believed that Blaine was a good guy at heart. It was just jealousy and secrecy that had caused his bad behavior. And what else could they do? They had to keep the pack's secret in order to keep everyone safe.

For himself, Sebastian thought that the safest option might just be silence the nosey little shit for good. Though that might be rather his reaction to the thought of Kurt wearing Blaine's collar, like he was the bastard's pet, rather than rational thought making him think that. But in the end he knew that Kurt would never condone cold-blooded murder. Not even for his own sake.

For a moment, he considered making it appear like an accident, but Kurt was right. He had messed this up. And he could wear a collar to fix it. But if Blaine decided to up the price and abuse his power, there would be no questions asked. He would never take advantage of Kurt again. Sebastin would make sure of it. With any means necessary. He had to protect Kurt even from his own too good heart.

Unfortunately though, Kurt saw that look in Sebastian's eyes, the determination to do 'what was necessary', and so he resigned himself not to tell his vice-alpha if that happened. He would never forgive himself if the smaller werewolf, his first creation, ran into Blaine's knife for him.

So they both accepted the collars, made from leather to hide the steel prongs on the inside and with little rings around the buckles for the padlocks to go through. They were fastened and locked with Sebastian giving Blaine death glares and Blaine barely containing his smugness over the fact that he now had Kurt keeping Sebastian in check for him.

That was quite the power trip on top of the relief. And that was the eventual problem. For a while, their deal worked fine. The pack knew, but pretended not to on order of the alpha. To prevent an escalation due to the panic bound to befall Blaine if he ever came to the realization that he was completely surrounded by a pack of angry werewolves.

Because no-one was happy about their alpha and vice-alpha being sealed in their human shapes. But everybody kept the peace. Well, peace might have been too strong a word. Sebastian openly resented Blaine and secretly dreamt about murdering him by biting his stupid, smug face right off his skull and eating it. And Blaine, he got heady from watching his arch enemy's impotent rage.

Every time he locked or unlocked anything his fingers caught those two special keys on his key ring and caressed them, just for a moment each time. He had put collars on two werewolves. Freaking werewolves! Everyone could buy a rottweiler or a pit bull. But he owned two _werewolves_! Who else could say that for themselves? Anyone on earth at all?

Because he did own them. He had gotten them to swallow their pride and let him collar them like dogs. Like bitches. Fuck, he had made two killer werewolves his little bitches! He was not coming down from that power trip any time soon.

And in the end, he had made Kurt his bitch in every meaning of the term before. He hadn't known back then, but Kurt, a supernatural creature of fearsome ferocity, had knelt down, gone on all fours and let him fuck him. A werewolf, his bitch in every way. If only he had known back then, he would have enjoyed it so much more...

That thought stayed with him for a long time and every day he caressed his keys thinking about it. He owned Kurt. Would he say no?

 

When Blaine started flirting with Kurt, Sebastian's hackles rose and never went down again. Doctors didn't sleep with their patients and teachers not with their students, even if those were of age. Blaine had power over Kurt. Whatever he tried was immoral through that alone, because it impaired Kurt's ability to say no.

But Blaine did not appear to care, he kept insinuating things no matter how often Kurt changed topics or found some outward distraction to stop their talks. He was too turned on by his new power to care. And after all, Kurt had deceived him during their entire relationship and risked his life. He deserved some retribution for that. It was only just.

So he kept at it, until one time when they were alone and Kurt finally snapped and openly rebuffed him. That was beyond his pet's boundaries to do. So Blaine pushed him against the next wall and when Kurt's eyes flashed amber, revealing his other side, Blaine pushed hard against the collar around his throat, making the pointed prongs dig into his skin.

It hurt like a dozen needles and he smelt copper, so Kurt suppressed the rearing wolf within. To turn could only harm him more. Maybe his tongue would do more than his teeth in this:

"What are you doing, Blaine?"

"Taking what's mine, what does it look like to you?"

"Like molestation, so stop."

"Molestation? I own you, Kurt."

"You can't own a person, jerk, so let go!"

"A person? You're not even human. And I do own you. Because you let me. You let me do everything or you and Sebastian will end up either as lab rat or as rugs before the fireplace. Get me? _I_ am in charge. I always was! The Warblers were mine. I was never on the council, but I said what we'd do and they'd do it. I chose the songs and I got all the solos, because I was the star. But then you bit Sebastian and the second you two teamed up, I lost everything. But not anymore. Now I own you and you will do as I say."

In that momemt, the alpha wanted nothing more than to rip the collar off and destroy the insolent midget. But he knew that they would never be appeased with two if this got out. They would keep looking for werewolves. Like the witches of Salem. And all his pack would fall. He could not let that happen. Not when he could stop it.

So he nodded his consent.

Blaine had him find out when Sebastian would be away and his room would consequently be free and subtly he did. Sebastian couldn't know. He was too reckless. He would risk the pack. And this whole thing was on the edge of a knife already. Blaine wanted to recreate their first time, but Kurt had changed since then. He had grown so much. In fact, he had outgrown his human shape and the tricks of the past might not help him now.

He had to try to stay human from just the threat to the pack in his mind. That would be hard, but it could work. On the way there he could feel himself sweating in dread of what would happen to his pups if he failed. So he had to try. For them. He let Blaine into Sebastian's room when he knew the other wouldn't happen to walk in on them. And he let Blaine gag him. He let Blaine undress him. And he let Blaine tie him to the bed.

He had to.

 

However, Kurt had done one thing wrong. His own mind clouded with worry, he had underestimated a werewolf's sense of smell. His question had been subtle, but not his smell. And Sebastian was concerned for him. And when he smelled fear in the hallway, transmitted into the air through cold sweat, he knew that he needed to act.

He chased the scent with a growing fear of his own and when he it led him to his own dorm, he could smell arousal, too. And fear and arousal made for no combination he could tolerate. So he did the logical thing and stormed right in. And what he saw...

He saw red. His eyes, nails and teeth changed in a heartbeat and he attacked. But what Sebastian didn't know was: Blaine was no damsel. Kurt fought the restraints, but it all happened so fast. There was a flash of silver and the werewolf regretted his hubris. Humans were weaker than him, but not defenseless.

Sebastian had not even seen the knife that Blaine had previously trailed over Kurt's naked back to see him shiver. An upgrade from his pitiful little butterknife. He had bought it online with a credit card of his father's and it was only covered in a thin layer of silver over a cheaper metal, but at least was a real knife. It was sharp. And it cut through Sebastian's soft belly with ease.

The wounded werewolf gave a brief, high howl and Blaine deemed himself accomplished. But he learned quickly that you should never make a werewolf howl from pain when you have his alpha behind your back. Kurt's change was set and he grew. The prongs bit into his neck and throat, but an alpha would always put his pack before himself and he still had his claws.

His curved, sharp dewclaws combined with raw strength severed the bindings on his paws and with four growing claws hooking around his collar, the leather ripped. If only Blaine had chosen an all steel collar. Because now he saw the alpha werewolf on the bed rise to the ceiling with bared fangs and the smell of his pup's blood in his nose.

There was nothing cold or calculated in it, when the alpha advanced. And Blaine, as he stood between the injured but far from harmless Sebastian and the enraged Kurt, truly understood now how Ulysses must have felt between Scylla and Charbydbis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know you must hate cliffhangers. I do, too, when reading. But I'm writing now, so not sorry. But hey, you can speculate what's going to happen!
> 
> (I know, writers are cruel. And I am the worst. But there is just no better way to end a chapter.)


	24. Fenriswolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, please.

Blaine was panicked.

Behind him, Kurt bared fangs the size of his fingers and in front of the door, his only exit, Sebastian was changing. He still had the collar around his neck and wasn't getting rid of it, either; His hands were pressed tightly over the wound to his belly, he had to keep everything together, but his mouth was already elongating into a snout and his tail wound its way out of his pants for balance.

His throat was forced to remain as it was, but he had changed partially before. Letting the feeling guide him, he shifted around the obstruction, his back bending and limbs reorganising, his fur sprouting out and his head soon a wolf's, but he remained standing on his hinds with the basic frame of a man.

And that, making him appear even more like a wolfman, was even more frightening than if he had just turned into a wolf. It showed Blaine just how lost he was. Now, with his escape route blocked, he only had two options left: He could go down on his knees and pray for mercy or he could fight against all odds, so he might win with luck or at least go down fighting rather than as a coward.

In all honesty, he didn't much care for bravery or cowardice if he survived, but praying to animals seemed like the least promising act of despair. And he still had a knife. He was not completely helpless.

So he gathered all his courage and when he felt the hot wind of the monstrous wolf behind him, he whirled around and stabbed the beast with his silver knife right in the face.

The creature jerked its head up and away from him with a pained roar, but then there was a searing pain in his side as Sebastian grabbed him with a clawed hand and ripped him away from Kurt. Blindly he slashed with his knife, trying to hit something. Then he had a flash of genius and went for the already bleeding belly of the half-human beast before him.

Sebastian cried out when he hit and he felt one last rush of triumph before the the wolfman was left stunned, staring into the eyes of his alpha, where his enemy's had been only a moment earlier. But now those were gone. And so was the rest of his head, disappeared into the monstrous maw of the lead wolf.

He still twitched, but teeth were embedded in his upper chest and back, wedged between his ribs and piercing his lungs. Sebastian came down from any aggression and the shift almost instantly at the sight, but Kurt was not in control of himself. His extreme reason was.

Utterly unsympathetic, he registered when Blain coughed blood between his jaws. This situation could not overwise be saved and the problem was a real danger to him and his kind. So he closed his mouth completely, breaking Blaine's breastbone and spine, several ribs and both collarbones and shoulder blades in the process.

Sebastian, the first to consider killing Blaine, gulped now. And then the alpha tossed his head with all the contents of his mouth back and sideways and for a moment, Sebastian could stare at Blaine with a trapezoid hole between his shoulders. Then the body collapsed and formed a pool of blood before his eyes.

But that was not as gruesome to behold as Kurt. The wolf still had a head in its mouth, no bigger to him now than his canary had once been, and he proceeded in the same manner as he had then. By swallowing it.

That left the human-minded Sebastian retching, or at least he hoped so. Because it might also have some to do with the injuries to his belly and that would be much worse for him. He pulled his hand back and risked a look downward.

And that did not look good. He was horrified to see something that looked like it definitely belonged inside trying to get outside through his gashed abdominal wall. Okay, without his werewolf healing, he'd definitely need surgery. And with it, he should still do something.

In pain he fished his phone from his clothing. Someone was dead. He and the alpha were wounded. That sure sounded like the pack could get involved now. He needed help and they had a body to get rid off. So he dialed Nick's number and told the sleepy-sounding boy on the other end to grab his honey and Thad and get to his room ASAP, because they were all in major trouble.

He hung up right after and noticed that the hand holding his phone was trembling. With a nudge from the alpha, he sat down to save his energy, dropped the phone and once more pressed both hands on his stomach. Blaine had gotten a really good hit in.

Suddenly remembering, he looked up to check on Kurt's wound, but the white wolf did not seem to be in any way bothered by the slit in his cheekbone, even though his fur was dyed and clotted from the rivulet of blood running down through it like a single red tear track.

He had to be in terrible pain, but his attention was entirely on Sebastian's stomach wounds, which he carefully licked around the inferior pack member's fingers. Thus they remained, the only movements the slow drags of the alpha's tongue and the weakening flow of blood all around.

 

In their fear, Nick, Jeff and Thad reached Sebastian's room in record time and the first thing they saw was Kurt completely shifted and standing over a headless body in a Dalton uniform.

"What the- Who is that?!"

"Blaine."

They looked up at the voice, not having noticed Sebastian before, but now finding him sweaty, pasty and just really ill-looking. And then they noticed the injuries of the survivors.

"Blaine?", Nick started, "What happened with him? How... Why?"

"He found out what we really are and tried to coerce Kurt. Sexually. I disagreed and now my gutts are trying to spill out. Fucking bastard had a knife. But now we have a body to get rid off and I think I need to get stitched up, but I can't leave like this to get to our privy nurse. So does anyone of you know how to handle a needle?"

Jeff choked once and Nick had to catch his fainted boyfriend before he could fall and potentially hit his head and make that a third injured werewolf to be taken care of.

"Sorry. Anyone else?"

Nick shook his head, but Thad admitted that his not so slightly feministic mother had made him learn how to darn his own clothes if he wanted to keep up activities that ripped them as a lesson that she would not clean up every mess he provoked for the rest of his life.

He had never stitched up anyone's belly, though, and just the thought had him looking rather green. Sebastian sighed at that, of course he had not expected a perfect résumé, he just needed to keep it together to help his body heal itself!

Thad nodded and went to find the necessary utensils. Nick on the other hand laid his unconscious sweetheart on the bed and took a long hard look at the dead body.

"How the hell are we supposed to get that out of here?"

"No idea. Think we can chop him up and smuggle the parts out in a duffel bag or something?"

Nick clearly had a higher tolerance than Thad, but that was a bit much for him, too. Honestly, what could they do about the body? Nothing, really. But they didn't have to, either. They had barely started theorizing, when the alpha took action.

Both human-shaped werewolves stared in a mix between horror and fascination, when their massive creator faced the body and then bit into one hand. He pulled it off the ground and snapped further up to catch more of the arm. When it was as far into his long mouth as it would go, he bit it off, shook off the sleeve and swallowed meat and bone down whole. Then he started over. And he did not stop again until the body was completely devoured.

A long moment of bated breaths followed, but Kurt just turned to licking up the pool of blood, slowly and calmly. So Nick hesitantly gathered the scattered clothes and stuffed them into a duffel bag Sebastian directed him to. His lacrosse gear could stay in the closet for a while.

And soon enough Thad returned, looking just as uncomfortable as before. But Sebastian was relieved. He reclaimed his bed, Nick moving Jeff to the chair, and reclined onto his back to give Thad room to work. It didn't have to be perfect, Sebastian's body would do the lion's share, anyway.

But it should not be done too horribly, either. Sebastian pointedly asked Thad not to stitch his bowels to his admoninal wall and Nick sent him a stink-eye, when that had Thad heaving. But Sebastian chuckled:

"Oh, come on, allow me this one treat, I'm about to be operated and we have no anesthesia!"

Nick wanted to answer in kind, but Kurt growled once and everyone was serious again. Sebastian briefly let go to get his shirt out of the way and Thad took over, first pouring a dose of booze over everything and patting it clean enough with soft tissues to see the actual cut.

Stuff tried to bulge out again and Thad needed to look away and take a few deep breaths for a moment, but Sebstian got everything back in order and held it there with pressure on the sides of the main cut, while Nick stared, grateful that Jeff was not yet conscious again to see that.

It was really gross even for him. And Sebastian really had to grit his teeth against the needle going through and through and through his skin and always pulling - as it felt - entire ells of string after itself.

But Kurt had moved over to him now and laid his head on the pillow beside his, allowing him to bury his face in his alpha's for courage. It helped him through the stitches and calmed him and thus Thad, ensuring that everything would be over as fast and healthily as it possibly could be.

Some time during, Jeff blinked awake again and Nick kept his gaze away from the going-ons on the bed to clean up the remaining stains on the ground. They were still at it, when Sebastian could sit up again and Thad wrapped bandages around his midsection.

His own bloody clothes were added to Blaine's in the duffel bag, then he fished out Blaine's key in sudden remembrance, took off the collar and redressed, while Thad doused Kurt's cut to disinfect it. They cleaned the ground thoroughly and then they only had the bag to get rid off anymore.

"We should burn it all, best in the forest, so no-body sees."

"Thad, as grateful as I am for your layman doctor skills, that will still leave Blaine missing and no cleaning the surface will hide the blood stains if police come by and check it with their black light or whatever that was. His parents won't let this case rest until they know what happened with their son. And everybody knows that we had beef. They can _not_ check this."

That was a bit complicated, but they were certain that Blaine would not be missed until the next day, so they had a night to figure out a plan. With that in mind they parted ways, Thad taking the bag out to burn it in the night, while Nick soothed Jeff's soft heart, Kurt laid down to rehumanize and Sebastian gave his body time to fix itself.

For the next morning, they set a Warbler meeting and texted everyone. The entire pack had to work together on this one and form a united front.

 

When Kurt woke up again, human and naked in Sebastian's bed, he didn't even care for that. He first went into the bathroom and inspected his injury. Even though the stab wound was small on the outside, it went deep, into his cheekbone. And that took time to heal, so it was still there and it still hurt.

But only physically. Emotionally, he felt cold. Detached. He had killed again. He had killed Blaine. But for some reason he did not feel guilty. Reason remained the dominant voice in his head and it organized his feelings:

He had been forced to make a difficult decision between the safety of his innocent pack and rights to his own body and the survival of Blaine, who had chosen to abuse his power and as a last act attack once more. Reason told him that he had made the best of a situation that offered no good ending. He had chosen the lesser evil and all his kind were better off for it, while Blaine had brought this upon himself.

Reason reassured him and his feelings circled mainly around his relief and caring for his beloved pack, while Blaine was the object of only his fury anymore. Part of him, he realized, outright hated Blaine for forcing him to make such a decision. In self-reflection he noted that he would likely feel guilty later on, but now his pack was still not safe and he was completely convinced of the righteousness of his deed and pragmatic about what he'd have to do next.

Was this all reason's voice, though? Or Sebastian's influence? Or was he simply maturing as a ruler and coming to understand hard choices?

He couldn't be sure, but when Sebastian creeped into the bathroom and approached with big eyes, he gave him a calm and gentle smile and he could smell Sebastian's anxiety leave him. Together they inspected the cuts and found one gone entirely, the bad one merely a scratch anymore.

And together they got ready and headed to the Warbler meeting, which was already a mess. As their greatest orator, Sebastian took the lead and bluntly informed the Warblers that Blaine Anderson had discovered their secret, causing a minor panic.

Kurt requested silence and attention and they retook their seats and listened. So Sebastian went on to say that Blaine had tried to abuse the power that leverage had given him over them and the situation had escalated. He referred to Nick and Thad as witnesses for the extent of Kurt and his injuries and told them that Blaine had rather died fighting than to put his knife down.

That he was dead, someone they knew and had sung with, a former friend, was obviously a shock and they looked to the named witnesses in disbelief, but were answered by serious expressions on faces that paled at the memory.

There was still unrest and so everyone gave their account of the occurances to enable those who hadn't been there to form their own opinions. Still there was no consensus, so Sebastian shared how he had found Blaine, what had caused the situation in the first place.

Several wolves teetered on the edges of their bestial mindsets in outrage, but their human parts were still unhappy with Blaine's death. Not that anyone would have spoken in his defense. Above all, though, everyone had to agree that there was nothing to be done about it now and no-one wanted a witch hunt.

So they listened very carefully to their leader when he proposed his plan and after a minor phase of arguing voted their agreement and went to work...

At lunch, a teacher came to the Warbler table and asked them if Blaine was sick, because he had missed all his earlier lessons. Show time:

"Sorry, sir, we haven't seen him."

"Oh, ...when was your last meeting?"

"This morning before class, sir, the early bird catches the worm."

"Sure, sure... And Blaine didn't come? I mean didn't you wonder, check up on him?"

The Warblers pointedly exchanged some meaningful glances and afterwards their leader and the bearer of all responsibility answered in a subdued tone:

"We did not expect him to come."

"Why? What is with him? Speak up."

"Sir, we don't want to ...erm... peddle it, but Blaine has left the Warblers."

The teacher stared in visible shock and looked around for confirmation. And everyone made matching 'sad, but true' kind of faces.

"When? Why? Wait. When was the last time any of you saw him at all?"

Most just feigned cluelessness, the chosen few mentioned that he had left the Regionals victory party early and two voiced that they had come across him in the hallway, the latest about a week ago. Generally, they gave the impression, Blaine had long ago left their awareness.

The teacher could barely believe it at first, but then Thad gave his best spokesman impression to inform him that they had not wanted to defame their former member by spreading the stories of his leaving without being able to give a reason, thus causing everyone to speculate.

Considering that, the teacher nodded gravely and pondered the reaction of Blaine's poor parents if they heard that he had dropped out of the prestigous club. Thad was such a deliberate young man already. But if the Warblers didn't know where Blaine was, they had a real problem.

Next the teacher went to Blaine's dorm and went in despite the lack of an answer to his earlier knocking. And what he found, or rather what he didn't find, meant more than a problem. His next destination was the head master and that one instantly called the Andersons, who called the police.

And the pack waited patiently under the guidance of their reason-led alpha when the officers came. No-one drew attention, be it by being too nervous or too calm. They appeared just as curious as the rest of the student body.

Of course the officers wanted to talk to each of them, that was no surprise. Neither was the fact that each and every Warbler was questioned individually, separated from the others so that they wouldn't be able to synchronize their statements.

But they already had, just roughly enough not to speak too similarly and give their collusion away. So when the police asked what they thought had happened with Blaine, what had happened with him last as far as they knew, they could more or less answer that Blaine had been happy with Kurt, but Sebastian's arrival had changed things.

The majority pretended to know only that things had gone tense until one day Blaine had come into the meeting saying that Kurt had cheated on him with Sebastian, which that one despite always eagerly boasting his conquests had denied.

Blaine's false accusations had created the rift, they reported, and then he just sort of drifted away. Only Thad, Nick and Jeff as their closest friends gave more details.

They admitted that things had gone tense, because Blaine had fancied Sebastian and Kurt had become jealous, but for Blaine's sake they had made peace. And that had made Blaine suspicious, jealous and volatile.

Thad and Nick said, feigning discomfort, that Blaine had tried to get them to throw Sebastian out of their club and Jeff gave away under subtly provoked pressure that Blaine had told him to use his friendship to Kurt in order to spy on his relationship with Sebastian.

In different words and ways they gave their interrogators the impression that Blaine had become ever more erratic until Sebastian had helped Kurt to become the captain of the Warblers by vote and Blaine had had to see that that vote had been unanimous, that all Warblers favored Kurt over him.

That, they let on, had caused Blaine to withdraw from them and then leave entirely, when they victory at Regionals, for the first time without a solo from Blaine, had proven him entirely meaningless to the Warblers. The officers exchanged meaningful glances as their image of the situation cemented itself.

When Kurt was questioned, he described Blaine in the best of ways, apparently, but gave little hints that Blaine had a big problem with being the younger son and constantly sought affirmation. And the officers picked up on it.

They asked about his injury, too. But it was so small on his human form that he could easily explain it away as a prick from a needle forgotten in an improved scarf. It got him raised brows, but he could smell the disgust. They filed it away under fags' little fads, not saying anything against the high society around them, though; no cop who wanted to keep his job would speak like that about the state attorney's son's kind.

When Sebastian was questioned, he openly told them that he had found Blaine cute first, but soon realized that he was just a whiny, needy little boy and attention whore who couldn't deal with being sidelined, which had caused major tantrums in the past. His injury went unnoticed under his clothes.

The officers nodded weightily and left them, but the pack did not leave them alone. A simple stray dog to anyone who might see him, Jeff crept his way to the Andersons' to hide in the garden green by a window, when the police went to report to his parents:

"We are sorry, but we don't see how we should preceed. Sir, your son's room at Dalton Academy was vacated, all personal belongings gone, his fellow students say that he has been withdrawn for some time, his relationship had broken down, he had been expelled from the school's fight club for inappropriate behavior and he had left its show choir. He had no real friends anymore... We found no signs for a crime. It looks like your son was very unhappy for a long time and now he ran away. Our apologies. Did you see no signs?"

The Andersons had not even known about the break-up. And when nothing more came up, the case was dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too overkill?


	25. Family by Blood and Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll freely admit, I might have underestimated my term paper. But I've also been planning ahead.

' **TEENAGE SOLOIST RUNS FROM SHOW CHOIR INFIGHTING**

The traditional Dalton Academy for Boys recently experienced an almost Shakespearian chain of events, when Blaine Anderson, the long-standing soloist of its show choir The Warblers, disappeared after a love triangle involving countertenor Kurt Hummel escalated into a fierce power struggle with half-French challenger Sebastian Smythe over the entire glee club. Until the day he simply no longer showed up to classes, no-one outside the exclusive club even knew of any discord, but it seems [...]'

Kurt knew that he was in for trouble the moment he saw the papers, but he could not exactly tell his father that none had come. Fucking police. Couldn't they have been a bit more discreet? But then, it had probably been wishful thinking from the start. Like he could actually have kept Blaine's disappearance from his father. So okay, they had only met once, but a high class minor just vanishing was not something that was easily kept under wraps. Especially not when the mother appealed to him to please come home, where he was still loved and dearly missed, on the television.

Finn, Carole and Burt turned to him almost in slow motion to stare in fearful question. But he could not speak. Not while they stared at him like that. And as he looked into their faces, into that dread, the guilt that he had been waiting for, finally hit. And it hit hard.

"Kurt, sonny, what do you know about this? You don't- You don't have anything to do with this, do you?"

Something to do with it? He had killed and devoured him. In cold blood. He was a cold-blooded killer. But how could he tell his family? He couldn't! He couldn't even bear the thought! His father looked at him like that already, what would happen if he knew? Would he be able to see the light die in his father's eyes?

He couldn't bear it. Even this. He started hyperventilating and now concerned his father approached to help, but how could he? How could his good-hearted father even touch him after everything he had done? He ran. Not away, but to his room and he flung the door closed hard.

Only moments later there was knocking and they asked if he was okay and what had happened, because clearly he knew. But he didn't let them in. The handle turned and he growled viciously to make them stop. He couldn't look at them. He felt alone in their midst. So alone right then. No longer capable of keeping his urges at bay, he yowled in emotional agony.

They stopped knocking then. And they might not have known for sure what had happened with Blaine, but they knew that Kurt was involved and they knew that it was bad. So most likely, Blaine had not just run away after a power struggle.

Knowing that, without knowing what had actually happened, however, left them worlds to the imagination. And the more time they had to imagine things, the worse those got. Had Kurt bitten Blaine like Sebastian, but the boy had reacted badly and the media were about to broadcast a new story about a rabid animal going amok at Dalton or a nearby city?

It didn't get better, only worse and then everybody jumped at a sudden knock. The tensions had been so high... The knock repeated and Burt hesitantly went to the door, only to reveal a frantic looking and out of breath Sebastian Smythe:

"How is Kurt? Can I go see him? Where is he?"

Without waiting for an answer, though, he made to push past Burt and just head inside uninvited. But Burt moved, blocking the entrance. Sebastian stopped at once, but apparently needed a moment to figure out what had just happened. His body was pretty much running on autopilot and his consciousness first needed to get a grip on the situation. When it had, green eyes turned yellow and looked right into Burt's. The human gulped at the sight, his resolve crumbling, but still he insisted:

"Only after you tell me what's going on. This is about Blaine, right? We saw the news and I guess you're here because you did, too. So? What really happened?"

Sebastian stared at him, considering, then he spoke with a voice so low and rough and dangerous that every human could feel shivers running down their spine:

"I will go to my pack member now. You will ask your questions later."

But even trembling, Burt had to insist. This was his house and it was his son at stake here:

"What happened with Blaine? Is he... Is he hurt? Is he... At least tell me if he is still alive!"

Sebastian's jaw clenched and he needed not speak to answer that.

"Oh my god, he's dead! A kid?! Did Kurt-"

"No!"

Burt winced at the almost bark-like response, but then his tension fell in relief.

"...But who?"

Sebastian had not thought it through when he lied. But he couldn't tell Kurt's father that his son had ripped Blaine's head off and devoured him whole. They had been honest with him before and it had been a close thing. Burt's reaction to the thought of Kurt biting him, even though he had been grateful...

It wasn't right. Sebastian didn't even want to know how often he had referred to Kurt or at least his other side as monstrous. That self-loathing of Kurt toward his werewolf side couldn't have come from himself alone. He'd been eight when he was bitten, he'd said. Too little to equal his transformations with his mother's murderer. Too little for hate. Fear perhaps, due to his lack of control. Anxiety. But not this self-hate and shame. A loved one had talked him into this. Most likely his father.

That was also, Sebastian could only interpret, why Kurt had suddenly freaked out. He had not been plagued by too much guilt after the act itself. And why should he? It had been justified. But now that his father had gotten suspicious, now that he was thinking about it, now Kurt had collapsed. That was no coincidence. So Burt was the problem and thus couldn't know. And he had called Blaine a kid. Like he'd been innocent.

"I did it."

"What?"

"I killed him and I would do it again. And you, too, by the way. Because that 'kid' tried to rape Kurt! Bastard tied him down while Kurt tried not to kill him and almost got what he wanted, when I smelled something off and stopped it!"

Wih that he shoved passed the shocked father and ran to his alpha. When his knock was answered with a growl, he whined and entered unhindered. Inside he just lay by the larger wolf, snuggling a bit for both their comfort, and dozed off until they woke in each other's arms.

When Kurt looked at him then, he saw the guilt and shame in his eyes as clear as day. He admitted his lie to Burt and tried his best to talk him out of it, but still he knew that it would never disappear completely. Something was damaged in there that could not be undone.

"What did he do to you, Kurt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father. What did he do to damage you so?"

"He didn't do anything. He loves me. He just wanted to protect me from them and them from my other side."

"And what exactly did he excuse with that?"

Kurt looked away then. It had been difficult in the beginning, his father had tried his best to help him under the circumstances.

 

_The first time he had turned, his father had been saved only by the door, but the entire room had looked as if it had been hit by a bombshell afterwards and the door had creaked under the damage of the raging werewolf trying to get out._

_It wasn't safe. The next time he turned, the bottom of the thin wooden door cracked. It was not yet enough for the wolf to get out, but scratches and splinters decorated its entire snout, temples, the roots of his ears and his legs up tp the elbows, leaving them bloody and the door on the verge of giving way for a hole big enough to let the lithe creature through._

_They needed a better way. Or he would get out and kill, Burt knew. They tried a big pet carrier, even leashing him to the back to be sure, but the fabric tore within moments under his teeth and the plastic as well bent under his mad strength until Burt needed the pepper spray he had never wanted to use to make the beast recoil just enough to get to the next safe door._

_He was desperate. Kurt broke out of anything he put on him when the monster took charge. He even momentarily thought about a training collar, but he didn't have the heart to use something like that. There was still his son inside that thing. However hard that was to remember when it raged._

_Then he thought of a metal cage, but Kurt was triggered again before it was done and out of options he just wrapped the turning werewolf in mesh wire and closed it with zip ties. The metal withstood the wolf, but fighting against it with all those many holes surrounded by thin wires had consequences._

_Filled to the brim with adrenalin and testosterone, the beast did not feel the pain until it drained it. And thus Burt was horrified to find his son a bloody mess, deep cuts in his mouth, lips and nose from biting the wires and trying to push through, limbs abraised from metal rubbing over them for too long, ripped out fur still caught in the mesh and tears in his hands, where his claws had caught in the holes when his legs ripped back. He had even torn off a dewclaw, the big toe for a human._

_It took three weeks for him to heal completely, but by then the cage was complete. And when he turned, it held him. But it also broke out his teeth as he tried to bite through the solid bars. And that, even though time and werewolf healing allowed them to regrow, was not so easily hidden from the outside world.  
_

_In the end it was a long way until they came to a full metal prong collar held by two metal chains fixed to opposite sides of his room. One would later fall away once they would coincidentally discover that music could calm the beast before it turned against the chain and hurt itself. But first there were two. To keep him in the middle, unable to bite anything.  
_

_Thus he hurt only his throat, choking himself and digging deep, bleeding holes into it. But he could wear a scarf as he healed, so nobody saw. And if he sounded raspy through his dented trachea, they could easily attribute it to a cold or too much singing or any number of acceptable reasons. In any case, the secret was safe._

_Unlike Kurt's sanity. The one thing his werewolf healing could not mend. Because every time he woke from a shift, he was mutilated, bloody and in agony. Every time his father consoled him, but it never helped, never ended. He went through torture every week and sometimes twice and it just wouldn't end. He wanted out. He needed to breathe!_

_And he would never forget that day when he had told his father so, begged him to just drive him away from people and let him breathe there. He would never forget the answer:_

_"What? Let you roam free? Let the beast out unchecked?! Kurt, are you mad?! You can't be allowed to run free when that thing comes forth! What if there were campers anywhere? Have you forgotten how your mother died? You'll kill if you run. You'll be the monster that rips the mommy apart! That monster must be contained, for everyone's safety._ You _must be_ contained!"

_He never asked again, burying himself in the shame of having done so at all and quenching his other side. With time he learned to avoid turning, letting any potential triggers just wash over him without touching him inside. With time, he almost became normal again. He didn't change in years and years and they could pretend that he was just a kid and his mother had died of natural causes. Until Karofsky, when the delusion shattered and the monster returned._

 

When Kurt came down again, everyone jumped up to ask him how he was, if Blaine had really tried 'that' and how it had come to that. Sebastian, in clothes snatched from Finn's closet, stayed mostly in the background, lending silent support, while Kurt admitted that Blaine had wanted to own him half-crazed after having lost 'everything' when they broke up. His wounded ego had driven him to such measures.

Like the wolf, Sebastian thought. Except that that one defended rather than to avenge and its violence was never of a sexual nature. Even a werewolf was not as cruel as humans could be. But these that surrounded them now were not intentionally cruel. They were shocked about what had passed them unnoticed. But it was true. They were barely a part of Kurt's life anymore. He spent it at Dalton, where they never went.

It didn't appear to sit well with them, though, now that they realized how much of Kurt's life they were missing. They should spend more time as a family, Burt decided, hoping that Kurt would then open up more and tell them in time if someone was troubling him. But how to get them together more? They all had they duties taking up their time and keeping them apart.

They needed bonding time. As a family. Finn was excited, but Kurt just arched one brow, so Burt conceded that Sebastian could come, too. But it was not quite that easy.

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Wouldn't your parents-"

"Oh, them? They won't give a fuck either way. But we can't both go. We can't leave them alone."

Kurt nodded with a sigh, but everybody else was just confused:

"Whom can't you leave alone?"

"The pack. After Kurt involuntarily turned me, well... There were volunteers."

"What?!"

"Barring that bastard Blaine, whom we never would have told, the Warblers asked to be turned as well and together we managed to persuade Kurt."

"..."

"You can ask them, if you doubt my word. They all wanted it."

He didn't believe it. He couldn't. In his disbelief he looked between Kurt and Sebastian, but they were not kidding. Kurt was resigned and Sebastian seemed to be challenging him. As if he dared him to criticize Kurt just so he could rebut him. But Burt didn't. He would hear them out first.

"Bring them then."

"Really?"

Kurt sounded so sincerely hopeful, on the verge of happy, that Burt just couldn't take it back, even when he started wondering how many werewolves that would be then. So he confirmed the question and Kurt and Sebastian instantly hurried off to call everyone and arrange it.

Burt was not so sure anymore about what he had just done, but Carole encouraged him that it would only benefit all their relationships if they could be a part of Kurt's world and that was his pack now, apparently. Half an hour later, Kurt returned, a phone still in hand, and asked if it was okay if the Sterlings joined them, as they knew about their son's new species and had wanted to talk to him for a while, seeing as he was the more experienced father of a werewolf. A bit numbly he nodded and silently wondered if they were going to need a bus.

They decided to go off road, camping all together. Carole had never taken Finn camping, it was a father's thing to do, so he was exhilerated at the chance. And Burt had not taken Kurt camping since his mother died. But they were not to live in fear anymore. It was time to conquer their old demons.

 

In the end, nothing could have prepared Burt for the sight. After Kurt had gotten all Warblers off school with an application for an 'excursion', officially for intense rehearsals, which the Nationals eager administration had accepted almost instantly, Burt had declared Finn sick toward McKinley and left the shop to his most trusted employer. Then they had agreed on a place and with him driving, Carole beside him and Finn and Kurt in the back gone on their mini-holiday. And now this.

The Sterlings did not come with their usual car. They came in the cry car. Or so the hunter had fondly dubbed the truck with a kennel on its bed. Usually it would carry between five and fifteen hounds to a hunt, mostly fox hunts with uncountable amounds of hounds. This time, it was full of wolves. All teenage werewolves.

Once at their destiation, he opened door and they jumped out as fast as they could and ran about, loving the free range. Kurt was almost trembling with the desire to join them and while Burt had intended for Kurt help them with the tents, after they had all greeted the other couple, he was not entirely comfortable surrounded so tightly by werewolves whining for their alpha to come, so he told Kurt that he could go.

At once he ran back to the car for a partition to undress behind and moments later a white wolf the size of a pony dove into the hairy crowd. Burt jumped at the sight. He had had no idea of how big Kurt had grown. Just how much had they missed?

"Big boy, isn't he?"

Burt turned and found himself facing a not nearly as uncomfortable Mister Sterling.

"Quite, yeah. But you don't seem too worried?"

"Oh, I worried the first time Jeff brought them all and him especially. But he was right. They're not the monsters. And they're happier now. And when my boy is happy and safe, I'm fine with that."

"Hm... He really volunteered then?"

"He did. He felt guilty for not asking us first, but in the end it was his choice. And as shocking as it was at first, I feel better knowing he's healthy and that he can defend himself when he needs to. Many bad people out there for a friendly, young gay boy. I've thought sometimes I should best chain him in the house, when men I didn't know congratulated him a bit too nicely after a performance and things like that."

That had Burt thinking about Kurt again and Blaine's death. Did the other father know? And would he mind it? He himself would always want his son to be safe above all too, but... He could not bear the thought of his own child becoming that thing that killed her. Even just looking at him in his beast form had taken time to not hurt anymore. But every time he'd seen him hurt he had become more like a victim and less like a monster. Although the recent death around him and now his growth did have the potential to turn that around again. Bad thinking.

"Which one is yours?"

"The flaxen. ...What about this one?"

He nodded at Finn, who was fighting with tent peg at that moment, very much a human.

"That's my step son."

"But why isn't he with them?"

"He is no werewolf."

"Why not?"

Burt was a bit helpless then. Why not? It should be: Why would he? Shouldn't it?

But then Jeff spoke:

"That's because of his girlfriend."

"Jeff, all human again?"

The boy blushed, clad in only a blanket and shyly indicated his boyfriend:

"He needed opposable thumbs."

They looked and found the jet black wolf mussed and with twigs caught in his fur, looking miserable. And with scratches in his face.

"There was a briar at the bottom of the hill."

Ouch. And thorns were embedded in his fur and skin now, requiring nimble fingers to pull them out with hurting him more.

"Sorry to hear that, but what is with the girlfriend?"

"Kurt hates her so he'd never turn her and make her pack, but a werewolf can't be with a human, so Kurt couldn't turn Finn even if he asked. Unless they were to break up of course."

"A werewolf can't be with a human? But Kurt and B... Must it be generally so?"

"Well, if they were completely platonic maybe, but I doubt it and there is no way for a werewolf to stop turning when things get heated, but humans can't easily take the damage we do and deal with easil..."

He trailed off as their faces turned redder and redder and he realized what he was telling what an audience.

"Um... It just doesn't work out. Also he never asked, as far as I know, and I wanted to tend to Nickie now."

With that he fled to the other side of the camp, Nick trotting along with his fur thankfully hiding his own furious blush, leaving the humans to gape until they could regain their lost composure.

"Well, that was... interesting. But anyway: I guess we'll all be hungry once the camp is up, so how about I go get dinner while you set everything up?"

He already grabbed his rifle from the car as his chuckling wife declared herself fine with that and got a bucket to find water for boiling. The Hudmels could arrange the fireplace. But they reckoned without the host. The moment the rifle was visible there was a brief yowl-like sound and suddenly all the werewolves were gathered at the camp again.

"You want game?", Jeff asked as the only currently human-shaped werewolf.

"U- Sure! You ca-"

But they didn't listen to the end. At the moment of his confirmation, there was a different yowl, now definitely from Kurt and the wolfpack, barring Jeff and Nick as they were still busy with each other, ran off into the woods with a purposeful trot, noses close to the ground. And thus they were gone.

Still holding his gun, the human hunter stared after them a bit unsure, then looked to his son for a translation for their behavior.

"Sorry, but it really sucks to hunt with a human. Don't worry, though, they'll sure bring something for you, too."

He snorted and put the firearm back into the car. Maybe he could go gather wood.

 

This forest was much wider than the one by Dalton and they loved to run around in it, but it was also a bit odd. There seemed to be much less wildlife. No birds singing, no rustling of mice, martens or hedgehogs on the grounds. Nothing there. They had to spread out, pairs running far apart from each other.

And then Kurt picked up a new scent. It was no prey he knew, but something living. So he and Sebastian followed the scent. It seemed old, but as they followed it did get more potent. Maybe they were nearing a den of some kind? He hoped it was not that of a predator, but if it was, the couple could deal with any, except maybe a bear but he knew that scent and they didn't match.

So they trailed after it with curiosity until they found a crack in a heap of rocks. A cave. The scent was extremely strong here, so it was definitely lived in. But not so fresh as though the owner could be home. So they was no problem with peaking inside right?

They did. And were first of all confused. The creature was certainly a carnivor, as there were bones strewn everywhere. But it was also an eager collector of less forest typical things. Human things. There were rags from human clothes, a stuffed teddy bear missing three limbs, a pillow and blanket. But the worst was not their presence. They were arranged. As a human would do it.

And then they got to the end of the cave, where there was a wooden box. The top was cracked and there where claw marks everywhere, but... there were tools inside. A pair of tongs, a bit of rope, and a knife. Kurt froze at the sight and it unnerved Sebastian so much he whined. What was this place? A hermit's home?

But Kurt could not care about Sebastian right then. He knew that knife. He hadn't seen it in ten years, but he knew it.

It was engraved: 'Burtie'. A gift of his mother's for his father.

The scent, the den was that of a werewolf. The werewolf that his father had stabbed with that knife. The one that had bitten him and killed his mother.

 

And then there was a howl coming from their camp.


	26. Territory

A howl from the camp. And not just any howl. That was Nick's voice breaking from terror. A desperate cry for help!

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, thanking a god he didn't believe in that Nick and Jeff had stayed with the humans. If not... He couldn't think about that. His father was there, Finn and Carole and Jeff's parents all there, while the pack was scattered in the woods!

But Nick and Jeff were still there to hold the attacker off and they had alerted the rest of the pack, so reinforcements were on their way and the distance to the camp was dwindling.

With his stronger body an longer legs, he had also gained an advantage on Sebastian and likely the rest of his pack, but he was not afraid of facing his biter alone. No anymore. Even though, rationally thinking, that was a werewolf who had survived in the wild for at least ten years all on his own...

But he couldn't hesitate, he ran and howled in a fury, warning the stranger to think twice before attacking his family. Only moments later he could hear his pack answer from all around.

 

Howls. Howls from the North. Howls from the South. From the East and the West and from everywhere in between. And they were horrid and vicious. Even the humans heard the fury in them and shivers ran up and down their backs.

More werewolves? Come to kill them? But Jeff and Nick stood staighter in confidence, while the gray newcomer's eyes darted about for a moment. So those howls were of their own pack, not his. They were support, not more danger.

The gray's arrival had been quite the shock. First Nick had behaved oddly and then Jeff had changed without a word of explanation and both had lowly growled as they had turned to prowling around the camp with bared teeth.

Then another wolf had approached, but they had not recognized him from before. None of the Warbler pack were gray. Brown and black, one flaxen and one white, but not single one gray. So they had known that this one was a stranger.

Their own had positioned themselves between the humans and the stranger then to warn him away. But that one had not looked overly impressed. Then again, he was covered in scars. From teeth and claws, hooves and prongs. And that was just what they could see face on.

But he had not attacked just yet. Neither had he left, though. And that had unsettled them even more than if he had just tried something already. So Nick had howled in his fear. This couldn't be good, but they had never fought another werewolf, so the situation was unpredictable.

Now other howls had answered and it almost looked like the stranger was less sure of himself, but he still neglected to run. Instead he waited. Silently he waited, until the massive white wolf broke through the thicket with a roar.

But now the gray wolf growled as well and snapped his jaws, silencing them all. The white wolf laid back his ears and bared his teeth silently, then snapped his jaws with a resounding crack in the air. And the humans once more realized their inferiority. They had not known of the coming wolf and not known if the howls were friendly. And now they understood nothing, but they could guess: The werewolves were communicating.

Nick and Jeff stepped back in uncertainty and the gray and white wolf faced each other without attacking, just snapping their jaws to produce those sounds. Even all the other wolves of the pack that arrived with time just stood and watched. They kept their distance and eventually laid down.

"What are you doing? Drive it off!"

The humans didn't get it, the fathers least of all. Why didn't they attack the rogue? Well, whatever the reason, he was having none of it. The hunter took his gun and was shocked when their own pack growled at him to stop it. What was happening?

What indeed? Jeff could barely believe that he had just growled at his own father, but he had had to. The humans didn't get it. They had to stay away. Everything but the crackling open hearth and boiling water was silent as a grave. Then the bang of a snapping jaw. And another. Warnings. But not just any. The sounds were almost reminiscent of whales hitting their flukes against the surface of the ocean to threaten others with their strength.

And this was not entirely unlike that. Or belling stags. This was the warning before the duel. Because it was a duel, not a war. The pack ought not intervene. The newcomer had challanged Kurt, not them. Because this was not about driving trespassers from his territory. He didn't mind their presence. In fact he appreciated it. What he minded was their dominance. He wanted Kurt to submit to him.

How could he not? He recognized him and his kin. This was his own creation. And so beautiful. Even though he had never had the intention to create him, he would have taken the boy in years ago if not for the pain in his back. But now, now that boy was grown. He was beautiful and strong. A valuable prize. And with that pack, once it was properly trained, he might even be able to fight his own former pack to win back his grounds.

No, he really didn't want these to leave. He wanted them to become his. So he snapped his jaws as a display of dominance, hoping for his creation to just get the message so he wouldn't have to subjugate him with force. But Kurt refused.

'You are mine, boy!' was the message in his huff and stature, clear to a werewolf, but so was Kurt's face and sharp exhale:

'I am not, you abandoned me!'

His breathing went heavier and his face contorted even more as rage and pain owned his eyes when he roared.

'How can you think I would serve you? You murdered my mother!'

The gray wolf actually just snorted, but his attitude was less biting and more patronizing:

'I was starving after my pack threw me out and the wildlife is fast here, takes energy. Humans are slow and nourish. But the man had a knife, so I took her. That's just nature, deal with it.'

Kurt was aghast. His mother had been just food for him. Well, fine. Then this was just nature, too.

With a roar he jumped at the smaller, but having anticipated the direct attack, the more experienced wolf dodged his paws and bit into the side of his neck. His mouth was stuffed with just fur, though, no skin or flesh, so he quickly pulled back, barely avoiding the next paw swipe. He knew his way around bigger opponents, as Kurt soon realized.

It was like their fight with the bear, he figured, but this time the smaller was alone. So he had a grave disadvantage. Presumably. But Kurt was forgetting something of import. He had fought smaller animals and a bigger one, even a human, but never another werewolf. The intellect of a man paired with the body of a beast. And this one knew how to use it.

Kurt had size on his side, but that also made him clunky, while the slighter darted to and fro with an agility he couldn't dream of. He snapped and swiped, trying to hit his opponent with anything at all, but the gray wolf always dodged him by moving at the right moment or interrupting a motion, changing course or jumping abruptly. He tried biting Kurt a couple times, but the thick white fur shielded him like a mail coat.

So any attempt to bite meant only a risk for him. It briefly locked him in place and thus made him a target. Kurt remembered that from the bear. And he also rememered the bear's weaknesses. So when the gray wolf managed to get too close to his behind, he might have panicked a bit. He had bitten the bear's privates off and used the new opening to rip at its gutts. Would the same happen to him now?

In his panic he whipped his tail around and into the wolf's face to block him as he tried to turn faster than the other could follow so he would face him again. But a flash of pain halted him. He had not considered that the fur of the upper part of his tail was quite thin. And so was the fine line of muscles around his caudal vertebrae, that was itself shielded by no fat whatsoever.

He yelped and he could see his pack wince in sympathy. They were itching to help him, but they couldn't. Their instinct was binding them to hold still. They couldn't interrupt. It would be wrong. The humans didn't care, but approaching was no option and the gun could hit either of the two werewolves if it was to be fired, they were moving around too much and too quickly at that for a secure aim.

So they could only watch as Kurt whirled around trying to get rid of the stranger who had his jaws locked around his tail. But it only tore at the deepening wound and hurt more. He tried curving his spine as tighly as possible to snap at the other even behind himself, but the gray wolf always found cover on his other side. And finally Kurt had enough. He pulled his tail under himself and sat.

It was a risk to let the other so close to such a vulnerable area, but it paid out. Within moments the other was emitting muffled howls and pushed against the earth and Kurt's behind, trying to pull his head out from under him. He wheezed when he managed and Kurt turned around. Dizzy from the near suffocation, though, he acknowledged that too late to run from the white werewolf's jaws.

He had to do something else and within the moment. But he had fought werewolves before. He was good at quick reactions. And Kurt cried out when his eyes burned. He had barely seen the swipe across the earth before the dirt had hit him. And now only tears could wash it out of them again and instinct had him shut them, blinding him to his enemy.

A moment later he felt him bite into his left ear and he knew that the other would try to rip it off. He would do the same. But he couldn't let it happen and every attack of the slighter was also a risk. And this time, he'd get him. With his teeth in Kurt's ear, he was locked in place and could not dodge the paw that hit his back.

The wind was knocked out of him with a grunt and he could thank the angle that he had not just gotten his back broken, but four thick claws were digging into his side and a strength beyond his four legs combined was pressing down on him. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. Then the hooked dewclaw, much longer and sharper than those that touched the ground, joined the fray and cut into his side.

He bit back the hiss and gave his prey up to jump over his opponent's head, twist and find a better part to bite. But now that he couldn't hold the other's head down with the threat of pain anymore, those jaws sought him again and he barely get up fast enough, biting into the white snout from above He didn't want to destroy his creation permanently, so he missed the wet part of his nose on purpose, but teeth in its bridge and tearing up his lips on both sides would definitely hurt.

He just needed his creature to give in. To accept that he was the better werewolf. A good mentor for him. But Kurt had suffered solitude and become an alpha himself. He would never accept another above him again. So he jerked his head back and upwards despite the searing pain in his face.

It lifted his opponent from the ground and he swung helplessly, when Kurt gathered his resolve. He leapt a few steps to the next tree and trembling from the agony whipped his head around to toss the wolf hanging from it against the solid wood.

His face felt like it was on fire, but the gray wolf was off him, buckling to stand after the jarring impact on his spine and hip. Was his creature suicidal? He looked up and saw the disfigured result of this madness. The bridge of the white wolf's nose looked a lot like the soil of a freshly plowd field, broken up with deep gouges, and at the same level the lips were frayed, liquid dripping from the mess of ripped up flesh in an almost steady stream.

'Why do this to yourself?'

'I won't bow to you.'

'Why? I could help you. You are so young. Let me care for you.'

'You had your chance!'

'I have it now.'

Determination welled up in him as Kurt watched and he got a bad feeling, but he didn't see it coming. He was too used to fighting animals. He did not expect the other to rise on his hinds, bite firmly into a branch of the tree, the conifer, break it off and whip it around to hit him with a thousand needles. It stung and where he was already injured, it outright burned, making him step back with a tortured whine.

He had to close his eyes to protect them, but his blindness left him vulnerable again and the stings returned again and again, forcing him back. And then he screamed.

 

Agony. It hurt so much. He felt like he would never be able to stand again and he had to look. The gray wolf had driven him to step into the open hearth, right onto the red hot coals. The contsruction holding the cauldron had given way to his behind without him noticing and it hung to the side now, but the coals were hot like branding irons. And the underside of his foot had no fur to shield it, leaving it scorched.

He twitched still and he couldn't step. His enemy was a wise one. And he didn't sleep. Kurt was so dazed from the pain that he didn't hear him approach until suddenly the entire weight of the other wolf barrelled into him and with that angle and one leg missing to stabilize him, he toppled over, barely missing the circle of coals.

But on his side now, he could barely fight and already the other was upon him. To bite into his throat would he useful with all the fur in his way, but Kurt's belly was bared to him now and he did not hesitate to bite. Kurt hissed and whined and the gray howl-roared in victory.

'Done now?'

Never, he wanted to say. But it would only hurt. Don't wound what you can't kill, they say. He had the option to antagonize his biter more. But was it worth it? He had thought he had the better chace. He had been arrogant. He had been wrong. Maybe he had needed to be taught a lesson. But... forever?

He didn't want to submit. Even though he could clearly still learn from the elder. And then he looked around. In the faces of his pack and family. He felt the gray wolf's grin widen as he interpreted the action. So his little creature was resigning himself to his defeat? But he should have looked, too. He should have looked and then maybe he would have been warned by Kurt's change in attitude.

The white wolf hummed once and it could have been agreement, it certainly relaxed the gray in his presumed triumph, but then suddenly Kurt rolled over to the heat he had shied from. The gray wolf jumped back to not be carried on by the motion beneath and land in the flames. But that blocked his sight and was surprised.

Kurt could barely go through with it, it was so hot, but he had to win. For his pack and family, he had to. He had seen it in their eyes, just before his gaze had fallen on his way out. So he used all his mental strength to force himself and when the gray wolf saw it coming, no turning away could help him anymore. The metal cauldron was as hot as the coals on its underside and heavy as a small cannonball, when it hit him. But above all, it was filled with boiling water, that spilled everywhere when it was overturned.

Boiling hot water showered him and he cried out even before the cauldron knocked him over. It burned! it BURNED him! All his back. Never had so much of his body hurt at the same time. Like a blanket of torment. It threw him, he could easily admit. He had believed the fight to be over. But he had to reconsider. And above all run!

He started, but the pain had paralyzed him for too long already. Mighty jaws closed around his tail and ripped him back only to get more of him within reach and aim higher. A moment later his hip gave a sickening crunch and his hind legs ceased to work.

Kurt bumpily pulled himself up on three legs and looked down at him. Then he banged his jaws in the air, the message loud and clear: 'Will you still challenge me now?'

But the elder did not answer in kind anymore. He only whimpered and tried to drag himself away. He had given up, defeated. Werewolf healing would allow him to walk again, if he survived, while a human would be paralyzed from the waist down for good in his position. But for that he first had to survive the next few weeks. And it was not looking good.

Kurt howled deeply and coldly in eerie dominance. He was the regent of this pack and none other than him. No-one would rule or rein him. He was alpha. And his pack stood and answered in enthusiastic agreement with him. The gray wolf howled, too. Weakly, but he did. Kurt had the right over him now. He had won. But he did not want the other in his pack.

His entire body vibrated from the volume of his growl and his pack joined in. The duel was over. They could act again. And they did. With vicious growls and snapping jaws they closed in the stranger and he tried to crawl away, but they were in no mood to let him recover and come back for them. He was an enemy of the pack. And he had to be removed.

The first bit into a limp jeg and ripped at it, another bit into his back and another into a front paw. They wanted to rip him apart!

"WAIT!"

In puzzlement they looked to the humans. They looked pretty horrified. Why? It might have been the werewolf duel. But it might also have been the dozen monstrous wolves seeking to draw and quarter a single one, that still technically used to be a human, with their teeth. To the humans, that couldn't look good. But he deserved it! Didn't they get that? No, of course not!

A brown wolf stepped forth from the pack to approach the humans. Watching the duel, he had almost forgotten about it. But it was not all due to Kurt's size and thus longer legs that they had arrived so far apart from each other. While Kurt had been too affected by his feelings to consider it at the time, he had had the thought to take it with him.

So now he could step up to Burt Hummel and lay the knife down in front of him. The human lifted it wordlessly and paled as he looked between the knife, Sebastian and the pack surrounding the gray wolf. Many wolves were gray, so he had not given this one much thought. But now to see this knife.

Carole asked about it and the Sterlings, too. He could barely get the words out:

"Lizz'. Lizzie's... it's hers. My Lizzie's."

"...Elisabeth, your first wife?"

"I put it into the beast that murdered her."

They looked at the pack and it's 'victim' with different eyes now. But the hunter still stopped them from preceding. Dying through a werewolf was a nasty business. He still thought about the miserably creature the bear had become under them sometimes. This thing deserved to die, but no-one deserved that.

So he walked to them, being given way by the pack despite their bloodlust. and he lifted his rifle to the gray wolf's head. This was still a man, shot through his head suddenly. He was about to kill a human being. It was harder than he thought, but it would be a mercy killing. It was not like they could go to court. Werewolves were off the record. He told himself so more than once, but it didn't get easier.

He was about to kill a man, not just some animal. A person. He hesitated. He hesitated too long. The goner saw his last chance and opened his jaws with aim for the human's leg, to bite him and turn him, hoping for a new creature to have more mercy. But a light wolf from the side intercepted the attack and broke his neck in a bout of fury.

Jeff jumped back. Had he just done that? He had acted on impulse. That thing had gone for his father! He had. Indeed. He'd killed him. He was freaking out. But Nick's scent and warmth ushered him back and comforted him with nuzzling and soft licks over his snout. He had done no wrong.

The evening was much less eventful than the day, after the men had buried the body and the women restored the hearth. Well, Missus Sterling had with a bit of help from Finn. Carole had spent her time trying to tend to Kurt's wounds, but it had not really been possible until Kurt had shifted back. Now they were all sitting together, eating vegetarian soup.

Kurt's face was still ripped up and his mouth had blistered from tossing the hot cauldron with hotter water in it. But most important was that he did not put even the slightest pressure on his foot. The end of his spine ached a bit, too. But he was used to pain. Too used to it for his age. But not for a werewolf.

He let his soup get cold before he touched the first bit, but he did not whine. Sebastian still tried to cheer him, whispering too loudly that he would still kiss him even like that, but he did not get so much as a glare from Burt for it. Just Kurt leaning into him a bit, eyes still on the flickering fire. It was enough, though. He liked Kurt leaning into him. Even though it was really getting old that they were closest when injured.

To both their relief, though, Jeff was taking his first kill quite well. Then again, he had his entire pack and his parents obviously supporting him. He could be glad, falling asleep in his lover's arms.

 

The trip had not gone as expected and there was still an oppressive air over them throughout the next day, as well as barely there scents that made them doubt their perception as they hunted for some game. But Kurt healed fast and by sunset he could stand on four legs without wincing. They also had a couple hares now. Well, one. The rest was already eaten before they reached the humans.

But they had stayed closer together this time. Their hackles were raised. It might be paranoia after what had happened the day before, but they were feeling watched. As a result each turned werewolf was almost perpetually growling. It mostly made the humans uneasy, but Finn for one also felt better protected. And Mister Sterling had a big gun.

They dined together, warmed by fur and flames, but even cuddling up in bundles, the wolves kept their eyes on the tree line. At first that was really unnerving, but eventually they just couldn't see anything and tired of watching. When the moon and stars spent most the light above the dying embers, they started to relax.

Until their calm was suddenly broken. One jumped in alert with a sharp growl and all were fully awake again, instantly surrounding their humans. There was a wolf. It howled lowly and others stepped out of the dark. Kurt pushed to the front of his pack and warned the newcomers to stay at a distance.

The humans were scared of another fight and the hunter took his gun, but there were no banging jaws this time. Then a dark gray wolf stepped forth among them and fixed Kurt's eyes with his own. He was clearly the alpha. But his posture told so more than his size, surprisingly. In fact, there were several wolves bigger than others in that pack.

That was not exactly calming, but the other pack's behavior seemed rather calm and Kurt's ceased its warning. Clearly they got it and kept at a safe distance. They did not want a fight. Truthfully, it was not entirely clear who would win. Kurt's pack was bigger and so was he, but the other pack had more bigger wolves. And it had something else.

Several Warblers stared in awe, sniffing in their disbelief. The other pack had females. Without noticing, some stepped closer, but that had the other pack growling them back and with a look from Kurt they moved accordingly. Eventually the alphas approached and sniffed each other.

Kurt knew at once that the other had several decades on him and lived in the forest permanently, just like the other noted just how young he still was and also that he was used to civilisation. He was not trying to claim the forest then. Even though he had fought the rogue. Honestly, the wild pack did not mourn him. He had been a reject they had barely tolerated on their grounds.

But they would not tolerate settlers. This was their territory and they would fight for it. He indicated as much to the younger alpha and received a nod. As he had expected, and hoped for. He didn't want to hurt his pack unnecessarily by causing a war. It was his duty to lead and protect them.

The old alpha had disregarded the caring aspect of his duty and risked the pack until he had challenged him and driven him to the edge of their border. He was a better alpha and he would not make them fight. So to find the newcomers concede to leaving again soon was welcome.

Their non-verbal truce formed, the resident pack retreated and watched from out of sight. They waited until the next day to see the trespassers leave as promised, in their human's vehicles. Then the peace was restored. And without any bloodshed. As werewolves preferred to have it. They were not animals, after all.

But however brief, the interaction with the wild pack had an impact on Kurt's own. For one it relieved the humans: Not all confrontations between werewolves had to end in fights. But it had also told him that a pack could deal with different wolves biting new ones. The alpha was the ruler of the pack, but he did not have to be the one to bite them all.

Others of his could grow along with him.

 

And then there was the she-wolf thing. He knew that several in his pack were dealing with a growing frustration. Auto-fellatio kept them sane, but they would not spend the rest of their lives alone. The straight ones would need females some day. It would be best for the pack if some joined their ranks.

But who? The Warblers, all of Dalton, had no girls. And he also couldn't turn random girls just so his pack members would be able to fuck her. It was complicated. But he would need to deal with that. Thad had gone longest without a partner among his, and he had almost floated over to the other pack in a trance at smelling females. It was a natural urge.

And the alpha had to care for his pack.


End file.
